Equestria Girls React To Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series
by Dbzfreak60
Summary: Yami Yugi: What happens when the Rainbooms are introduced to Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series? The answer: You get cancer. Hahaha... HAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHA! I'm terrible.
1. Pilot

On an ordinary Monday morning, the Rainbooms were in their seats before class could start. Rainbow Dash carried a bored look as she rested her cheek on her fist.

Rainbow Dash: (Sigh) Another day, another boring day of school.

Next to Rainbow, Sci-Twi was getting too excited.

Twilight: Another day, another exciting day of school.

See what I mean? Rainbow Dash noticed Twilight's excitement before dropping her head to her desk. Pinkie Pie popped up around Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie: Hey, Rainbow Dash. I've got just the thing that'll cheer you up.

Pinkie dashed away while Rainbow lifted her head up.

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah? What's that, Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie rushed in front of Rainbow's desk, carrying her laptop.

Pinkie Pie: Take a look at this.

She placed her laptop in front of Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Uh... Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series.

She raised an eyebrow.

Rainbow Dash: Wait... Yu-Gi-Oh?

She sat up in her desk.

Rainbow Dash: Isn't that the anime cartoon about that card game?

Pinkie nodded with her hands behind her back.

Pinkie Pie: Uh-huh.

The other girls gathered around Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: How is that gonna cheer me up?

Pinkie Pie: You see, the person behind this is a British guy named Martin Piers Billany, who goes by the name LittleKuriboh. What he does is take some old Yu-Gi-Oh episodes, cuts them short, and voice the characters, making it a parody.

Pinkie moved her face towards Rainbow's.

Pinkie Pie: Doesn't that sound fun?

Applejack: Um, Pinkie Pie, that sounds mighty fine and all, but... it might be a little too early to watch it before class starts.

Sunset: Applejack's right. Why don't we watch after school?

Pinkie faced the others with an anxious look.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, come on. The first episode's only about four minutes long. I can't have Rainbow Dash unhappy. We've gotta watch it.

Twilight: Hmm.

She placed a finger under her chin as she looked at the clock.

Twilight: Well...

Twilight looked back at her friends with a smile.

Twilight: We do have ten minutes before class starts.

She stood up from her desk.

Twilight: So why not?

Pinkie Pie: YAAAAY!

Pinkie got behind Rainbow Dash as the other girls joined in to watch the show.

Rainbow Dash: (Sigh) Alright. Let's get this over with.

After resting her cheek on her hand, Rainbow pressed the space bar, allowing the first episode to play.

Yami: Yu-Gi-Oh was filmed before a live studio audience.

Pinkie Pie: Tee-hee-hee! That's us! That's us!

Yugi: Hey Joey! Earth to Joey! Hey, are you in there? It's your move.

Joey: Sorry Yug. Doing this Brooklyn accent makes it difficult to concentrate on card games.

Applejack: How does doing "any" accent make it difficult to do anything?

Rarity scoffed and crossed her arms.

Rarity: Really? Remember the Math quiz we've had last week, Applejack?

Applejack rubbed her head and embarrassingly laughed.

Applejack: Point taken.

Tristan: I know what you mean. My voice is pretty crazy too. I'm thinking about changing it.

Rainbow Dash widened her eyes while the other girls covered their mouths to hide their giggles.

Rainbow Dash: Aheh. Okay, that was hilarious.

They continued watching the video.

Yugi: By the way, my grandpa has a super rare card.

Tristan: Groovy!

Joey: Hey, bada-bing!

Kaiba: (Thought) Rare card? That sounds vague enough to be the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And since I'm a child billionaire in charge of a huge gaming company, I obviously have nothing better to do than go check it out.

This time, Rainbow joined the girls in a little laugh after Kaiba's line.

Sunset: Feeling a lot better now, Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow let out a little chuckle.

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah. I'm definitely likin' the video so far.

Yugi: Hey Gramps, can we please see your super rare awesome chocolatey fudge-coated mega super card?

Solomon: I don't see why not.

The girls laughed again.

Twilight: A card covered in chocolate?

Applejack: Why, that's the silliest thing I've ever heard. Right, Pinkie Pie?

They saw Pinkie Pie writing something down on a little piece of paper.

Pinkie Pie: Note to self: Remember to make Chocolatey Fudge-Coated Cards for my friends.

The six girls smiled at each other before continuing the video.

Solomon: Here it is, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Joey: That's the least threatening name for a monster I've ever heard. What kind of mook could want a card like that?

Kaiba: I'm here for your Blue-Eyes, old man, and I won't take "no" for an answer.

Rarity: Well, I suppose that answers the question.

Kaiba: Now give it to me.

Solomon: No!

Kaiba: Curses, foiled again!

The girls laughed once again.

Sunset: Aaand he took "no" for an answer.

Kaiba: I'm going to go hire some thugs to kidnap you now. I'm a billionaire, so nobody will even think about pressing charges.

Solomon: That Kaiba kid needs to get laid.

Tristan: Big time!

This took Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash by surprise while the others laughed.

Rainbow Dash: Whoa-hoa-hoa! Hehe. Little over the top there, buddy.

Nevertheless, Fluttershy giggled.

Yugi: Hello, Game shop!

Kaiba: I kidnapped your grandpa, Yugi, and then I dueled him into submission. So could you get over here and call an ambulance for him? I have far too much money to be expected to do it myself.

Yugi: Wait, who is this?

The girls laughed while Applejack smirked, rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

Yugi: Grandpa! Are you okay?

Solomon: For some reason, playing a card game has caused me to become severely injured.

Fluttershy gave a worried-sad look.

Rainbow Dash: How do you get injured from playing a card game?

Kaiba: That's right! And now, watch this.

Kaiba tore up the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card in half, which caused the girls to gasp.

Yugi: Grandpa's special super rare awesome super card!

Joey: What the heck did you do that for?

Kaiba: So that it could never be used against me.

Yugi: In that case, why not just tear up every card in the whole world?

Kaiba: Shut up and duel me!

The girls laughed after that. They laughed once again after Pinkie Pie repeated Kaiba's words.

Yugi: Don't worry, Gramps. I'll win this duel with your deck.

Solomon: W-Wait a minute! I've been injured, so you're going to steal my deck and go play cards with your arch rival?

He took his grandpa's deck.

Yugi: Pretty much.

Solomon: No wonder your parents are never around!

The girls laughed again except for Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, Fluttershy. Is this show funny or what?

Fluttershy: Um...

She gave an innocent smile and nodded.

Fluttershy: Yes?

After Rainbow turned away, Fluttershy gave a worried look. She didn't like how an injured old man was being made fun of.

Tea: Gather round everyone, and I'll mark us with a special sign.

Sunset paused the video so everyone can see the smiley face drawn on their hands.

Sunset: Wow! That must be a sign of their friendship.

Rainbow Dash: Sure looks like it.

Twilight: You know girls, we should make one too on our hands, to show that we're always there for each other.

Fluttershy: That's a great idea, Twilight!

They all chatted in agreement as they resumed the video.

Joey: Uh... Tea... hey, not for nothing, but... ain't this permanent marker?

Tea: Oh! Whoops!

Twilight rubbed her head and chuckled.

Twilight: Okay... maybe one "not" in permanent marker.

Joey: Why were you even carrying that thing around in the first place?

Tea: I'm a kleptomaniac. I stole it from school.

Tristan: Hey, my wallet's missing!

Tea: Kaiba took it!

Their eyes widened before they glanced at each other. They brought out the laughter they were holding before resuming the video.

Yami: It's time to duel!

Kaiba: Wait, did your testicles just drop in the last five seconds or something? What the heck happened to your voice?

They let out an even loud laugh this time. AJ, Sunset, and Pinkie Pie wiped some tears from their eyes. For some reason, Rarity blushed.

Rarity: Oh my! That line was so unexpected.

After the laughing died down, they resume playing the video. In the video, Kaiba summoned the Hitotsu-Me Giant.

Yami: Holy Ra! Real monsters!

Kaiba: Actually, they're just super-advanced holograms created for the sole purpose of enriching the experience of a children's card game.

Yami: Okay, seriously, you've got to be (Bleep)ing kidding me.

The girls were shocked and were like "WHOOOAA"!

Rarity: Such language!

Applejack: Well, at least they bleeped it.

Yami: Who wastes all their money on something like that?

Kaiba: The guy who's going to beat your pasty pharaoh butt with three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. That's who.

Rainbow paused it.

Rainbow Dash: Okay, not that I'm into this game, but I'm pretty sure you can't normal summon monsters more than once in a single turn.

Pinkie Pie: There's always a reason why LittleKuriboh edits these. Just watch.

Pinkie pressed play. Get it? Pinkie pressed play? PPP? Triple P? Ah, screw it. I tried.

Yami: Wait a minute. Did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?

Kaiba: Yeah, so?

Yami: That's against the rules, isn't it?

Kaiba: Screw the rules, I have money!

After the video was quickly paused, the Rainbooms engaged in some uncontrollable laughter. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie fell to the floor. Pinkie was on her side holding onto her stomach while Rainbow Dash was on her stomach pounding the floor with her fist.

Sunset Shimmer and Applejack were also holding their stomachs, but were standing up. Twilight was at her desk pounding her desktop. Rarity leaned against a desk and laughed with her hand on her forehead. And Fluttershy was on her back with her arms spread out.

Rainbow Dash reached for her desk and sat in it as she and the rest of the girls were calming down. The girls gathered around Rainbow Dash as they let out every little bit of laughter they had left.

Sunset: Okay... aheh...

She wiped a tear from under her eye while Twilight fixed her glasses.

Sunset: That was pretty funny!

Rarity: Whew! Indeed.

Applejack: Ahehehe! I'd say that was a pretty darn good moment in this video.

Pinkie nodded along with Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie: Uh-huh.

Twilight played the video.

Kaiba: Now draw your last pathetic card, Yugi, so I can finish you.

Yami: My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. Except maybe for Kuriboh.

The girls laughed while Fluttershy widened her eyes.

Yami: But it also has this.

He held up the head of Exodia.

Yami: The unstoppable Exodia!

Kaiba: Aah! Exodia! It's not possible! Nobody's ever been able to summon him!

Yami: Really? Is that because it's so rare?

Kaiba: No, it's because this game makes no sense. Nobody could figure out how to do it.

Yami: Nobody except me! Exodia, obliterate!

Exodia launched his attack, destroying Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

Mokuba: Big brother, is it time for my cameo yet?

The Rainbooms giggled after hearing Mokuba's voice.

Sunset: At least there's more than one character with a funny voice.

Kaiba: How? How could you summon Exodia?

Yami: Kaiba, if you really wish to know, then talk to the hand.

Yami Yugi performed a mind crush on Kaiba.

Kaiba: Aaaaahhh!

After Kaiba fell to his knees, the scene cuts to the hospital, where Yugi's grandpa woke up.

Solomon: I wet myself.

The girls giggled while Fluttershy looked away with a bit of a sad look.

Henchman: Mr. Pegasus, sir, it seems the reigning Duel Monsters champion has been defeated by someone named Yugi. A-Also, it's time for your sponge bath.

Pegasus: Mmm!

The Post-Credits scene played.

Yugi: Hey, hey, fun time! Goofin' off Martian style. Wakka wakka!

The girls engaged in one last laugh as soon as the video was over.

Pinkie Pie: Sooo?

Rainbow Dash: Ahehe. You're right, Pinkie Pie. This video was totally worth it.

Rarity: Honestly, I must admit. This LittleKuriboh fellow has done such an amazing job. I am certainly looking forward to watching more of these videos.

The others agreed as Twilight looked at the clock.

Twilight: And we've got just about two minutes before class starts.

Rainbow gave a confident look.

Rainbow Dash: Hmm. That's enough time.

She stood up from her desk.

Rainbow Dash: Excuse me, ladies.

Rainbow ran out of the classroom at super speed.

Applejack: Where is she goin'?

Somewhere outside, Rainbow ran to some kids with a soccer ball and waved her arms around.

Rainbow Dash: Hey kid, over here!

The kid smiled before kicking the ball to Rainbow Dash. Instead of doing some soccer tricks, Rainbow Dash caught the ball in her hands. The kids became surprised before walking over to Rainbow Dash.

Kid: Hey, wait a minute. Did you just catch the soccer ball with your hands?

Rainbow dropped the ball and shrugged.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, so?

Kid: That's against the rules of soccer, isn't it?

Rainbow pointed at the kid.

Rainbow Dash: Screw the rules, I have money!

Rainbow ran off at super speed. The kids looked at each other and laughed. Rainbow ran inside the classroom and giggled as the students and the teacher were entering the classroom just before the bell rung.

Teacher: Okay students, class has begun. Please take your seats.

After everyone took there seats, the teacher was writing on the chalkboard. With the teacher's back turned, Fluttershy took out a deck of every Kuriboh card and Kuriboh support card from her backpack, including Yugi's Kuriboh, Jaden's Winged Kuriboh, Yusei's Junkuriboh, Yuma's Rainbow Kuriboh, Yuya's Performapal Kuriborder, and Yusaku's Linkuriboh.

Fluttershy: (Whisper) Don't worry, my friends. No matter what anyone says, you're not pathetic.

The spirits of the protagonists Kuriboh monsters appeared and surrounded Fluttershy with happiness.

Kuriboh Monsters: Kuri! Kuri!

Fluttershy closed her eyes and lightly giggled.


	2. Rocky VII

After school was over, the Rainbooms went to the Cakes' Sweet Shoppe. After getting their milkshakes and Rarity's cup of tea, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Sunset Shimmer pulled up their chairs to the table. The other girls sat on the green couch.

Rainbow Dash: (Sigh) Best day of school ever!

Rainbow sips her milkshake.

Sunset: Hehe. Never thought I'd hear you say that, Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: Me neither.

Applejack: I reckon this is all because of that video?

Rainbow nodded.

Rainbow Dash: Heck yeah! I can't stop thinking about it. It was awesome!

Rarity sipped her tea.

Rarity: I must agree, darlings. That abridged show was indeed quite astounding! Hilarious, I might add.

She closed her eyes.

Rarity: Why, I don't think I will ever get used to it.

Fluttershy sadly sips her milkshake as she thinks of Yugi's grandpa being made fun of.

Pinkie Pie: In that case, let's watch another one.

Fluttershy widened her eyes while Pinkie Pie held up her laptop.

Pinkie Pie: I've got a whole playlist of episodes.

The girls chatted with excitement while Fluttershy said "Yay" very quietly. Pinkie Pie then spotted Flash Sentry walking by and started waving her arm.

Pinkie Pie: OH! OH! FLASH SENTRY! OVER HERE!

Flash faced the Rainbooms.

Flash: Oh!

He waved at the girls.

Flash: Hey, Rainbooms! What's goin' on?

Rainbow Dash: We're just about to watch a funny show online. You've gotta check it out with us.

Flash: Uh, sure. That sounds cool!

Pinkie Pie: YAY!

After Flash pulled up a chair, Pinkie placed her laptop on the table and clicked on the video.

Pinkie Pie: Alrighty, here we go!

The video started when Pinkie Pie pressed play.

Yami: In tonight's episode, the part of Tristan Taylor will be played by Barney the Dinosaur.

The girls laughed while Flash widened his eyes. Even Fluttershy was feeling a little better already.

Applejack: It was bound to be said sooner or later.

Flash: What just happened?

Rainbow Dash: Oh, you'll see.

They resumed the video.

Bakura: I say, Yugi. Can I play too?

Yugi: Sorry, Bakura. Main characters only.

Rarity: Well, that's a bit of an outrage.

Joey: Playin' card games sure beats doin' schoolwork. Arithmetic is for losers.

They giggled while Twilight looked surprised. She blushed and shyly rubbed her head with a smile.

Joey: Now I just gotta subtract your defense points from my attack points and... and, uh... Wait a minute. How do I do that?

Tea: It's official, you're an idiot.

Flash and the girls giggled after that.

Tristan:_ "I love you" "You love me"_

They widened their eyes.

Tristan:_ "We're a happy familyyyy"_

They let out a bit of a loud laugh.

Flash: This is pretty funny! What is this anyway?

Sunset: This guy, LittleKuriboh, takes this Yu-Gi-Oh show, and redubs the characters words.

Flash: Mmm. Gotta say. I like it.

They resumed the video again.

Joey: Tristan's song taught me a valuable lesson.

Rainbow Dash: Really? The song taught you something?

Joey: I need to learn how to be a better duelist. Ya gotta help me out here, Yug!

Yugi: Let me see your deck.

Yugi looks through Joey's deck.

Yugi: (Thought) Oh man, his deck is even more powerful than mine! Woah, the Dark Magician?! I just gotta have that.

They had a laugh after that line.

Rainbow Dash: Now he's... now he's trying to steal cards now? Hehehe.

Sunset: Where does LittleKuriboh come up with this stuff?

Yugi: Geez Joey, your cards are worthless! Tell you what, why don't I get rid of these, and we'll go visit Gramps and set you up with a new special super awesome deck?

Joey: Thanks, Yug. You're always lookin' out for me.

At the Game shop, Solomon was stroking a poster with Black Luster Soldier and Harpie's Pet Dragon on it.

Solomon: Oh Black Luster Soldier, no one must ever know of our forbidden love.

The girls and Flash felt very uneasy.

Applejack: Okay, that was just weird.

They nodded in agreement.

Twilight: I'm hoping to forget about that by the end of the day.

Rarity: Seconded.

Joey: Hey, Yugi's grandpa. How 'bout trainin' me to become Duel Monsters champ over here?

Solomon: Very well, but it will require hours of rigorous off-screen practice.

Joey: Really? I don't even get a trainin' montage?

Solomon: Who do you think you are? Rocky Balboa?

Flash and the girls laughed again, gaining the attention of a few customers.

Bon Bon: What are they laughing at?

Lyra: Pssh! Dunno. Probably some funny video.

The laughing died down.

Flash: Now we know why this episode's called Rocky VII.

The screen showed a duel between Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor.

Announcer: Welcome to the Regional Championship, where the comic relief villains are having a meaningless duel. I can't believe we're actually airing this on TV, folks.

Joey: Man, I love the Card Game Channel.

Yugi: It's almost as good as the Watching Paint Dry Channel.

Everyone chuckled.

Rainbow Dash: Who would wanna watch a Paint Drying Channel?

Pinkie started tapping her chin.

Pinkie Pie: Hm. Straaange! I can't help but feel like I've watched paint dry before.

There was a montage of so many Pinkie Pie's in Equestria watching paint dry. The background music was You Say Run from My Hero Academia, and Princess Twilight was zapping them one by one. After the montage, Pinkie shrugged.

Pinkie Pie: Oh well. Never mind.

She played the video.

Solomon: There's a package here for you, Yugi. You'd better not have been using my credit card to buy Duel Monsters merchandise off eBay again.

The girls and Flash laughed again.

Rainbow Dash: Now he's got Yugi using his grandpa's credit card? Can't believe we're actually laughing at this.

Rarity laughed nervously.

Rarity: Yes.

She secretly reached down for a credit card in her sock and pushed it down.

Rarity: I can't imagine anyone doing that sort of thing.

Yugi: It's from Industrial Illusions. I guess they heard about my victory over Kaiba.

Joey: Yeah, those card games are big news. It completely overshadowed the fact that he kidnapped and hospitalized your Grandpa.

Fluttershy thought back at the first episode and gave a sad look.

Twilight: Hey, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy widened her eyes.

Twilight: You're being awfully quiet today. Is something wrong?

Fluttershy: No. Um...

She gave a smile.

Fluttershy: Everything's fine.

They went back to watching the video.

Tristan: Hey look! I'm on TV.

Joey: What are ya talking about, Tristan?

The TV showed Rex's Two-Headed King Rex.

Joey: That's just a purple dinosaur.

The gang let out a huge loud laugh, gaining everyone's attention again. They decided to ignore the laughter and shrug.

Rex: Uh-huh-huh! Hey Weevil, check it out. My dinosaur's horny. Uh-huh-huh! Get it?

Weevil: Yeah. Heh-heh-heh! Yeah. Heh-heh-heh! Heh-heh!

The gang looked surprised as a few of them were gasping in some air.

Rarity: They... did... not!

Rex: It's, like, your move or something?

Weevil: Heh-heh-heh! Bugs are cool! Heh-heh-heh!

Yugi: These guys sound awfully familiar.

They let out a laugh after that.

Flash: So now they're...?

Rainbow Dash: O-hoh yeah!

Applejack: Ooh, this is gonna be too good!

Rex: So, like, I'll attack or something?

Weevil: You, like, activated my trap card, buttmunch. Heh-heh-heh-heh!

Rex: Uh-huh-huh! No way.

Weevil: Fire! Fire! Yeah! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!

Weevil's Basic Insect attacks and destroys Rex's Two-Headed King Rex.

Rex: This sucks! I'm gonna go, like, get some nachos.

Flash and the girls had a great laugh after that.

Applejack: Ah knew it.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Maximillion Peeeegasus!

Pegasus walks to Weevil with his trophy.

Pegasus: Congratulations, Mr. Underwood. Here's your trophy. Now, allow me to render your victory utterly pointless by announcing a far more interesting contest with a much grander title up for grabs.

Weevil: Whoa! Heh! This chick is hot! Heh-heh!

The gang chuckled.

Flash: That's a guy!

Yugi: Hey, there was a video inside the package.

Yugi puts the tape in the VCR.

Solomon: I just hope it's not one of those cursed video tapes that are all the rage these days.

Pegasus appeared on TV.

Pegasus: Seven days.

Solomon: Oh snap, I knew it!

The gang looked at each other with fright and then back to the video.

Pegasus: That's right, Yugi-boy! There are only seven days 'til Duelist Kingdom. And in order to get you to enter, I'm going to force you to play a Shadow Game.

Pegasus froze Yugi's friends while bringing Yugi to the Shadow Realm.

Pegasus: Win in 15 minutes, and I'll release your friends.

Yami: That's fine by me, Pegasus. I'll beat you with the cards I took from... I mean the cards that Joey gave me.

The gang started laughing after Yami's line.

Pegasus: You won't beat anyone with that dragon card.

Yami: You can see into my mind?

Pegasus: Yes, Pharaoh-boy! And I can see that you and I have a great deal in common.

Yami: What's that supposed to mean?

Pegasus: Isn't it obvious?

Yami: Look, pal, just because I inhabit the body of a teenage boy doesn't mean I'm a-

Pegasus: Oh come now, Pharaoh-boy! Don't be so gauche. I was referring to our Millennium Items.

Yami: Oh! Right, I knew that.

The gang stared at the screen.

Twilight: Um... okay?

The 24 theme played as the timer counts down.

Pegasus: What would you say if I told you I didn't actually create Duel Monsters, and that it's actually based on mystical duels held by powerful pharaohs many thousands of years ago?

Yami: What'choo talkin' 'bout, Pegasus?

They chuckled again.

Pegasus: These pharaohs battled with real monsters and real magic. So as you can imagine, it was a great deal more exciting than the watered-down product I created.

Rainbow Dash: Watered-down?

Pinkie Pie shrugged.

Yami: Wait a minute. You're just using this monologue to stall for time!

The timer countdown was done.

Pegasus: Well it worked, didn't it?

The Rainbooms and Flash: WHAT?!

Rainbow Dash: That cheat!

Yami: You're a cheat!

Rainbow Dash: Exactly!

Pegasus: No, my strategy was merely-

Yami: Hey everybody, Pegasus is a big stinky cheater.

The gang laughed.

Pegasus: Ooh, so that's the way it's going to be, is it?

Pegasus moved his hair to reveal his Millenium Eye.

Pegasus: Fine then.

He started using his magic to take Solomon's soul.

Pegasus: Let's see how your Grandpa manages without his soul. Ooh, I'm so ambiguously camp!

Solomon: Yuuugiiiii!

Fluttershy felt uneasy as Yami turned back into Yugi.

Yugi: You bastard! You turned him into a mime!

Sunset: Since when can mime's talk?

Yugi: Grandpa! Graaaandpaaaa!

Joey: Hey Yug, down in front, will ya?

Tristan: Yeah, we were watching that.

The screen fades to black.

Pinkie Pie: So Flash, what did you-

Pinkie was interrupted by the Post-Credits scene.

Yami Marik: Come on, let me hear you say it. Just once.

Tea: You're insane!

Yami Marik: NO! Ahehe! No, the other thing.

Tea: Superman will-

Yami Marik: WRONG!

They jumped from Yami Marik's last line before the video stopped.

Rainbow Dash: Okay, that guy was very creepy!

Everyone felt their hearts.

Rarity: Phew! Indeed. That was pretty scary.

Flash: Well, aside from that, I actually think this show's amazing!

Pinkie Pie: You like it?

Flash: Yeah! I gotta watch these videos more often.

Sunset: You should. LittleKuriboh is like a genius at this kind of stuff!

Rainbow Dash: I can't believe LittleKuriboh made those two sound like Beavis and Butt-Head.

Snips and Snails entered the shop.

Rainbow Dash: Can you imagine having those two around?

Snails: Uh-huh-huh! Hey Snips, we're here and stuff, at the Sweet Shoppe.

The gang turned to Snips and Snails.

Snips: Heh-heh-heh! I know that, buttmunch! Heh-heh-heh-heh!

Snails: So, like, you bring your wallet or something?

Snips: Heh-heh! Yeah, here you go. Heh-heh-heh!

Snails took Snips' wallet and looked inside.

Snails: Uhh, Snips? Uh-huh-huh!

Snips: Heh-heh! What?

Snails: Uh-huh-huh! Did you, like, remember to bring, like, money?

Snips: Heh-heh! Nope! You said to bring only my wallet, you dumb fartknocker! Heh-heh-heh-heh!

Snails: This sucks! Let's go, like, get some nachos or something.

Snips: Yeah! Heh-heh! Nachos are cool. Heh-heh-heh!

Snips followed Snails as they make their way out of the shop.

Snails: Uh-huh-huh!

Snips: Heh-heh-heh!

Snails: Uh-huh-huh-huh-huh!

Snips: Heh-heh-heh-heh!

The two exited the shop, leaving Flash and the Rainbooms with widened eyes.

Flash: Did they just...?

The gang glanced at each other before ending this chapter with a group laugh.


	3. My Cards Will Go On

It was night time and the girls were having a sleepover at Pinkie Pie's house. Sunset, Rarity, and Fluttershy were doing their nails. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were playing video games. On the bed, Twilight was reading a book while Pinkie Pie was on her laptop.

Rainbow Dash: C'mon. C'mon.

Rainbow Dash gave a grin while Applejack widened her eyes.

Rainbow Dash: YES!

Applejack: Hey, no fair!

AJ angrily pointed her finger at Rainbow.

Applejack: You musta cheated!

Rainbow Dash spun her controller on her finger while chuckling.

Rainbow Dash: (Sarcasm) Yeah, right!

Rainbow hopped on the bed next to Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash: What'cha doin', Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: I'm trying to get this blue hedgehog to jump this waterfall.

The two girls widened their eyes.

Pinkie Pie: Aaaand I just lost my rings... and my life.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah, that's a tragedy. Now pull up the next episode of the abridged series, would ya?

Pinkie Pie quickly turned her frown upside-down.

Pinkie Pie: I'm on it.

Twilight gave a blank expression as she lowered her book.

Twilight: Wait a minute. You're watching the next episode now?

Rainbow Dash: Yep.

Pinkie Pie: Pretty much.

Twilight: Sunset, what time is it?

Sunset checked her watch.

Sunset: It's, uh, ten to midnight.

Twilight: What? No! It's too late.

She placed her book on the side.

Twilight: Listen, I like the abridged show as much as the next smartest girl in school, but we can't show up at school tomorrow with a lack of sleep. We need our rest.

Rainbow Dash: Relax, Twilight. It's just one episode.

Pinkie Pie: Besides, the next episode's only four and a half minutes long. We've got time to spare.

After Rainbow and Pinkie gave Twilight begging expressions, Twilight let out a sigh.

Twilight: Alright, just "one" episode and then it's off to bed.

As most of the girls cheered, Fluttershy gulped before standing up.

Fluttershy: Um, I'm gonna go get some water.

Fluttershy tried hiding her worried face as she exited the room.

Sunset: I'm gonna get some water too.

After following Fluttershy into the kitchen, Sunset noticed Fluttershy whimpering behind the counter.

Sunset: Fluttershy?

She walked closer to Fluttershy.

Sunset: Is everything okay?

Fluttershy stood up to her feet and faced away from Sunset Shimmer.

Fluttershy: No. I just... don't think I like that show very much.

She clenched her eyes shut.

Fluttershy: I don't like how they make fun of the elderly. It's not right.

Sunset gave a bit of a sad look before walking behind Fluttershy and placing her hands on her shoulders.

Sunset: I understand how you feel, Fluttershy, but... the show's not meant to hurt anybody. And there are three reasons why it shouldn't hurt you.

Inside the Fanfiction Towers building, I was in my office typing this chapter.

Dbzfreak60: Oh my God! It's like Sunset is taking over my typing. Sunset, you better not do that three reasons thing from Yu-Gi-Oh VRains! That's Yusaku and Ryoken's thing!

Sunset: One, it's a cartoon. And cartoons aren't real.

Dbzfreak60: Yeah, you're not one to talk, but cut it out, Sunset.

Sunset: Two, it brings more laughter than pain. And laughter's an important part of friendship.

Dbzfreak60: Stop that. Don't do the three reasons.

Sunset: And three...

She tried holding in her laughter, but failed.

Sunset: Oh, who am I kidding? It's just a freaking awesome show to watch. Hehehe.

I facepalmed.

Dbzfreak60: Aaaand you've done the three reasons. This is exactly the kind of bull(Bleep) that makes me wanna blast Team Rocket to Hell.

There was a knock on my door and two friends entered my office.

Shadow Kick: Yo, Dbz, you've got some visitors on the first floor.

Dbzfreak60: Okay, what do they look like?

Hero King Zeta 1991: One's a big breasted woman with red hair, one's a skinny dude with blue hair and probably some low self-esteem, and another one's a strange cat.

Dbzfreak60: I see. By any chance, does the cat have a gold koban coin embedded in its forehead?

Shadow Kick: Uhhh... Uh-huh!

With a straight face, I closed my laptop.

Dbzfreak60: Fetch me my bazooka, then bring them up here.

They both gave me a thumbs up.

Shadow Kick and Hero King Zeta 1991: You got it, dude!

They left while closing the door behind them.

Dbzfreak60: Okay, there are way too many references in this chapter already. But screw how many there are, I have money!

Sunset: Listen, I'm not saying you "have" to watch the show. I just want you to at least give the show a chance, and try not to take the jokes too seriously. Okay?

Fluttershy took a deep breath.

Fluttershy: I'll try.

Sunset gave a warm smile before the two girls returned to the room. Soon enough, the girls gathered together on the bed. Pinkie Pie clicked on the next episode, and then she started quoting IAmZamber from YouTube.

Pinkie Pie: Now, without further... ado, let's get starteeeed!

Pinkie Pie clicked play and started the video.

Yami: I'm not actually in this episode. Has anyone seen my agent?

Rainbow Dash: Who do you take us for? The Agent Investigation Police?

The girls chuckled after that.

Yugi: Well, Grandpa's a drooling vegetable. And now, thanks to Pegasus, he's lost his soul too. I've just gotta save him.

Fluttershy placed a hand over her heart and then breathed lightly.

Yugi: But first, I should probably figure out how to get down from here. Hello? A little help here? Anybody!

Rainbow Dash: How'd you even get up there to begin with?

Joey: Hey, it's another video!

Joey puts the tape in the VCR.

Joey: I wonder if Pegasus wants my soul too?

Joey's sister appeared on Joey's TV.

Serenity: What's up, big brother?

Serenity's voice took the girls by surprise.

Rarity: Sweet goodness!

Sunset: Gah!

Pinkie Pie: I'm hungry!

Joey: It's my sister who sounds nothin' like me!

Applejack: Ain't that the truth!

Serenity: The doctors have been so busy trying to figure out why my voice is so high-pitched, they've neglected to treat my eyesight. So I'm going blind.

Sunset quickly placed a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder.

Serenity: Well, see ya later... or not.

Joey: I guess my soul ain't good enough for Pegasus.

Applejack: Really? You want your soul to be taken?

Yugi: I've decided to accept Pegasus' invitation and travel to his private island, where I'll be completely at his mercy. It's a shame rich megalomaniacs are immune from the law, otherwise we could just call the police.

Twilight: I don't think the police would believe them if they told them that Pegasus was using ancient magic to steal people's souls.

Sunset: I don't think the police of this world would believe us if we explained Equestrian Magic to them. It's probably for the best if less people know about it anyway.

Rarity: That's quite a fair point! Though it would be nice to get noticed.

Rainbow actually agreed with that before continuing the video.

Joey: Cash sure does do terrible things to people. It's like the old saying goes: Money is the root of all-

Tristan: Hey, look! This tournament has a prize of three million dollars!

Joey: Cha-ching! Duelist Kingdom, here I come!

The girls had a laugh out of that. Sunset noticed Fluttershy and could tell that she's feeling a lot better now.

Sunset: (Thought) That's what I like to see.

Yugi: Hey Joey, remember the time we became friends?

Joey: Yeah.

There was a freeze-frame of Yugi chasing Joey and Tristan.

Yugi: Give me back my Millennium Puzzle, you big dickweeds! Waaaah!

Joey and Tristan: _"We're tormenting yooouu"_

The girls had another laugh after that, even Fluttershy.

Yugi: Actually Joey, I was talking about the part after that.

Joey: Oh... Oh yeah, now I remember!

It showed the same freeze-frame again.

Yugi: I mean it guys, give it back!

The girls immediately laughed again.

Joey and Tristan: _"We're still tormenting yooouu"_

Joey: Man, good times!

Yugi: No Joey, I mean the time where I saved you from that bully.

Joey: Huh! No. No, I don't remember that.

Yugi: But I was all heroic and stuff!

Joey: Hey, remember the time me and Tristan took your Millennium Puzzle?

It showed the freeze-frame again and Yugi started whining like a baby, which was when the girls laughed again.

Joey and Tristan: _"Tooormeeeent"_

Yugi: Remind me why we're friends again?

They paused the video so they could breathe.

Rainbow Dash: Aheh. Okay... these episodes get funnier every time we watch them.

Pinkie Pie: And according to my playlist, we've got a loooong way to go.

Rarity: Then let's continue on with the show, shall we? I simply crave for more excitement.

They played the video.

Kemo: Attention, Duelists! My hair is telling me that it's time for you to board. Anyone caught without a crazy hairstyle will not be permitted to enter the Duelist Kingdom.

Twilight: So if we wanted to enter that tournament, all we need is hair that's...

The girls looked at their hair and each other's hair before Twilight blushed with embarrassment.

Twilight: Never mind. Moving on.

Rarity held a hand out.

Rarity: Uh, wait just a moment. What is the name of this episode again?

Pinkie Pie: Um... it's called "My Cards Will Go On"! Ooooh! I'm starting to get it now.

Rarity: So am I.

She said with excitement.

Rarity: Please. Continue the video.

Pinkie Pie pressed play.

Joey: Hey, but my hair's all blonde and poofy!

Guard: Sorry sir, but it needs to be at least twice the size of your head for it to count.

Yugi: He's with me.

Guard: Wow! Your hair's crazy enough for two people! Okay, he can go.

The girls giggled.

Rarity: I know it's a cartoon, but I do wonder how Yugi gets his hair like that.

Joey: Thanks Yug. Man, your hair really is crazy. What the heck's your secret?

Yugi: L'Oreal.

The word "L'Oreal" appeared on the corner of the screen.

Yugi: Because I'm worth it.

Applejack: Does that answer your question?

Rarity: Well...

She flipped her hair.

Rarity: I suppose so. Just remember "I" am worth it as well.

AJ rolled her eyes with a smile and shook her head before playing the video.

Tea: Come on, Tristan. Let's sneak on board like Solid Snake.

Tristan: Don't our parents even care that we're missing?

Mai: Is that a Lightforce Sword in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?

Rarity: Ooh, she's definitely worth it too. I simply love her hair.

Joey: Check it out, Yug. It's a pair of giant breasts attached to a woman.

The girls widened their eyes and looked surprised.

Sunset: Uuuuhhh... did he just-

Mai: The name's Mai Valentine. It's not a very subtle pun, but then again, nothing about me is very subtle.

Joey: Boooobiiiiies.

The girl's faces turned red.

Sunset: This is getting uncomfortable.

Mai: I'll crush you when we get to the island.

Joey: With your boobies, right?

Rarity slowly held herself and covered her chest.

Applejack: Okay.

She covered her eyes with one hand.

Applejack: Okay.

Tristan: What's wrong, Tea?

Tea: I need to use the bathroom, but the lady who dubs me won't admit it.

Tristan: In another few hours, the sun will rise.

Tea: What the (Bleep) does that mean?

**(seriously, he actually says that... wtf?)**

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I don't get it.

Tea: Hey, isn't that Bakura?

Tristan: Bakura? The limey kid from school?

Tea: What's he doing here?

Tristan: Who cares? He's not even a main character.

Pinkie Pie: Well, no cupcakes for you, mister.

Rex: Woah! Uh-huh-huh-huh-huh! Come to Raptor.

Mai: Tell you what, Rex. If I win this duel, I get to use your room. But if you win, then I'll give you a kiss.

Rex: Cool. Then I, like, won't be a virgin anymore.

The girls had a little giggle.

Rainbow Dash: (Sarcasm) Good luck, buttmunch!

The girls had another laugh.

Weevil: Heh-heh! Hey Yugi! Heh-heh! Like, give me your cards, or something. Heh-heh!

Yugi: Well, you're clearly evil, but I see no reason not to trust you.

Weevil: Say goodbye to Exodia!

The Rainbooms gasped when Weevil threw the Exodia cards overboard.

Weevil: Heh-heh-heh-heh! Yeah! Heh-heh! That was cool! Heh-heh-heh!

Rainbow Dash: No, that was "not" cool!

Yugi: Holy cow, I never even saw that coming.

Joey: I'll save 'em!

As soon as Joey dives into the ocean, Rarity gasped with excitement when "My Heart Will Go On" began playing in the background.

Rarity: I knew it.

Pinkie Pie: Saw that coming.

Joey: Must... risk... life... for cards!

While Yugi was trying to save Joey, Rarity daydreams about her and a boy cruising together on a boat. In her dream, the boy and Rarity were moving closer together to kiss. Unfortunately, the dream ended when the music stopped and Tristan talking.

Tristan: Hey, get a room you two.

The girls began laughing while Rarity looked a little disappointed.

Rarity: Well, no matter. I can still dream.

Mai: Get out, loser!

Rex: Uh... did I just score?

Applejack: Uh, nope!

Tea: Sorry you almost drowned, guys.

Tristan: If it's any consolation, the sun will be up in a few hours.

Sunset: Okay, what's up with him bringing up the sun?

Joey: Man, I can't believe I didn't save your cards. Compared to this, my sister's imminent blindness seems like a minor inconvenience.

Twilight: Minor inconvenience?

Yugi: Your sister? How come you never mentioned that sub-plot before?

Joey: My parents got divorced a long time ago, because I tried teaching her how to drive.

Fluttershy: Because he what?

Serenity: Joey! Stop this crazy thing!

Joey: Apply the handbrake, ya dumb broad!

The girls tried not to laugh at that.

Tristan: (Thought) If she's going blind, I might actually have a chance with her.

Rainbow Dash: Creep.

Yugi: We'll both do our best, Joey. You for your sister, and me for my Grandpa.

Tea: I'm not even sure why I bothered coming.

Tristan: Hey, look! I was right about the sun.

The screen fades to black.

Twilight: There. It's over. Now-

Pinkie Pie: Sh! Not yet! Not yet!

Admiral Ackbar appeared on screen with Trap Hole.

Ackbar: It's a trap!

The video ended.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, a trap "card".

The girls had one last laugh.

Twilight: Okay, that's enough fun for today. Can we please go to sleep now?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah!

Rainbow Dash stretched her arms up and yawned.

Rainbow Dash: I'm so tired. Can't believe we've watched three episodes in one day. Night, girls.

The girls said goodnight to each other and got comfortable in their sleeping spots. After the lights were turned off, they closed their eyes and went to sleep. All of a sudden, their eyes opened and they quickly sat up and began shaking with fear when they heard some explosion sound.

Fluttershy: Um... what was that?

Twilight: I... don't know.

Rainbow Dash: Okay, I hate to admit it, but even I'm kind of scared.

The girls seemed to hear that because my laptop was open. In the real world, Team Rocket flew out of the building after I blasted them with my bazooka.

James: I knew we shouldn't have left the fictional world.

Jessie: It's just not fair. Even in the real world, we never get away with anything.

Meowth: Guess it's back to failed attempts to steal Pikachu.

Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaain!

After flying far away, they left a twinkle behind in the sky.

Dbzfreak60: F(Bleep)ing bastards.


	4. Lord Of The Cards

The next day, it was lunchtime, and Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy were in the lunch line. As they pick their food, Sunset noticed a smile on Fluttershy's face.

Sunset: Somebody seems happy today!

Fluttershy turned to Sunset.

Sunset: Feeling a lot better, Fluttershy? After watching the show?

Fluttershy: Oh!

Fluttershy nodded.

Fluttershy: Yes! I really like it a lot now, Sunset. I just learned not to take it too seriously.

The two girls started walking to their table with the lunch trays in their hands.

Fluttershy: And I owe it all to you!

Sunset: Aw, thanks!

Tristan: Hey, look! I was right about the sun.

The girls stopped and looked up ahead at their table. They saw their friends reacting to the show with Flash Sentry, Bon Bon, and Lyra Heartstrings.

Ackbar: It's a trap!

The group over by the table laughed after the third episode was over. Curious, Fluttershy and Sunset approached the table.

Sunset: Hey, everybody!

Everybody said hello to Sunset and Fluttershy.

Sunset: What's goin' on?

Bon Bon: Lyra and I heard you girls and Flash laughing at something yesterday, so we thought we'd ask.

Lyra: Pinkie Pie introduced us to Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series. And after a few episodes...

Lyra and Bon Bon: We absolutely love the show.

Flash: And I'm here to watch the episodes I missed.

Meanwhile in the Fanfiction Towers, epantoja521 was standing by my side while I was typing this chapter.

epantoja521: Hey, Dbz.

Dbzfreak60: Yeah?

epantoja521: Don't you think that's too many people to watch the show on one laptop? Wouldn't it be easier for them to watch it on a big screen or something?

I blinked twice with a straight face.

Dbzfreak60: Don't you have something to mop?

epantoja521 just blinked twice.

epantoja521: (Sarcasm) Sure. I'll go mop something.

epantoja521 walked out of my office and closed the door.

Dbzfreak60: I dunno what's goin' on in that author's head, but that sentence sounded bloody suspicious.

I continued typing this chapter. epantoja521 exited the building and spotted my red car.

epantoja521: You want me to mop something?

epantoja521 held up a mop.

epantoja521: I'll mop something. I'll mop something reeeal good. I mean well.

epantoja521 cocked the mop like a shotgun.

Rainbow Dash: And it looks like you guys came just in time. We were just about to watch the next episode.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Come on! Come on!

Sunset and Fluttershy smiled at each other and placed their trays on the table. After, they got together with their friends to watch episode four.

Pinkie Pie: Alright! Episode four starting... now!

After clicking play, the video began with Beavis and Butt-Head laughing. The screen revealed Rex and Weevil laughing as the Beavis and Butt-Head intro plays. Applejack and Rainbow Dash covered their mouths and sputtered before the others laughed with them.

Lyra and Bon Bon: Saw that coming.

The two looked at each other with smiles.

Lyra and Bon Bon: No way!

The two giggled. A title card appeared on screen. It said "Yu-Gi-Oh! Rex and Weevil in Huh-huh, you said "Man-Eater" Bug!"

Joey: Wow, an entire island all to ourselves! It's sorta like that book, Lord of the Flies. Only with a lot less subtext, and a lot more card games.

Twilight: Funny. I just read the book this morning.

Pinkie Pie: Funny. I've seen the movie last week.

Tristan: Wasn't that the movie with the evil ring and the hobbits?

Applejack: Lord of the Flies, not Lord of the Rings!

Tea: Why would any of those things be on this island, you idiot?

The screen showed an arrow pointing to Yami Bakura's Millennium Ring as the evil ring. Another arrow pointed towards Yugi and his friends as the hobbits. The gang giggled.

Tristan: I sure hope nobody notices we're trespassing.

Guard: Hey, you!

Tristan: The irony!

Guard: Quit drawing attention to yourself. You barely qualify as a sidekick.

The gang laughed at that.

Rainbow Dash: BURN! Hehe.

Rainbow played the video.

Joey: Ahh-choo!

Yugi: You wouldn't have caught that cold if it hadn't been for Weevil.

Joey: Actually, I wouldn't have caught it if you hadn't been a naive moron and handed him your most powerful cards.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, that was pretty stupid.

They slowly turned their attention to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: But everyone learns from their mistakes. I'm just saying. ...Let's continue.

Yugi: No, it was definitely Weevil. He threw my grandfather's cards into the ocean, and I'll never be able to forgive him.

Tristan: It's sort of like the time Joey threw away a piece of your Millennium Puzzle.

Joey: Yeah, except ya forgave me for that. Right Yug?

Yugi: (Sarcasm) Sure Joey. Sure.

They widened their eyes as the Ironside theme song played while Yugi remembers Joey bullying him. A flashback even showed Joey throwing a piece of the Millennium Puzzle out the window. The music ends with an angry look on Yugi's face. The gang let out a laugh after that, except for Sunset. She felt a little guilty as she remembers being a bully before becoming a friend just like Joey. After remembering what she told Fluttershy last night, she sucked it up and gave a light chuckle.

Kemo: Attention, Duelists! If you can all stop staring at my hair for a moment, you'll see that Pegasus's castle is just behind me. Please follow the unnecessarily long staircase to meet your host.

Lyra: Okay, what's the deal with this guy talking about his hair?

Tea: My limey senses are tingling!

All: Limey sense?!

Yugi: What is it, Tea?

Tea: I thought I saw Bakura again.

Joey: Maybe we should go check. He is our friend, after all.

Yugi: And let him cut into my precious screentime? No way! Besides, it's not like he's a main character or anything.

Flash: Okay, what do these guys have against Bakura, aside from the "main character" business?

Rarity: Tea did mention the word "Limey". I suppose it's because Bakura is British.

AJ shook her head with crossed arms.

Applejack: Now that's just downright irritatin'!

They continued watching the episode.

Duelist 1: Hey, check out all the obligatory cameos. Weevil Underwood! Rex Raptor! Mako Tsunami!

Duelist 2: But where's the reigning champion, Seto Kaiba?

Duelist 1: Didn't you hear? He was barred from the tournament because his name wasn't stupid enough.

The gang started snickering as they tried holding back their laughter.

Pegasus: Welcome to the Duelist Kingdom. Let me assure you that this tournament is 100% genuine and is not in any way an elaborate ruse thrown together at the last minute so that I can get my hands on an Ancient Egyptian artifact.

The group giggled as Sunset clapped slowly.

Sunset: (Sarcasm) Way to be so subtle, Pegasus!

Pegasus: To advance to the finals, and the chance at three million dollars, you must each win ten star chips by betting them on card games. Remember kids, gambling is good for you!

The group chuckled.

Bon Bon: So now he's turned everyone into gamblers?

Lyra: I don't think it's gambling if there's no money being put down.

Twilight: Well, they are betting star chips instead of actual money. So, technically, they are gambling.

Everyone shrugged and chatted with agreement.

Pinkie Pie: That's a fair point!

Pinkie clicked play.

Joey: Now that my cold is instantly cleared up, I can't wait to win this tournament and get the prize money.

Yugi: So you can pay for the operation, right?

Joey: What operation?

Yugi: The one your sister's getting.

Joey: What sister?

The gang let out a little bit of a loud laugh. It was loud enough for the Crusaders to hear it.

Scootaloo: What're they laughing at over there?

Sweetie Belle: I don't know, but whatever it is, it seems really funny.

Apple Bloom tapped her chin.

Apple Bloom: Hmm!

Apple Bloom scooted her chair back by pushing the table.

Apple Bloom: 'Scuse me, girls.

She stood up from her chair.

Apple Bloom: I'ma go see what's goin' on.

Apple Bloom started walking her way to the group.

Tea: Hey, it's Weevil!

Yugi: Weevil, I challenge you to a-

Weevil started running away.

Joey: Wait a minute, he's running away!

Yugi and his pals started running after Weevil.

Yugi: It's almost as if he doesn't want to play a card game with me.

Weevil: Actually, dumbass, I was just leading you into this vague trap or something. Heh-heh!

Lyra and Bon Bon giggled.

Bon Bon: I don't know why we're laughing.

Lyra: We're not even fans of Beavis and Butt-Head.

They giggled again as Apple Bloom snuck behind the group and stood on a chair. She leaned against a pillar, moved her head around the corner, and got a glimpse of the show on Pinkie's laptop.

Yugi: Super special awesome ultra special sexy transformation sequence, goooo!

Yugi was now Yami Yugi.

Yami: I'm back, baby!

While Apple Bloom widened her eyes, the others began laughing. Rarity, on the other hand, just blushed and looked away after Yami's line, especially after the word "sexy" was mentioned.

Apple Bloom: (Whisper) What in tarnation!

Weevil: Heh! Two can play at that game, dillhole. Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!

Yami: Sweet mother of Osiris, he's transforming too! But who or what is he becoming?

Rainbow smirked.

Rainbow Dash: Heh. I think I have a pretty good idea.

Everyone was snickering as they covered their mouths.

Pinkie Pie: Here it comes! Here it comes!

Apple Bloom looked confused and raised an eyebrow.

Weevil: I am Cornholio!

The gang sputtered while Apple Bloom looked surprised.

Weevil: I need T.P. for my bunghole! Heh-heh-heh-heh!

The gang started laughing out loud while Apple Bloom tried covering her laughter.

Rainbow Dash: YES! Finally!

Yami: It's time to duel, you strange silly person.

Weevil: Are you threatening me? I summon my Generic Insect. Heh-heh-heh!

Tea: Wow, look at all the phallic imagery.

Flash and the girls paused for a moment.

Joey: What are you talking about, Tea? There ain't anything remotely suspect about this duel.

Yami: Now, quiver in fear as my knight's mighty lance penetrates your moist cocoon.

Gaia the Fierce Knight attacked Weevil's Coccoon of Evolution.

Tea: Huh. I guess you're right.

They paused the video and felt uncomfortable.

Lyra: Um... okay. That was... like...

Bon Bon: Weird?

Lyra: Exactly.

The Rainbooms chatted with agreement while Flash nodded.

Flash: Yeeeeaah!

Apple Bloom: (Whisper) Huh. I wonder what phallic means.

They played the video again.

Tristan: Hey, look! Breasts have arrived!

Applejack: And it just got weirder.

Mai: You guys are wasting your time. Yugi doesn't stand a chance. He's not nearly experienced enough.

Tea: Compared to friendship and compassion, experience is meaningless.

Sunset: That's... one thing we might agree with.

Mai: Keep telling yourself that, hun. What are you, a virgin or something?

Tea: BITCH, I'LL SCRATCH YOUR EYES OUT!

They were completely shocked and were like "WHOOOAA" while Apple Bloom was gasping in some air! Fluttershy and Rarity fainted after that line while Apple Bloom hid behind the pillar. Applejack caught Rarity while Sunset caught Fluttershy. Fluttershy and Rarity quickly recovered and woke up.

Rarity: Whoo! I'm all right now!

Fluttershy: Me too.

Twilight: Well... that was so unexpected!

Applejack: Eeyup. Ah'm sure glad Apple Bloom won't be seein' this show for a while.

Apple Bloom covered her snickering with her hands.

Apple Bloom: (Whisper) We'll just see about that, big sis.

Apple Bloom moved her head around the corner as the others played the video.

Joey: Would you guys stop talking about sex? I'm tryin' to ogle Mai's cleavage here.

While the gang felt uneasy, Apple Bloom covered her snickering.

Yami: I activate Deus Ex Machina!

Weevil: Hey! Heh! No fair! Heh-heh! You can't use Spell Cards during my turn!

Yami: Tell it to the writing staff.

The group and Apple Bloom laughed.

Bon Bon: I think this is his way of saying...

She cleared her throat.

Bon Bon: Screw the rules, I'm a Pharaoh!

Everyone bursted out laughing, including Apple Bloom. Luckily, nobody heard Apple Bloom's laugh. Apple Bloom wiped a tear from her eye and continued spying on the video.

Yami: Summoned Skull, destroy his cheap Mothra imitation!

Summoned Skull destroyed Great Moth.

Joey and Tristan: Yay! We were totally ineffectual!

Everyone laughed again.

Weevil: I lost! Heh! And stuff! Heh-heh-heh!

Yami: Maybe next time, you'll think twice before forcing someone to part with their valuables. Now hand over your star chips and kiss my feet.

Weevil: Dammit! Heh-heh! This card game sucks. Heh-heh-heh!

Yami: Settle down, buttmunch.

The group and Apple Bloom laughed once again. The title of the show appeared as the Ironside theme music played.

Apple Bloom: (Whisper) Hm. Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series, huh? Ooh, wait 'til I tell the girls about this.

**[new episodes every week]**

Apple Bloom hopped down off the chair and then started walking back to her friends.

Odion: That's it! I've had it with these mother(Bleep)in' snakes on this mother(Bleep)in' plane!

When the video ended, the group took a breather.

Rarity: Well... that was quite an interesting episode!

Fluttershy: It's good that they bleeped the words at the end at least.

Rainbow placed her hands behind her head.

Rainbow Dash: But other than that, it was still a pretty funny episode, right?

They chatted and nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Apple Bloom sat down at the table with her friends.

Scootaloo: Hey, what took ya so long?

Sweetie Belle: Yeah!

Apple Bloom: Sorry girls. I got distracted. They were watchin' some funny show online called "Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series".

Scootaloo: Did you say Yu-Gi-Oh?

Apple Bloom nodded.

Apple Bloom: Uh-huh!

She giggled.

Apple Bloom: You girls should've seen it. The abridged show's downright hilarious!

Scootaloo: How hilarious?

Apple Bloom: Nine times better than free cable.

Scootaloo: What are you even talking about?

Apple Bloom: I don't know, but we've just gotta watch it sometimes.

Sweetie Belle: Uh, okay.

Sweetie Belle stood up.

Sweetie Belle: I'll just go ask Rarity-

Apple Bloom quickly stood up and placed her hands on Sweetie Belle's shoulders.

Apple Bloom: Uh...

Apple Bloom slowly sat Sweetie Belle back down.

Scootaloo: Uh, what?

Apple Bloom: I'm thinkin' it'd be best if the three of us watch it in private.

Sweetie Belle: In private? Why?

Apple Bloom: Well... I kinda heard Applejack sayin' that it ain't...

She held up air quotes.

Apple Bloom: ..."age-appropriate" for me, but I don't care. I really wanna watch it some more. Y'all with me?

Scootaloo: Heck yeah!

Sweetie Belle: Not me. There's no way I'm getting into more trouble with you two. Sorry, but count me out.

As Sweetie Belle eats her lunch, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom smirked.

Scootaloo: Should I bring up the bunny suit Rarity made for you last Easter?

Sweetie Belle gave a deadpan look while the other two chuckled.

Sweetie Belle: When can we watch the show?

The Rainbooms were walking together through the halls.

Pinkie Pie: So, what do you say girls? Wanna watch the next episode at the mall after school?

The girls cheered and chatted with excitement, seeming like they agreed.

Sunset: Oh right! Sorry again for eating your gelatin, Fluttershy. I still have a weakness for lemon-lime. You still forgive me for that. Right Fluttershy?

Fluttershy shot a glare at Sunset.

Fluttershy: (Sarcasm) Sure Sunset. Whatever you say.

The girls turned to Fluttershy and Sunset as the Ironside theme music played. Fluttershy grew an evil smirk while she slowly raised her phone, which was playing the music.

Fluttershy: Gotcha!

The camera zooms out away from the Rainbooms as they laugh together. In the real world, I exited the Fanfiction Towers and then gasped when I saw my car. It was completely wrecked, scratched, and ruined.

Dbzfreak60: NO! MY CAR!

I fell to my knees and covered my eyes.

Dbzfreak60: My Ca-ha-ha-haaaar!

Far away from my crying scene, epantoja521 was running down the street.

epantoja521: Sucka! Consider your car mopped, mutha (Bleep)ka! Like I'd ever waste my time mopping floors and such. Not in a million years!


	5. My Funny Skankentine

At the mall, while shoppers were walking around, the Rainbooms were sitting at a table. Rarity was trying out her new bracelet, Rainbow Dash was eating a slice of pizza, Twilight was drinking coffee, Applejack and Fluttershy were eating doughnuts, and Sunset was looking around for Pinkie.

Sunset: Hm. Where's Pinkie Pie?

Rainbow Dash: She said she had to charge her computer.

They heard somebody's foot stomp. They looked behind them and saw Pinkie Pie with her laptop and some cotton candy in her hair.

Pinkie Pie: Who's ready for Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged?

The girls smiled while Rainbow raised her arm up.

Rainbow Dash: We are!

Meanwhile, the Crusaders are at Scootaloo's house in her room.

Scootaloo: We'll be in here, Aunt Holiday. Thanks for the cookies!

Scootaloo closed her room door and made her way to her computer.

Sweetie Belle: For the record...

She crossed her arms.

Sweetie Belle: ...I'm still against this.

Apple Bloom placed a hand on Sweetie Belle's shoulder with a smile.

Apple Bloom: Lighten up, Sweetie Belle. It'll be fun. Trust me.

After Sweetie Belle sighed, she and Apple Bloom walked behind Scootaloo while Scootaloo was typing in the show.

Scootaloo: Okay, Yu-Gi-Oh... Abridged!

The screen pulled up a whole playlist of episodes.

Scootaloo: Whoa! That's a lotta episodes!

Apple Bloom: Hmmm.

Apple Bloom looked at the playlist and spotted the episode after the one she watched at school.

Apple Bloom: There, click on that one, Scoot.

Scootaloo: Alright.

The Rainbooms and the Crusaders clicked on episode five and played it. The episode started with Yami holding a cereal box.

Yami: Yu-Gi-Oh is sponsored by Yugios. They're Yugi-licious.

Pinkie's mouth was wide open.

Twilight: D... did they...

Pinkie Pie: OMG!

The Rainbooms laughed.

Rainbow Dash: Really? Yugios? Hehe.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo laughed as well while Sweetie Belle was covering her laughter.

Apple Bloom: See? What'd I tell ya?

Scootaloo: Ahehe. You were right, Apple Bloom! This show really is funny.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo turned to Sweetie Belle, who was laughing. Sweetie Belle noticed them looking at her and then cleared for throat.

Sweetie Belle: Okay, I admit that was funny, but I still don't think watching this show behind our sister's backs is a good idea.

Apple Bloom: Relax, Sweetie Belle. I promise that you'll love it. And what are sisters don't know won't hurt us. Right?

Sweetie Belle sighed for shrugging her shoulders.

Sweetie Belle: Okay.

Both sides continued the video.

Yami: Wait a minute. Yugi-licious? Is that even a word?

Voice: It lets the kids know that they're tasty.

Yami: Yes, but "Yugi-licious"? A-Are they supposed to taste like Yugi or something?

Voice: Yami...

The Rainbooms and the Crusaders chuckled.

Yami: How exactly do you go about testing something like that? I mean, besides the obvious method.

Voice: Just... say... the line... you amateur.

Yami: Fine.

Both sides were snickering.

Yami: Yugios! Apparently, they're Yugi-licious!

The screen went black.

Yami: Okay, now where's my (Bleep)ing paycheck?

The Rainbooms started laughing hysterically. The Crusaders were silent for a moment as they were staring at the screen. Suddenly, the three girls began laughing before falling to the floor. Something then came to Sweetie Belle's mind as she quickly stood up.

Sweetie Belle: Wait. Hold it, girls. Stop.

The remaining two stopped laughing.

Sweetie Belle: I think this is exactly why our sisters wouldn't allow us to watch the show.

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom stood up.

Apple Bloom: Come on, Sweetie Belle. We were just getting started.

Scootaloo: Don't tell me you're gonna leave and tell on us or something.

Sweetie Belle smiled.

Sweetie Belle: I never said that. Let's watch some more.

The girls cheered before going back to watching the show. After playing the episode, a new title sequence played along with the Yu-Gi-Oh season zero theme song.

Fluttershy: Oh my, this is new!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I kinda like it. So Japanese!

Joey: Even though I'm the clear underdog in this tournament, the fact that I'm a main character pretty much assures me a place in the finals.

Tea: Yes, but the fact that you're a comic relief character means you can't possibly win.

Sunset: What do they mean by "comic relief?"

Joey: Nyeheheheheh!

Joey fell down anime style, causing the Rainbooms and the Crusaders to giggle.

Twilight: I think that answers the question.

Yugi: He's just overly excited, because this is the first episode that actually revolves around his character.

Tristan: I can't wait until I get my own episode!

The sound of a cricket chirping was heard. Both sides covered their snickering.

Tristan: It's never gonna happen, is it?

Tea: Do the words "robot monkey" mean anything to you?

Pinkie Pie: Spoilerrrr!

She fell to the floor.

Joey: (Thought) It's at times like this that I actually miss hanging out with my sister.

It cuts to Joey and Serenity's past.

Serenity: Where are we, Joey? Where are you taking me, big brother?

Serenity's voice gave the Rainbooms the shivers.

Applejack: Ah forgot all about that voice.

At Scootaloo's house, the Crusaders were surprised.

Apple Bloom: What in the hay!

Sweetie Belle: Well that was totally unexpected.

Scootaloo: And I thought the other guy's voice was weird.

They clicked play.

Joey: To the beach! That's what you said you wanted. Right?

Serenity: Actually, I'd much rather be at home playing video games.

Joey: We're going to the beach.

Rarity: Well that seemed a bit rude.

Serenity: Joey, you're the world's best brother. Maybe one day, you'll win a card game tournament to help fix my eyesight.

Joey: Sorry, I didn't hear that. Your voice is just too high-pitched.

Serenity: I love you, Joey.

Joey: Nope, I didn't catch that either.

Serenity: Can we go home now?

Joey: Seriously, stop talking, ya dumb broad!

AJ sighed with a smirk.

Applejack: So much for sibling love.

The Crusaders giggled after Joey's line.

Apple Bloom: Ah'm sure glad Applejack doesn't talk to me like that.

Sweetie Belle rubbed the back of her head.

Sweetie Belle: I can... barely relate.

Joey: (Thought) I promise ya, sis. I promise that I'll win this tournament and get the prize money. Then you'll be able to afford speaking lessons, and you'll learn to talk good, like what I do.

Scootaloo: With a high-pitched voice like that, that sounds like the best idea.

Mai: You lost, crybaby. Now give me your star chips!

Tea: Since there's only one other female character on this island, that has to be Mai.

Twilight: Oh boy! This can't be good.

Sunset: My thoughts exactly.

Striped Sweater Duelist: It's not fair! I thought disguising myself as a bee would help me to win.

The girls laughed.

Rainbow Dash: What good is that gonna do?

Joey: Ain't it a little unfair for a grown woman to go around challenging children at card games?

Twilight: I don't know about that, but what I do know is that there's hardly that many girls who play this game.

Mai: Wow, Yugi!

After Mai takes Yugi's hand, Tea grew an angry-jealous look with an exclamation mark above her head.

Mai: You have such small hands. I like that in a man.

Rarity: Well, whatever works for-

Tea: Back off, bitch! He's miiine!

While the Crusaders were laughing their heads off, the Rainbooms were completely stunned by Tea's manly robotic voice. Twilight then took out her phone and recorded herself.

Twilight: Note to self: Stay away from Yugi.

Mai: My breasts challenge you to a duel.

The Crusaders couldn't help but laugh at that. The Rainbooms, on the other hand, placed their hands on their foreheads and sighed.

Rainbow Dash: Guess that's gonna take some time getting used to.

Rarity sighed.

Rarity: I suppose.

Joey: Samurai Warrior Guy, attack her Winged Aerobics Instructor!

Yugi: Wait, Joey! In this episode, flying monsters have an advantage over land-based monsters for no adequately explored reason.

Joey: How did ya summon that monster without even looking at ya card?

Mai: I have ESP.

Joey: Woah! Too much information, lady!

Mai: ESP! Not PMS!

The Rainbooms looked surprised and turned red.

Twilight: Um, I'm gonna go get some water.

Fluttershy: Me too.

Applejack: Right behind y'all.

The girls went to go get some water.

Sunset: Okay... this is getting waaay too personal, especially for some girls who happen to watch this episode.

At Scootaloo's house, it was a different story.

Sweetie Belle: Okay, you girls have any idea what PMS is?

Scootaloo: Nope. Not a clue. Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom was thinking as she scratched her head.

Apple Bloom: Eerm...

The two turned to Apple Bloom, who crossed her arms.

Apple Bloom: Urm...

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo blinked a few times.

Apple Bloom: Peanut Monkey Squad?

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo deadpanned.

Scootaloo: You... just made that up, didn't you?

Apple Bloom smiled and nodded.

Apple Bloom: Yep!

Scootaloo shook her head before she and the Rainbooms continued the video.

Joey: Oh, so you're psychic.

Mai: Bingo. And it's not a trick, so don't even bother trying to figure it out.

Joey: Wait a minute, you just sprayed all your cards with perfume!

Mai: No way! How could an amateur punk like you see through my aroma strategy?

Rainbow Dash: Wait a minute, she used perfume to spray her cards to help her fake ESP?

Twilight: Looks that way, Rainbow. And she probably used different perfumes to tell which is which, even if her cards are face down.

Rarity scoffed and crossed her arms.

Rarity: If you ask me, that is quite a waste of a perfectly good fragrance, is it not?

Pinkie Pie: Screw the fragrance, she has money.

The girls paused for a moment after realizing what just happened and laughed hysterically. After wiping tears from their eyes, they played the video again.

Joey: It sure is lucky I don't still have that cold from the previous episode, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to notice something like that.

Tea: Joey needs help, Yugi! Transform into your sexy alter-ego.

Rarity quickly blushed.

Yugi: Ta-dada-da-dadaa! Puberty Power!

Yugi turned into Yami Yugi as the girls laughed.

Yami: Don't let her boobies distract you, Joey.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

Yami: You can defeat her. Her cards share one very distinct weakness.

Joey: What's that?

Yami: They've all been censored by 4Kids.

The screen showed before and after shots of Cyber Shield.

**(nipples = bad, kids)**

The Crusaders stared at the screen with no words to say.

Pinkie Pie: And I thought this was a "children's" card game.

Joey: That's right! With the power of 4Kids and sexism, I can win this duel.

The Crusaders giggled.

Joey: Time Roulette, Go!

After summoning Time Wizard, the Time Warp song began playing. Only Pinkie Pie jived along.

Joey: Thousand Dragon, destroy all three of her Harpies at once.

Thousand Dragon attacked and destroyed the Harpie Lady Sisters.

Tristan: Doesn't anybody in this tournament know the rules to this game?

Twilight: From what I can tell in this show...

She shook her head.

Twilight: ...no.

Mai: How... could I lose... to such an amateur?

Joey: That's just what you get for bein' a woman... with girly parts.

The Crusaders chuckled.

Sweetie Belle: So she lost because she's a girl?

Yami: Well done, Joey. You won your first real duel. Just remember that you're nothing without me. NOTHING!

The Rainbooms and the Crusaders had another laugh after that.

Joey: Hooray for censorship!

The 4Kids TV logo appeared above Joey. Both sides then raised their arms up.

Rainbooms and Crusaders: Hooray for censorship!

Yami: Your overconfidence is your weakness.

Kaiba: Your faith in your friends is yours.

Rarity: That was completely incorrect. Friendship is never a weakness.

Applejack: You said it, Rarity. They don't know what they're talkin' 'bout.

The episode ended with Kaiba appearing on the screen.

**guess who's back next week?**

Rainbow Dash: Aw yeah! Mr. Screw the Rules is coming back.

The girls laughed after that statement.

Rarity: I am certainly looking forward to what Seto Kaiba will be up to in the next episode. But for now...

Rarity placed her hand on her forehead.

Rarity: ...I could really use a breather.

Twilight: Me too.

Rainbow Dash: We all could use a break after seeing this. Let's meet here again in about twenty minutes for the next episode.

The girls agreed as they stood up.

Sunset: Okay girls, before we go, I want you all to remember one thing. Even if the jokes are too personal, they're not meant to hurt anybody or to be taken seriously. Just a little reminder.

She sent a secret look at Fluttershy.

Sunset: Right?

Fluttershy lightly nodded her head before Applejack sighed.

Applejack: You're right, Sunset. We'll learn to get through this together. Right y'all?

The other girls chatted in agreement. Back at Scootaloo's house, the girls were laughing.

Apple Bloom: Was that funny or what?

Sweetie Belle: Hehe. Yeah it was. I can't believe we haven't watched this before.

Scootaloo was looking through the playlist.

Scootaloo: And each episode has over a million views too.

Sweetie Belle: Okay, now I "really" can't believe we haven't watched this before.

Apple Bloom: But we can now. Y'all with me?

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: Yeah!

Apple Bloom: Scootaloo, let's start from the beginnin'!

Scootaloo: You got it.

Scootaloo clicked on the first episode and played it.

Yami: Yu-Gi-Oh was filmed before a live studio audience.


	6. Everybody Hates Mako

At Scootaloo's house, the Crusaders were just finishing up episode four.

Odion: That's it! I've had it with these mother(Bleep)in' snakes on this mother(Bleep)in' plane!

After episode four ended, the Crusaders started cracking up. Apple Bloom started ceasing her laughter while wiping a tear from her eye. Aunt Holiday opened the door and saw the girls.

Aunt Holiday: Hi girls!

The Crusaders turned around and stopped laughing completely.

Scootaloo: Oh, hey Aunt Holiday! What's up?

Aunt Holiday: Oh, I just came to check up on you girls. Is everything okay?

Scootaloo: Yeah, we're cool. Just, uh...

Apple Bloom: We were... thinking of really funny stories to write.

The girls stood with three innocent smiles.

Aunt Holiday: Oh! How lovely! Well, keep up the good work, ladies. Oh, and before I forget, there are still some more cookies left for you girls. That's all I wanted to say. I apologize for bothering you. Carry on.

Scootaloo waved at her aunt.

Scootaloo: Thanks Aunt Holiday.

After Aunt Holiday closed the door, the Crusaders sighed in relief.

Sweetie Belle: That was a close one!

Scootaloo: Yeah! Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty are the last ones I want to find out about us watching this abridged show.

Apple Bloom: Yeah! It would be a real disast- so episode six then?

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: Yeeeaaah!

At the mall, the Rainbooms met up at their table after their break.

Rarity: Whoo! I believe I am okay now.

Applejack: Same here.

Fluttershy: I just hope the next episode is less... uncomfortable and more... funny than the last one.

Rainbow wrapped her arm around Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash: Of course it will be, Fluttershy. What could possibly go wrong?

The girls deadpanned.

Applejack: You realize you're just jinxin' us for sayin' that, right?

RD laughed nervously and rubbed her head.

Rainbow Dash: My bad!

At Twilight's house, Spike was just finishing cleaning up Twilight's bedroom. After fluffing Twilight's pillow, Spike jumped off the bed.

Spike: And done.

Spike looked around and noticed how sparkly and spotless the room was.

Spike: Another job well done by yours truly.

The purple dog walked over to a happy framed picture of Twilight.

Spike: Say Twilight, I finished cleaning your room. Do ya like it?

He moved the picture a little and started imitating Twilight's voice.

Spike: Oh, wow, Spike! It's amazing! Everything is so... perfect and... clean. Oh, thank you, Spike. And for such a good job, you definitely deserve a little treat.

He cleared his throat and spoke with his normal voice.

Spike: In that case, could I treat myself with another episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged?

He started moving the picture again.

Spike: Why yes, Spike! Help yourself.

Spike chuckled as he began pushing a chair towards a desk, which holds Twilight's computer.

Spike: Thanks Twilight.

Spike hopped into the chair and used his paws to search for the show.

Spike: Don't... mind... if I... do.

And without further ado, Spike, the Crusaders, and the Rainbooms started episode six.

Yami: Actually, I do smoke marijuana. It's gooood stuff!

Fluttershy covered her mouth and gasped while the other Rainbooms laughed at that.

Fluttershy: Goodness! No it isn't.

Fluttershy angrily wagged her finger at the screen.

Fluttershy: Smoking is very bad, mister.

Rainbow held her hands out.

Rainbow Dash: Heh. Okay. Easy girl.

On the other hand, the Crusaders and Spike were having a laugh at their locations. Spike then wiped a tear from his eye with his paw.

Spike: Princeless!

Yugi: It sure was nice of you to share your fish with us, Mako.

Mako: Haha! Don't worry, my friends, there's plenty more where that came from.

Yugi: We should probably get going.

Mako: Leaving so soon, are you?

Tristan: What a swell guy!

Tea: I like that he doesn't wear a shirt.

Twilight paused it to where Mako was standing while holding a harpoon.

Twilight: He really needs to put a shirt on.

Rainbow Dash: Totally. I mean, nobody really wants to see a shirtless guy. Especially one with a rockin' scar.

Rarity: Yes. And... and one with such smooth skin.

Applejack: And with... some nice muscles.

Pinkie Pie: And that... manly chest.

The Rainbooms ended up being mesmerized by Mako's shirtless body until the laptop closed on its own and snapped them out of it. The girls blushed and embarrassingly laughed.

Twilight: Okay. Let's get back to the video and move on, shall we?

They chatted in agreement as Twilight opened the laptop and continued the video.

Mako: Heyaa!

Mako threw a harpoon near Yugi's feet, causing Yugi to shriek, and at the same time causing Spike, the Crusaders, and the Rainbooms to shriek and cringe.

Sunset: What the heck!?

Tristan: Holy (Bleep) on a (Bleep) sandwich!

Rainbow and Fluttershy sputtered before everyone else started cracking up. Even the Crusaders and Spike were laughing their heads off.

Scootaloo: Oh my gosh!

Scootaloo and Spike laughed as they fell out of their chairs. After everyone calmed down, they all continued the video.

Yugi: Did... Did you just throw a harpoon at me?

Mako: Um, I didn't want you to leave... a-and I wasn't sure how else to get your attention.

Spike: So you decided to just throw a harpoon? Tsk.

Spike shook his head.

Spike: What a freaky fish guy!

Yugi: Just ask! Just say "Hey Yugi, could you stay a little longer?" Don't lob a freaking harpoon at me! Seriously, that's like the rudest thing ever!

Mako: Hey Yugi! Could you stay a little longer? Maybe-

Yugi: Well it isn't going to work now, not after you almost skewered me.

Mako: I'm not entirely sure what to say.

Rarity: Well, you should feel ashamed after throwing a harpoon at somebody! How rude!

Yugi: Maybe it'd be best if we just left.

Sweetie Belle: That sounds like a pretty good idea. I sure wouldn't wanna hang out with him.

Scootaloo: Me neither.

Mako: No hard feelings about the harpoon incident, right?

Joey: Get bent, ya freaky fish guy!

Spike widened his eyes.

Spike: Hey, I just said that!

Mako: I am not a freaky fish guy!

Spike pointed at Mako's face.

Spike: Yes, you are!

Joey and Tristan: "Mako's a freaky fish guy"

All of the reactors laughed.

Mako: At least the ocean will never leave me. Right ocean?

There was a little pause as the reactors gave confused looks.

Mako: Why don't you ever answer me, ocean?

Everybody laughed while the title sequence played.

Sunset: It's official! Mako is definitely a freaky fish guy.

After everyone agreed, the "Mission: Impossible" theme music played while Mokuba was escaping from a window in Pegasus' Castle. The girls laughed at the scene.

Rainbow Dash: Really?

The Crusaders and Spike joined in on the laughter. A record scratch sound occurred when Mokuba ran out of sheets to climb down from.

Spike: Whoops!

Pinkie Pie: Uh-Ooohh!

Mokuba: I probably should have thought this...

He started falling.

Mokuba: ...throoouugh!

All of the reactors began cringing and flinching when Mokuba starts hitting the bushes below.

Mokuba: Ooh! Oh! My neck! Ow! Ow! Man, I sure am glad I'm a cartoon.

Spike: Yeah, he's real lucky.

Yugi: That Mako guy was a (Bleep)ing psycho!

The Crusaders giggled after that line.

Joey: It's enough to make you appreciate that Pegasus fella.

Twilight: Okay, a person who steals people's souls is more appreciative than a freaky fish guy who throws harpoons at people?

The girls were thinking about it.

Twilight: I wouldn't go that far... I guess.

Kemo: Attention, Duelists! My hair is assaulting you!

Scootaloo and Spike: (Sarcasm) Oh no! It's attack of the hair guy!

They both giggled.

Tristan: I'm actually going to do something for once.

Tristan tosses Kemo into the air.

Tristan: My voice gives me super strength!

The reactors laughed.

Rainbow Dash: I think we can relate to that, girls.

Twilight: Well, our singing does technically give us strength whenever we pony up.

The others chatted in agreement.

Kemo: Yes, but my hair gives me the power to defy gravity!

Kemo sent a flying kick and knocked down Tristan.

Tristan: Oh, the humanity!

Everyone laughed again.

Sunset: It's funny how we can relate to that too. Our hair does get longer and we kinda defy gravity when we sing.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. It's like us in a nutshell. Maybe LittleKuriboh's a big fan of us or something.

Twilight shrugged.

Twilight: Maybe, but you never know.

They continued the video.

Kemo: I somehow found out that this kid doesn't have any star chips, so I'm going to throw him off the island.

Tristan: Cool, let's go watch!

While the Crusaders and Spike were laughing, the Rainbooms were barely holding back their laughs.

Rainbow Dash: That... wasn't... cool at all.

Kemo: Get in there, you little runt.

Kemo threw the kid into the boat next to Weevil.

Weevil: Hey! Heh! Don't rock the boat, buttmunch.

The girl reactors were laughing while Spike shook his head.

Spike: Oh Beavis!

Star Chip-Theft Victim: But I didn't lose my star chips, they were stolen from me. I swear it on the life of my pink shirt.

While everyone was smirking and laughing, Spike and Twilight rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

Yugi: Don't worry, we'll get your star chips!

Star Chip-Theft Victim: You'll bring them back to me?

Yugi: I never said that.

All groups had a good laugh after that, except Fluttershy who smiled and shook her head.

Mokuba: Thanks to this awesome disguise, you'll never be able to figure out my identity.

Joey: Hey, it's Kaiba's shrill-voiced little brother!

Scootaloo: So much for keeping your identity secret.

Sweetie Belle: I think Tristan's voice is more shrilled and funny.

Apple Bloom: Ah know, right?

Mokuba: You'll pay for what you did to my big brother, Yugi!

A flashback began.

Mokuba: Seto! What's wrong?

Kaiba: They wrote my character out of the show, Mokuba.

Fluttershy: Aww. Poor Kaiba.

Mokuba: No way! But you're Yugi's arch rival!

Kaiba: And I haven't been in a single episode since he defeated me. Since he's the star, he thinks he can hog all the screentime to himself. I mean, just look at Bakura.

Mokuba: Who the hell is Bakura?

Kaiba: Precisely.

The Crusaders and Spike chuckled.

Twilight: Hm. I wonder how Bakura will play in the show.

Rainbow placed her hands behind her head.

Rainbow Dash: I dunno, but I hope he shows up soon.

Kaiba: Now, I'm going to hide in some undisclosed location. You stay here and guard my multi-million dollar company while I'm gone. 'Kay thanks.

Rainbow Dash: And Mr. Screw the Rules just left his brother unsupervised. (Sarcasm) Way to go.

Mokuba: But Seto, what if an evil group tries to take over while you're missing?

Kaiba: Oh come on, Mokuba, what are the odds of that happening?

Pegasus: So let me get this straight, gentlemen. Now that Kaiba-boy has gone missing, your evil group wishes to seize control of his company?

Applejack began drinking from a bottle of water.

The Big Five: That is correct!

Mokuba: I (Bleep)ing knew it!

While everyone was laughing, AJ performed a spit-take and Fluttershy widened her eyes as she covered her mouth.

Yami: For the love of Isis, are we going to duel, or are we going to stand around having flashbacks?

The reactors chuckled.

Spike: Somebody's impatient, and it's not me this time.

Mokuba: Thanks to you, Pegasus abducted me! And my brother's company is about to be taken over by corporate suits!

Yami: All because I beat him in a card game.

Mokuba: That's right!

Everybody smirked and shook their heads.

Yami: You're some kind of moron, you know that?

Mokuba: A moron who's got all your star chips!

Mokuba steals Yugi's star chips and began running away.

Yami: Damn that kid moves fast!

Rainbow Dash: I think you'll find that I am faster.

Mokuba: Stealing makes everything better!

Pinkie Pie: No, it isn't! We're against stealing!

Yami: Wait, Mokuba! You mustn't do this thing! Think. What would your brother say if he saw you now?

Kaiba appeared in a dream circle next to Mokuba's head.

Kaiba: Well done, Mokuba! Now steal something from Joey too.

Yami: Okay, but what would he say if he wasn't a complete douche-bag?

Everyone tried to hold back their laughs, but failed.

Mokuba: You're right, Yugi! I'll return all the star chips. Just as long as you let my brother back on the show.

Yami: That's fine by me.

All the reactors cheered and hi-fived.

Rainbow Dash: Aww yeah! Mr. Screw the Rules is back!

Mokuba: And maybe you could give Bakura a bigger role too.

Yami: Don't push your luck, kid!

Everyone paused with a record scratch sound. Rarity scoffed and crossed her arms.

Rarity: What does the Japanese have against handsome limey boys?

Rarity widened her eyes and blushed while the girls slowly turned to her.

Rarity: Oopsie! Hehe. Did I say that out loud? What I mean is... Eerm... moving on.

Kaiba: I've designed these new hologram doohickeys so they'll help me defeat Yugi. I'm sure the cold hand of science will be able to overcome his magical powers.

Goon 1: Don't move a muscle, or we'll shoot you with our invisible guns.

Everybody stared at their screens.

All: Invisible guns?!

Apple Bloom: Oh, ah get it. This is probably 4Kids doing.

Scootaloo: Yeah, but now they just look silly by just pointing.

Kaiba: I'm too rich to die!

Kaiba kicked a chair to the two goons and jumped out the window, causing Fluttershy to look away while covering her face. She slowly moved her finger to get a look at the screen.

Goon 2: There's no way he could've survived that fall.

Kaiba: Actually, I seem to be okay.

Everybody took a breather.

Spike: Oh, thank goodness.

Goon 2: Nope, he's definitely dead.

Kaiba: You guys are idiots.

Everyone giggled.

Scootaloo: They're even bigger idiots by just pointing at people.

Goon 2: At least we're not dead like you!

Kaiba: You'd better not be stealing my deck up there!

Goon 2: He won't be needing this, now that he's deceased.

Sweetie Belle smirked and shook her head.

Sweetie Belle: Morons.

Mokuba: We brought the star chips!

Kemo: Rejected!

Kemo slaps the star chips out of Mokuba's hand and into the ocean and then grabs a hold of Mokuba.

Kemo: I'm glad I took all those child-grabbing classes.

Pinkie Pie: Child-grabbing classes?

Applejack: Now doesn't that sound... illegal?

Fluttershy: I wouldn't sign up for anything like that.

Rainbow Dash: Well who would?

Rarity pointed at Kemo.

Rarity: Him apparently.

Rainbow Dash: Oh right!

Yami: Unhand him, you nameless henchman!

Kemo: Meet me at the dueling field in a few hours and we'll discuss it.

**time passes...**

Jeopardy! music played in the background as everybody chuckled.

Kemo: Attention, Duelists! I'm still not going to unhand him!

Pinkie Pie: Attention, Duelists! I think he's right.

The girls laughed.

Rarity: Attention, Duelists!

She flipped her hair.

Rarity: My hair is quite smashing.

They had another laugh.

Sunset: Attention, Duelists! My hair has just screwed the rules.

They had a nice chuckle before continuing the video.

Tristan: What a pointless interlude!

Tea: Wait, guys! That looks like Kaiba!

Sunset: It does look like him, only... something's different.

Ghost Kaiba: This time, Yugi, you don't stand a "ghost" of a chance!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Tristan: Oh no! He has even less personality than before!

Sunset: Yeah, that's probably it.

Star Chip-Theft Victim: I sure hope Yugi brings my star chips back soon.

Weevil: Shut up and row, dumbass. Heh-heh!

The "Rock the Boat" song played with the title of the show appearing while all of the reactors had a good laugh.

**[tune in next week for the long awaited Yugi vs Kaiba rematch. kinda. well, not really.**]

Spike: I so can't wait for the next one.

Marik: My name is Marik!

Yami Bakura: I don't care.

Marik: What if I told you I had exclusive knowledge of certain secrets?

Yami Bakura: I don't care.

Marik: Once I possess what I desire, the Millennium Rod will mean absolutely nothing to me.

The camera zooms in on Bakura.

Yami Bakura: I don't care.

The video ended right there.

Fluttershy: Was that Bakura?

Sunset: Sure was. Now he looks a little different too.

Rarity: I am still confident that he will appear more in the near future. But for now, let us watch the next episode, shall we?

The girls agreed until a voice was heard on the intercom.

Intercom Voice: Attention, Shoppers!

The Rainbooms covered their mouths and chuckled.

Intercom Voice: My hair is telling me that the mall will be closing in five minutes. Have a nice day!

The girls awwed in disappointment. They stood up while Pinkie Pie packed up her laptop.

Pinkie Pie: I have to charge my computer anyway.

Twilight: Oh well. There's always next time, girls.

Rainbow Dash: You're right. We'll watch the next episode tomorrow. Sound good?

They chatted in agreement before walking their separate ways.

Applejack: See y'all tomorrow.

The other girls said their goodbyes. Meanwhile at Scootaloo's house, Apple Bloom noticed the sunset outside.

Apple Bloom: Sweet apple molasses! It's gettin' late!

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked outside as well.

Sweetie Belle: Oh no! I forgot about my chores!

Apple Bloom: Mine too!

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle snatched their backpacks and ran out the door.

Sweetie Belle: Bye Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom: See ya at school tomorrow.

Scootaloo: Uh, okay.

Scootaloo opened her window and happily waved at her friends.

Scootaloo: Bye girls.

The two happily waved at Scootaloo as they run home. Later, Twilight made it home while Spike was taking a nap.

Twilight: Spiiike! I'm home.

Spike opened his eyes halfway and yawned. Twilight entered her room.

Twilight: Hey, Spike. I-

She stopped to look at her nice clean room.

Twilight: Spike! What happened to my room?

Spike: Huh? Oh, I was just cleaning it up for you, Twilight. Do ya like it?

Twilight's eyes were sparkling as she smiled.

Twilight: Oh, wow, Spike! It's amazing! Everything is so... perfect and... clean.

She picked up her dog and hugged him.

Twilight: Oh, thank you, Spike. I don't know what I'd do without you.

Spike: Heh. I thought you'd say something like that.

She put Spike back down on the floor.

Twilight: And for such a good job, you definitely deserve a little treat.

Spike: In that case, could I treat myself with another... uh, another doggy biscuit?

Twilight: Sure Spike! Help yourself.

After leaving the room, Spike chuckled as he began walking to the kitchen.

Spike: Thanks Twilight.

Spike stopped to look at the fourth wall.

Spike: Don't mind if I do.

He winked at us before moving on.


	7. Cliffhanger

On Wednesday, in the afternoon, the Rainbooms were rehearsing in their band room.

_"Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever"_

_"Ah-oh, yeah"_

The scene cuts to the inside of the band room.

_"We are all together"_

_"Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh"_

They nod their heads as they play.

_"Now it's better than ever"_

_"Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh"_

_"Now that we are back on track"_

_"Yes, I'm so glad that we're better"_

_"Better than ever"_

_"Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh"_

_"Oh yeah, we're better than ever"_

_"Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh"_

_"Oh yeah, we're better than ever"_

_"Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh"_

They stopped playing their instruments.

_"Oh yeah, we're better than ever"_

The girls applaud for themselves as their pony wings and ears disappeared. Rainbow Dash leaned her guitar against the piano.

Rainbow Dash: Nice job, girls! We totally are better than ever!

Sunset giggled.

Sunset: You can say that again, Rainbow Dash.

Rarity leaned her keytar against Pinkie Pie's drums.

Rarity: That performance was quite fascinating, darlings. I believe we should reward ourselves for such a success.

Rainbow Dash: Aww yeah! You girls thinking what I'm thinking?

Everybody turned to Pinkie Pie, who was sitting on the steps and typing on her laptop.

Pinkie Pie: I know exactly what you're all thinking. I'm waaaay ahead of-

Not even half a second later and Pinkie Pie's bandmates all rushed over and sat on the steps with her. Pinkie Pie looked at each of her friends and looked shock as she couldn't believe how fast her friends were.

Pinkie Pie: You.

Inside the gymnasium, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were sneaking their way under the bleachers.

Sweetie Belle: Ugh! Girls, do we really have to watch the next episode under the bleachers? It's so unsanitary.

The girls stopped in the middle of the bleachers while Scootaloo pulled out her phone.

Scootaloo: You tell me. It was either this, the cafeteria where there's so many witnesses, or the janitor's closet where we could, I dunno, get easily caught by the janitor? Again.

Apple Bloom: Yeah!

Apple Bloom sniffed the air.

Apple Bloom: And aside from the bad smell...

With a disgusted face, Apple Bloom lifted her right leg up.

Apple Bloom: ...and some sticky soda on the floor...

She put her leg down and shrugged.

Apple Bloom: ...it's not all that bad.

Sweetie Belle sighed in defeat.

Sweetie Belle: Fine. Let's just get this over with, 'cause I really don't wanna be under here any longer than I have to.

After Scootaloo and Apple Bloom nodded with smiles, Scootaloo started searching for the next episode on her phone.

Narrator: Meanwhile, thousands of miles away...

At Twilight's house, Spike was pushing a chair to the desk with Twilight's computer. Spike happily sighed in relief before hopping into the chair.

Spike: Now that Twilight's outta the house...

He began searching the computer for the next episode.

Spike: ...I can finally get back to my show.

At the same time, Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the Rainbooms started episode seven. When the episode started, the Rainbooms and the Crusaders were taken back a little bit by the piano music of "The Lonely Man" from The Incredible Hulk. Spike, on the other hand, looked confused with a tilted head.

Yami: Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!...

Tea: Yugi, I think I'm pregnant, and Yami's the father!

The reactors all looked surprised with widened eyes. While everyone else had dropped jaws, Rarity and Fluttershy covered their mouths with both hands.

Twilight: What... was that?!

Fluttershy shook her head.

Fluttershy: That's not what happened.

Joey: Tristan, don't leave me!

Tristan: I'm sorry, Joey. It's just not working out between us.

Joey: But I love you!

The Rainbooms felt disgusted while the Crusaders looked surprised.

Apple Bloom: What in tarnation is goin' on here?

At Twilight's house, Spike was looking dizzy while holding his tummy.

Spike: Ugh. I think I'm gonna be sick.

Tea: Yugi, I think I'm pregnant, and Weevil's the father!

Spike covered his mouth with his paw.

Spike: Oh man. I've gotta open a window.

While Spike went to go open a window, the other reactors shrieked and shivered.

Rainbow Dash: Do we really need that visual? Cuz I vote "no".

Yugi: Grandpa! So you're the one who shot Tristan!

Solomon: Yes, it was I!

Fluttershy gasped.

Fluttershy: That's not what happened either. No one elderly would ever do such an awful thing!

Pinkie Pie shook her fist into the air.

Pinkie Pie: Curse you, LittleKuriboh! Why are you torturing us?!

Tea: Yugi, I think I'm pregnant, and Bakura's the-

Yugi: No (Bleep)ing way!

With widened eyes and dropped jaws, everybody stared at their screens.

Tea: Okay, I lied about that one.

Applejack: Ah'm pretty sure the other ones are lies too. All of 'em are.

Ghost Kaiba: This time, Yugi, you don't stand a "ghost" of a chance!

Scootaloo: Well, at least they got that part right.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement.

Tristan: Yugi, I think I'm pregnant, and you're the father!

Spike covered his mouth.

Spike: Oh, come on!

While Spike went to the window again, the others were starting to freak out. Rarity and Sunset were at the point to where they were about to rip their hair off of their heads.

Sunset: When is this going to end?

Rarity: This... was not the reward... I WAS EXPECTING!

Yami: And now, the thrilling conclusion!

The screen went black.

Yami: Wait a minute, did any of that stuff actually happen?

All: NO!

Everybody took a breather while the title sequence played. Rarity and Sunset even fixed their hair. While dizzy, Spike was making his way to the chair. The Crusaders kinda took it better than everyone else.

Sweetie Belle: That... was one of the most... weirdest opening scenes I have ever saw.

Scootaloo: Same here.

Apple Bloom: Ah just hope there aren't gonna be more... awkwardness.

After the three nodded and everyone else calmed down, our fellow reactors continued the episode.

Kemo: Attention, Duelists! My hair has abducted this small child! If you want me to release him, you must first defeat Seto Kaiba's ghost in a duel.

Yami: Are you trying to tell me that Kaiba came back from the dead just to play a card game with me?

Kemo: Yes!

Yami: Either this is a trick, or this show is even dumber than I thought.

Spike slammed his paws on the desktop.

Spike: It was dumb to show me that opening scene to begin with.

Ghost Kaiba: It's true, Yugi. I've returned from the dead in order to defeat you.

Ghost Kaiba's scary appearance was starting to get to Fluttershy. She had a bad feeling about him.

Ghost Kaiba: My desire for vengeance was so strong that even Hell itself could not hope to contain my-

Yami: Okay, time out!

Everybody chuckled.

Yami: Does anybody here actually believe for even one second that this guy is a ghost?

Tristan: I do!

Yami: Anyone besides Tristan?

Tristan: I do!

Everybody laughed and seemed to have gotten over the opening scene already.

Scootaloo: It's official. Anyone with a voice like that... is a complete idiot.

The Crusaders giggled.

Ghost Kaiba: What's your point?

Yami: My point is you're not a ghost. No eff-ing way.

Everyone chuckled while Fluttershy perked up.

Fluttershy: At least it's funnier than the actual word... and the bleep sound.

Ghost Kaiba: Then explain how I have this! The Hitotsu-Me Giant!

The Hitotsu-Me Giant was summoned to the field.

Yami: (Sarcasm) Oh. You're right. That definitely proves it.

The reactors all had a good laugh after Yami's sarcasm.

Rainbow Dash: That's exactly what I would've said. Hehehe.

Ghost Kaiba: Look, I'm a ghost, okay? Quit being such a jerk.

Yami: If you're a ghost, then I'm straight.

Everyone looked surprised and blinked while a record player scratch sound occurred.

Scootaloo: Wow! I did not see that coming.

Apple Bloom: Neither did I.

Kaiba: Now that Pegasus thinks I'm dead, I can work on redeeming my character in the eyes of the fans. Wait a minute, how the Hell did I climb up the side of a cliff while holding a briefcase? And for that matter, how the Hell did I get here?

Twilight perked up.

Twilight: The first one's a good question. I have no idea how Kaiba was able to do that.

Sunset: Anime, Twilight.

Twilight: Suddenly, it all makes perfect sense now.

The Rainbooms giggled.

Kaiba: Into the Kaiba Cave!

All: The Kaiba Cave?

Batman theme music was playing as Kaiba enters his "Kaiba Cave" and everyone chuckling.

Twilight: I can't! I can't! Ahehehe.

Twilight calmed down before continuing the episode.

Computer: Hi there, Kaiba! I'm your inappropriately-voiced computer system.

Kaiba: Wait a second. Do you mean I have to spend the entire episode talking to a machine?

Computer: It's like looking in a mirror, isn't it?

Everyone started cracking up. Rarity and Applejack wiped tears from their eyes.

Sunset: Who in their right mind would compare someone to a machine?

Rainbow Dash: I know, right?

Secretly, Rainbow Dash was thinking of comparing Pinkie Pie's sister, Maud, to a machine. Pinkie Pie was getting suspicious with a raised eyebrow.

Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Daaash? What're you thinkiiiing?

Rainbow snapped out of thought and quickly looked side to side.

Rainbow Dash: Uh, nothing. Nothing. L-Let's just move on.

She clicked play.

Kaiba: Using my leet haxzor skills, I'm going to bring down one of Pegasus's satellites so that I can gain access to his computer systems. Hooray for cyber-terrorism!

Frightened a little bit, Spike backed himself away in the chair to avoid any possible hackers.

Applejack: Alright y'all, we could say "Hooray" for censorship...

Apple Bloom: ...but there's no way we're sayin' "Hooray" for... that!

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Computer: It looks like you're just pressing the same keys over and over again.

Kaiba: That's because I learned how to hack by watching old episodes of Star Trek.

Rainbow Dash: (Sarcasm) Oh. You're right. That's definitely what hacking looks like.

The Rainbooms giggled after that.

Computer: Since I'm such an advanced computer, I can make Pegasus's computer systems look like a really boring video game.

Twilight giggled.

Twilight: Advance? Boring?

She shook her head.

Twilight: I'm gonna have to disagree.

A blue screen appeared on Kaiba's computer.

Kaiba: Ahh! The blue screen of death! My mortal enemy.

The reactors started laughing again. It was so laughable, Spike moved up again and ignored the possible hackers.

Ghost Kaiba: You don't stand a ghost of a chance, Yugi, because this time I'm-

Yami: How many times are you going to use that line?

**[honestly, they use that pun way too much. here, I'll prove it...]**

Pinkie Pie: Really? They've used that line a lot before?

Her bandmates shrugged.

Spike: Eh. I'm sure they don't use it "that" much.

The Crusaders looked confused.

Sweetie Belle: You girls really think they used that line too much?

Scootaloo shrugged.

Apple Bloom: Well Sweetie Belle, it's a possibility.

They all continued the episode.

Ghost Kaiba: It's me, Kaiba. And this time, you don't stand a "ghost" of a chance!

Kemo: Yugi, you don't have a ghost of a chance beating Kaiba because this time he is a ghost!

As soon as everybody saw Bonz's face, they all shrieked and held each other. With nobody with him, Spike hugged the chair's armrest.

Bonz: I'm afraid you don't stand a ghost of a chance in a duel against me!

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**where bad puns go to die**

**(Bonz cameo FTW!)**

Everyone paused the episode.

Fluttershy: That was so... scary.

Rainbow Dash: I know. What was up with his face?

Rarity: I am so having nightmares tonight.

Under the bleachers, the Crusaders were still shaking.

Sweetie Belle: First the opening scene and now this? What's next? An out of shape guy doing jumping jacks?

Apple Bloom: What in the name of talkin' ponies happened to his face?

Scootaloo: I don't know. He looked like he was half human and... half zombie or something.

Back with Spike, he seemed to calm down a little after letting the chair's armrest. He then let out a sigh.

Spike: This episode... could not get any more disturbing.

They all clicked play.

Ghost Kaiba: Whoooo-oooo! I'm a ghost! Whoo-

Ghost Kaiba was giving Fluttershy the shivers.

Yami: Oh, stop it! You're not fooling anyone.

Tristan: It's a ghost!

Yami: Tristan doesn't count.

They all let out a little chuckle while still trying to relax.

Mokuba: That's not my brother! Everyone says he's a bad person, but it's not true.

Yami: He stole my grandfather's favorite card, put him in the hospital, and then left you at the mercy of his enemies. Face it kid, your brother's a giant prick!

This time, everyone gave a really loud laugh and seemed to be fully relaxed for the moment.

Kaiba: Even though I'm his archrival, I'm going to use this virus to help Yugi win. Finally, being a rich nerd pays off.

Computer: You really do need to get laid.

Once again, the Rainbooms looked surprised while another record player scratching sound occurred. Then soon enough, they laughed along with the other reactors.

Twilight: Computers never lie, I suppose.

Yami: Aha! See? You're not a ghost at all!

Everyone screamed and felt disgusted by Ghost Kaiba's transformation. At home, Spike facepalmed.

Spike: Aaaand it just got more disturbing.

Yami: You're some kind of... gay clown, apparently.

Tea: Eww! It's slightly more repulsive than regular clowns!

Rarity: I one hundred percent agree with that statement. That "thing" is quite repulsive.

Sweetie Belle: I don't think I'll ever look at clowns the same way again.

Ghost Kaiba: Actually, I'm not a clown. I'm Seto Kaiba's evil side brought back from the Shadow Realm by Pegasus-

Yami: That's even less believable than the whole ghost story! You don't even know what you are, do you?

Ghost Kaiba: No.

Yami: Didn't think so. MIND CRUSH!

Yami Yugi Mind Crushes Ghost Kaiba.

Yami: Did I just kill a gay clown?

Everyone started laughing.

Scootaloo: Yes, Yugi. Yes, you did.

Rarity: Mhmhmhm. I'm not quite into killing, but I'm so glad that repulsive creature is out of the way.

They muttered and nodded in agreement, even Fluttershy.

Tristan: That ghost didn't scare me, even if I did just sh(Bleep) my pants.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, the Crusaders, and Spike were the only ones laughing. The others were frozen.

Sunset: Okay... too much information there.

Yami: He didn't stand a "ghost" of a chance!

While Yugi's friends were laughing, the reactors laughed in a mocking tone.

All: Ha! Ha! Ha!

After they were done mocking Yami's line, they giggled for real.

Joey: Hey, what happened to Mokuba?

Yami: Who cares?

Fluttershy looked surprised.

Fluttershy: Well, that wasn't very nice at all.

The title of the show appeared as the Batman theme played.

**[i think i'm pregnant...]**

Everyone else groaned while Fluttershy stared at the screen and Spike fainted out of the chair.

Rainbow Dash: COME ON! I thought we were done with that.

Rainbow Dash sighed just before a Post-Credits scene played.

Tristan: Bite my shiny metal ass!

Everyone perked up while Spike quickly jumped back into the chair.

Joey: It doesn't look so shiny to me.

Tristan: Shinier than yours, meatbag.

Everyone giggled.

Sunset: Futurama? Really?

The laughing was interrupted by Yami Bakura appearing on screen.

**his time is at hand...**

**(we're all going to die)**

Spike quickly exited the internet.

Spike: That does it. I'm taking a break from this show for a while.

Spike jumped out of the chair.

Sweetie Belle: Out of all the episodes we've seen so far, this one just had to be the one I didn't like very much.

Apple Bloom: Come on, Sweetie Belle. I'm sure there was some funny moments you musta liked.

Sweetie Belle: I hated the disturbing parts more than I liked the funny parts.

Apple Bloom: Don't cha think you're overreacting just a little bit?

Sweetie Belle: Overreacting? We snuck under the bleachers, watched a crazy opening scene, nearly got scared to death by a scary face, saw a disgusting clown man transform...

The school bell rung.

Scootaloo: Aaaand now we missed lunch.

The girls groaned in disappointment. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie slowly closed her laptop and she and the Rainbooms were speechless.

Pinkie Pie: Wow!

Rarity looked away.

Rarity: Yes.

Sunset: That was, eh... some interesting episode we just watched.

Applejack: Eeyup.

Twilight: I'm afraid of what's going to happen next. And it seems Bakura's going to be in the next one too.

Rarity secretly look surprised.

Rarity: (Thought) Yes. Just the character I have been waiting for.

Fluttershy: I just hope the next episode will be less... disturbing than this one.

Sunset: No matter what'll happen, we just gotta remember not to take this show too seriously.

The girls exchanged some looks before Applejack smiled.

Applejack: Sunset's right. We can still get through this together. Right?

They chatted in agreement.

Sunset: Good. Now... what do you say we watch a couple more episodes at my place tonight?

The girls agreed before Rainbow Dash sighed in relief while she stood up.

Rainbow Dash: Sounds great. Look, I don't know about you girls, but I'm gonna go play some soccer after school just to get... "that" out of my head.

Zephyr: What's up, Rainbow to-the-max Dash?

Rainbow widened her eyes before turning her attention to the door, and there "he" was. Fluttershy's little brother, Zephyr Breeze, who was checking his nails.

Zephyr: I couldn't help but overhear you planning some soccer practice after school.

He leaned his back against the door.

Zephyr: Mind if I-

Rainbow Dash: I instantly have other plans which I will make up later. Bye.

Using her super speed, Rainbow Dash fled from the band room.

Zephyr: Uh... okay. That's cool. I don't...

He began walking away.

Zephyr: ...care anyway.

The girls laughed while Fluttershy covered her face in embarrassment.


	8. The Plot Thinnens

That Wednesday night, the Rainbooms were in their pajamas at Sunset Shimmer's place for a fun sleepover. While Applejack and Twilight were hooking things up to Sunset's TV, Sunset was checking things off of her clipboard.

Sunset: Okay. Popcorn?

Pinkie held up a bowl of popcorn.

Pinkie Pie: Check.

Sunset: Chips & Dip?

Rarity presented two bowls on a tiny table; one containing chips and the other containing dip.

Rarity: Check.

Sunset: Sodas?

Rainbow held up two bottles of soda.

Rainbow Dash: Check.

Sunset: Napkins?

Fluttershy held up some napkins.

Fluttershy: Check.

Sunset: Set-up for Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series?

Twilight and Applejack turned to Sunset after they finished up. AJ then gave Sunset a thumbs up.

Applejack and Twilight: Check.

Sunset sat in the middle of her couch with a smile.

Sunset: Best friends of mine to watch the show with?

The girls gathered around Sunset for a group hug.

Girls: Check.

The girls giggled as they turned off the lights and were getting ready to watch the show. Fluttershy and Rarity sat on the couch with Sunset. On the floor, Pinkie Pie and Twilight laid on their stomachs while Rainbow Dash and Applejack sat down.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, Pinkie Pie. Pass the popcorn, would ya?

Pinkie Pie: No problem.

Pinkie moved the bowl of popcorn over to Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: Thanks.

She grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw them into her mouth and started chewing.

Sunset: Alright girls, here we go.

Sunset clicked a button on her TV remote and started the episode.

Yami: Yu-Gi-Oh is a production of the Children's Television Workshop.

The girls exchanged some looks.

Twilight: I'm... pretty sure it isn't.

Joey: It sure is a shame that Mokuba got kidnapped again. If we'd been payin' the slightest bit of attention, it probably wouldn't have happened.

Yugi: Oh, he gets kidnapped like once a week. I'm sure he's used to it by now.

Mokuba: It feels like I'm dying inside!

The girls widened their eyes. Fluttershy slowly turned to her friends while placing a hand over her heart.

Fluttershy: Well, that wasn't very good.

Rainbow Dash: This is one way to start an episode... that I don't even approve of.

Rarity: Well, who would?

They continued the episode, regardless.

Yugi: Come on, let's go play some more card games.

Sunset looked annoyed with crossed arms.

Sunset: (Sarcasm) Oh, sure. Ignore the imprisoned little boy to go play card games.

Joey: Hey, look! Some idiot dropped his cards!

Tristan: Hands off, those are mine.

The girls looked completely stunned. They were so stunned, Pinkie Pie dropped her jaw while Applejack dropped a chip with dip onto the floor.

Rainbow Dash: What... was that?

Fluttershy: It sounded like his voice changed.

Joey: Tristan! What the Hell happened to your voice?

Yugi: It sounds all weird and stuff!

Tristan: What're you guys talking about?

Rarity: You're right! His voice did change!

Joey: Seriously, it sounds completely different!

Yugi: Does it hurt to talk like that?

Tristan: You guys! I've always sounded like this, I swear!

Applejack: You don't need mah honesty to know that that was a lie.

Tea: That voice is all wrong.

Joey: What happened to the Tristan I knew and loved? This is unacceptable!

While the title sequence was playing, the Rainbooms had a good chuckle.

Twilight: It looks like Tristan got himself a new voice.

Pinkie Pie: It was fun while it lasted.

She rolled onto her back and faced the ceiling.

Pinkie Pie: Now I'm going to miss his old voice.

Sunset smiled and shrugged.

Sunset: Cheer up, Pinkie Pie! Who knows? Besides LittleKuriboh? Maybe it will come back.

Pinkie Pie regained her smile, rolled back onto her stomach, and continued watching the episode after the title sequence was over.

Joey: It sure feels good to know that my friends are backing me up.

Tristan: Man Joey, these guys look like they're way out of your league. Maybe we should go looking for some three-year-olds.

Tea: He'd be better off facing a Dueling Monkey!

The girls giggled in a cute way.

Joey: You guys are the worst friends ever!

Mai: Hello, Joseph. Happy to see me?

Joey: Yes, talking cleavage. I'm very happy to see you!

Rainbow Dash sighed.

Rainbow Dash: Aaaand this is back.

Sunset: Yeah, well, let's all remember not to take this too seriously. Okay?

They chatted in agreement.

Mai: Say hello to your next opponent.

Yugi: It's Rex Raptor! He was a Regional Finalist!

Rex: Hehe, you said "region".

The girls felt uneasy.

Sunset: Just ignore it. Just ignore it. Okay, I think we're good now.

She pressed play.

Joey: I foolishly accept ya challenge!

Tristan: Don't do it, Joey. He'll clearly wipe the floor with you!

Joey: It is implied that I am punching you!

Tea: Gasp!

The Rainbooms: Implied?!

Twilight: Why would...

It suddenly came to everyone's thoughts.

Twilight: Oh. 4Kids?

Applejack: 4Kids.

Sunset: Well, that explains it.

Tristan: Hey, no fair! You can't punch me while I'm not onscreen!

Joey: You had it comin'! Ever since your voice changed, you've been like a totally different person. Well actually, you've been like the same person just with a totally different voice, but you know what I mean.

The Rainbooms giggled.

Tristan: Good luck winning this card game without my help.

Tristan walks away.

Joey: Yeah, 'cause you're usually such an important character!

Applejack and Rainbow Dash: Oooooohhhhhh!

The girls laughed at that.

Mai: Just remember our deal, Rex. And watch out for his Time Wizard. That's what he used to defeat my Harpies.

Rex: You have herpes?

Mai: HARPIES!

Rex: Stop saying herpes!

The girls started laughing again.

Applejack: Ah think we've gotten used to it already now.

The girls nodded.

Pinkie Pie: Uh-huh!

They returned to the show.

Yugi: I'm gonna go find Tristan.

Yugi ran off.

Tea: Oh, I love it when he abandons me.

The girls looked surprised and glanced at each other. Sunset gave a smirk.

Sunset: And the shipping begins.

The girls giggled before returning to the show, where Tristan was splashing water into a face.

Tristan: Must... wash... away... the sin.

Yugi: Hey Tristan, what's up?

Tristan: Yugi, what are you doing here? You should be helping Joey!

The girls continue to watch while eating their snacks.

Yugi: Joey doesn't need my help. Don't you get it, Tristan? This is Joey's coming-of-age episode where he proves he's a real man by winning a children's card game all by himself!

**[seriously]**

The Rainbooms had another good laugh.

Rainbow Dash: So you become a man by doing something a child can do? Hehe.

Rarity: Hohohohoho! Hilarious! Seriously, I don't know where LittleKuriboh comes up with these sort of things.

Rainbow Dash: Guess that's one secret we'll never find out about.

They shrugged and resumed watching the show.

Tristan: Well, he's got a hot sister, so I guess I can forgive him for assaulting me.

Yugi: And that's what true friendship is all about!

This took the girls by surprise.

The Rainbooms: What?

Tristan: What?

Yugi: Let's just go back.

The girls chuckled.

Applejack: Sounds like somebody needs to learn more about friendship.

Fluttershy: It's just too bad Princess Twilight isn't here for that.

Sunset: I bet she also would've loved this show too.

Sci-Twi smiled and shrugged.

Twilight: Oh well.

She happily faced the TV screen.

Twilight: Maybe someday I'll get to meet my counterpart again, so that I can get to know more about her.

Sunset gave a warm smile.

Sunset: Yeah. Maybe.

Sunset clicked play.

Tristan: Hey Joey, I've returned to give you my support!

Joey: Hey Tristan! I don't care!

Rarity crossed her arms and scoffed.

Rarity: Well, that was rather rude!

Joey: Time Roulette, Go!

After Time Wizard was summoned, "The Power of Love" begins to play. The girls had a good laugh while the Time Wizard's special ability was activating.

**YU-GI-OH PROVES CREATIONISM WRONG**

Rex: Check it out. My dragon's stoned.

Rainbow Dash sputtered before the girls let out another laugh.

Yugi: Well done, Joey! You believed in the Heart of the Cards and it came through for you!

Joey: Actually, it was more like dumb luck.

Yugi: Same thing, really.

Applejack: Hehehe. Ah doubt they are.

Mai: Now that I'm all alone, nothing could possibly go wrong.

Panik: It's raping time!

After Panik grabbed Mai and dragged her away with him, the Rainbooms gasped and literally had shivers down their spines. While still in shock, the girls pulled out their phones and recorded themselves.

The Rainbooms: Note to self: Never stand out alone at night.

After putting their phones away, they continued the episode.

Tea: There's something in the bushes!

The Omen theme "Ave Satani" played while Bakura was walking out of the bushes. Rarity happily gasped after seeing Bakura.

**[cue squealing fangirls]**

Pinkie Pie: It's Bakura!

The girls turned to Rarity when she started squealing with sparkles in her eyes. She stopped when she noticed her friends staring at her. She embarrassingly blushed while clearing her throat.

Rarity: My apologies. Moving on.

Bakura: Hello guys. It's me, Bakura! I've been stalking you for the past five episodes! I hope that doesn't seem too suspicious.

Yugi: Do we know you?

Tristan: He does seem familiar somehow.

Joey: What's the deal with his inappropriate accent?

The music played again with a close-up shot of Bakura.

Sunset: I was gonna complain about the stalking and calling his accent inappropriate, but the music is just so distracting.

Fluttershy: Not to mention very creepy.

Yugi: Let's all compare ourselves to our cards in order to set up a plot point for the next episode.

Joey: I'm the Flame Swordsman!

Joey's card showed the Star Wars kid.

Pinkie Pie: Hey, that's not the-

Tristan: I'm the Cyber Commander.

Tristan's card showed Man-at-Arms.

Pinkie Pie: Okay.

The girls were chuckling.

Tea: I'm the Magician of Faith.

Tea's card had Sailor Moon on it.

Rainbow Dash: Sailor Moon?

Pinkie Pie and Rarity: I love Sailor Moon!

Yugi: And I'm the Dark Magician.

Yugi's card showed a Black Mage. The Rainbooms giggled after that.

Twilight: Not that Dark Magician!

Yugi: What about you, Bakura?

Bakura: This is my favorite card.

The girls widened their eyes when they saw Sephiroth on Bakura's card.

Bakura: Oops! Wrong one.

They giggled while Bakura picks up his Change of Heart card.

Bakura: There we go. The Change of Heart! If you want to know how it works, we could have a duel right now!

The music played again.

Yugi: That sounds innocent enough!

And again when Bakura turned into Yami bakura, which was starting to frighten the girls, especially Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Um... I don't think that sounds innocent enough!

Applejack: I was just thinkin' the same thing, Fluttershy.

Bakura: By the way, there's something I'd like you to know.

Yami Bakura: You're a bunch of idiots.

A glow from the Millennium Ring caused Yugi and his pals to faint.

Yugi: This came completely out of nowhere!

The Rainbooms gasped in shock.

Sunset: I knew something was up with him.

Yami Bakura: That's what you get for hogging all my screentime, you little bitch.

A record scratch sound occurred as the Rainbooms looked completely shocked. While their mouths were open, Fluttershy had hers covered.

Pinkie Pie: Wow! I did not see that coming!

Twilight: Weirdly, I am both flabbergasted and scared at the same time.

Yami Bakura: Now to take the Millennium Puzzle, and steal your role as main character.

He reached for the Millennium Puzzle, which glowed as Yugi transformed into Yami Yugi.

Yami Bakura: What in Zorc's name is going on?

Yami: Get your hands off my Puzzle, you limey fruitcake!

Rainbow Dash snickered.

Rainbow Dash: Limey Fruitcake?

While the others were laughing, Rarity blushed and giggled with her fingers covering her mouth.

Yami Bakura: What say you and I have a card game to decide which one of us deserves to be the main character? And when I win, this show will be all mine!

Yami: Okay, but... who are you?

Yami Bakura: I'm Bakura!

Yami: Never heard of you!

Rarity sighed.

Rarity: I suppose that's another thing we shall learn to get used to.

The Omen theme played again with the title of the show appearing on the screen.

**[yami vs bakura; place your bets]**

Sunset: Uh, I pick Yami.

Pinkie Pie: Yami.

Fluttershy: Yami.

Rainbow Dash: Yami.

Twilight: Yami.

Applejack: Yami.

Rarity: Bakura.

Rarity noticed her friends staring at her again before shrugging her shoulders.

Rarity: What?

She turned away with crossed arms and closed eyes.

Rarity: I have sort of a thing for limey boys.

She opened her right eye.

Rarity: Is that so wrong?

The girls gave unamused looks before shrugging and turning back to the show.

**AND NOW A VERY SPECIAL MESSAGE FROM THE CAST AND CREW OF YU-GI-OH...**

The girls looked confused.

Pinkie Pie: Huh?

Applejack: Wha-?

Yami: Hi folks. Here at Yu-Gi-Oh, we like to have a good laugh as much as the next guy. But there comes a time when the laughter must stop, and that's usually when somebody dies. Recently, a treasured member of our cast passed away. His name was Tristan Taylor's Voice.

Rainbow Dash: Say what?

Twilight: They're doing a dedication to Tristan's old voice?

Tea: He meant so much to all of us! He made us laugh, made us cry... I can't believe he's really gone.

Yugi: When I first heard that Tristan's Voice had died, I couldn't believe what I was hearing! His voice was like family to me!

Fluttershy was starting to tear up.

Fluttershy: That's... That's so sad!

Sunset: Oh no. Fluttershy, hand me a napkin.

Rarity: Make that two please.

Fluttershy passed a few napkins to Rarity and Sunset.

Sunset: Thank you.

The two girls blew their noses into the napkins.

Sunset: Sorry, guess we're getting a little emotional right now.

Rarity: Even though this seems a little rather silly.

The girls smiled and understood while Fluttershy used a napkin to wipe her tears.

Joey: I was with him when his voice passed away. His voice had been struggling to overcome an addiction to alcohol, and, well... one thing led to another.

Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy: Alcohol?

Rainbow Dash: Seriously?

Sunset: Suddenly, this is becoming less sad.

**RECONSTRUCTION**

Joey: Tristan's Voice, have you been drinking?

Tristan: I can't remember because I'm so drunk!

Joey: Hey wait! Don't run with those scissors!

Tristan: You're not the boss of me!

The scissors struck Tristan's voice off-screen.

Tristan: OUCH!

The girls screamed as they held their necks.

Joey: Oh no. He's dead.

Twilight slowly removed her hands from her neck.

Twilight: I don't think it's possible to kill a voice with a pair of scissors.

Mai: What happened was just terrible. I'd never want anything bad to happen to my voice.

Mokuba: Neither would I!

Yami: And so, we dedicate this episode to the memory of Tristan's Voice. Goodnight, sweet prince, and a flight of angels sing thee to thy rest.

The girls looked sad as they let their tears fall out. They closed their eyes and lowered their heads.

Twilight: Goodbye, Tristan's Voice.

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie wiped more tears off their faces with a couple of sniffles.

Pinkie Pie: Now I'm "really" going to miss his voice.

Fluttershy: We'll miss you.

Applejack even took her hat off in a sign of respect.

Applejack: Happy trails, pardn'r.

Tristan's tombstone was shown with an image of Tristan's smiling face.

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF TRISTAN TAYLOR'S ORIGINAL VOICE**

**EPISODE ONE - EPISODE SEVEN**

The girls stayed silent even after the screen faded to black.

Mokuba: NINTENDO SIXTY-FOUUUR!

Another record scratch sound occurred as the girls widened their eyes. Applejack quickly placed her hat back on.

Applejack: Well, that sure darn ruined the moment!

The girls had a good chuckle while recovering from the sad parts of the episode, even wiping last bits of tears they had.

Sunset: Okay... that was such a touching moment in the end.

The others agreed.

Rarity: Who knew we would cry over a voice?

Sunset: I know, right?

The two chuckled.

Sunset: So... if everybody's good now, what do ya say we get into the next episode, huh?

Rainbow Dash: Heck yeah!

Pinkie Pie: Totally!

Twilight: I'm ready!

Sunset gave a warm smile and shrugged.

Sunset: Alright. Episode nine starting... now.

Sunset pressed the button on her remote and started episode nine.


	9. El Juegos De Tarjeta

Sunset had just started the ninth episode.

Yami: En el capitulo anterior... (Previously on the Yu-Gi-Oh...)

The girls became surprised with widened eyes.

The Rainbooms: Huh?

The girls glanced at each other.

Rainbow Dash: Uh, was that like Spanish or something?

Sunset: It sure was. But the caption's all wrong. He actually said, "In the previous episode..."

Twilight: Wow, Sunset! I didn't know you speak Spanish.

Sunset sheepishly rubbed her head and blushed with embarrassment.

Sunset: Ahehe. Well, I don't exactly "speak" Spanish. I just understand the language.

Sunset crossed her arms and slightly looked away.

Sunset: My Spanish-speaking's too rusty anyway.

Pinkie Pie: At least we'll know what they'll be saying.

They went back to watching the show, where there was a noise in the bushes.

Tea: Ahh!

Joey: Que fue eso? (What is this new devilry?)

Rarity: Huh. That sounded rather short for such a long subtitle.

Sunset: I guess this is a new thing LittleKuriboh has up his sleeve. He's putting in incorrect subtitles.

Applejack: That makes waaay too much sense now.

Rainbow Dash: So what did Joey say for real, Sunset?

Sunset: He said, "What was that?"

Rainbow Dash: Ah! Gotcha!

Bakura came out of the bushes.

Yugi: Es Bakura! (Behold, it is the Bakura.)

Rainbow Dash: It is "the" Bakura?

Fluttershy: That doesn't make any sense at all.

Twilight: I don't understand Spanish as well as Sunset, but even I know for fact that Yugi said, "It's Bakura!"

Sunset: Hehe. That's right, Twilight.

Joey: Por un momento pensamos que debiamos preocuparnos. (Hereupon, my fears are alleviated.)

Sunset: "For a moment there, I thought we should be worried."

Rarity: Worried about what, darling?

Sunset: Oh, nothing. I was just translating what Joey just said.

The Rainbooms: Oooohhh!

Bakura: Antes de empezar, hay algo que quiero compartir con ustedes. (Bakura has been permitted the friendship.)

The girls all giggled in a cute way.

Sunset: "Before we get started, there's something I'd like to share with you all."

Yugi: No puede ser! Un Artículo del Milenio? (You have a Millennium Item unexpectedly!)

Sunset: "It can't be! A Millennium Item?"

Applejack: Well... it was kinda close.

Yami Bakura: Si, y la magia de mi Sortija del Milenio nos llevara al Reino de las Sombras. (Indeed, and with its powers I make my voice sound gruff and sexy.)

The girls giggled again, only this time, Rarity blushed since the word "sexy" was on the screen.

Sunset: No, it doesn't. It takes you to the Shadow Realm.

Joey: Vaya, detesto la magia. (Poor weather conditions?)

Sunset widened her eyes.

Sunset: Well, that's quite a shocker!

Pinkie Pie: Why? What did he say?

Sunset: He said he hates magic.

The girls gasped.

Fluttershy: Oh my! What an awful strong thing to say!

Rainbow Dash: If he were real, I'd totally do anything to change his mind.

Twilight: To be fair, not everybody has to like magic. You can't just force somebody into liking something.

Rainbow deadpanned, sighed, and shrugged.

Rainbow Dash: Fair enough.

Yugi: Por que haces esto, Bakura? No entiendo. (This is an unfortunate turn of events!)

Sunset: Okay, now Yugi's asking Bakura why he's doing this.

Yami Bakura: Tienes algo que yo deseo, Yugi, y pienso quitartelo. (Yes.)

The girls started laughing.

Applejack: Hehehe.

AJ wiped a tear from her eye.

Applejack: Ah think we all know that is just way too long for one simple "Yes."

Rarity: Indeed.

Sunset: Got that right. The real translation is, "You have something I want, Yugi, and I aim to take it."

In the show, Yugi and his pals fainted.

Yami Bakura: El legendario Rompecabezas del Milenio es mio! (All your puzzle are belong to me.)

Twilight: All your puzzle are belong to- Okay, this is just so much bad grammar.

Sunset happily shook her head with a sigh.

Sunset: "The Legendary Millennium Puzzle is mine!"

The Millennium Puzzle started glowing when Yami Bakura reached for it.

Yami Bakura: (Do not want!)

The Rainbooms: Huh?

Pinkie Pie: But that was just a grunt! Nobody really said anything.

Sunset: Exactly, Pinkie Pie! LittleKuriboh's totally doing this on purpose. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

Yami Bakura: No puede ser! (Oh no! Growth hormones!)

The girls started cracking up.

Sunset: "It can't be!"

Yami: Si lo que quieres es mi Rompecabezas del Milenio, entonces tendras que pelear conmigo. (How dare you tamper with my jewelry, villainous cur!)

Rarity: Villainous cur? Hm, never heard that before.

Rainbow Dash: Sunset?

Sunset: "If what you want is my Millennium Puzzle, then you're going to have to Duel me."

Yami Bakura: Hay mucho mas en riesgo de lo que imaginas, y este es un Juego de las Sombras que no puedes ganar. (The card game of us commences.) (Right after these words from our sponsor.)

Pinkie Pie: ...sponsor.

The girls laughed once again while the title sequence plays. They ceased the laughter once the theme music was over.

Sunset: And the last one said, "There is much more at stake here than you comprehend, and this is one Shadow Game you cannot win." Guess we'll see about that.

They turned back to the show.

Yami Bakura: Once I gain all seven Millennium Items, I shall use their vaguely established powers to destroy the world! But first, I'm going to beat you in a card game.

Yami: Not if I can help it, you albino cream puff!

The girls chuckled.

Rainbow Dash: Albino cream puff?

Rarity: My, that's a new one!

Pinkie Pie took out her phone.

Pinkie Pie: Note to self: Remember to make cream puffs... minus the albino part.

She put her phone away and went back to watching the show.

Yami: I summon the Cyber Commander, which by the way is Tristan's favorite monster, even though he never actually plays this game.

Tristan is summoned as the Cyber Commander.

Tristan: I'm surprisingly buff!

Rainbow Dash had just finished a cup of soda.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, not by enough.

Pinkie awwed in disappointment.

Pinkie Pie: I was hoping for the original voice to come back.

With a little smile, Twilight gave Pinkie Pie a little pat on the back.

Yami: By the Gods! That's exactly what I want to look like!

The girls chuckled after that.

Yami Bakura: White Magical Hat! Send his Cyber Commander to the Graveyard!

White Magical Hat attacked and destroyed Tristan with one punch.

Yami: No! Tristan! He was the finest mind of his generation! I summon the Flame Swordsman! A.k.a. Joey's favorite monster.

Joey was summoned as the Flame Swordsman.

Joey: Uh-oh! Have I been cross dressing in my sleep again?

The Rainbooms laughed again.

Applejack: Cross dressin'? Hehe.

Twilight: Haha! I swear...

She wiped a tear from under her glasses.

Twilight: ...this show's getting better and better. Heh.

Yami: It seems that Bakura has somehow placed our souls within each of our favorite cards. Either that, or he's turned you all into cosplayers.

Joey: That bastard!

The girls except Fluttershy giggled after that statement.

Fluttershy: Um, you girls don't really have anything against cosplaying, do you?

Rarity: Oh hohoho no, darling! Of course not. We absolutely adore cosplaying, especially when I've been given the chance to make such fabulous anime outfits.

They chatted in agreement.

Rainbow Dash: Eh, cosplaying's okay with me, I guess. Why do you ask, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy happily thought about cosplaying as Sailor Moon, Dark Magician Girl, and Froppy.

Fluttershy: Hmm, no reason.

The girls shrugged before turning back to the TV.

Yami: By the way, Tristan's dead.

Joey: Oh, not again!

Yami: I also summon the Dark Magician!

Yugi was summoned as the Dark Magician.

Yugi: I look slightly more ridiculous than usual!

Once again, the girls except Fluttershy laughed.

Fluttershy: (Thought) I think he looks adorable as the Dark Magician.

Fluttershy blushed and lightly giggled.

Yami: And now I activate Reborn the Monster...

***Monster Reborn**

Yami: ...in order to resurrect Tristan's original voice!

Pinkie Pie happily gasped.

Rainbow Dash: Say what now?

Tristan: Hey, what gives?

Pinkie Pie cheered while her friends were laughing it up.

Tristan: I liked my new voice.

Pinkie's friends wiped tears from their eyes.

Tristan: People were starting to take me seriously.

Yami: Sorry Tristan, but it's much easier to make fun of you this way.

Sunset and Rainbow Dash: You can say that again.

Joey: Wait a second. Why are there two Yugi's?

Yugi: I'm not sure, but sometimes when I'm dueling, it's like I can feel a powerful voice inside my head telling me how to win.

Tristan: Does that mean you've been cheating?

The Rainbooms: Cheating?!

Yugi: Well, it's more complicated than that.

Joey: Sounds like cheatin' to me, Yug.

Applejack: Huh. You know, I never really thought about it that way before.

Sunset: Me neither.

Rainbow Dash: Now that you mention it, they are two souls in one body, right? It kinda gives them an unfair advantage against their opponent. For all we know, they probably give each other advice while leaving their opponent in the dark.

Twilight: Uh... I don't know, Rainbow Dash. The way I see it, it's more like Yami doing all the dueling while the real Yugi takes all the credit.

Rarity: That is an excellent point right there, Twilight... but I'm afraid I'm with Rainbow Dash. I think it is cheating.

Pinkie Pie: Definitely cheating!

Yugi: It's not cheating! It's more like we have a spiritual connection that goes far beyond any-

Joey: Hey, Big Yugi! Has Little Yugi been cheatin' this whole time?

As soon as Yami nodded, the girls burst out laughing like crazy. Fluttershy, Sunset, and Rarity held their stomachs while Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Applejack rolled on the floor.

Yugi: Oh, you guys can all just go straight to Hell.

Rainbow Dash wiped a tear from her eye.

Rainbow Dash: If that wasn't such a bad thing, it'd be totally worth it.

Yami: Now I'll place Tea in face-down position.

Tea was set face down as the Magician of Faith.

Yami: I've always wanted to say that.

Fluttershy, Sunset, Rarity, and Twilight's faces turned a little red while the other three girls laughed it up. Still blushing, the four girls laughed nervously. Rarity even fanned her face with her hand.

Rarity: Whoo! Is it getting a little hot in here?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I'll handle this.

She got up, walked up to the thermostat, and turned the temperature down.

Rainbow Dash: There we go.

She sat back down next to Pinkie Pie.

Tea: This is just like something out of a bad fanfic!

Yugi: (Thought) If only she'd picked the Dark Magician Girl! Mmmm, Dark Magician Girl...

The Rainbooms were completely frozen after Yugi's line.

Sunset: Wow! Just... wow!

Yami Bakura: Good luck overcoming my Man-Eater Bug.

He sets Man-Eater Bug face down.

Yugi: One of us has to sacrifice themselves in order to kill that monster! I nominate Tristan.

Tea: Seconded.

The girls giggled.

Joey: Don't worry, Tristan. I always wanted to die wearing a dress.

He disappears with Man-Eater Bug.

Joey: I regret nothing!

The girls laughed at that.

Sunset: At least his dream came true.

Yami Bakura: Soon, I'll be the only character left. I've always wanted my own cartoon. I think I'll call it... "Zorc and Pals."

The Rainbooms: Zorc and Pals?!

_"Who's that crazy kook destroyin' the world?"_

_"It's Zorc"_

Zorc: _"That's me"_

_"It's Zorc & Pals"_

Yami Bakura: Zorc, did you forget our anniversary? Again?

A laugh track played in the background.

Zorc: Yes, I was too busy destroying the world.

Another laugh track played.

Zorc: I've slaughtered millions!

A third one played as well.

Yami Bakura: That's my Zorc!

_"The blood of the innocent will flow without end"_

_"His name is Zorc and he's destroyin' the world"_

The Rainbooms didn't say a word. They kept shocking expressions on their faces while letting what they just saw sink into their minds. They were so shocked, Rainbow Dash even let popcorn fall out of her hand just as she was about to munch on them.

Yami Bakura: What do you think, Pharaoh?

Yami: I think you'll be taken off the air faster than you can say "Arrested Development!"

Sunset: I have no problem with that whatsoever.

Applejack: Same here.

While the girls agreed, Fluttershy took a deep breath to stay calm, even if she'll remember Zorc.

Tea: That was my favorite show.

Tea released a tear.

Tea: Why did they have to cancel it?

Yugi: Tea's tears activated her special ability, making her attack and defense points look completely inaccurate!

Yami: Yes, and it also allows me to recycle Reborn the Monster!

***Still Monster Reborn**

Joey: Please don't kill me!

The Reaper of the Cards swung his scythe just as Joey disappeared.

Joey: I have three best friends! Kill them instead!

The girls stared at the screen.

Rainbow Dash: Okay, these guys need more friendship lessons.

Twilight: Ditto.

Yugi: It's okay, Joey. My alter-ego brought you back to life with a Spell Card.

Tristan: Just like our Lord Jesus.

The Rainbooms giggled while Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes with a smile.

Yami Bakura: How many times do I have to kill you people before you stay dead?

He reveals the Change of Heart card.

Yugi: The Change of Heart! That's Bakura's favorite card!

Yami Bakura: Yes. And with it, I'm going to turn you into a villain. That way, you'll know what it's like to have your plans foiled time after time by a group of card-game-obsessed morons!

Sunset: Card-game-obsessed morons?

The girls chuckled.

Yugi: Look, it's the real Bakura!

Bakura possesses the Lady of Faith's body.

Bakura: I've taken control of this woman's body in order to save you guys. And I don't mind telling you, it feels bloody great!

The Rainbooms: Huuuuh?!

Yami Bakura: By the Gods! That's exactly what I want to look like!

The Rainbooms: Huuuuuuuuh?!

Rainbow Dash: We really don't wanna see that.

Yami: Conveniently, my Millennium Puzzle allows me to put souls back into their original bodies.

Rainbow Dash: COME ON! I said we "don't" wanna see that.

Applejack: Nice goin', Rainbow! Ya jinxed us!

Rainbow facepalmed.

Yami Bakura: How dare you defy me? Just wait until Zorc hears about this.

Fluttershy whimpered softly so that her friends couldn't hear her.

Yami: FINISH HIM!

Rainbow Dash and Applejack gasped.

Yugi: Super Special Awesome Attack!

The two girls cheered and laughed, making Fluttershy feel better and happy.

Yami Bakura: Oh, bugger me!

Yami Bakura was sent to the graveyard.

Yami Bakura: I shall be a main character! Even if it takes me another two hundred bloody episodes.

The Rainbooms had a good laugh after that.

Pinkie Pie: I doubt it'll take that many episodes.

Bakura: I say, that plot line made a lot more sense in the original manga.

Yugi: Where did you get your evil ring from, Bakura?

Bakura: My father bought it while he was in Egypt looking to purchase some blue hair dye.

The Rainbooms chuckled.

Rarity: Going all the way to Egypt for hair dye? Ha! That sounds rather silly, don't you agree?

Joey: Man, I had the most unbelievable dream. There were two Yugis, and Bakura was a main character!

Tea: I usually enjoy dreams that involve two Yugis, but that one was very disappointing.

A record scratch sound occurred when the girls became stunned by that sentence.

Twilight: Um... okay?

Mai: My breasts are in danger!

Fluttershy gasped.

Fluttershy: That's Mai!

Yugi: Hey, that sounds like the plot for the next episode! Come on gang...

The screen freeze-frames as Yugi and his friends run off.

Yugi: ...let's go find out what is is!

Tristan: Oh no! The animation budget ran out!

The girls had one last laugh.

_"Who's that crazy kook destroyin' the world?"_

_"It's Zorc"_

**[sorry about that delay]**

Zorc: _"That's me"_

_"It's Zorc & Pals"_

After hearing that, the girls remembered the Zorc and Pals show from earlier.

Pinkie Pie: If that ever becomes a show, I wouldn't watch it... no matter how catchy the theme song is.

Kaiba: TROGDOOOOOOOOR! TROGDOOOOOOOOR!

The episode ended right there and the girls giggled.

Applejack: Hoowee! That was some episode, right?

The other girls nodded in agreement. Rainbow checked the popcorn bowl and realized it was empty.

Rainbow Dash: Uh, Sunset? We're out of popcorn here.

Sunset shrugged.

Sunset: No problem. I'll just go pop another bag.

Sunset stood up from the couch, picked up the bowl, and started walking out. When she was a few feet away from Rainbow Dash, Sunset froze all of a sudden.

Sunset: Uh-oh!

Everyone turned to Sunset.

Sunset: Um, guys? I can't move.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow while the others widened their eyes.

Rainbow Dash: What do you mean you can't move?

Sunset: I mean I can't move at all. It's like my body's frozen or something.

The Rainbooms: What?!

Worried, Twilight stood up off the floor.

Twilight: What's wrong, Sunset? Why can't you move?

Sunset's face showed fear until she smiled.

Sunset: Because my animation budget ran out!

The next second, Sunset started laughing hysterically. Her friends saw what she did there and laughed with her.

Sunset: I gotcha! Hahaha!

Twilight pointed at Sunset.

Twilight: Yoooouu! Hahaha!

Sunset wiped a tear from her eye as the laughing stopped.

Sunset: Okay, okay. Hehe. I'll be right back.

And with that, Sunset left the room to go make some more popcorn.


	10. Both Of You, Duel Like You Want To Win

Sunset entered the room while carrying a bowl of freshly popped popcorn.

Sunset: Hey, guys! I'm back! And I've got more popcorn!

She suddenly gasped once she saw something that was shockingly unexpected. Her friends were down for the count. The girls grunted in pain and twitched some of their body parts. Soon, they were silent and they couldn't move anymore.

Sunset: Oh no! My friends!

She placed the bowl of popcorn onto the nearest shelf and ran up to Fluttershy, who was on the floor on her back. Sunset dropped to her knees and carried Fluttershy into her arms.

Sunset: Fluttershy! Fluttershy!

Fluttershy weakly opened her eyes and saw Sunset.

Fluttershy: I'm sorry... Sunset.

She coughed twice.

Fluttershy: We... couldn't stop her.

Sunset: Stop who? Tell me.

Fluttershy: I'm... sorry.

Fluttershy closed her eyes and that was it. She was out.

Sunset: Fluttershy, no!

In tears, Sunset tried shaking Fluttershy awake.

Sunset: Fluttershy! No!

Fluttershy still wouldn't wake up. Releasing more tears, Sunset gave up and laid Fluttershy back onto the floor. She then looked up with her arms raised.

Sunset: WHYYYYYYYY!

Midnight: I'll tell you why.

Sunset turned around and gasped once she saw a familiar figure up the steps where her bed is.

Midnight: Because your friends were nothing but a nuisance. Hehehehehehehehe!

Sunset: Midnight Sparkle?!

Midnight: That's my name. Don't wear it out.

She started walking down the steps.

Sunset: But how can this be?

Sunset stood up off the floor.

Sunset: I-I thought you were gone forever.

Midnight: Well you thought wrong, Sunset Shimmer.

After making it down the steps, Midnight started walking towards Sunset. Afraid, Sunset started walking backwards away from Midnight Sparkle.

Midnight: You should know by now that I will always be a part of Twilight.

Sunset's back hit the wall and then she slid down towards the floor with her knees angled up.

Midnight: And now it's your turn.

Midnight stopped walking, stared down at Sunset, and aimed her palm at her.

Midnight: Farewell, Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset closed her eyes and shielded her face as she screamed. Suddenly, Sunset was hit with confetti. She opened her eyes and realized she was okay.

Sunset: Hm?

She looked at a piece of confetti in her hand before looking up at Midnight Sparkle, who was giggling.

Sunset: Twilight?

Twilight pointed her finger at Sunset.

Twilight: Gotcha back!

She started laughing hysterically before the other Rainbooms started laughing too.

Sunset: What the?

The girls laughed as they got up off the floor.

Sunset: What's going on here?

Twilight helped Sunset up.

Sunset: You guys plan this?

Applejack: Darn tootin' we did.

Rarity: That was hilarious!

Rainbow Dash: We gotcha good. HAHAHAHA!

Sunset's angry face turned red.

Sunset: Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow held her hands out.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, don't look at me, Sunset. It wasn't my idea.

Sunset turned to Pinkie.

Sunset: Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie shook her head.

Pinkie Pie: Nope.

Twilight had finished taking off her disguise.

Twilight: Think, Sunset.

She put her glasses on.

Twilight: Who is the last person you'd expect to pull a prank this big?

Sunset: Hmmm?

With a gasp, Sunset turned to that last person, who covered her mouth while giggling.

Sunset: Fluttershy?

Fluttershy uncovered her mouth.

Fluttershy: You got me! I just couldn't resist.

The girls laughed again while Sunset dropped her jaw.

Sunset: I can't believe Fluttershy, of all people, pranked me.

Fluttershy stopped laughing.

Fluttershy: Oh my! I'm so sorry, Sunset. I hope you're not too angry at me.

Sunset sighed in defeat, walked over to Fluttershy, and placed her hand on Fluttershy's shoulder.

Sunset: It's all good, Fluttershy. I guess I kinda had it coming. That was a pretty slick prank you pulled on me! Congrats!

Fluttershy gave a blushing smile before Sunset turned to Twilight.

Sunset: And Twilight, I can't believe you were willing to dress up like "her!"

Twilight: I can't believe you thought I'd hurt our friends. I would never do that.

She took a look at her Midnight Sparkle outfit.

Twilight: Well... not as myself at least.

She folded her arms.

Twilight: I mean, come on. The closest to me doing something bad as myself was this morning when I poured myself a bowl of milk and cereal.

The girls stared at Twilight, then at each other, then back at Twilight again.

Rainbow Dash: Uh, that doesn't sound near as bad, Twilight.

With a evil grin, Twilight squinted her eyes.

Twilight: In that order!

The Rainbooms widened their eyes before screaming in horror. Twilight laughed at their reactions while Sunset got down on her knees again and raised her arms up.

Sunset: WHYYYYYYYY!

Pinkie Pie: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND POURS MILK BEFORE THE CEREAL? NOOOOOOOO!

After everyone calmed down, they returned to their original spots to watch the tenth episode.

Sunset: Whoo! Craziest sleepover ever. Am I right?

They chatted in agreement before Sunset let out a happy sigh.

Sunset: Alright, let's get started. Episode... ten.

She pressed play on her remote and started the episode.

Yami: Who keeps throwing these cards at me? It's not funny, you know. Stop it!

The girls giggled.

Twilight: I don't think it'll be stopping anytime soon.

In the episode, the Harpie Lady Sisters were destroyed.

Mai: No! My Harpies! I can't believe I lost!

Panik: Maybe next time you'll put more than three monsters in your deck.

Panik held out his hand.

Panik: I'll be taking your star chips now.

Even looking at Panik made their skin crawl.

Rainbow Dash: Those Japanese guys sure make some creepy-looking characters.

Rarity: I couldn't agree more, Rainbow Dash.

Yugi and his friends ran onto the scene.

Yugi: Super Special Awesome Rescue!

The girls laughed at Yugi's line.

Sunset: Again with "Super Special Awesome?"

Applejack: Yugi must really like sayin' that!

Pinkie Pie: I call it being my catchphrase.

Fluttershy and Twilight pouted.

Fluttershy and Twilight: Lucky.

Yugi: We heard screaming. Is everyone okay?

Mai: I lost another duel.

Yugi: You were screaming because of that? What are you, five years old?

The girls chuckled.

Mai: It was very distressing!

Tristan and Bakura tried holding Joey back.

Joey: We were tryin' to sleep! Honestly, this is exactly why I hate blonde people!

Applejack was the only member of the group who didn't laugh.

Sunset: It's ironic because Joey's blonde and I just realized that Applejack is blonde too.

The girls became surprised before turning to Applejack, who held her hands out with her eyes closed.

Applejack: It's all right! It's fine! No offense takin'... much.

She opened her eyes with a smile.

Applejack: Let's all just move on, 'kay?

The girls gave warm smiles before turning back to the show.

Bakura: Calm down, Joey, you bloody yank!

The Rainbooms chuckled after Bakura's line.

Panik: She was my easiest victim yet. Her huge breasts were no match for my enormous chin.

The girls were grossed out.

Twilight: He does have a huge chin.

Yugi: Don't worry, Mai. Since I'm the main character, it'll be a cinch for me to win back your star chips. Time to recycle my sexy transformation sequence.

As the girls stared at the TV screen, the Shaft theme song played while Yugi was transforming into Yami Yugi.

The Rainbooms: Uuuhh?

Yami: It's time to duel, sucka! Can you dig it?

Joey: That Yugi's one bad mother-

Tea and Tristan: Shut your mouth!

Joey: I'm just talkin' about Yugi.

Tea and Tristan: Then we can dig it!

The girls faced each other and had a good laugh. Twilight wiped a tear from her eye.

Twilight: This show cannot be any more funnier.

Sunset: Let's just see about that.

Sunset pressed play. And instead of the normal intro, a montage of Yu-Gi-Oh clips began with the Neon Genesis Evangelion opening theme.

_"The card game's thesis"_

_"will soon be set in defense mode"_

_"with surging, hot life-points"_

_"if you activate a trap card"_

_"Embracing the Swords of Revealing Light"_

_"young boy, play some card games"_

Sunset paused the episode and then the girls laughed again.

Pinkie Pie: And it just got funnier.

Twilight: First incorrect subtitles, and now incorrect lyrics? HAHAAAA!

The girls calmed down and ceased the laughter.

Sunset: Everybody good now?

The Rainbooms: Uh-huh!

Sunset: Okay, okay.

Sunset pressed play.

Panik: It looks like it's my lucky day, Yugi! Pegasus has offered a vast reward to anyone who can eliminate you from the tournament.

Yami: Yeah, maybe you could use the money to buy yourself a voice that doesn't frighten small children.

Fluttershy: That would be okay for the children's sake.

Rainbow Dash: And how exactly could he even get a new voice?

Twilight: Uh... maybe with some vocal operation? Or maybe perhaps getting a new voice actor.

Pinkie Pie stood up off the floor.

Pinkie Pie: Either way, I think we all know that even if he gets a new voice, the old one will just come right back to him. Riiiight?

Sunset smirked as everyone was reminded of Tristan's old and new voice.

Sunset: So true.

Pinkie Pie laid back on the floor on her stomach while the girls had a nice little chuckle before playing the episode.

Panik: I'll teach you to make fun of me!

After Panik pushed a button, mechanical cuffs grabbed Yami's ankles.

Yami: Hey, these things must come in handy.

Rarity blushed.

Rainbow Dash: I fail to see how they could possibly come in handy.

Rarity turned away and muttered to herself.

Rarity: Perhaps I do.

Panik pushed another button to shoot flames at Yami while Disco Inferno plays in the background, shocking the Rainbooms. Rarity scoffed.

Rarity: Honestly, is that really appropriate?

Mai: Yugi's in big trouble!

Joey: I agree with Mai's boobs!

The girls deadpanned.

Sunset: Saw that coming.

Tristan: This is the worst vacation ever!

Sunset smiled.

Sunset: But not that.

Panik: Hahahahaha! It's so much fun being a bully!

Sunset frowned as she remembered being a bully herself. She looked away with her arms crossed.

Sunset: Or that.

Fluttershy placed a hand on Sunset's shoulder and gave her a warm smile. Sunset smiled back.

Yami: You know something, chin-face? You look like the illegitimate offspring of Jay Leno and Tim Curry.

Rainbow Dash: ...Yeah, we really don't need-

Pinkie Pie quickly covered Rainbow's mouth.

Pinkie Pie: Op-op-op! Don't you dare jinx us, Rainbow Dash! Remember the last episode?

Rainbow removed Pinkie Pie's hand from her mouth.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah! I know, I know!

Panik: With the Castle of Dark Illusions on my side of the field, my monsters will be hidden from sight, making things much easier to animate.

Applejack: Anima-

The girls suddenly chuckled after that.

Yami: I cast magic missile at the darkness...

Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress 1 fired at the darkness.

Yami: ...revealing your side of the field.

Bakura: I say, that was a superb strategical move at a critical juncture!

Joey: Who the Hell said you could hang out with us?

Fluttershy: Well that wasn't very nice at all.

Rarity: (Thought) I wouldn't mind Bakura hanging out with us at all.

Rarity gave a little blushing smile.

Panik: Thrill as I set all my monsters in Defense Mode. Stalemates are very exciting!

Joey: Geez, this is a really lousy episode! It reminds me of our spin-off show, Yu-Gi-Oh DMX.

The girls raised their eyebrows.

The Rainbooms: Yu-Gi-Oh DMX?!

A montage of Yu-Gi-Oh GX clips played with "X Gon' Give It to Ya" playing in the background.

_"First we gonna ROCK"_

_"Then we gonna ROLL"_

_"Then we let it POP"_

_"Go let it go, come on"_

_"X gon' give it to ya"_

_"He gon' give it to ya"_

_"X gon' give it to ya"_

_"He gon' give"_

_"Aiiyo, where my n(Bleep)gaz at"_

With shocking expressions on their faces, the Rainbooms had their jaws dropped after watching that part of the episode... and possibly after hearing the "N" word. They were even gasping in lots of air.

Joey: Honestly, who would wanna watch a cartoon about a bunch of rap artists playing card games?

They all shook their heads.

Twilight: Not me.

Pinkie Pie: Not me.

The others agreed as well.

Tristan: Hey, I like that show!

Joey: Touch me again, Tristan, and you're goin' home in a body bag.

The girls widened their eyes.

Rainbow Dash: Ooohh, that was some pretty dark stuff!

Yami: With my Catapult Turtle, I can launch my Dragon Champion toward your castle, shattering its flotation ring, thereby causing it to collapse on top of your monsters.

Bakura: This card game is a load of bollocks!

The girls giggled in a cute way after Bakura's line. Rarity liked it the most.

Panik: If I can't beat you, Yugi, then I'll kill you instead!

Panik fired flames around the duel field while "Ring of Fire" played in the background.

Rainbow Dash: Seriously? Again with this?

Pinkie had almost teary eyes.

Pinkie Pie: Please don't die, Yugi. Then you won't be able to save your grandpa, or say "Super Special Awesome" again.

Luckily, Yami Yugi survived.

Panik: Why aren't you dead?

Yami: As I explained earlier, I'm the main character. You, however, can just go right ahead and die. Mind Crush!

He performed the Mind Crush on Panik.

Yami: Bullying is just wrong. Destroying people's brains with magical powers is a-okay!

Sunset: No, it isn't!

She reminded herself of her bad past again and looked away with a sad look.

Sunset: Well, not anymore for me at least.

The girls felt bad for Sunset and decided to go give her a big friendly hug. Sunset felt happy and warm inside.

Sunset: Thanks guys.

After giving Sunset warm smiles, the girls returned to their spots to finish the episode.

Mai: Can I have my star chips back now?

Yami: Only if you beg me. Come on, get on your knees.

The Rainbooms widened their eyes.

Mai: You're kidding, right?

Yami: Did I stutter or something? Bark like a dog, woman!

The Neon Genesis Evangelion ending song played while Rainbow Dash had her mouth wide open and the other girls blushed.

**[can you dig it?]**

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah! We can dig it!

The girls had a good laugh after that. The girls gasped with excitement once Tea started dancing to Michael Sembello's "Maniac." The Rainbooms got up and started dancing along with Tea. The show soon ended with the girls laughing once they saw Yami Yugi's pouting face.

Rarity: I can't believe he actually made that face.

Fluttershy: I can't believe it either.

The girls kept laughing until Twilight checked the time and gasped.

Twilight: Girls!

The girls turned to Twilight.

Twilight: Bad news. It's almost midnight and we have school tomorrow, which means we have time for one more episode.

They awwed in disappointment.

Rainbow Dash: I was hoping for this sleepover to go on longer.

Applejack: Aw well. Ya can't watch an entire show in one night, right?

Rainbow Dash: (Sigh) I guess.

The girls got to their spots to watch the next episode.

Sunset: Oh, speaking of midnight, that prank from earlier was more than pretty slick.

The girls stared at Sunset and Sunset smirked.

Sunset: It was "Super Special Awesome!"

Pinkie Pie became surprised while the other girls laughed. Pinkie stood up and pointed at Sunset.

Pinkie Pie: Hey, "I" called it being my catchphrase!

Sunset: Hehehe! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Couldn't help myself.

She took a deep breath while Pinkie Pie got back on the floor.

Sunset: Okay, episode eleven starting... now.

Sunset pushed the play button and started the eleventh episode.


	11. In America

Sunset pressed the button on her remote and started episode eleven.

Yami: Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer... just kidding, it's only Yu-Gi-Oh!

The girls giggled after that. In the episode, Kaiba was flying his helicopter toward Duelist Kingdom.

Kaiba: (Thought) I have to reach Pegasus's island. Fortunately, I can pilot a helicopter. Thank God for Microsoft Flight Simulator.

The Rainbooms had a good laugh.

Rainbow Dash: He used Microsoft Flight Simulator to help get his Pilot's License?

Twilight: If only it were that easy for everybody who wants to become a pilot.

Kaiba: (Thought) Once I get there, I'll probably bump into Yugi. I'll never forget the way he beat me in a card game. I can remember it like it was just yesterday.

A scene from the original Yu-Gi-Oh anime played.

Yami: Wait a moment. Did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?

Kaiba: Yeah, so?

The Rainbooms became surprised and shrieked a little bit.

Fluttershy: Oh my, his hair is... green!

Twilight started doing some research on her phone.

Applejack: Why the heck is Kaiba's hair green?

Twilight found the information she was looking for before putting her phone away.

Yami: That's against the rules, isn't it?

Kaiba: Screw the rules, I have green hair!

The girls burst out laughing while holding onto their stomachs. Fluttershy, Sunset, and Rarity fell off the couch and laughed on the floor with the other girls. As the girls tried to stop laughing, they sat up on the floor and wiped tears from their eyes.

Twilight: Whoo! I can't believe that joke got to us again.

Pinkie Pie: I've literally listened to that joke over fifty times, and I still find it hilarious.

Rainbow shrugged.

Rainbow Dash: Guess it's officially one of those jokes that never stops being funny.

Fluttershy, Sunset, and Rarity sat back onto the couch.

Rarity: I know. You'd think we would've gotten used to it by now.

Sunset pressed play on her remote.

Kaiba: (Thought) Huh. Well, that was just weird. I should probably cut down on the drugs.

The Rainbooms stared at the screen while the title sequence plays. Fluttershy deadpanned before shaking her head and facepalming.

Fluttershy: Not again.

Sunset paused the show as soon as the title sequence ended.

Sunset: So does anyone have any idea why Kaiba's hair was green?

The girls, but Twilight, seemed to have no clue.

Twilight: I do. I just did some research and I found out that that was Kaiba's original look from the original Toei Anime.

The Rainbooms: Oooohhh!

Rarity folded her arms.

Rarity: Honestly, they couldn't go for anything other than green? I mean really, green is such an awful, awful hair color!

Twilight scratched her cheek.

Twilight: I don't think we're the ones to talk.

Just like with episode three, the girls had another look at their hair before giggling. Rainbow Dash then widened her eyes.

Rainbow Dash: Wait. You do realize I have green in my hair, right Rarity?

Rarity became surprised.

Rarity: Uuuhh...

She turned away and whistled, causing her friends to giggle. Regardless, Rainbow smiled, rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

Sunset: Okay, let's continue on with the show.

Sunset played the episode.

Yugi: Look, Bakura. Your Millennium Ring is acting really peculiar!

Bakura: Oh, that's just my gaydar.

The girls became surprised and puzzled.

The Rainbooms: Gaydar!?

Bakura: My father had it installed in my Millenium Ring in order to protect me, because I look so bloody effeminate!

The girls widened their eyes.

Rainbow Dash: Well... maybe just the hair.

Yugi: I wonder why it's pointing towards Pegasus's castle.

Bakura: Bugger if I know.

Pegasus: This tournament is simply fabulous! Ooh, let's celebrate...

He held up a Spice Girls movie.

Pegasus: ...by watching the Spice Girls movie!

Croquet: Oh, not again.

Some of the girls had their jaws dropped and their eyes twitching.

The Rainbooms: That... explains... so much!

Bakura: I say, that reminds me of the time when I was transferred into your school.

A flashback began with Bakura entering the classroom.

Teacher: Kids, this is our new student, Bakura. Not only is he new here, he's also British. So feel free to bully him like crazy.

Sunset: Why would LittleKuriboh have students bully somebody who's British? Doesn't he know he's British too?

Applejack: Maybe he's doin' this just for comedy! Or perhaps some other good reason.

Fluttershy: No matter what, we shouldn't take things in the show too seriously. That's what you taught us, Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset smiled and sighed.

Sunset: You're right! Thanks, Fluttershy!

She pressed play.

Bakura: Hello, everyone! It's bloody nice to meet you!

Kid 1: What's wrong with his voice?

Kid 2: Is he a girl?

Kid 3: Go back to Russia!

Kid 4: I wanna go home.

The Rainbooms were silent until Pinkie Pie spoke.

Pinkie Pie: Well, that wasn't very nice at all!

Bakura: You blokes are a bunch of wankers!

The girls finally had something to laugh about.

Rainbow Dash: That's tellin' 'em, Bakura.

The girl soon ceased the laughter.

Fluttershy: Um, girls?

They turned to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: What is a wanker?

The girls, but Twilight, shrugged.

Twilight: Uuuuhhh...

She blushed and covered her eyes with her right hand.

Twilight: You... really don't wanna know.

Twilight's friends shrugged their shoulders.

Sunset: Oh well.

Sunset continued the episode.

Joey: Checkmate! I sunk ya battleship!

Sunset: Wrong game, Joey!

Yugi: Joey, you redefine what it means to be a moron.

The girls smirked and shook their heads.

Bakura: I was watching you play card games with your mates, when my Millennium Ring started pointing towards your Millennium Puzzle! I can't imagine why.

Yami: This Millennium Puzzle is simply fabulous!

The Rainbooms couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack wiped tears from their eyes.

Rarity: Oh my! HAHAHA!

Twilight: I can't, I can't- Hahaha!

The girls soon got that out of their system.

Applejack: Okay... ah think we're good.

Sunset played the video while her hand was shaking.

Bakura: By the way, where are the others?

Yugi: Joey and Tristan are busy guarding Tea. For some reason, ever since we got back from the Shadow Realm, she's been under the impression that she's a caterpillar.

Rarity: A... a c-caterpillar?

Tea: Soon, I'll be a beautiful butterfly, and then Yugi will love me.

The girls stared at the screen while Fluttershy's face turned red. Sunset then gave a smirk.

Sunset: And ship almost confirmed.

After some cute giggling, the Rainbooms returned to watching the show, where Kaiba's helicopter was landing.

Bakura: Oh my, a helicopter! I wonder who it is.

Tristan: I hope it's Santa Claus!

Pinkie Pie: Santa Claus?!

The girls started giggling.

Yugi: Look, it's that guy I defeated in the first episode without even breaking a sweat! Hey loser, how's it going?

The Rainbooms: Oooohhh!

Rainbow Dash: Burrrrn.

Kaiba: I'm here to kick ass and play card games, and I'm all out of cards.

The girls couldn't help but chuckle after that line.

Yugi: Here's your deck, Kaiba. By the way, I've forgiven you for hospitalizing my Grandpa. Can we be Super Special Awesome Friends now?

Kaiba: Like Hell.

The Rainbooms widened their eyes while Sunset felt her heart.

Sunset: Ouch!

Applejack: Right there with you, Sunset!

Kaiba: I don't have time to waste with you Scoobies. No offense Yugi, you're a great duelist and all, but your buddy over there couldn't duel his way out of a paper bag.

Pinkie Pie: Uh-oooohh!

Joey: That does it!

Joey ran to Kaiba and grabbed him by the collar.

Joey: Nobody talks about my pal Tristan like that.

The girls chuckled again.

Twilight: I'm pretty sure he was talking about you, Joey! Hehe!

Kaiba: I don't like to be touched by people who don't have money.

Kaiba threw Joey on to the ground.

Joey: Nyeh-eh-eh!

The girls gasped in shock.

Yugi: Joey, are you okay?

**(actual 4Kids dialogue)**

Bakura: Check his pulse, Yugi!

The girls laughed at the caption.

Rainbow Dash: He actually said that?

Sunset: Another new thing LittleKuriboh's doing.

Joey: It's time to duel, ya big palooka!

Kaiba: This looks like the perfect opportunity to stroke my ego.

He held out his briefcase of cards.

Kaiba: Behold, the Briefcase of Death!

Rainbow Dash: (Sarcasm) Oh nooo! The Briefcase of Death! What ever shall we doooo?

The girls chuckled at Rainbow's sarcasm.

Kaiba: This contains the prototypes for my revolutionary new Duel Disk system. So tell me, Wheeler, are you ready to be completely emasculated in front of your friends?

Joey: I was born ready, Kaiba!

Twilight smiled, shook her head, and sighed.

Twilight: He has no idea what emasculated means, does he?

The others agreed.

Applejack: Nope!

Joey: Go, Armored Lizard!

Yugi: I think Beyblade's gonna sue somebody.

The girls had another good laugh.

Rarity: What is Beyblade?

Rainbow Dash: Some kinda game with spinning tops. I dunno.

Kaiba: Battle Ox! Axe Smash attack!

Battle Ox attacked Armored Lizard.

Joey: You duel like a dairy farmer!

Kaiba: How appropriate. You duel like a cow!

The girls laughed while Applejack laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

Applejack: (Thought) Well... least he didn't say "apple" farmer.

Tea: Joey's sucking even worse than usual!

The girls chuckled while Fluttershy placed both her hands over her mouth. In the end, she giggled behind her hands.

Bakura: Keep a stiff upper lip, Joey!

Joey: So, here's this Giant Enemy Dragon!

Joey summoned his Red-Eyes Black Dragon while Kaiba summoned his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Kaiba: Blue-Eyes! Attack his weak point for massive damage!

Blue-Eyes attacked and destroyed Red-Eyes.

Kaz Hirai: Riiiiidge Racer!

Kaiba: That costs you 599 U.S. Life Points.

Rainbow Dash: Uh, what just happened?

Pinkie Pie: No idea.

Joey: No! I lost!

Joey's life points reached zero.

Kaiba: Oh, cry me a river, mutt. You dweebs don't know what you're up against. Pegasus is ruthless. Camp, yet ruthless.

Applejack: No kiddin'.

The girls chuckled after Applejack's statement. Rainbow even applauded for that.

Rainbow Dash: Nice one, AJ.

Applejack: Thank you. Thank you. Ah'm here everyday.

Kaiba: I've seen it with my own eyes. It was at a surprisingly popular card game tournament in America. Mokuba was supposed to be there with me, but since he'd been kidnapped for about the fiftieth time that month, his seat was empty.

The girls quickly covered their mouths and tried their hardest not to laugh.

Fluttershy: (Thought) Kidnapping is not funny. Don't laugh. Don't laugh.

Rarity: (Thought) Must... not... give in.

Soon enough, the Rainbooms released so much laughter. And after about a few more seconds, they suddenly stopped.

Fluttershy: We're terrible people.

They muttered in agreement before continuing the video.

Kaiba: Pegasus was facing the intercontinental champion, Bandit Keith, who apparently likes to remind everybody that he's from America.

Bandit Keith: You can't beat me because I'm an American!

Kaiba: See what I mean?

Twilight: Oh yes. Yes we do.

Applejack: Ah have a feeling he's gonna be sayin' that a whole lot more.

They chatted in agreement.

Kaiba: It looked like Keith was about to win, but then suddenly Pegasus invited some kid from the audience to their table.

Bandit Keith: Hey, what're you doing? Asking for help's illegal... in America!

The girls chuckled a little bit.

Pegasus: I don't need help. A child could beat you, Bandit Keith, and I'm going to prove it!

Sam: Are you my mommy?

Fluttershy and Sunset smirked and shook their heads while the others laughed.

Kaiba: Pegasus gave the kid some instructions, and in just one turn, Bandit Keith had lost. Who would have thought that a child could win a children's card game?

The girls chuckled again.

Sunset: I doubt it's "only" just for children with all the dangers going on.

Bandit Keith: This can't be happening...

The Rainbooms and Bandit Keith: ...in America!

The girls widened their eyes.

The Rainbooms: JINX!

The girls had a nice laugh, despite jinxing each other.

Pegasus: I've turned this tournament into a total farce!

Crowd: Hooray! Hooraaay!

The Rainbooms: Hooraaay!

Yugi: And just what was that story supposed to prove?

Kaiba: It proves that I'm obscenely rich. Smell you geeks later.

Kaiba started walking off.

Kaiba: I have a hyperactive brother to rescue.

Tristan: I didn't even get to tell him what I want for Christmas!

The girls laughed again.

Rainbow Dash: He's still on that? Hehe. He's not Santa Claus, dude!

Pegasus: Ooh, I can sense you, Kaiba-boy. And once you get here, I'm going to spice up your life!

The girls bobbed their heads to The Spice Girls song "Wannabe."

**[tristan wants a pony, by the way]**

The girls, but Sunset, laughed.

Sunset: What?!

She held out her hands.

Sunset: Okay, let's get something straight. Nopony anywhere, not even in Equestria, would "ever" consider wanting to become a Christmas present.

Sunset rubbed her head.

Sunset: And thank goodness I'm a human right now.

**[i think adult swim's gonna sue somebody]**

This time, Sunset joined in on the laughter.

Rarity: If this keeps up, they just might.

Pinkie Pie: Uh-huh!

The Post-Credits scene played.

Yugi: Oh my gosh, we're in trouble! What are we gonna do?

Yami: I'm going to do my laundry! Could I have some change?

The episode ended right there.

Twilight: That's strange!

Rarity: What is it, Twilight?

Twilight: I've had a strong feeling that was Yami and Yugi's real voices...

Twilight smirked.

Twilight: ...in America!

Twilight's joke had gotten her and her friends to laugh.

Twilight: Okay, okay. That's enough for tonight. It's only a few minutes after midnight, and we need to get ready for school tomorrow. Lights out!

The girls awwed in disappointment. After a little while, everybody got comfortable in their sleeping bags.

Sunset: Good night, Rarity.

Rarity: Good night, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Good night, Twilight.

Twilight: Good night, Applejack.

Applejack: Good night, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Good night, Pinkie Pi-

Rainbow Dash was interrupted by Pinkie Pie's loud snoring. They looked over at Pinkie Pie and found her already asleep.

Rainbow Dash: What the...?

Pinkie opened her eyes and quickly sat up.

Pinkie Pie: Gotcha!

The girls had one final laugh for the night.


	12. Sweet Dreams

A few hours later, the girls slept peacefully and Pinkie's snoring was more normal than before. While they were sleeping, the girls smiled as they dreamt about Yu-Gi-Oh boys.

**(Rarity's dream)**

Rarity was looking sad as she walked all by herself at night. She stopped by a huge outdoor water fountain and looked down at her reflection. She closed her eyes and gave a sad sigh. She folded her arms and rubbed her upper arms while opening her eyes halfway.

Rarity: I'm so alone.

She closed her eyes and was about to cry.

Bakura: Pardon me, down there.

Rarity opened her eyes and turned around. She spotted Bakura climbing down a ladder. Rarity gasped while Bakura happily waved at her.

Rarity: You're... Bakura!

Bakura: That's right, Rarity. And I'm here to cheer you up in your time of ne-

One of the ladder steps broke, causing Bakura to fall off the ladder.

Bakura: OH, BUGGER!

Rarity flinched once Bakura hit the ground.

Rarity: Bakura!

She ran to him while Bakura sat up and rubbed his back side.

Bakura: Oh, my sensitive little bottom! I am so feeling this in the morning.

Rarity made it to Bakura and got down to her knees.

Rarity: Are you all right?

Bakura: Eh, well my bottom isn't...

He pulled out a red rose.

Bakura: ...but at least this rose is still in one peace.

Rarity gasped as she blushed and touched the cheeks on her face.

Rarity: Oh my...

She took the rose and smiled.

Rarity: It's beautiful!

Bakura: I know... and so are you, Rarity.

Rarity's face grew even redder.

Bakura: And I want to make sure you're never alone.

He stood up on his feet and offered his hand to Rarity.

Bakura: So what do you say?

Rarity grew a little smile and grabbed Bakura's hand. Bakura then helped Rarity up to her feet.

Rarity: Thank you, Bakura. You're very kind and... sweet.

Bakura nodded and blushed.

Bakura: You're welcome.

The two gazed at each other before Rarity caught Bakura off guard by hugging him. Bakura smiled and hugged her back. They broke off the hug and Rarity looked at the rose.

Rarity: And thanks so much for the rose, Bakura. It was... quite generous of you.

Bakura nodded.

Bakura: Well, you deserve the best, Rarity. And... I want to make you happy.

Rarity gave a blushing smile before stepping up closer to Bakura. Without hesitation, she placed her hands on Bakura's shoulders, closed her eyes, and started kissing him on the lips. Bakura widened his eyes before closing them and holding Rarity by her waist. A beam of light from the moon shined on them as they continue to kiss.

**(Applejack's dream)**

As the sun was setting, Applejack was driving along on the road. Thing is, she was really sad. As she drove along, she was thinking about two very important people in her life: Her parents. She widened her eyes once she saw a figure with a harpoon sitting on the nearest cliff.

Applejack: What in tarnation!

She pulled over and turned off her car. After exiting her vehicle, Applejack walked onto the cliff where the figure was sitting down.

Applejack: 'Scuse me!

The figure heard Applejack's voice and turned around. When he did, Applejack recognized him.

Applejack: Hey... you're Mako, right?

Mako: Um, yes. That's right! And you must be Applejack from the Rainbooms!

Mako raised his hand.

Mako: How's it going?

Applejack: Heh. Ah came up here to ask you the same thing. Ah found you sittin' here all by yourself.

Mako: Oh!

Mako lowered his head.

Mako: Well, yes.

Applejack: Everything okay?

Mako: Um...

He turned back to the ocean.

Mako: Yes. O-of course.

Applejack could tell that everything wasn't okay with Mako. After a smile, she walked over by Mako's left side and sat down next to him on the cliff's edge.

Applejack: There's no sense in hidin' it, Mako.

Mako turned to Applejack.

Applejack: Ah can already tell everything ain't okay. Trust me, I know. Now how 'bout tellin' me why you're here mopin' around?

Mako lowered his head again. Applejack smiled and placed a hand on Mako's shoulder.

Applejack: Hey. It's okay, Mako. You can tell me the honest truth. I won't bite. Now what's really goin' on?

Mako faced the sunset and the ocean.

Mako: Well, since you asked so nicely...

Applejack angled her knees up and rested her arms on her knees.

Mako: You see, many years ago... my father and I would travel the seven seas by boat. He taught me everything about being a better fisherman and to never give up. The time we've spent together made me very happy. But then one day...

Applejack waited for what Mako was about to say.

Mako: We've encountered a storm and then a huge massive wave swooped in and separated the two of us.

Applejack became worried and saddened by that while Mako clenched his fist.

Mako: When the boat and I were drifted back to shore, I realized that my father was missing and so was our lifeboat. In my heart, I knew my father was alive. So I've waited day after day, year after year for my father's return. But after waiting for so long...

Mako closed his eyes and lowered his head.

Mako: I've started to lose hope. Now I'm just facing the facts that... my father is really gone.

Applejack turned from Mako to the ground with a sad look. She then let out a sigh.

Applejack: Ah know that feelin', Mako!

Mako turned to Applejack.

Mako: Huh?

Applejack: Mah folks are gone too. They have ever since I was little. And the more I think about 'em, the more ah miss 'em.

Mako: I'm so sorry, Applejack. Truly, I am.

Applejack: It's all right!

She unexpectedly chuckled a little bit.

Applejack: Ya know, it's kinda funny.

Mako: What is?

Applejack: Your father taught you to never give up, and the last thing mah parents told me was, "Never give up, Sugarcube."

Mako: Mhmhmhm! That is quite a coincidence!

Applejack: As soon as I heard those words, ah knew Mom and Dad meant I should never give up on the things I love to do in my life.

AJ realized that her words to Mako are the words she should've told to herself.

Applejack: And even though they're not with me, they inspire me to become a better person. And for their sake, I shouldn't let anything affect my future.

She turned to Mako.

Applejack: Don't cha think that's what your papa would want for you?

Mako gave this some thought and smiled.

Mako: You're right. I think I get it now. Maybe my father's out there, or maybe not. But either way, his spirit and my memories of him are always with me... in my heart. And nobody will ever take that away from me.

Applejack: Exactly.

Mako: Hmph! Thanks so much, Applejack. I'm really glad we had this talk.

AJ gave a blushing smile.

Applejack: I feel the same way, Mako.

Mako nodded before the two took a look at the orange sky, the sunset, and the ocean.

Applejack: Wow! This sure is a purty sight, isn't it?

Mako: It sure is. It's actually nice to share this view with somebody by my side.

Applejack turned away and blushed. She then stretched her arms and yawned.

Applejack: Hoo-wee!

She rubbed her eye.

Applejack: Ah am tuckered out.

She moved closer to Mako.

Applejack: Maybe I'll just take a load off.

She closed her eyes and laid her head on Mako's shoulder, causing him to be surprised.

Mako: Um, Applejack? You do know I smell like the ocean, and possibly like fish, right?

AJ opened her eyes halfway.

Applejack: That's okay, Mako. Ah don't mind at all.

After AJ closed her eyes, Mako smiled and blushed. He then wrapped his arm around Applejack and rested his head on her head. As the two shared this nice moment, a vision of Mako's father and Applejack's parents, Bright Mac and Pear Butter, appeared in the sky.

**(Pinkie Pie's dream)**

On a warm sunny day, Pinkie Pie was happily skipping along on the sidewalk.

Pinkie Pie:_ "La, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-laaaa"_

She suddenly stopped as soon as she spotted a children's birthday party across the street, where children were enjoying a clown's performance. Pinkie Pie's eyes sparkled while she gasped with excitement.

Pinkie Pie: Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! It's a party! And where there's a party, there's always a clown, and a cake, and most of all... CANDY!

Pinkie rushed over to the party and helped herself with some food from the snack table: Cookies, some cake, and candy. And while she was stuffing her face and cookies into her hair, everybody paid more attention to the clown on stage.

Clown: And that, boys and girls, is why you should never, and I mean never, have frogs in your pants.

Suddenly, a frog hopped out of his pants.

Clown: Whoo-hoo-hoo!

The frog hopped away.

Frog: Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit!

With a cookie in her mouth, Pinkie Pie turned to the clown when everybody started laughing. The clown kneeled down in front of the birthday boy and held a seltzer bottle.

Clown: How's about some water, little guy?

The clown aimed the seltzer bottle at the birthday boy, but ended up spraying himself in the face. Pinkie Pie started cracking up with the audience. The clown wiped his forehead.

Clown: Whoo! Maybe I should take a break!

The clown sat down in a chair and then a certain rude sound was heard.

Clown: Whoops!

He pulled out a whoopee cushion from under him.

Clown: 'Scuuuuse me!

Everybody, including Pinkie Pie, laughed their heads off. Pinkie fell to the ground and pounded the ground. On stage, the crown took a bow as the audience applaud for him.

Some time later, Pinkie found the clown putting his things and his clown disguise into his car. After taking off his wig, the clown revealed to be Tristan Taylor, which made Pinkie Pie gasp in shock.

Pinkie Pie: Tristan Taylor?!

Tristan cleared his throat.

Tristan: Phew! I sure am glad I don't have that voice anymore.

He threw his wig in the car and closed the door. Pinkie started running towards Tristan.

Pinkie Pie: Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!

Tristan: Huh?

Tristan turned to his side and jumped in shock once Pinkie Pie reached him.

Pinkie Pie: Ohmygosh! I know you! You're Tristan Taylor! I had no idea you worked as a clown! Which is weird because I've always pictured you entertaining children's birthday parties in some kind of purple dinosaur costume, but whatever. Anyway, I just wanna say what a fantastic job you did out there. You were really, really, reeeeally funny! You even had me laughing! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tristan was stunned by how fast Pinkie Pie was talking.

Tristan: Uuuhh...

He closed his eyes and gave a freaked-out smile.

Tristan: Thanks, Pinkie Pie. Entertaining kids is one of the things I do best.

Pinkie gasped.

Pinkie Pie: Wait. You already know my name?

Tristan: Heck yeah, I do. You're the drummer from the Rainbooms. You girls rock! Oh, and uh, just between you and me, you're my favorite.

A twinkle appeared in Tristan's teeth. Pinkie Pie blushed, felt her heart thumping, squealed with excitement, and fell down backwards.

Tristan: Hehe. So listen, Pinkie Pie.

Tristan looked away while rubbing the back of his head.

Tristan: I hope you're not too busy, but I was just on my way to get some ice-cream. Wanna tag along?

Pinkie quickly stood up.

Pinkie Pie: You and me? Having ice-cream? Together?

She squealed loudly. Images of Tristan and Pinkie Pie appeared. They had ice-cream, went rollerskating, and entertained kids as clowns. Now they're currently standing on a dock while watching the sunset.

Tristan: This day has been amazing! Don't cha think so, Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie squealed.

Pinkie Pie: Best day EVERRRR!

Pinkie planted a kiss on Tristan's right cheek, causing his face to turn red. Pinkie Pie started chuckling while Tristan smiled and fell backwards.

**(Rainbow Dash's dream)**

Inside a warehouse, Rainbow Dash and a little boy behind her were both backed into a corner by seven thugs, who gave creepy laughs.

Rainbow Dash: Get out of here, kid. And hurry.

The boy nodded and ran off. One thug spotted the boy leaving.

Thug #4: Stickin' up for the little guy, huh? That's real nice.

Thug #3: But around these parts, we don't like nice, girly.

The thugs laughed and took a step closer while Rainbow Dash growled.

Joey: Hey!

Thugs: Huh?!

Everyone turned around and spotted Joey Wheeler with his hands in his pockets.

Joey: How's about pickin' on someone your own size?

Rainbow Dash gave a light gasp.

Rainbow Dash: Is that...?

Thug #7: Tch. Stay outta this, blondie. This doesn't concern you.

Thug #5: Yeah, didn't your mommy ever teach you not to stick your nose into other people's business?

Joey: Didn't your mommy ever teach you that it ain't polite to pick on girls?

Thug #5: Grrr.

Rainbow Dash chuckled lightly.

Thug #5: That does it, kid. You're toast.

Thug #1: Let's get 'em, boys.

And with that, the fight started. Frames of the fight were shown. A few thugs charged at Joey.

Thug #2: This'll teach ya.

Joey: Bring it on.

Another image was Rainbow dodging a right hook.

Rainbow Dash: That all you got?

There was a freeze-frame of Joey keeping his distance away from one thug with a steel pipe.

Thug #6: Here's ya present.

Rainbow backflipped away from a thug.

Rainbow Dash: Hehe.

Another freeze-frame showed Joey surrounded by five guys.

Joey: Hey, look out!

Another one showed Rainbow Dash tripping one thug with a foot sweep.

Rainbow Dash: Too slow.

The scene cuts outside, where there were two lightning strikes and thunder sounds. The dark blue sky was filled with dark clouds and it started raining. Back inside the warehouse, the thugs were beaten and on the ground. Joey and Rainbow Dash were still standing and catching their breath.

Rainbow Dash: That'll teach you bozos! (Pant) (Pant)

Joey: Hey! (Pant) You okay, Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! I think I- wait. You know my name?

Joey smiled.

Joey: Sure. Who hasn't heard of Rainbow Dash from the Rainbooms?

Rainbow smiled and looked down at the beaten thugs.

Rainbow Dash: I think these guys might be the answer to that.

Joey and Rainbow Dash walked outside, where Joey opened his umbrella.

Rainbow Dash: Hey!

Joey: Hm?

Rainbow Dash: Um... not that I needed any help, but... thanks anyway, uh...

Joey: Joey.

He offered a handshake.

Joey: Joey Wheeler.

After Rainbow smiled, she took Joey's hand and they gazed at each other.

Rainbow Dash: Thanks, Joey!

Joey: Aye, no prob!

They soon let go of each other's hands and looked away and blushed. Rainbow even had her hand behind her head while Joey had his hand in his pocket.

Rainbow Dash: I should, uh... probably get going.

Joey: Uh, yeah, sure!

Rainbow lightly chuckled and began walking away. After some thinking, Joey started running after Rainbow Dash.

Joey: Rainbow Dash, wait.

Rainbow turned around and Joey caught up with her on the sidewalk.

Rainbow Dash: What is it, Joey?

Joey: I, uh...

He slightly looked away with his cheeks red.

Joey: I don't think it's a good idea to walk alone in the rain. You could get really sick. Plus, you don't know who's gonna jump ya. Would it be cool if I... walk ya home?

Rainbow became surprised and blushed.

Rainbow Dash: You... wanna walk me home?

Joey: Uh, yeah! What do ya say?

Rainbow shyly rubbed her arm.

Rainbow Dash: Uh... sure!

Joey gave a warm smile and with that, Rainbow Dash and Joey began walking together under Joey's umbrella.

Rainbow Dash: Thanks again, Joey. I owe you.

Joey: Don't sweat it, Rainbow. Helpin' others is what Joey Wheeler does best, aside from playin' Duel Monsters, and takin' care of my sister, Serenity, and not to mention havin' the most incredible biceps around town. Hehehehehe!

Rainbow blushed and giggled in a cute way.

Rainbow Dash: That's awesome! You must be... really loyal to your friends, huh?

Joey: Aw yeah! I'm always gonna be there for my pals. No matter what!

Rainbow Dash smiled, looked away, and blushed as the two continue to walk together in the rain.

**(Twilight's dream)**

Twilight was wearing a suit and was sitting in a chair in Kaiba's office while Kaiba was at his desk checking Twilight's application.

Kaiba: I must say, Ms. Sparkle. Your IQ and your ability to create scientific devices are quite astounding. I admit, I'm impressed.

Twilight gave a warm smile.

Twilight: Thanks so much, Mr. Kaiba.

Kaiba: Hmmm. If you want my opinion, I'd say you're highly intelligent enough to run your own business, Ms. Sparkle. What made you decide you wanna work for a billion-dollar company like KaibaCorp?

Twilight: Well, to be completely honest with you, I strongly believe that working for KaibaCorp will become a new challenge for me to help increase my scientific abilities even higher. And by doing so, I will happily help your company reach even greater heights. Uh, not to oppose or anything.

She laughed nervously. Kaiba closed his eyes and smirked.

Kaiba: Heh. You really are something, Ms. Sparkle. I like you.

He opened his eyes.

Kaiba: Welcome aboard, Twilight.

Twilight happily gasped.

Twilight: Ohh, thank you, thank you, thank you so so much for-

Twilight noticed Kaiba's emotionless face and cleared her throat.

Twilight: Sorry, sir.

Kaiba: Forget about it.

Kaiba stood up from his desk.

Kaiba: Twilight, since you're clearly the smartest person here besides myself, what do you say we discuss the next generation of Duel Disks over lunch?

Twilight instantly blushed.

Twilight: Oh! Y-You and me?

Kaiba: Why not?

Twilight: Um, sure, Mr. Kaiba.

Kaiba and Twilight eventually made it out of the building.

Kaiba: There's a nice little diner close by. No since in taking the limo. You don't mind walking, do you?

Twilight: Oh, not at all, Mr. Kaiba.

Kaiba smiled.

Kaiba: Please, call me Seto.

Twilight's cheeks were redder than before and then she smiled a little bit.

Twilight: Sure... Seto.

And with that, Twilight and "Seto" began walking together on the sidewalk. Running behind them was Timber Spruce waving his arm.

Timber: Hey! Twilight! Did you get the jo-

He stopped running and was surprised to see Kaiba and Twilight together. Kaiba then looked over his shoulder and smirked at Timber.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh" ("This mister steal your girl")_

Timber Spruce was left bug-eyed with his jaw dropped.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh" ("This mister steal your girl")_

**(Sunset's dream)**

While catching her breath, Sunset was wandering around the sands of Egypt with a wooden stick to keep her balance. It was so hot, she often wiped sweat off of her forehead.

Sunset: (Pant) (Pant) Must... find... shelter! (Pant) Huh?

She looked up ahead and spotted what looked like to be a palace. Sunset smiled with a sense of hope.

Sunset: (Pant) Yes! Finally!

She continued on as quickly as she can.

Sunset: Come on, Sunset. Almost there. (Pant)

She dropped to her knees while holding onto her stick and heavily breathing. She heard a horse sound and looked up. She saw someone riding a horse and it was heading straight for her. The horse stopped and then the rider hopped off. Sunset's eyes sparkled as soon as she saw the rider: Pharaoh Atem.

Atem: Why, hello there.

Sunset: H-Hey! You're...

The Pharaoh offered his hand.

Atem: Need some help, Sunset Shimmer?

Sunset was a little surprised and didn't hesitate to take Atem's hand. Atem then helped Sunset up to her feet.

Sunset: How do you know my name?

Atem: To be honest, I've admired you from afar for quite some time now. And I've always found you very unique.

Sunset instantly blushed before Atem held her hand with both his hands.

Atem: Sunset Shimmer?

Sunset lightly gasped when the Pharaoh got down on one knee.

Atem: Would you do me the honor of ruling Egypt by my side? As my queen?

Sunset almost shed some tears and gave a happy smile.

Sunset: Oh, Pharaoh! Yes! I would love to be your queen!

Atem: Hmph!

Sunset got down and hugged the Pharaoh, much to his surprise. Atem happily hugged her back. And with that, Sunset and Pharaoh Atem began riding on the horse back to the palace. Behind them was Flash Sentry, who also had a walking stick but was wearing a cloak.

Flash: Hey! Sunset! Wait for-

He spotted Sunset riding on the horse with the Pharaoh. Atem then looked over his shoulder and smirked at Flash.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh" ("This mister steal your girl")_

Flash was left bug-eyed with his jaw dropped.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh" ("This mister steal your girl")_

**(Fluttershy's dream)**

Somewhere in the middle of a Spring-time meadow, Fluttershy was happily sitting on the ground, surrounded by her animal friends. Fluttershy giggled as a bird landed on her finger.

Fluttershy: I just love beautiful Spring days. Don't you?

Her animal friends agreed with her. Suddenly, everyone grew surprised as soon as they heard some thunder. Some dark clouds gathered together, and after a lightning strike, the animals went into hiding, leaving Fluttershy behind with a shocking expression.

Fluttershy: Um, hello?

She got up off the ground, held herself, and looked around.

Fluttershy: Hello? Anyone?

She widened her eyes as soon as she heard evil laughing. She slowly turned around and saw a giant monster rising up from the ground.

Zorc: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fluttershy let out a gasp.

Zorc: YES! I'M BACK! I'M FINALLY FREE ONCE AGAIN!

Fluttershy: It's... it's... Zorc!

Zorc looked down at Fluttershy.

Zorc: Ah! So you know who I am, mortal! It doesn't matter! What matters is absolute destruction!

After shaking a little, Fluttershy turned around and started running for her life.

Zorc: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zorc started chasing Fluttershy.

Zorc: You can run, but you can't hide, little one.

Fluttershy tripped and fell to the ground. She pushed herself up and saw Zorc preparing an energy ball in his hand.

Zorc: Now... SAY GOODBYE!

He fired his ball of destruction at Fluttershy. Fluttershy stared emotionless and shed a tear as she prepared for her cruel fate. Just then, a beam of golden light shot down from the sky in front of Fluttershy. The light deflected Zorc's attack.

Zorc: What's going on?

Fluttershy shielded herself until the light started to dim. When it did, a person revealed to be facing Zorc. That person... was Yugi Muto.

Zorc: This... can't be! Where did you come from?

Fluttershy was surprised to see Yugi Muto right before her eyes.

Fluttershy: Yugi?

Without saying a word, Yugi touched the top card of his deck, which started glowing. He drew his card and placed it on his Duel Disk. His Dark Magician was summoned and kneeled before Yugi.

Dark Magician turned around to face Zorc. He flies up high into the air, twirls his scepter, and launches his Dark Magic Attack at Zorc.

Zorc: NOOOOOOOOO!

Zorc tried pushing the attack back, but it overpowered Zorc, and then an explosion occurred.

Zorc: AAAAAUUUUGH!

And with that, Zorc was defeated. Twinkles rose up into the air, and the dark clouds were going away. Fluttershy was found shaking in a fetal position.

Yugi: Hey! Fluttershy!

Fluttershy opened her eyes and looked up at Yugi, who offered his hand.

Yugi: Are you okay?

Fluttershy raised her hand a little, but instead of taking Yugi's hand, she hugged him and began sobbing on Yugi's chest. Yugi blushed because of that. Yugi hugged her and started rubbing her back.

Yugi: It's okay, Fluttershy. You've got nothing to worry about. He's gone now.

Fluttershy sucked it up and stopped sobbing.

Yugi: Feeling better?

Fluttershy opened her eyes halfway and continued to hug Yugi.

Fluttershy: Mhm.

Yugi: Good.

Fluttershy broke off the hug and wiped her tears.

Fluttershy: Thank you, Yugi. You saved my life.

Yugi: I had to for the sake of the animals. I wouldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to you. The animals would feel lost without you. They need you as much as you need them.

Yugi smiled.

Yugi: And you can always count on me to protect you, Fluttershy. Because truthfully... you mean a lot to me.

Fluttershy smiled with tears falling out before hugging Yugi once again.

Fluttershy: That's so very kind of you to do for me. Thanks, Yugi.

Yugi gave a warm smile and hugged her back.

Yugi: I'll always keep you safe, Fluttershy. I promise.

While the sky was clear, a beam of sunlight shined down on Yugi and Fluttershy as they continue to hug.

* * *

Back outside the dreams, the Rainbooms slept with happy smiles on their faces. They all breathed in through their noses and then let out happy sighs.

**Author's Note: The Yu-Gi-Oh boys had their real dub voices, by the way. Also, which was your favorite ship?**

**1\. Rarity x Bakura**

**2\. Applejack x Mako**

**3\. Pinkie Pie x Tristan**

**4\. Rainbow Dash x Joey**

**5\. Twilight x Kaiba**

**6\. Sunset x Atem**

**7\. Fluttershy x Yugi**


	13. Duel Of The Dead

On Thursday morning, the Rainbooms were still asleep at Sunset Shimmer's place. And speaking of Sunset Shimmer, she sat up in her sleeping bag while yawning and stretching her arms out. She opened her eyes and looked around to find her friends still asleep.

After a little smile, she climbed out of her sleeping bag. She then walked pass a clock but went back to it with a surprised look. Her eyes widened as soon as she looked at the time.

Sunset: Oh no.

She pulled out her phone and it showed the exact same time.

Sunset: Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

Sunset ran back to her friends and then blew a whistle. The loud sound caused the girls to scream and panic. They hopped out of their sleeping bags and started running around in a panic.

Sunset: GIRLS! CALM DOWN!

The girls immediately stopped panicking and looked over at Sunset. Applejack began catching her breath.

Applejack: Sunset Shimmer... were you tryin' to give us heart attacks? Because it seemed to work.

Sunset: I'm sorry, but we have an emergency.

The girls gasped in shock.

Twilight: What is it? Is there a giant meteor heading towards Earth?

Rarity: They've cancelled the release of the new designer shoes?

Pinkie Pie: They're serving tater tots for lunch today?

Fluttershy: They're shutting down all the animal shelters?

Sunset looked stunned with her eye twitching.

Sunset: No. No. Possibly. And no. We have just about thirty minutes before school starts.

The girls were all in shock. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash even had their mouths open.

Twilight: Are you saying we overslept and school starts in like half an hour?

Sunset rapidly nodded her head. After the girls breathed in some air, the scene cuts to outside Sunset's house. After that, the girls all screamed at the same time. While they were screaming, the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged title sequence played.

_"Kawaitaaa"_

_"Sakebigaaa"_

_"Todoke"_

_"Fly at higher gaaaaaame"_

They stopped screaming once the title appeared on the screen. And instead of the normal title, it said "Equestria Girls React To Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series"

After getting dressed, the Rainbooms exited Sunset's place and walked outside.

Twilight: I can't believe we missed the bus to school.

Sunset gave a determined look.

Sunset: Okay. Guess it looks like we're running to school then.

Rarity scoffed.

Rarity: Are you crazy? There's no way I'm doing such sweaty work like running.

Sunset: We don't have a choice, Rarity. We can't afford to be late for school.

The girls widened their eyes once they heard thunder.

Sunset: Plus it's already starting to rain. Let's go!

Everyone but Rarity began running to school.

Rarity: Huh? But wait. I-

It started raining down hard. Rarity felt some rain falling in her hair and on her face.

Rarity: Awww!

She decided to run to school after all.

Rarity: And I just got my hair perfect the way I want it.

When Rarity caught up with her friends, Rainbow Dash heard Joey's voice.

Joey: Hey! Rainbow!

Rainbow Dash stopped running while the other girls went on ahead. She turned to her left and found Joey with his umbrella.

Rainbow Dash: Joey?

Joey placed his hand in his pocket.

Joey: Yep! Joey Wheeler's the name.

Rainbow Dash: What're you doing here?

Joey stepped up closer to Rainbow until they were both under his umbrella.

Joey: Listen, it's really not such a good idea to run around in this weather. You could get pretty sick out here. I know because Tristan forgets his umbrella like twice a month or two. Anyway, would it be cool if I, uh... walk ya ta school?

Rainbow gazed into Joey's eyes with blushing cheeks while Joey smiled.

Rainbow Dash: Um... I...

Twilight: Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash snapped out of it.

Rainbow Dash: Huh? What? Huh?

Twilight: Rainbow, what're you doing standing around for? We're gonna be late. Come on!

After Twilight ran off, Rainbow Dash looked around for Joey, but he wasn't there. She then realized it was just her imagination. She looked up into the sky and allowed the rain to fall on her face.

Rainbow Dash: (Thought) Joey.

She shyly looked away while blushing. She then shook her head before running off to school.

After making it to school, the Rainbooms were catching their breath when they entered the classroom.

Sunset: We're here! (Pant)

Twilight: (Pant) With only... 21 seconds to spare. (Pant) Huh?

They realized the room was empty.

Rarity: Heeey! Where is everyone?

Fluttershy: Maybe everybody's late.

Applejack scratched her chin.

Applejack: Huh. Come to think of it, I haven't seen anyone at all in the halls.

Sunset: This doesn't make sense.

She pulled out her phone and looked at the time.

Sunset: The time specifically says...

She looked at the clock in the classroom and then back to her phone.

Sunset: Oooohh! Whoops!

Twilight deadpanned.

Twilight: Sunseeet? What did you mean by, "Whoops?"

Sunset placed her hands behind her back.

Sunset: Um... I may have forgotten that I set my clock thirty minutes fast so I wouldn't be late for school. My bad. Ahehehehe!

They all deadpanned at Sunset until Pinkie Pie looked happy again.

Pinkie Pie: No problem.

She sat in her seat and opened up her laptop.

Pinkie Pie: Thanks to you, we have plenty of time to watch our new favorite show as long as we're here.

Rainbow's eyes looked around suspiciously while she blushes.

Rainbow Dash: Uh, good idea, Pinkie Pie.

She quickly rushed to Pinkie's side.

Rainbow Dash: I've been itching for a new episode all night.

Applejack: Same here, Rainbow.

The girls gathered around Pinkie Pie and her computer.

Rarity: Well, as long as it keeps me from being bothered by the raindrops in my hair.

Pinkie Pie: YAAAY! Let's watch.

Pinkie Pie intended to click on the twelfth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged in her playlist, but accidentally clicked on Yu-Gi-Oh VRains Ending 4.

Applejack: What is this?

Pinkie Pie: Oops! I clicked the wrong one. My bad.

Rainbow Dash: Wait. Hold on, Pinkie Pie.

They started listening to the music. Outside the door, Vinyl Scratch was walking by but stopped as soon as she started hearing the music.

Rarity: This sound... It's magnificent!

Sunset: Yeah... It's not bad.

Yusaku Fujiki appeared on the screen.

_"Tenkei ni torawatere"_

_"Hitei zura kimairi-kitte"_

He transformed into Playmaker.

_"Are sore kore dore mou nee isn't it true"_

Takeru Homura appeared while holding his bag.

_"Doshite okiru mae ni"_

_"Muri datte kabe wo hatte"_

He transformed into Soulburner.

_"Giron no nai riso mo nai That's odd"_

The screen showed three of the Ignis: Ai, Flame, and then Aqua.

_"Calling, calling, calling now"_

Aoi Zaizen and Emma Bessho showed up on the screen.

_"Issho demo onaji janai"_

They transformed into Blue Girl and Ghost Girl.

_"Jibun jishin wo kiri-hiraite go way"_

Go Onizuka and Kengo Dojun appeared in front of SOL Technologies.

_"Mayoi-kondemo mada saki e"_

They turned into Bounty Hunter Go Onizuka and Blood Shepherd.

_"Tozasenai omoi wo"_

The screen showed Link VRains and Mirror Link VRains.

_"Oh, ah"_

The screen then showed Lightning, Windy, Jin Kusanagi, Haru, and Bohman.

_"The whole wide world"_

_"Kanjo wo hakidase"_

Revolver and Specter appeared.

_"Nankai datte nuri-kaete only Glory"_

The camera pans from right to left as it showed the cast.

_"Kitto kimi to nara"_

_"Tsukameru hazu sa"_

_"The war is just beginning"_

Cyberse Clock Dragon flew into the wormhole and then back out, followed by Salamangreat Heatleo, Borreload Savage Dragon, and then Cyberse Quantum Dragon. The video ends with Playmaker riding his D-Board.

Rainbow Dash: That was awesome!

Fluttershy: I've never heard a song like that before.

Twilight: What song is that?

Pinkie Pie: Um...

She checked the video.

Pinkie Pie: It's called Glory and it's by a Japanese group called Band-Maid.

While the girls were chatting about the song and the VRains video, Vinyl smiled and walked away.

Narrator: Meanwhile, thousands of miles away...

While it was still raining outside, the Crusaders were riding to school in the back of a school bus.

Sweetie Belle: Listen, girls.

Apple Bloom: What is it, Sweetie Belle?

Sweetie Belle: I've been thinking, and... maybe I was overreacting over one episode. It was still pretty funny.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo smiled.

Scootaloo: So, does this mean...?

Sweetie Belle: Yep! I wanna watch the show again with you guys. Can we?

Apple Bloom happily pulled out her phone.

Apple Bloom: I thought you'd never ask.

Narrator: Meanwhile, thousands of miles away...

At Twilight's house, Spike had just finished cleaning up a huge mess and let out a sigh.

Spike: That's the last time I throw a dog party with Twilight out of the house. Phew!

He turned his head and glanced over at Twilight's computer.

Spike: Maybe I should give the show another chance.

He let out a huge yawn.

Spike: Right after a nice long nap.

He started walking away and thought about Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba: Screw the rules, I have money!

Spike instantly hopped into the chair.

Spike: I've gotta watch the show some more.

Narrator: Meanwhile, thousands of miles away...

Vice Principal Luna entered Principal Celestia's office.

Luna: Sister, here are the plans for next week's midterms.

Celestia: Thank you.

Luna placed the folder on her sister's desk and stood next to Celestia.

Luna: So, it looks like the students will all be arriving soon. Any ideas to pass the time?

Celestia: I don't know. What do you propose, Luna?

Luna: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Principal Celestia smiled, pulled out her laptop, placed it onto her desk, and opened it up.

Celestia: Oh yes.

Narrator: Meanwhile, thousands of miles away...

Pinkie Pie: Alright, everyone. Let's start the next episode for real this time.

The girls cheered while Pinkie Pie started the next episode.

Yami: No Duel Monsters were harmed during the making of this episode... except for Kuriboh.

Everyone but Fluttershy chuckled after that line.

Fluttershy: (Thought) A Kuriboh being harmed is not funny at all.

A Kuriboh spirit appeared next to Fluttershy.

Kuriboh: Kuri? Kuri?

Fluttershy: Um, nothing, Kuriboh!

Kuriboh: Kuri! Kuri! Kuri!

Kuriboh disappeared.

Fluttershy: Phew!

The episode starts with Joey dreaming about being chased by the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Joey: Help! I'm being chased by the slowest dragon in the universe!

He starts backing away from the dragon.

Joey: Think of all the card games I'll never play!

Scootaloo: Uh, is that a dream?

Apple Bloom: Ah guess so.

In the show, Joey turned around and saw Kaiba as a giant.

Joey: Oh no, it's Kaibazilla! I knew he'd come for me one day.

Kaiba: If you think this is huge, then you should see my ego.

The Crusaders and the Rainbooms laughed at that.

Spike: I think I'm gonna pass on that one.

Celestia and Luna looked a little surprised.

Luna: Well, that's a relief. I was afraid Seto Kaiba was going to say something else.

Celestia smirked.

Celestia: You mean his-

Vice Principal Luna angrily blushed.

Luna: Do not say it, sister.

Principal Celestia covered her mouth with her fingers and giggled.

Celestia: I'm sorry, sis.

Joey was suddenly dressed as a dog.

Kaiba: Now, sit at your master's feet like the dog that you are.

Joey: But I don't wanna be a furry.

Kaiba: Shut up and bend over.

Joey: Yes, master.

All the reactors widened their eyes and dropped their jaws as soon as "Love to Love You Baby" started playing.

**[the imagery speaks for itself]**

Celestia and Luna were laughing their heads off.

Celestia: It's a good thing none of the students are aware of this show.

Unfortunately, they were. Everybody else was cringing from this scene.

Scootaloo: Ew. Ew. Ew.

Sweetie Belle: Gross. Gross.

Spike fainted out of the chair. While the other girls were frozen, Rarity fainted and Rainbow Dash was rocking back and forth in a fetal position. In the show, a waterdrop fell from a leaf and onto Joey's face, waking him up.

Joey: Nyeh! Man, what a nightmare! That was almost as bad as that dream I had where Kaiba beat me in a card game.

Yugi: Actually Joey, I think that really happened.

Joey: It was a dream!

Luna: You wish it was a dream.

Celestia and Luna chuckled. The rest of the reactors were recovering from the sexual scene. Spike hopped back into the chair.

Spike: I'm starting to regret watching this again.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo turned to Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo: You... wanna stop?

Sweetie Belle: No, no. I'm fine, girls. I just have to learn to not take everything in this show too seriously.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo smiled.

Apple Bloom: That's the spirit, Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle smiled back at her friends. Back with the Rainbooms, they've completely recovered from the previous scene.

Sunset: I can't tell if this show is getting more hilarious or more weird.

The girls nodded and chatted in agreement.

Tea: Hey Yugi, Mai Skankentine told me to give you this letter.

They all widened their eyes in shock.

Scootaloo: Now that's definitely a new one.

Yugi: How the Hell am I supposed to read this? It's just a bunch of pink smudges!

Rarity: Ooh, and it's got a kissing mark on it. Seems as though Mai is quite smitten with Yugi.

Tristan: Yugi's got a girlfriend!

Everyone giggled while Fluttershy turned away and blushed with a smile.

Yugi: That does it. Tristan is so getting a mind crush.

Everybody widened their eyes while the title sequence plays.

Fluttershy: You girls don't seriously think Yugi would ever do that to his friends, do you?

Rainbow placed a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder.

Rainbow Dash: Of course not, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy smiled.

Rainbow Dash: Yami does the mind crush. Yugi can't.

Fluttershy looked surprised while the other girls deadpanned.

Rainbow Dash: I'm just getting the facts straight, that's all.

She played the video.

Joey: Check it out, I've been workin' on my dance moves! I call this one "the Joey."

All Joey did was pump his fists into the air. The reactors giggled at Joey's dance.

Twilight: Somebody needs dance lessons.

Yugi: Joey, that's the worst dance I've ever seen.

Joey: You're just jealous.

Bonz: Braaains! (What a cool dance!)

They all shrieked after seeing Bonz's face again.

Spike: And he's back!

On the bus, the Crusaders had widened eyes.

Apple Bloom: Someone should consider putting a paper bag over his head.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo nodded in agreement.

Rainbow Dash: Did he just say "Brains?" What is he, a zombie or something?

Zygor: You said it, Zombie Boy!

Applejack: Guess that answers that question.

Sid: Oy, isn't that Yugi? The only person on the island whose hair is more ridiculous than ours?

After letting out chuckles, everyone but Spike secretly looked at their own hair.

Bonz: Braaains. (He looks like a bobblehead doll.)

Everyone seemed to have gotten over Bonz's face and laughed after his line, except for Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: (Thought) I don't think Yugi's a bobblehead at all.

Sid: Let's go do more cliche henchman things.

Zygor: Okay.

They went to go see their boss, Bandit Keith.

Bandit Keith: Excellent work, my fellow Americans! It sounds like those kids are about to fall right into my trap...

Keith took off his sunglasses.

Bandit Keith: ...in America!

Celestia, Luna, and the Rainbooms had a laugh after that.

Luna: I've been hoping to see this American boy again.

Celestia: Same here, Luna.

Sid: Oy, boss, you know we're not actually in America, right?

Bandit Keith: I don't understand a word you just said. Try speaking American, it's the only language I understand.

Everybody laughed while the Crusaders looked a little confused.

Scootaloo: What the difference between speaking English and speaking American?

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom shrugged.

Joey: I gotta go take a whiz.

Yugi: Too much information, Joey.

Spike: Waaay too much information, Joey.

Bandit Keith: That graveyard arena should be around here somewhere. These sunglasses sure make it difficult to see in the dark, but I refuse to take them off because I'm an American, and Americans always wear sunglasses.

Celestia and Luna glanced at each other with smirks.

Celestia: Good to know.

The two sisters pulled out their own pair of sunglasses and placed them over their eyes.

Luna: The rules of this children's card game have been terminated.

The two sisters giggled after that.

Back in the classroom, Rainbow Dash tried on a pair of sunglasses of her own. She looked at her friends and realized that they're wearing sunglasses too. The Rainbooms had a good laugh after realizing they were all wearing sunglasses.

Back on the school bus, the Crusaders realized they were wearing sunglasses as well before giggling.

At Twilight's house, Spike made sure nobody was around before putting on a pair of sunglasses.

Spike: Oh yeeeeaaahh!

Bandit Keith: Now it's time for my favorite Shakespeare quote. "Alas, poor Yorick, I knew him... in America!"

Bonz: Braaains? (I dropped out of zombie school for this?)

Everybody looked surprised while their sunglasses all fell off of their faces.

All: Zombie School!?

Rainbow Dash: Is that a school where they teach you how to become a zombie, or is it just a school for zombies?

Twilight: Doesn't really matter, Rainbow Dash. Either way, I sure wouldn't wanna go there.

Thinking about zombies made Fluttershy's skin crawl.

Fluttershy: Neither would I.

Rarity: Honestly, who would?

In a Family Guy cutaway gag, Jason Voorhees was on a motorcycle.

Jason: Zombie School, here I come!

Jason drove off to Zombie School at high speed.

Joey: Ain't nothing like gettin' out what cha gotta get out.

Joey turned around and found Zygor standing before him.

Joey: Hello, did you enjoy watching me pee?

Everyone felt disgusted by that sentence.

Rarity: Ugh! That is the most revolting question anyone has ever asked.

Zygor: Rise and shine, dweeb.

Joey: Hey, where the heck are we?

Bonz: Braaains! (It's time to duel!)

Joey: Oh no, it's a Goth!

Spike raised an eyebrow.

Spike: What the heck is a Goth?

Yugi: I wonder what's keeping Joey? If he's gone much longer, we'll have to give his screentime to Bakura.

Bakura: Let's ditch the tosser!

Everybody started laughing while Rarity giggled and blushed.

Rarity: Oh, Bakura!

Tea: Score, a wallet! Finders keepers!

The reactors were a little surprised and then chuckled.

Spike: Aaaand she's still stealing.

Tristan: Hey, that's Joey's fine-ass sister! I'd recognize that come-hither look anywhere.

Everyone laughed while Rainbow Dash smirked.

Rainbow Dash: He really needs to stop hitting on Joey's sister.

With a smile, Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Yugi: Let's all wander blindly into that cave over there.

Joey: What do you people want from me?

Bandit Keith: Your star chips, dweeb! I have a score to settle with Pegasus, so Zombie Boy here's gonna beat you in a card game.

Joey: Why didn't ya just take my star chips when I was unconscious?

Bandit Keith: Shut the Hell up!

Everyone started cracking up.

Applejack and Apple Bloom: You know, that would've made things a whole lot easier.

Bandit Keith: It's time for Zombie Boy to sing the American national anthem... in America!

Bonz: _"Brains Brains Brains Brains Braaains..." ("Oh, say can you see...")_

Everyone stared at their screens.

Luna: Should this count as disrespectful?

Celestia: I'm not quite sure.

Zygor: He has the voice of a zombie angel.

Sweetie Belle: I don't think I wanna picture a zombie angel.

Yugi: We can't find Joey anywhere. This is so totally the opposite of Super Special Awesome, whatever that is.

Pinkie Pie started thinking about it.

Pinkie Pie: Hm. How 'bout... Rotten Ordinary Awful?

The girls shrugged and chatted in agreement.

Yugi: Eh, good enough.

The girls paused and looked at the screen before looking around the classroom.

Twilight: Whoa! That was weird.

Nevertheless, they returned to watching the show.

Bakura: Look, a couple of coffins! These'll come in handy when we kill Joey for making us look for him.

Everybody stared at their screens with widened eyes.

Sunset: I really hope that's the evil Bakura talking.

Tea opened one of the coffins, only to find a skeleton falling on her.

Tea: Oh no, a supermodel!

Everyone felt frightened and disgusted.

Applejack: That ain't no supermodel. That's a skeleton!

Yugi: Stop trying to make out with Tea! That's my job!

Everyone giggled while Fluttershy looked surprised with widened eyes. She looked away and blushed with a little giggle of her own as she thought about making out with Yugi.

Tea: Yugi touched me. That means we're engaged.

Scootaloo: I don't think that works in any place anywhere... does it?

Apple Bloom: Ah highly doubt that, Scootaloo!

_"'Cause this is Thriller"_

Rainbow Dash: AWW YEAH!

All the reactors started dancing out to Thriller by Michael Jackson.

_"Thriller night"_

_"And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike"_

_"You know it's Thriller"_

Yugi: Hey, what happened to Bakura?

Everybody awwed in disappointment.

Apple Bloom: Ah really like that song. And it was startin' to get good too.

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, the next time you throw a party, be sure to get that song, would ya?

Pinkie gave a thumbs up.

Pinkie Pie: Done and done.

Back in Celestia's office, Luna turned to her sister.

Luna: Sister, perhaps we should consider playing this song in the next Fall Formal.

Celestia nodded.

Celestia: Sounds good to me.

Tea: Maybe they finally wrote him out of the show.

A little annoyed, Rarity rolled her eyes with her arms folded.

Bakura: Help! This supermodel's one of my fangirls!

Bakura was seen with a skeleton on his back.

Tea, Tristan, and Yugi: Not a fangirl!

Bakura: Come back here and help me, you wankers!

Everybody chuckled.

Sweetie Belle: Hey girls, what's a wanker?

Apple Bloom: Ah have no idea.

Scootaloo: I don't know either, but somehow, it's funny.

Scootaloo chuckled. In the show, Tristan crushed the skeleton's skull.

Tristan: Egh! Who's smexy now, bitch?

Everyone was like "Whoooaa!"

Celestia: Now I'm really glad none of the students are aware of this show.

Yugi: We should be okay as long as you guys don't trigger any more obvious traps.

Bakura stepped on an obvious trap.

Bakura: Oh, smeg.

Yugi: Is everyone from England a total spaz, Bakura?

Bakura: Pretty much.

Fluttershy: Let's all get one thing straight. Nobody, and I mean noooobody, likes to be called a spaz.

It seemed like Fluttershy was about to do "The Stare", which made her friends really nervous.

Rainbow Dash: Uh, right. We hear ya.

The Katamari Damacy theme plays in the background while a giant boulder rolls towards Yugi and his pals.

Spike: Huh. I did not see this coming.

Bakura: Gangway! Women and shemales first!

Everyone laughed while Spike and Rarity looked surprised.

Spike: Okay... didn't see that one coming either.

Bakura tripped.

Bakura: Oh, bollocks!

Everyone gasped in shock when Bakura got crushed by the boulder.

Yugi: It got Bakura!

Tea: Good!

Rarity was getting more annoyed.

Rarity: Well...

Tristan: I shall avenge his death! My voice gives me super strength!

Tristan punched the giant boulder and it exploded.

Tristan: Holy sh(Bleep), it really does!

Everyone had a good laugh after that.

Sunset: Wait, that giant rock wasn't real?

Yugi: Oh, it was just a balloon with a speaker inside. I guess I wet my pants for nothing.

While everybody started cracking up, Fluttershy rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. Meanwhile, in the show, Bakura was traumatized while lying down on the ground.

Bakura: Somebody... tell my fangirls... I love them...

Rarity looked away, blushed, and muttered to herself.

Rarity: I love you too.

Fluttershy: Did you say something, Rarity?

Rarity turned to Fluttershy and laughed nervously.

Rarity: Uh, no, no, darling. I-It's nothing.

Fluttershy smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Fluttershy: Uh-huh!

With a smile, Rarity rolled her eyes before she and Fluttershy turned back to the show.

Tea: Looks like Bakura's scarred for life again.

Rarity giggled quietly.

Joey: I sure wish Yugi were here. How am I supposed to prove my independence without his help?

Yugi: Don't worry, Joey! We're here to rescue you! Wait a second, have you been playing a card game? We were worried sick about you!

Joey: Hey, I'm trying to regain my self-esteem here.

Yugi: You hang out with us. You don't have any self-esteem.

Joey: Oh yeah.

All the reactors widened their eyes.

Spike: Well, this just got more awkward than usual.

Bandit Keith: Seems you're out of luck, dweeb. Zombie Boy's monsters are about to wipe out your life points.

Joey: Lemme guess. In America, right?

Bandit Keith: I wasn't gonna to say that! ...in America.

Everybody giggled.

Scootaloo: Imagine an episode where every sentence ends with "In America."

Apple Bloom: There could be. There're so many episodes of this show. And we've got a looooong road ahead of us until we find one.

Yugi: Joey, you can still win. Just remember your love for Serenity and you can do anything.

Joey: You're right, Yug! That was my favorite Joss Whedon movie!

All: Not that Serenity!

Joey: This is for cancelling Firefly, ya Goth bastard!

Battle Warrior destroyed Dragon Zombie and the rest of Bonz's life points.

Bonz: Braaains? (WTF?)

Everybody cheered for Joey's victory.

Pinkie Pie: Hooray for Joey!

Rainbow Dash gave a small smile.

Yugi: Well Joey, it looks like you learned an important lesson. The only way to kill a zombie is to destroy the brain.

Joey: I also learned that I'm secretly a furry.

Yugi: Once again, too much information, Joey.

Everybody widened their eyes while Spike facepalmed and shook his head.

Spike: Seriously, Joey.

Joey: Let's get outta here before we get eaten by a grue.

Outside the cave, Sid, Bonz, and Zygor were pushing a boulder in front of the entrance.

Sid: They'll never be able to get past this cardboard cut-out of a boulder.

Bandit Keith: Another victory for America.

The reactors had a good laugh.

Applejack: A giant rock... made of cardboard? Hehe. Nobody can possibly be too weak to get past that thing.

Inside the cave, Yugi and his pals were trying to push the boulder away.

Joey: It's no use. It's made of solid cardboard.

Applejack: Ah stand corrected.

Tea: I can't believe I'm trapped in a cave with four guys.

Bakura: Fancy a shag, Tea?

Tea: Oops, I mean three guys.

Everyone stared at their screens while "The Gonk" plays in the background.

**[i'm bringing smexy back]**

Sunset: I'm sure you are, LittleKuriboh. I'm sure you are.

The Rainbooms giggled before the Post-Credits scene played.

Yugi: Get out of my head. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Yami was taken back before the episode ended. Celestia and Luna applaud for the video.

Luna: Another piece of work from LittleKuriboh himself.

Celestia: Yes, he is quite the genius, isn't he?

Luna: Indeed, he is.

Luna checked the clock.

Luna: Well, it appears the students will all be arriving soon. I should be getting back to my office.

Vice Principal Luna started walking herself out.

Celestia: Very well then. Will you be back in time for lunch and for the next episode?

Luna looked back at Celestia.

Luna: Only if you don't start the episode without me.

Principal Celestia chuckled a little bit.

Celestia: Will do, Luna.

Luna: Great. I'll be seeing you soon, Tia.

And with that, Luna left Celestia's office. Meanwhile, Spike turned off the computer and yawned.

Spike: Well, that was a good episode, I guess.

He hopped off of the chair and made his way toward Twilight's bed.

Spike: Now I can take that nice long nap.

He hopped onto Twilight's bed, got comfortable, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before going to sleep.

Back with the Rainbooms, Pinkie Pie was searching for something on her laptop.

Sunset: That was a really nice episode. A little uncomfortable and weird at times, but still nice.

Pinkie found what she was looking for.

Fluttershy: I'm really looking forward to the next episode.

Rarity: As am I, Fluttershy.

Applejack: Same here.

Pinkie Pie started moving the desks to both sides of the classroom.

Twilight: By the looks of it, we still got time before school officially starts. What should we do until then?

Rainbow started thinking about something.

Rainbow Dash: Well...

The girls looked up in surprise as they were hit with colorful spotlights.

Pinkie Pie: I know what we can do.

They looked over at Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Let's do "The Joey!"

She played music on her laptop and started dancing "The Joey."

_"'Cause this is Thriller"_

The rest of the girls looked around and smiled.

_"Thriller night"_

The girls then started dancing around the classroom.

_"There ain't no second chance against the thing with the forty eyes, girl"_

_"Thriller" ("Woo-Hoo")_

_"Thriller night"_

_"You're fighting for your life inside a killer, Thriller toniiiiiiiight"_

Rainbow stopped dancing when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Joey.

Rainbow Dash: Joey?

Joey deadpanned with a smile and an anime sweatdrop.

Joey: Eeehh, just for the record, I am not whatever I just said in that episode.

Joey looked away angrily with his arms crossed and with an anime vein on his head.

Joey: And to top it all off, Kaiba's the last person I'd wanna dream about.

Rainbow blushed and giggled before Joey turned back to her.

Joey: Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Just thought I'd make myself clear.

Rainbow Dash: Okay. Is that all you have to say?

Joey looked around the classroom.

Joey: Well, no. I must say you girls got a nice party goin' on in here. Cool if I dance with you?

Rainbow crossed her arms and smirked.

Rainbow Dash: Just try to keep up.

Joey: Oh-ho-ho, we'll see about that.

And with that, Rainbow Dash started dancing with her imaginary Joey. Over by Rarity, Bakura lightly tapped her shoulder.

Bakura: Pardon me, Rarity.

Rarity looked surprised and turned around to see her imaginary Bakura.

Rarity: Bakura, darling! Why are you here?

Bakura: Well, I couldn't bare the thought of seeing you dance without your prince.

He offered his hand.

Bakura: That is why I am here. May I have this dance, Rarity?

Rarity smiled and took Bakura's hand.

Rarity: I thought you would never ask, Bakura.

Bakura spun Rarity around as they took the dance floor. Over by Fluttershy, she was having the time of her life.

Yugi: Hey, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy opened her eyes in shock and turned around to see Yugi.

Fluttershy: Yugi?

She looked over at her friends and then back to Yugi.

Fluttershy: What're you doing here?

Yugi: I just thought I'd step outside of your imagination to ask you to dance with me.

Fluttershy immediately blushed with pink cheeks.

Fluttershy: Oh! You're... asking me to dance... with you?

With a smile, Yugi shyly looked down and blushed as well.

Yugi: Is that okay? I don't wanna force ya.

Fluttershy smiled and nodded.

Yugi: Great! Let's get this party started.

He rubbed the back of his head.

Yugi: Even though it kinda already started.

Yugi and Fluttershy chuckled together. Over by Pinkie Pie, she was still doing "The Joey."

Tristan: I see you're still doing "The Joey."

Pinkie widened her eyes.

Tristan: That's my bud, Joey's, favorite dance move.

Pinkie turned around and saw Tristan smiling.

Pinkie Pie: Tristan? What are you doing outside my head?

Tristan: Well, I heard you started this party without me. So I figured I would show up just to show you my sweet moves.

Pinkie Pie smiled, blushed, and gasped with sparkles in her eyes.

Tristan: So what do ya say? Care to dance with me?

Pinkie Pie: I say... let's dance.

Pinkie started dancing like a chicken while Tristan was doing The Worm. Twilight was dancing until she turned around and gasped once she saw Seto Kaiba with his back against the wall and his arms folded. She looked at her friends before walking over to him.

Twilight: Kaiba? Are you-

Kaiba: Don't worry, Twilight. Your friends can't see me because I'm part of your imagination.

Twilight: Oh!

She wiped her forehead.

Twilight: Well, that's a relief!

Kaiba: Listen. To be completely honest with you, I'm not really into dancing or parties. As the President of a huge gaming company, it's just not my style.

Twilight looked away with a sad look.

Kaiba: However...

Twilight looked up at Kaiba.

Kaiba: I suppose I can give it a try... just this once... for you.

He offered his hand to Twilight with a smile.

Kaiba: Would cha like to dance?

Twilight smiled and took Kaiba's hand.

Twilight: I would love to dance with you... Seto.

Kaiba: Hmph.

Applejack was having a real good time. She opened her eyes and found Mako Tsunami dancing in front of her.

Applejack: Mako?

Mako: Hi, Applejack!

Applejack: What in Sour Apple's name are you doin' here?

Mako: I'm just here to party for once instead of fishing.

Applejack chuckled at Mako's dancing.

Applejack: Well, it's too bad you can't dance as well as you can fish.

Mako: Oh, really? Is that a challenge I hear?

AJ squinted her eyes with a smirk.

Applejack: Bring it.

Sunset was dancing in the middle of the classroom.

Yami: Impressive.

Sunset stopped dancing and opened her eyes.

Yami: I must say, you girls have really outdone yourselves.

Sunset: That voice!

Sunset turned around and found a smiling Yami Yugi.

Sunset: Pharaoh?

Yami nodded before walking up to Sunset Shimmer.

Yami: You have some really nice dance moves, Sunset. I admit you're quite a natural.

Sunset blushed and laughed nervously.

Sunset: Thank you, Pharaoh.

Yami offered his hand to Sunset.

Yami: Would you allow me to join you?

Sunset smiled and took Yami's hand.

Sunset: I'd be happy to, Yami.

After Yami smiled, the Rainbooms all started dancing with their imaginary Yu-Gi-Oh boyfriends. The Crusaders were walking by until they saw the Rainbooms dancing inside a classroom. After smiling at each other, the Crusaders decided to join the Rainbooms.

Vinyl Scratch came back and heard the music playing. After she shrugged, she went inside the classroom to dance as well. The Yu-Gi-Oh boys, the Rainbooms, the Crusaders, and Vinyl Scratch all got together and performed the dance steps to Thriller. A light shined down from above and coming down from the light was the King of Pop himself: Michael Jackson.

_"That this is Thriller"_

_"Thriller night"_

_"'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try"_

_"Thriller" ("Woo-Hoo")_

_"Thriller night"_

_"So let me hold you tight and share a killer, Thriller, chiller, Thriller here toniiiiiight"_

_"'Cause this is Thriller"_

_"Thriller night"_

_"Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try"_

_"Thriller" ("Woo-Hoo")_

_"Thriller night"_

_"So let me hold you tight and share a killer, Thriller"_

Michael and everyone else spun around and pointed up, thus ending the dance and the song.

**Author's note: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Michael Jackson. Rest In Peace.**


	14. Busted Rhymes

During lunchtime, Rainbow Dash and Twilight were in the lunch line.

Rainbow Dash: Best... morning... ever!

Twilight giggled.

Twilight: I know, right?

They started walking to their table with lunch trays in their hands.

Rainbow Dash: I can't believe we've held a party in a classroom.

Twilight: I can't believe it either. I'm just surprised we haven't been caught by the teachers, otherwise we would've gotten detention by now.

Twilight and Rainbow sat down at the table where their friends were. The girls started giggling when Pinkie Pie started balancing a stack of tater tots on her nose.

Applejack: Looks like you were right about the tater tots after all.

Pinkie launched the tater tots into the air and had them land in her mouth.

Pinkie Pie: Mmm! Delicious!

The Rainbooms had a good laugh after that.

Meanwhile, Principal Celestia opened up her laptop after placing her lunch tray on her desk. She turned her attention to her door when she heard someone knocking.

Celestia: Enter.

Entering Celestia's office was Vice Principal Luna, who was eating an apple.

Celestia: Ah, you're here!

Luna: Indeed, sister. I assume you're ready to watch the next episode?

Celestia: Mm-hmm! Shall we?

Luna happily nodded before closing the door behind her.

Back in the cafeteria, the Rainbooms were finished eating lunch.

Rarity: Whew! That was splendid, darlings.

Fluttershy: I couldn't eat another bite.

Pinkie placed her hands on the table.

Pinkie Pie: Alright, girls. Now that that's over...

She pulled out her laptop.

Pinkie Pie: ...who's ready to watch the next episode?

Pinkie's friends all raised their hands.

The Rainbooms: We are!

Pinkie Pie: Yaaay!

She placed her laptop on the table and opened it up.

Pinkie Pie: Just gimme oooone measly minute.

While the girls were waiting for the next episode to come up, Lyra and Bon Bon walked on by.

Lyra and Bon Bon: Hey, Rainbooms!

Sunset turned to the two girls.

Sunset: Oh, hey girls. What's goin' on?

Lyra: We just wanna let you know how much we love Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series.

Bon Bon: Yeah! Lyra and I have just finished watching the first twelve episodes.

The two girls turned to each other.

Lyra and Bon Bon: Which, by the way, were totes awesome!

Lyra, Bon Bon, and Sunset giggled.

Sunset: That's quite a coincidence! We've just finished the first twelve episodes too! In fact, we're just about to watch the next episode. Wanna join us?

The two girls happily gasped.

Lyra and Bon Bon: Yeeeaahh!

And with that, everyone gathered around Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Alright, everyone. Episode thirteen: Busted Rhymes.

Rarity tapped her chin with her finger.

Rarity: Hmm, strange. Why did LittleKuriboh call it "Busted Rhymes?"

Twilight shrugged.

Twilight: Only one way to find out.

And with one press of a button, the next episode started.

Yami: The following cartoon is based on real events. Some names were changed in order to protect the innocent.

Sunset: Hold on. LittleKuriboh actually changed their names?

The girls all exchanged some looks before shaking their heads with smiles.

All: Naaah!

Inside the cave, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were trying to push the boulder away while Tea and Bakura watched.

Joey: Hey, why ain't you guys helping?

Tea: Get back to work, slave!

The girls started laughing hysterically. Lyra and Bon Bon even wiped tears from their eyes. Even Celestia and Luna had a good laugh at that.

Twilight: Okay... okay...

Everyone seemed to calm down.

Twilight: The episode just started and we-

Twilight let out a light chuckle while Applejack let out a sigh.

Applejack: Is everyone good now?

The girls chatted in agreement and nodded.

Twilight: Okay... okay... let's move on please. Phew!

They continued the episode.

Bakura: I've got a bloody good idea. Let's use my gaydar in order to locate some gay people. They'll be able to help us.

Rainbow Dash: Hehe. Again with the gaydar?

Rarity turned away with her arms folded.

Rarity: Oh please.

Sunset: Even if such a thing exists, I doubt it'll work to find anybody.

For some reason, Lyra and Bon Bon blushed and looked around all nervous and suspicious-like.

Tristan: Why would there be gay people down here?

Joey: Gay people like to hibernate in caves. I saw it on the Discovery Channel.

Tea: Joey, that's bats.

Joey: Bats, gay people, same thing.

Fluttershy: Oh my! I don't think the bats would agree to something like that.

Bakura: It seems my evil ring was pointing to this room.

Yugi and his pals have found an underground dueling field.

Joey: Oh my god! This is unbelievable! Bakura actually did something useful!

The reactors chuckled while Rarity rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile.

Rarity: Oh, ha ha!

They all soon gasped when "Y.M.C.A." started playing while the Paradox Brothers appeared onscreen.

_"It's fun to stay at the YMCA"_

Lyra and Bon Bon: O.M.G.!

Bakura: Oh my! I wonder if those are the gay people?

Joey: There is a slight possibility.

The song continued to play during the title sequence.

Rainbow Dash: And the song's still going on.

The nine girls giggled. In Celestia's office, Celestia turned to Luna.

Celestia: Sis, remind me to get this song for the next Fall Formal as well.

Luna: Will do, sister!

The reactors all moved their arms along with the song. They all soon had a nice laugh after that. After the title sequence was over, Seto Kaiba began walking through the forest.

Kaiba: (Thought) My brother's being held hostage, but I don't really feel like running, so I'm just gonna to walk briskly towards Pegasus's castle.

Applejack deadpanned and raised an eyebrow.

Applejack: Really, Kaiba?

Kaiba: (Thought) Besides, he's probably okay.

Mokuba: I can't feel my legs!

Everybody widened their eyes while staring at their screens.

Lyra: This is just... dark.

Fluttershy sadly lowered her head and muttered to herself.

Fluttershy: Poor Mokuba!

Kaiba: (Thought) This picture reminds me of when Mokuba and I were just small children.

A title screen appeared and it said "Jim Henson's Kaiba Babies" featuring Lil' Mokuba and Lil' Seto.

_"Kaiba Babies, we make our dreams come truuue"_

The reactors awwed after seeing the title screen.

Bon Bon: Look at those boys! Don't they look so adorable?

Pinkie Pie: I know, right? In fact, they're so cute, I just wanna...

She started making pinching gestures with her fingers.

Pinkie Pie: ...pinch their cute wittle cheeks. Oh, and I also wanna pinch the cheeks on their faces too while I'm at it.

The girls all looked surprised while turning to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie started bursting out laughter, followed by everyone else laughing. Sunset Shimmer wiped a tear from her eye before opening her eyes.

Sunset: Okay... okay, girls... let's move on before we lose any more time before lunch is over, alright?

Everybody agreed before Sunset played the video.

Kaiba: (Thought) We lived in an orphanage, because I had fired our parents. It was a very depressing time in my life, since I didn't have any money, so I was unable to screw the rules.

And once again, the phrase "Screw the Rules" has gotten to the reactors and they all burst out laughing.

Luna: I tell you, hahahaha... this LittleKuriboh fellow truly is a piece of work.

Celestia: He sure is, dear sister. Hehehe!

Back in the cafeteria, the girls were beginning to cease the laughter.

Twilight: How are we still not used to this? How?

Rainbow Dash: It's like I said before, Twilight. It's one of those jokes that never stops being funny.

Applejack: Ah'll tell ya one thang, girls! LittleKuriboh sure knows how to keep the laugh train goin'.

Everyone chatted in agreement.

Pinkie Pie: He sure does.

Pinkie Pie played the video.

Kaiba: (Thought) Mokuba was often bullied, and when you're getting picked on by orphans, you know you're a loser.

The girls exchanged some looks while Rarity scoffs.

Rarity: We beg to differ, Seto.

Little Seto: Here's your toy back, Mokuba. That'll be five bucks.

The girls couldn't help but chuckle after Kaiba's line.

Kaiba: (Thought) Whenever we felt slightly less miserable, we would play chess, but since it didn't involve dragons or expensive holograms, I found it extremely boring.

Twilight began thinking about it.

Twilight: Hmm. Chess or any game with creatures and holograms? That's not a bad idea.

Little Mokuba: I love you, big brother!

Little Seto: 'Kay, thanks!

They all had a good laugh after Kaiba's line again.

Kaiba: (Thought) That's odd, my Kaiba senses are tingling.

All: Kaiba senses?!

Celestia: First limey senses and now Kaiba senses? I don't understand why they're even called that.

Luna: Nobody does, it isn't funny.

Kemo: Attention, Duelists! My hair is...

Kaiba elbows Kemo in the stomach.

Kemo: ...being assaulted!

Kaiba then flips Kemo.

Kaiba: Idiot.

The reactors laughed and cheered and applaud for Kaiba's victory over Kemo.

Rainbow Dash: Way to go, Kaiba!

Kaiba: Next time you sneak up on somebody, try keeping your mouth shut.

Kemo: I knew those child-grabbing classes were a waste of money.

Rainbow Dash: It was a stupid idea to begin with.

Para: We are the Brothers Paradox!

Dox: And we love wearing women's frocks!

Everybody was frozen.

All: Huuuh!?

Para: As villains go, we are kinda lame!

Dox: But never mind that, let's play a card game!

They all widened their eyes.

Bon Bon: I think we finally know why this episode's called "Busted Rhymes."

They all chatted and nodded in agreement.

Yami: We have to duel these guys as a team, Joey. That means you do everything I say, you got that?

Joey: Duh, okay.

They all let out a good laugh.

Para: We are villains who like to rhyme!

Dox: In fact, we do it all the time!

Applejack: No kiddin'.

Para: You may think it's rather crass...

Dox: But you can stick your cards right up your nose!

The girls perked up.

All: Nose!?

They all chuckled.

Para: You were supposed to say "ass", brother. I thought we rehearsed this!

Lyra: Not well enough.

Yami: Leave it to Beaver Warrior!

Yami Yugi summons Beaver Warrior.

Para: Wall Shadow! Destroy his Beaver Warrior!

The Wall Shadow monster destroyed Yugi's Beaver Warrior, making Fluttershy gasp.

Fluttershy: That poor beaver!

Joey: Let this be a lesson to ya, Yug. Never, under any circumstances, leave ya beaver exposed.

Yami: You're right, Joey. My beaver was on full display. Next time, I'll take better care of my beaver.

Tea: I didn't know Yugi had a beaver.

The girls stared at the screen while Fluttershy looked confused.

Fluttershy: Um, they are talking about Yugi's Beaver Warrior... right?

Rainbow Dash: Yeeeaahh! Suurrre!

Pinkie Pie: Uh, yep!

The rest muttered in agreement, except for Applejack. Knowing that she represents honesty like her pony counterpart, she thought it would be best to stay silent.

Celestia: Okay... didn't see that one coming.

Luna: Now I'm really glad none of our students are aware of this show.

They all continued the episode.

Kemo: Attention, Duelists! My hair has security clearance to get through this door!

Kaiba: Why do you keep saying, "Attention, Duelists?" I'm the only other person here.

Kemo: Hey, shut up! It's what I do, okay?

They've all had a little chuckle after that. They also enjoyed the next scene where Dark Magician used the Mystic Box to destroy Jirai Gumo.

_"Everyone loves Magical Trevor"_

_"'Cause the tricks that he does are ever so clever"_

They all clapped for that scene.

Rarity: That was marvelous, darlings!

Twilight: I should pick that for my ringtone.

Para: You have tricked us with your magic box!

Dox: We invite you to suck on our co-

Bakura: Cor, blimey!

Lyra and Bon Bon sputtered before everyone started laughing like crazy. Even Celestia and Luna were laughing on the floor.

Rainbow Dash: Nice one, Bakura!

While everybody was laughing, Rarity secretly turned to her imaginary boyfriend.

Rarity: Thank you for saving us from such an awkward moment, Bakura.

Bakura: The pleasure was all mine, Rarity.

Before imaginary Bakura disappeared, he kissed her on the cheek while Rarity closed her eyes and blushed.

Bakura: That was a smashing maneuver! Good show, chaps!

Tristan: Stop being so British.

Rarity widened her eyes while everybody laughed. She quietly laughed while rubbing the back of her head.

Rarity: Heh... hehehe... heh...

Kaiba: So this is about the 178th time my brother's been kidnapped. Thanks for listening, by the way; it feels good to get this stuff off my chest.

Pinkie Pie: Say whaaaatt!?

Fluttershy: 178 times!?

Sunset: It is nearly impossible to be kidnapped that many times in your life.

Lyra: Impossible or not, Kaiba really needs to take better care of his brother.

The girls chatted in agreement.

Kemo: Attention, Duelist! My hair is definitely not leading you into a trap!

Rainbow Dash: For his sake, he better be telling the truth.

Applejack: Ah know perfectly well he's not. Trust me.

Kaiba grabs Kemo by the collar.

Kaiba: Listen, if you say one more thing about your hair, I'm gonna shave it off.

Kemo: You wouldn't have the guts.

Kaiba: Try me, big boy.

Everybody chuckled.

Bon Bon: That's telling him, Kaiba.

Para: Against our Gate Guardian, you stand no chance!

Dox: I'm not wearing any underpants!

The reactors all widened their eyes.

Luna: Well, that's something you don't hear everyday.

Para: Is that true, brother, or are you just rhyming?

Dox: I didn't want to throw off our timing... but it is true.

Everyone felt disgusted.

Celestia: And now I've heard it all.

Luna turned to Celestia.

Luna: Sister, do you have tater tots for me?

Celestia held up a napkin with three tater tots.

Celestia: Got 'em right here, sister. 1, 2, 3!

The two sisters realized they were rhyming and giggled.

Yami: Joey, it's time for a surprise attack!

Joey: No worries, Yug. I got ya back.

Lyra: How many minutes do you think are left?

Bon Bon: Just one more minute, which all due respect.

Yami: Hang on a second, are we rhyming too?

Joey: Don't ask me, I ain't got a clue.

Rainbow Dash: Aw great, now we're stuck in this rhyming mess.

Fluttershy: What can we say?

Twilight: It is quite a bless.

Yami: This is like something out of Dr. Seuss!

Tea: I can't stop staring at Yugi's caboose!

Applejack: Ah can't believe she admitted that!

Pinkie Pie: It's a shame I didn't even bring me a snack.

Bakura: Everyone seems to have gone all rhymey!

Tristan: Shut the Hell up, you stupid limey!

Rarity: All of this rhyming is getting contagious.

Sunset: _"Truly, truly, truly outrageous"_

The girls all had a big laugh after all of the rhyming that they did, even wiping tears of joy from their eyes.

Sunset: Whoo!

After calming down, they continued the episode.

Kaiba: So you wanna catch a movie later, or...

Kemo: Rejected!

Kemo activated the alarm underneath his foot.

Kaiba: The alarm! What the Hell have you done?

Kemo: That's for threatening my hair!

Kaiba: I'll never forgive you for this...

Kaiba started running.

Kaiba: ...whoever you are.

They all chuckled.

Sunset: He doesn't even know his name? He could've asked for it.

Yami: I activate a spell that allows our monsters to trade places, which would be completely useless in any other situation.

The Dark Magician swap places with the Black Skull Dragon.

Joey: Our phasers are at the ready, captain!

Yami: Make it so, number one!

The Black Skull Dragon destroyed the Gate Guardian. The girls had a good laugh after that.

Twilight: I'm pretty sure that's the wrong sound effects.

Tea: Alright, they won!

Tristan: Now they've got all ten star chips!

Bakura: And you know what that means!

Tea, Bakura, and Tristan: This crappy tournament is almost over!

The girls couldn't help but laugh again.

Rarity: After everything that's happened, I suppose it's okay to call the tournament... "that."

Para: It seems that we ran out of luck!

Dox: It's just a card game, who gives a fu-

Mokuba: Big brother!

Once again, the reactors all started laughing like crazy.

Rainbow Dash: Thank you, Mokuba!

Mokuba: You came to rescue me again! What the Hell took you so long?

Luna: Well, Kaiba was walking instead of running.

Pegasus: Hello Kaiba-boy, I've been expecting you.

Kaiba: Pegasus! I'm gonna make you pay for stealing my cards!

Mokuba: And for kidnapping me, right Seto?

Kaiba: Shut up, Mokuba. Mommy and daddy are talking.

Everyone looked surprised.

Lyra and Bon Bon: Wooow!

Pegasus: I'm afraid your princess is in another castle, Kaiba-boy.

He used his Millennium Eye to trap Mokuba's soul into a card.

Mokuba: Big brother...

Everyone gasped in shock.

Kaiba: What have you done now?

Pegasus: I've turned Mokuba into a monster card, and he doesn't have any attack or defense points!

Kaiba: You sick bastard! That makes him even more worthless than Kuriboh!

Fluttershy looked surprised while everyone else chuckled. Kuriboh's spirit appeared next to Fluttershy.

Kuriboh: Kuri! Kuri!

Fluttershy: (Thought) Um, it's nothing, Kuriboh. Nothing at all.

Kuriboh scrunched his eyebrows.

Kuriboh: Kuriiii!

Kuriboh's spirit disappeared.

Kaiba: Please, I'll do anything! Just don't release that card to the general public!

Pegasus: In that case, I want you to have a rematch with Yugi-boy! And this time, you have to win!

Kaiba: I'll do it! But only to avenge the death of my little brother.

Mokuba: But I'm not dead, Seto!

Kaiba: Shut up, Mokuba.

Everyone stared at their screens while the title of the show appeared as the Muppet Babies theme played.

**[never leave your beaver unattended]**

The girls didn't say a word.

Fluttershy: Hmm. Maybe I should get a pet beaver.

They turned to Fluttershy and then Rainbow Dash patted her on her shoulder.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you do that!

Chibi video game versions of Mai, Yugi, and Joey appeared onscreen, and they were celebrating while the battle victory theme from Final Fantasy VI plays. The reactors all had a little laugh before the episode was over.

Rarity: My, that was... a pretty interesting episode. Don't you all agree?

They all chatted in agreement before Lyra and Bon Bon stood up.

Bon Bon: Well, see you later, Rainbooms. We hope to-

She looked at Lyra's neck.

Bon Bon: Um, Lyra?

Lyra: Hm?

Bon Bon: Where's your necklace?

Lyra: What?

Lyra looked down and realized she wasn't wearing her necklace.

Lyra: Where did it-

They found it a few feet away on the floor.

Lyra: Oh, there it is. It must've fell off.

Bon Bon: I'll go get it.

Bon Bon went over to Lyra's necklace on the floor, picked it up, and walked back to Lyra.

Bon Bon: Here's your necklace back, Lyra. That'll be five bucks.

Lyra and the Rainbooms widened their eyes. Bon Bon started smiling and snickering.

Bon Bon: Gotcha!

Lyra, Bon Bon, and the Rainbooms all had a good laugh. Not too far from them, Trixie Lulamoon ate some of her mashed potatoes with a fork. Afterwards, Trixie opened one eye, raised her eyebrow, and witnessed the laughter.

Trixie: Hmm. (Thought) Just what is it that those Rainbooms are laughing at?


	15. When Yami Met Sally

While it was still raining outside, the Rainbooms decided to hang out inside the gymnasium until school was over. Up on the bleachers, Rarity was doing her nails. Twilight was reading a science book. Sunset was on her phone. Pinkie Pie was on her laptop. And Fluttershy was writing new songs in her notebook.

Meanwhile, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were having a one-on-one basketball game. Rainbow Dash was dribbling the ball with Applejack on defense.

Applejack: You're mine, Skittle-Head.

Rainbow Dash: We'll see about that, Farm Girl.

The girls squinted their eyes while staring each other down. The moment Applejack tried to swipe the ball, Rainbow Dash moved at great speed, causing Applejack to fall onto her stomach. Rainbow then jumped into the air.

Rainbow Dash: She shoots...

She managed to dunk the basketball.

Rainbow Dash: SHE SCORES!

Pinkie was cheering loudly for Rainbow Dash while the other girls applaud.

Pinkie Pie: WOO-HOO! GO RAINBOW DASH!

Fluttershy: Yaaay!

Applejack pushed herself off the floor and turned to Rainbow Dash with a groan. She found Rainbow Dash spinning the basketball on her finger.

Rainbow Dash: And that's 21 to 18. Game over.

Applejack scoffed and stood up before wiping dust off of her.

Applejack: It would've been different if you hadn't kept using your powers to win, Rainbow!

Rainbow Dash: Hey, my awesome speed's a part of me!

Rainbow shrugged with a grin.

Rainbow Dash: I can't help it!

Applejack deadpanned and facepalmed.

Pinkie Pie: I know what'll cheer you up, Applejack!

AJ and Rainbow joined the girls on the bleachers.

Pinkie Pie: How about watching the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series? Huh? Huuuh?

AJ smiled.

Applejack: Hehe. Pinkie Pie, you've just read mah mind.

Twilight closed her book.

Twilight: Sounds good to me.

The others, except Rarity, agreed.

Rarity: As much as I would love to watch the next episode, I'm afraid I must really focus on my new ideas for these fabulous-

Sunset: Rarity, do you wanna watch the next episode with us so badly?

Rarity smiled with stars in her eyes.

Rarity: Oh my gosh, so much.

The girls chuckled.

Pinkie Pie: Alrighty, here we go.

Pinkie played the episode.

Yami: You're watching Yu-Gi-Oh when you could be outside doing something else!

The girls looked out the nearest window and saw that it was still raining outside.

Pinkie Pie: Well, we could go out and jump in mud puddles.

The girls were silent.

Fluttershy: I don't think any of us would agree to something like that.

Twilight: Even if we did, we're just going to get sick out there.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, if we had known it was going to rain this morning, we would've brought our rain gear.

Rarity smiled as she thought of designing fabulous rain gear outfits for her and her friends. Meanwhile, in the show, Yugi and friends made it out of the cave.

Joey: Finally, fresh air! I love the smell of card games in the morning.

The girls let out cute giggles.

Twilight: Card games don't have a smell.

Tea: Look guys, we're right outside Pegasus's castle!

Joey: Now we just gotta win the prize money, and then I can buy some new friends.

Yugi: What about your sister, Joey?

Joey: Yeah, I can buy a new sister too!

The girls gasped and scoffed.

Rarity: Well, that is just awful!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! You can't replace friends and family!

Rainbow Dash blushed and laughed nervously.

Rainbow Dash: Um, you guys don't think Joey really said that in the original show, do you?

The girls just stared at Rainbow with raised-eyebrow looks.

Sunset: Well, of course not, Rainbow. If he did, LittleKuriboh probably would've brought up the whole "4Kids dialogue" thing like he did with Bakura.

Rainbow Dash: Oh! Right! I forgot! (Thought) Thank Goodness!

Tea: I'm glad Bakura's gay, otherwise we never would've gotten out of that cave.

Bakura: Oh, so just because I have a gaydar, you automatically assume I'm gay? Bloody tart.

As the title sequence played, the girls deadpanned at the screen. Without her friends noticing, Rarity took a deep breath.

Rarity: (Thought) Keep it together, Rarity. Remember what you and your friends agreed on. Do not take anything in this show too seriously.

After remaining calm, she went back to watching the show.

Yugi: Hey Tea, remember the time we became friends?

Tea: No, but I do remember the 4Kids version.

The girls raised their eyebrows.

Rainbow Dash: The wha-?

A flashback showed Tea working at a restaurant.

Tea: Welcome to Kentucky Fried McBurger King, where all our meat is freshly slaughtered!

After hearing that, the Rainbooms were so shocked that they made the Joey noise.

The Rainbooms: NYEH!

The girls also did an anime fall. With widened eyes, Fluttershy started shivering.

Fluttershy: (Thought) That was the most disturbing thing I have ever heard in my whole entire life! Those poor animals. The cows! The chickens! I am so glad I'm a vegetarian.

The girls sat up while trying to recover from that last line.

Sunset: Is everyone all right?

The other girls muttered in agreement.

Applejack: Let's agree to never order meat at a restaurant.

The others nodded.

Fluttershy: (Thought) Hmm. Why does Tea's line make me want to build a shed in my backyard?

She shrugged with her eyes closed.

Fluttershy: (Thought) Oh well.

After they recovered, the girls went back to watching the show.

Tea: (Thought) Oh shoot, it's those dorks from school! They'll drive away our customers with all their talk of card games. I've got to do something!

The girls had a nice chuckle and seemed to forgot about Tea's previous line already.

Joey: Hey Yug, you know what they call a Quarter Pounder in France? A Royale with Cheese! It's all because of the metric system.

Yugi: I wonder what they call the Super Special Awesome Burger?

Fluttershy: (Thought) I hope it's a Super Special Awesome Veggie Burger?

Tea: Kiss my grits, you geeks!

Tea squeezed some ketchup on the food.

Yugi: Holy cow, I think I'm in love!

The Rainbooms: Ooooohh!

While everyone else was laughing, Fluttershy blushed and covered her mouth while giggling.

Tea: I don't want to be just a waitress my whole life, you know. I'm saving up my money to become a table dancer in New York.

Joey: Hey, that's where my accent used to live.

The girls just stared at the screen.

Twilight: I'm not even going to comment on that one.

Applejack: Same here, Twi.

Tea: The next day, I found a suspicious note in my locker.

Yugi: "Dear Tea, we found you a secret dance studio. Please come at once. PS: Bring lots of money so that I can steal it from you."

The girls couldn't help but laugh after that.

Pinkie Pie: If I found a note like that in my locker, I'd run.

Rainbow Dash: Or you could bring a bat with you and show 'em who's boss.

Rarity: Or maybe you could just call the police and have them follow you in secret.

Sunset: That last one seems pretty risky, but I like it.

Rarity: Thank you.

Tea: Well this is just about the worst dance studio ever!

Tea turned around and a mugger appeared behind her.

Tea: Hey, are you my dance instructor?

Mugger: Just hand over all your money, girly!

The girls gasped.

Rarity: Tea's in trouble! Get out of there, darling! Get out of there!

Tea: Screw you man, I'm not paying for lessons!

Rainbow Dash: Don't you get it? He's trying to rob you.

She bit the mugger's arm, but then the mugger shoved Tea into the wall, knocking her out.

Tea: I was unconscious for this next part, but fortunately I can still remember it.

Yami: I'm here for my ballet classes. I should warn you, I look damn good in a tutu.

The girls had a nice laugh after that.

Rainbow Dash: The day I see the Pharaoh in a tutu is the day I give Applejack five bucks.

Applejack: Glad to hear it. I'll consider it payback for using your powers to cheat during our basketball game.

Rainbow Dash: Heh. Like that's ever gonna happen. What are the chances we're going to see Yami in a tutu?

Sorry, Rainbow. Just wait until episode 27, "She Blinded Me With Card Games."

Mugger: Get lost. I'm trying to mug this girl.

Yami: You won't like me when I'm angry. Hulk Smash!

After Yami Yugi mind crushed him, the girls chuckled.

Sunset: And we have ourselves another reference.

Tea: When I woke up, I was staring at the man of my dreams.

Yami: Hey sweet cheeks, you wanna get off the dance floor? I'm about to shake my money-maker.

Nobody said a word. The girls were completely silent and their faces were completely red.

Rarity: Um...

She stood up.

Rarity: I think I need a moment.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, me too.

Pinkie Pie: Uh-huh!

The girls stood up and went their separate ways.

French Narrator: Three Minutes Later...

The Rainbooms got back together on the bleachers.

Twilight: Okay... let's move on, please.

Sunset: Good idea.

They played the video.

Tea: And then we got married and had two beautiful children.

That line surprised the Rainbooms.

The Rainbooms: Huuuh!?

Yugi: I'm pretty sure I don't remember that part.

The Rainbooms: Ooohh!

Fluttershy wiped her forehead.

Fluttershy: Phew!

Yugi: Hey Tea, do you still have that waitress uniform?

The girls did another anime fall.

Applejack: Okay, this episode's gettin' weird.

Tristan: Hey! Stop developing your characters! We have card games to play!

The girls had a laugh out of that and completely recovered from the previous lines.

Yugi: Look everyone, some random loser is blocking our path.

The Rainbooms: Oooohhh!

Rainbow Dash: Another burrrrn.

Kaiba: Ever since you beat me in that first episode, nobody has been able to take me seriously. But that will all change once I defeat you in a children's card game.

Bakura: That Kaiba bloke needs to get shagged.

While everyone else was laughing hysterically, Rarity blushed and covered her mouth with her fingertips while giggling.

Rarity: Oh, Bakura! You are simply too much.

Kaiba: (Thought) I have to beat Yugi if I ever want to see my little brother again. I miss you, Mokuba.

"The Way We Were" by Barbara Streisand began playing along with a Mokuba kidnapping montage.

1\. Mokuba was being kidnapped by Kemo.

**KIDNAPPING #1**

_"Meeemoriiiiies light the corners..."_

2\. A flashback showed Mokuba being kidnapped by Kemo at Duelist Kingdom.

**KIDNAPPING #2**

_"...of my miiiiiind"_

3\. While wearing a dress, Mokuba was caught in a net.

**KIDNAPPING #46**

_"Misty water..."_

4\. Mokuba was shown being kidnapped by Yami Bakura.

**KIDNAPPING #83**

_"...colored meeemoriii..."_

5\. Mokuba was being kidnapped by a helicopter.

**KIDNAPPING #171**

_"...iiies of the waaay..."_

6\. Finally, Mokuba was being kidnapped by Tristan on a motorcycle.

**KIDNAPPING #2,042**

_"...we werrrrrre"_

Kaiba: (Thought) Hmm, perhaps I should consider keeping him on a leash.

Pinkie paused the episode while everyone had shocking expressions.

Fluttershy: Why would anyone be so cruel to such an innocent child?

Pinkie Pie: How could Tristan do such a thing?

Rarity: Tristan? How could Bakura do such a thing?

Twilight: How could Mokuba possibly be kidnapped that many times in his life?

Sunset: And most importantly...

The Rainbooms: WHY WAS HE WEARING A DRESS?

Yami: I accept your challenge, Kaiba. Kicking your butt never gets old.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, even though you only beat him one time.

Kaiba: Let's play on the roof as a homage to Clerks. We'll use my new Duel Disk system, because I have a hard-on for technology.

The girls stared at the screen while blushing.

Twilight: Okay...

Twilight turned away while rubbing the back of her head.

Twilight: Waay to much information, Seto!

Joey: Don't worry Yug, we'll be supporting you all the way.

Tristan: Ten bucks on Kaiba!

Tea: Fifty bucks on Kaiba!

Bakura: A hundred quid on Kaiba!

The girls couldn't help but laugh.

Sunset: Some friends they turned out to be.

Bandit Keith: I've won ten star chips... in America!

Kemo: My hair is inviting you to enter the castle!

Bandit Keith: Don't mind if I do.

Keith made it to the roof of the castle.

Bandit Keith: Man, that guy sure likes talking about his hair.

Kemo: Man, that guy sure likes talking about America.

The Rainbooms tried to cover their snickering, but couldn't.

Kaiba: You may have beaten me before, Yugi, but this time, I have the upper hand. I've placed my faith in the heart of the cards, and without Exodia, you have no chance of overcoming my unstoppable Blue-Eyes White Dragons!

Yami: Yeah, well at least I'm not adopted!

The Rainbooms widened their eyes and dropped their jaws.

Kaiba: What did you just say?

Yami: Sorry, did I touch a nerve?

Kaiba's lips and his eyes were twitching.

Yami: Why don't you run home and cry to mommy? Oh that's right, you don't have one!

Sunset, Rarity, Pinkie, and Dashie laughed at Kaiba while the other three felt pity for him.

Rainbow Dash: That is so savage!

Fluttershy looked angry.

Fluttershy: But it's also very mean, Rainbow Dash.

Twilight gave a sad look.

Twilight: (Thought) Poor Seto.

Applejack looked away with gloomy eyes.

Applejack: (Thought) Ah feel your pain, Kaiba.

Kaiba: Yugi, I respect you as a duelist, but if you continue to act like a petulant child then-

Yami: Hey, everybody, look at me! I'm Seto Kaiba! I have a dragon fetish, and I sound like Brock from Pokemon! Screw the rules, I'm in love with Nurse Joy!

Even though they just started feeling bad for Kaiba, Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy couldn't help but laugh hysterically along with their friends. The "Screw the Rules" phrase has gotten them to laugh once again.

Rainbow Dash: HE GOT TO US AGAIN! HAHAHAAAA!

Kaiba: That's it, Muto! You're f(Bleep)ing dead!

With a record scratching sound, the girls stopped laughing and looked at the screen with widened eyes.

Kaiba: With this card, I'll be able to combine three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons in order to summon a monster without peer! A monster so powerful that-

Yami: For the love of Ra, just play the damn card already.

Kaiba: Fine.

The girls chuckled once again.

Sunset: Somebody's impatient.

Kaiba: Come forth, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Yami: Oh, poopie!

The Rainbooms laughed again.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, poopie is right! That is one huge dragon!

Joey: Get up on the Hydra's back, Yug!

Twilight: Uh, that might be a bad idea, especially since it's just a hologram.

Fluttershy: Thank goodness that it is only a hologram.

Yami: I activate Asexual Reproduction!

Multiply created a whole wall of Kuribohs.

Yami: Prepare to be completely smothered by my giant hairy balls!

Once again, the girls were silent and their faces were completely red. Sunset was the first to stand up.

Sunset: I'm gonna need a minute.

Twilight: Me too.

Fluttershy: Me three.

The girls stood up and went their separate ways again.

French Narrator: Another Three Minutes Later...

The girls got back together on the bleachers again. After an awkward moment of silence, Pinkie Pie played the video.

Bandit Keith: This is almost as exciting as my favorite movie, Pearl Harbor! Those Japanese bastards got what was coming to them...

The girls smirked.

The Rainbooms and Bandit Keith: In America!

They had a nice laugh after that.

Rainbow Dash: I totally saw that coming.

Yami: I shall fuse my Mammoth Graveyard with your Dragon, causing it to decay from the inside.

Kaiba: How the Hell did you do that?

Yami: It's called cheating. Deal with it.

The Rainbooms: He's cheating!?

Rarity: Well, this is just perfect. Now Yami's the one who is... Screwing the Rules.

Rarity managed to make her friends laugh.

Kaiba: I'd rather die than lose to my arch rival.

Kaiba stepped up onto the edge of the roof, causing the Rainbooms to gasp in shock.

Applejack: Now what in the name of flyin' pigs on motorcycles does he think he's doin'?

Bakura: Oh my! If Yugi attacks, the shockwaves could send Kaiba flying right off the edge of the castle!

Kaiba: Your gay friend is right, Yugi.

Bakura: I'm not gay, I'm just British.

Rarity silently sighed in relief.

Rarity: (Thought) At least that is all cleared up.

Yami: Dude, don't you think you're overreacting a little? I mean, it's just a card game.

Kaiba: Card games are serious business. Now unleash your attack, if you have the guts.

The Rainbooms: NO PHARAOH, DON'T DO IT!

Joey: This is awesome! Yugi's gonna kill Kaiba!

Tristan: I've always dreamed this moment would come.

Rarity scoffed.

Rarity: Seeing someone perish is never okay, I have you know.

Yami: Kaiba must die!

Yugi: But what would grandpa say?

Solomon: Yuuugiii... kill that son of a bitch!

Fluttershy: That is just awful. No one elderly would ever say such a thing.

Tea started running towards Yugi.

Tea: Yugi, no! You can't take this risk! He might survive!

Yugi: She's right! We can't! Stoooop!

Bandit Keith: I don't believe it! Yugi forfeited the match to Kaiba! Ben Affleck would be ashamed... in America!

Kaiba: I knew my emo strategy would pay off. You geeks are so gullible.

Twilight gave a worried look while the rest of the girls looked angry.

Yugi: I lost a card game! I no longer have a reason to live!

Bakura: In that case, can I be the main character?

Yugi: Hell no!

Bakura: Bugger!

The title of the show appeared as "Loser" by Beck began playing.

Sunset: That was really hard to watch.

The others nodded.

**[they call it "le super special awesome burger"]**

The Rainbooms: So that's what they call it!

Fluttershy: (Thought) Le Super Special Awesome Veggie Burger?

Weevil: Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level?

Noah Kaiba's Life Points reached 9300.

Rex: It's over nine THOOOUUSAAAAND!

Weevil: WHAT?! Nine thousand?!

After the episode ended, the girls gave a light chuckle. They looked up as soon as the bell rung.

Sunset: Looks like school's over.

Some time later, the girls opened up their umbrellas after walking out the school doors.

Pinkie Pie: It's a good thing the dramas let us borrow these umbrellas.

Applejack: Yep.

AJ waved at her friends.

Applejack: Well, see y'all tomorrow.

After saying their goodbyes, they separated and started walking home. Twilight was happily walking home until her smile turned upside-down.

Twilight: I never imagined Seto would take things a bit too far.

She stopped walking and looked up at the rainy sky.

Twilight: (Thought) Why would he resort to forcing his opponent to lose? Why?

**Author's Note: As you all know by now, I got rid of my retirement note, but it's still posted on my other fanfics. As I mentioned in my note, this is the easiest fanfic to write. Since it is, I will keep this fanfic going, even though I am kind of retired.**

**Before the next episode "Duel Of Fates", the girl's imaginary Yu-Gi-Oh boyfriends will have some more screentime. This is after all a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh and the Equestria Girls. That being said, there's going to be some dueling action in the next chapter. Don't miss the epic clash between Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes.**


	16. Kaiba VS Joey

At night, while it was still raining outside, the Rainbooms were laying in their beds with sad looks on their faces. They were all thinking about how Kaiba was playing dirty just to save his little brother, Mokuba. Sure they thought it was messed up, but they also felt sorry for Kaiba.

Twilight: (Thought) Seto.

The girls soon closed their eyes and went to sleep. Much time later, imaginary Joey was putting on his blue demin jacket in Rainbow's room.

Joey: (Thought) Kaiba... I'll never forgive you for the sleazy stunt you pulled on Yugi back at Duelist Kingdom.

Joey turned around and looked at Rainbow while she was asleep.

Joey: (Thought) Don't worry, Rainbow Dash. I'm gonna show that arrogant jerk what the Heart of the Cards is all about.

In Twilight's room, imaginary Kaiba was looking through his deck.

Kaiba: (Thought) I have to redeem myself after what the Rainbooms just witnessed.

Kaiba turned to Twilight while she was asleep.

Kaiba: (Thought) Twilight, for you and for Mokuba, I promise I'll compete in my next duel with honor. I'll never let you down again.

Kaiba had one last look at Twilight's face before heading out.

Outside in the rain, Kaiba and Joey were walking down the middle of the street. Pretty soon, they found each other up ahead and twitched their eyes a little. They stopped in the middle of the street and stared at each other.

Kaiba: Well, well, well. If it isn't Underdog Wheeler!

Joey: Fancy meetin' you here too, Rich Boy!

Kaiba: Hm. So what brings you here, Wheeler? I was actually expecting to see Yugi.

Joey: He's not here. So I guess you'll have to deal with me instead.

Joey showed his Duel Disk.

Joey: If you get my drift.

Kaiba: Oh please! You're not worth my time, Wheeler. I would have more of a challenge playing solitaire. So why don't you just run off back to your rainbow-haired clown friend?

Joey: You really think Twilight would find that appropriate? After all. You already disappointed her by forcing Yugi to lose. That just shows you being a heartless snake and a coward.

With his eyes closed, Joey shrugged with a smirk.

Joey: I can't imagine how Mokuba must feel to be related to somebody like that.

Kaiba's lips and his eyes were twitching while Joey started laughing at him.

Kaiba: You really wanna go there, Wheeler?

Joey: Nope! But I'll be more than happy to do so. And I'm sure you already know how to stop me.

Kaiba: Very well then. We did come all this way with our decks shuffled up after all. So let's do this.

They activated their Duel Disks and placed their decks inside.

Kaiba: Draw your cards and may the best duelist win!

Both of them drew five cards into their hands.

Kaiba and Joey: LET'S DUEL!

**Kaiba VS Joey**

Kaiba's Life Points: 8000

Joey's Life Points: 8000

**(Turn 1)**

Joey: If you don't mind, I'll go first.

Kaiba: You'll need a head start, Wheeler.

Joey growled before drawing his card.

Joey: Alright. I'll start things off by summoning The Black Stone of Legend in attack mode.

The Black Stone of Legend (Dragon-type/Dark/Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

Kaiba: You summoned a monster with zero attack points in attack mode? What are you thinking, Wheeler?

Joey: I was thinkin' of using The Black Stone of Legend's special ability. See, by sacrificing it, I'm able to summon a level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster from my deck.

Joey held up a card.

Joey: COME ON OUT, RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!

Red-Eyes roared as it was summoned to the field.

Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Dragon-type/Dark/Level 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)

Joey: How ya like that, Kaiba? I managed to summon my most powerful monster to the field in just one turn. You're toast.

Kaiba: Hmph!

Joey: I'll place these two cards face down and end my turn.

**Status: Hand-03, Life-8000, Monsters-1, Face ups-0, Face downs-2, Graveyard-01, Deck-53, Banish-00**

Kaiba: I'll say this much, Wheeler. Summoning one powerful dragon in one turn is pretty good, but summoning three dragons in one go is even more impressive.

Joey started to sweat.

Joey: Three dragons? You're bluffin'.

Kaiba: Am I? Well let's find out, shall we? My move!

**(Turn 2)**

Kaiba drew his card.

Kaiba: I'll start my turn by activating the Magic Card, Pot of Greed. This let's me draw two cards from my deck.

Kaiba drew two cards and sent Pot of Greed to the graveyard.

Kaiba: Next, I activate Graceful Charity. Now I draw three new cards and discard two.

After drawing his three cards, Kaiba discarded two to the graveyard. After that, he sent Graceful Charity to the graveyard.

Joey: I'm gettin' bored over here. Are ya just gonna keep drawin' cards or are you actually gonna play some?

Kaiba smirked.

Kaiba: Heh. If you insist, Wheeler. For my next move, I activate the Magic Card, Return of the Dragon Lords. And now I chain the Quick-Play Spell, Silver's Cry. Silver's Cry let's me Special Summon a Dragon-type Normal Monster from my graveyard while Return of the Dragon Lords let's me summon a level 7 or 8 dragon from my graveyard.

Joey looked completely stunned.

Joey: Aw no. Don't tell me.

Kaiba: Sounds like you're catching on. With these Magic Cards, I'm able to summon the two dragons I discarded earlier with Graceful Charity.

Joey: (Thought) I knew it.

Kaiba: Now behold as I summon two Blue-Eyes White Dragons to the field.

The two dragons roared as they were summoned to the field.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Dragon-type/Light/Level 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Dragon-type/Light/Level 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

Joey: Two Blue-Eyes White Dragons? How am I supposed to beat that?

Kaiba: The answer is simple, Wheeler. You're not. And if you can't even handle two Blue-Eyes White Dragons, what chance do you have against three? I Normal Summon Kaibaman to the field.

A Duel Monsters version of Kaiba was summoned with his arms folded.

Kaibaman (Warrior-type/Light/Level 3/ATK: 200/DEF: 700)

Joey had an anime sweatdrop on his head while his eye was twitching.

Joey: That is the most annoyin' monster I've ever seen. He looks just like you, Kaiba.

Kaiba: What's wrong, Wheeler? Are you upset because Kaibaman's better-looking than you?

Joey was angrily shaking his right fist.

Joey: Kaiba...

Kaiba: Or maybe you're just jealous of Kaibaman's awesome sense of style.

Kaibaman actually smirked.

Joey: As if.

Kaiba: Well, if you don't like him so much, then you're really going to hate his special ability. By sacrificing Kaibaman, I get to summon a specific monster from my hand to take his place. Any idea of what monster I'm going to summon?

Joey: Grrr. I'm afraid to guess.

Kaiba pointed at Joey.

Kaiba: Then let me give you a hint, Wheeler. It has blue eyes, white scales, THE BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!

The third Blue-Eyes took to the field with a roar.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Dragon-type/Light/Level 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

Kaiba: HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!

Joey was frightened by the three dragons staring him down.

Joey: I can't believe it. He just summoned all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in one turn.

Kaiba: Believe it, Wheeler. This duel is as good as over. I have three powerful dragons on my field while you only have... one. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, take out his Red-Eyes with White Lightning Attack.

One Blue-Eyes fired a powerful white beam at Red-Eyes.

Joey: I'll save ya, Red-Eyes. I play my Trap Card, Magical Arm Shield.

One of Joey's face down cards flipped face up.

Kaiba: Magical Arm Shield?

Joey: That's right. Since you attacked while I have a monster out on my field, this Trap let's me take control of one of your monsters and it takes the hit of your attack instead of my Red-Eyes.

Kaiba widened his eyes in shock.

Kaiba: OH NO!

One of Kaiba's dragons was now on Joey's field.

Joey: Now that both of our monsters are evenly match, they're both destroyed.

The two dragons fired white beams at each other and the two beams collided. After an explosion, Joey and Kaiba shielded themselves from the smoke that was covering the entire field.

Joey: Two Blue-Eyes White Dragons down, one more to go. In your face, Rich Boy! Heheheeee!

Kaiba turned his frown into a grin. When the smoke cleared, only Joey's Blue-Eyes was destroyed. Kaiba still has two.

Joey: Ey, what's goin' on here? My Blue-Eyes was just as strong as yours, which means both dragons were supposed to be destroyed. So why is your monster still standin'?

Kaiba: Why? Well, I'll tell you. It's all thanks to my Magic Card.

Return of the Dragon Lords appeared above Kaiba's dragons.

Joey: Return of the Dragon Lords?

Kaiba: That's right. By removing this card from my graveyard, I can protect all my dragons at once from destruction.

Joey widened his eyes.

Joey: So that means...

Kaiba: You're still outnumbered two to one.

Kaiba raised his arm and pointed up.

Kaiba: Now it's your turn, my mighty dragon. White Lightning!

The other Blue-Eyes fired its attack and destroyed Red-Eyes.

Joey: RED-EYES!

Joey's Life Points: 8000 - 7400

Kaiba: Wow! Look at that! Two monsters to zero. Hm, I like these odds.

Joey stayed silent.

Kaiba: I'll place this card face down and that's all for now.

**Status: Hand-02, Life-8000, Monsters-2, Face ups-0, Face downs-1, Graveyard-05, Deck-49, Banish-01**

**(Turn 3)**

Joey: Then it's my move now. I draw. Now I play Red-Eyes Insight. By sending a "Red-Eyes" monster from my hand or deck to the graveyard, I can add a "Red-Eyes" Magic or Trap Card from my deck to my hand. I'm tossin' out my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my deck for Red-Eyes Fusion.

Kaiba: (Thought) Hmph! Even if he's able to summon a descent monster with Red-Eyes Fusion, my Negate Attack Trap Card will stop him in his place.

Joey: Next, I activate my Trap Card, Graverobber. This let's me use any Magic Card from your graveyard. And I choose your Pot of Greed.

With Kaiba's Pot of Greed, Joey drew two cards.

Joey: Thanks for the two cards, Kaiba.

Kaiba: Don't thank me. Thank your Trap Card for dealing you 2000 points of damage after playing my Pot of Greed.

Joey: I don't need you to tell me how to play the game. I know.

Joey's Life Points: 7400 - 5400

Joey: Now where was I?

Kaiba: Acting like a circus fool.

Joey: Very funny, Johnny Sunshine. I play The Black Stone of Legend's special ability from my graveyard. By shuffling Red-Eyes back into my deck, I can return The Black Stone of Legend to my hand.

Kaiba: Hmmm.

Joey: But Good 'Ol Red-Eyes won't be staying in my deck for long. I activate Red-Eyes Fusion. This Magic Card fuses monsters from my hand, deck, or field together in order to Fusion Summon a monster from my Extra Deck that uses a "Red-Eyes" monster as Fusion material. Plus, my new Fusion Monster is treated as Red-Eyes Black Dragon and I can't summon any other monsters this turn. I'll send my "level 6 Archfiend Normal Monster" Beast of Talwar and my "Red-Eyes Normal Monster" Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck to the graveyard so that I can summon Archfiend Black Skull Dragon.

After being summoned to the field, Joey's new Fusion Monster growled as it was staring down Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (Dragon-type/Dark/Level 9/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2500)

Kaiba gave a little smirk.

Joey: Why ya look so happy? You really think your face down card's gonna help you out?

Kaiba lost his smile.

Kaiba: What was that?

Joey: Whenever Archfiend Black Skull Dragon battles, its special ability makes it so that you can't play anything until the end of the damage step.

Kaiba was completely shocked.

Kaiba: (Thought) Oh no! If I can't play my Trap Card, then my Blue-Eyes is doomed.

Joey: Now Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! Attack his Blue-Eyes.

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon launched its attack at one of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons and destroyed it while Kaiba shielded his face.

Kaiba: BLUE-EYES!

Kaiba's Life Points: 8000 - 7800

Joey: If I were you, I'd keep those eyes closed, 'cuz now that my Battle Phase has ended, my monster's ability activates. By targeting Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my graveyard, you take damage equal to its attack points.

Kaiba: SAY WHAT!?

Joey: Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, hit him again!

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon launched an attack and landed a blow on Kaiba.

Kaiba: AAAAAAUUUGGH!

Kaiba's Life Points: 7800 - 5400

Joey: All tied up! Now ya down to just one Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Kaiba.

Kaiba grew angry.

Kaiba: Wheeler, you're going to regret doing that to me! My Blue-Eyes will be avenged.

Joey: We'll just see about that, Kaiba. And now that you've taken damage, I'll shuffle Red-Eyes back into my deck.

He shuffled Red-Eyes B. Dragon from his graveyard to his deck.

Joey: Next, I'll place a monster in defense mode and set one card face down. Finally, I'll end my turn by playin' the Magic Card, Dangerous Machine Type-6. Your move.

**Status: Hand-03, Life-5400, Monsters-2, Face ups-1, Face downs-1, Graveyard-06, Deck-48, Banish-00**

**(Turn 4)**

Kaiba: I draw.

Kaiba drew his card.

Kaiba: First, I activate the Magic Card, Dragon Shrine. This card let's me send one Dragon-type monster from my deck to the graveyard. Then, if that dragon is a Normal Monster, I get to send another dragon to the graveyard. It's time I bid farewell to my Luster Dragon #2. And since it's a Normal Monster, I'll also send The White Stone of Ancients from my deck to the graveyard.

After putting his monsters into his graveyard, Kaiba shuffled his deck and placed it into his Duel Disk.

Kaiba: Next, I activate the special ability of The White Stone of Ancients. By banishing it from my graveyard, I get to add a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard to my hand.

Joey: Just what are you up to, Money Bags?

Kaiba: You're about to find out now, Wheeler. I reveal my Blue-Eyes from my hand to Special Summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon.

Kaiba's new monster flew in with a roar.

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon (Dragon-type/Light/Level 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

Joey: Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon?

Kaiba: That's right, Wheeler! My Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon has 3000 attack points and 2500 defense points just like my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but with a special ability. Once a turn, my dragon can destroy any monster on your field as long as it doesn't attack that same turn.

Joey: So that means...

Kaiba: Your Archfiend Black Skull Dragon is a goner. Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, activate your special ability now.

The dragon roared before firing a powerful beam at Joey's monster. Joey shielded himself as soon as his monster was destroyed.

Joey: Aw man! You just took out one of my best monsters.

Kaiba: And that's not all I'll be taking out. Your face down mystery monster is next. But first, I activate this Magic Card: Trade-In. By discarding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon I just revealed to you to the graveyard, I get to draw two cards.

He discarded his Blue-Eyes to draw his two cards.

Kaiba: Now, I enter my Battle Phase and attack your face down monster with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Blue-Eyes fired its attack and destroyed Joey's face down monster.

Joey: I was hopin' you would do that. You've attacked my Red-Eyes Baby Dragon.

Red-Eyes Baby Dragon (Dragon-type/Dark/Level 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 700)

Joey: Whenever it's destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, its special ability let's me summon a level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster from my deck.

Joey picked out just the card he wants.

Joey: Let's see you get pass this guy. COME ON OUT! RED-EYES BLACK FLARE DRAGON!

Another dragon flew onto the field with a couple of flames.

Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (Dragon-type/Dark/Level 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)

Kaiba: Hmmm. Look at that. Now we each have counterparts of our best monsters.

Joey: Ya got that right.

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon growled at each other.

Joey: Now that my dragon is summoned, Red-Eyes Baby Dragon equips itself onto my dragon, raising it's attack points by 300, bringing it up to 2700.

Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (ATK: 2400 - 2700)

Kaiba: As if that's enough to help you. My dragons are still stronger than yours. If you really think you can beat my dragons, go ahead and try. It's your move.

**Status: Hand-02, Life-5400, Monsters-2, Face ups-0, Face downs-1, Graveyard-09, Deck-44, Banish-02**

**(Turn 5)**

Joey: Here we go.

Joey drew from his deck.

Joey: Now that we're in my Standby Phase, I get to roll a six-sided die; courtesy of my Dangerous Machine Type-6.

A big six-sided die magically appeared in Joey's hand and he threw it into the air.

Joey: Come on, Joey Wheeler needs a new pair of shoes.

Kaiba watched the dice roll. The die landed on the ground and on the number four. After seeing the result, Joey facepalmed and groaned. Kaiba, on the other hand, showed a smirk.

Kaiba: Heh. Looks like luck isn't on your side today, Wheeler. Now I get to draw a card.

Kaiba was happy about the card he just drew.

Kaiba: (Thought) And what a card it is! This third-rate duelist is in for quite a surprise on my next turn.

Joey: No matter. I can still take out your dragons. And my comeback begins with this. I activate my Trap Card, Red-Eyes Spirit. This card let's me summon a "Red-Eyes" monster from my graveyard. I summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

The dragon came from out of the ground. After, it opened its wings and roared.

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (Dragon-type/Dark/Level 10/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400)

Joey: And that's just the start. Now I'll equip Darkness Metal Dragon with Black Metal Dragon from my hand.

Black Metal Dragon (Dragon-type/Dark/Level 1/ATK: 600/DEF: 600)

Joey: As long as Black Metal Dragon is equipped to my monster, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon gains a 600 attack point boost.

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (ATK: 2800 - 3400)

Joey: Buuut that's not all. Now, I'll activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's special ability. An ability that let's me summon any dragon from my hand or my graveyard. I'll use its effect to summon Archfiend Black Skull Dragon back to the field.

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (Dragon-type/Dark/Level 9/ATK: 3200/DEF: 2500)

Joey: And finally, I'll Normal Summon my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon so that it can be treated as an Effect Monster.

The dragon roared before staring down Kaiba along with the other two dragons.

Joey: You're finished, Kaiba. As soon as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon and Darkness Metal Dragon destroy your dragons, you'll lose 600 life points. Then, once Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon deals you 2700 points of battle damage, plus another 2400 points of damage at the end of the Battle Phase, your life points... will drop... to zero.

Kaiba's eyes twitched a little.

Joey: Go, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! Attack Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon.

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon fired three fireballs at Kaiba's monster and destroyed it. Kaiba was left unfazed.

Kaiba's Life Points: 5400 - 5200

Joey: Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, it's your turn now. Attack!

Darkness Metal Dragon fired a huge fireball towards Blue-Eyes.

Kaiba: Nice try. I play Negate Attack.

Joey: Heh?

Kaiba's Trap Card intercepted the attack and bounced it off.

Kaiba: Your attack is negated, and your Battle Phase is over! Don't tell me you forgot all about my Trap Card.

Joey just growled.

Joey: I'll just place a card face down and end my turn. Just go.

**Status: Hand-02, Life-5400, Monsters-3, Face ups-3, Face downs-1, Graveyard-06, Deck-46, Banish-00**

Joey: (Thought) I don't usually hope for my opponent to destroy one of my most powerful monsters, but with my Red-Eyes Burn Trap Card, it'll be totally worth it. If he destroys either Darkness Metal Dragon or Black Flare Dragon, we'll both take damage equal to the destroyed monster's original attack points.

Joey smiled.

Joey: (Thought) Then I'll become one step closer to victory.

Kaiba had quite a devilishly-looking grin on his face.

Kaiba: (Thought) If he thinks he can destroy me with that petty little face down card of his, he is sadly mistaken.

**(Turn 6)**

Kaiba: Alright! My mooove!

After Kaiba drew his card, Joey squinted his eyes. Kaiba then grinned at his drawn card.

Kaiba: There seems to be bad weather ahead.

Joey: Say what?

Kaiba: Better find shelter, 'cause I play my Heavy Storm Magic Card.

Joey tried blocking his face from all of the wind.

Kaiba: It blows away all Magic and Trap Cards.

Dangerous Machine Type-6, Red-Eyes Burn, Black Metal Dragon, and Red-Eyes Baby Dragon were destroyed.

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (ATK: 3400 - 2800)

Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (ATK: 2700 - 2400)

Kaiba: I knew it. You were planning on using your Red-Eyes Burn Trap to devastate my life points.

Joey unshielded himself.

Kaiba: Too bad.

Joey: Yeah, but you still have three of my dragons to contend with, Kaiba. But first, since you destroyed my Black Metal Dragon, I get to use its special ability to add a "Red-Eyes" card from my deck to my hand. I choose my Red-Eyes Retro Dragon.

He added the monster to his hand.

Joey: Now my Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's effect kicks in. Since it was sent to the graveyard while equipped to a monster, I can add to my hand any level one dragon from my deck or graveyard. I'm bringing Black Metal Dragon back to my hand.

Kaiba: You'll need all the cards you can get, because I'm about to summon up an even mightier dragon to the field.

Joey: An even mightier dragon?

Kaiba nodded.

Kaiba: Mhm. I activate Chaos Form.

Joey: A Ritual Magic Card!

Kaiba: I remove a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard in order to Ritual Summon up your demise. Come forth, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon.

A huge dragon appeared behind Kaiba, leaving Joey to stare upward in fear.

Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon (Dragon-type/Dark/Level 8/ATK: 4000/DEF: 0)

Joey: This... is... bad.

Kaiba smirked again.

Kaiba: It gets worse. My new dragon can't be targeted or destroyed by your card effects, Wheeler. It's invincible.

Joey: No card in Duel Monsters is invincible. They all have a weakness, and I know I will find your dragon's.

Kaiba: Heh. I can assure you that my dragon has no weakness, but feel free to think of one if you can. In the meantime, I play my Magic Card, Card of Demise. This let's me draw until I'm holding five cards into my hand as long as I discard my entire hand during my fifth Standby Phase.

Joey: Five cards!?

Kaiba drew his five cards.

Kaiba: Of course, I plan to defeat you beforehand. Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Take out his Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon with White Lightning Attack!

Blue-Eyes fired his attack and destroyed Black Flare Dragon.

Joey's Life Points: 5400 - 4800

Joey: Sorry, Red-Eyes.

Kaiba: Why don't you make this easier on yourself and let me win by summoning your Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, hm?

Joey: My Red-Eyes Retro Dragon?

Kaiba: That's right. Since your level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster was destroyed, you can instantly bring it back by summoning your Red-Eyes Retro Dragon in defense mode. And once Chaos MAX Dragon attacks it, you'll still take the difference as damage.

Kaiba held up two fingers.

Kaiba: Double the damage.

Joey widened his eyes.

Joey: (Thought) He's right! The only way I can bring back my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon now is to summon Red-Eyes Retro Dragon in defense mode. But if I do that, Kaiba's Chaos MAX Dragon will attack my Retro Dragon and I will take some major damage.

Joey began doing the math in his head.

Joey: (Thought) Let me see. My Red-Eyes Retro Dragon has 1600 defense points while Kaiba's monster has 4000 attack points. So the difference is 2400. But thanks to his dragon's ability, that amount of damage is doubled to 4800, which is exactly how many life points I have left. If I summon Red-Eyes Retro Dragon now, I'm done for.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow while watching Joey shuffle the cards he's holding.

Joey: I think I'll pass on ya offer, Kaiba.

Kaiba: Heh. Oh well. Chaos MAX Dragon, it's your turn to attack now. Wipe out his Darkness Metal Dragon.

Kaiba's monster launched a very powerful attack towards Joey's monster and destroyed it.

Joey's Life Points: 4800 - 3600

Kaiba: Without that dragon, you can't summon any more monsters to the field.

Joey groaned.

Kaiba: Finally, I'll place these four cards face down. And that's all for now.

**Status: Hand-01, Life-5200, Monsters-2, Face ups-0, Face downs-4, Graveyard-13, Deck-37, Banish-03**

Joey: (Thought) I'm in a really tough spot. I don't have any monsters that can defeat that thing, and none of the cards in my hand can... wait!

One card in Joey's hand caught his eye.

Joey: (Thought) The Shield & Sword card! Perfect! This is the key to stopping Chaos MAX Dragon for good.

Kaiba noticed the grin on Joey's face.

Kaiba: (Thought) Just what is that loser up to?

**(Turn 7)**

Joey: Kaiba, you and your dragons are goin' down! It's my turn!

Joey drew his card.

Joey: First, I activate Roll of Fate. This Magic Card let's me roll a six-sided die. And whatever number I roll, I get to draw that many cards, as long as I send the same number of cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard afterwards.

Another huge die appeared in Joey's hand.

Joey: Let's go!

He threw the die into the air and then it landed on a five.

Joey: ALRIGHT! Just like you did in your last turn, I draw five new cards.

After drawing his five cards, Joey sent the top five cards of his deck to his graveyard.

Joey: Take this, Kaiba! I play Shield & Sword.

Kaiba: OH NO! NOT THAT CARD!

Joey: Aw yeah! Shield & Sword swaps the attack and defense points of all monsters currently on the field. And since it doesn't target Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, your dragon's points are swapped.

Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon (ATK: 4000 - 0/DEF: 0 - 4000)

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000 - 2500/DEF: 2500 - 3000)

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (ATK: 3200 - 2500/DEF: 2500 - 3200)

Joey: How do ya like that, Kaiba? Now that your dragon has zero attack points, it's about to be history.

Kaiba: Wheeler, I never thought you would take such a cheap shot at my dragon.

Joey: First time for everything. Now I think I'm gonna re-summon The Black Stone of Legend back to the field.

The Black Stone of Legend (Dragon-type/Dark/Level 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

Joey: And next, I'll sacrifice it to Special Summon Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight from my deck.

A new monster was summoned to the field.

Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight (Warrior-type/Dark/Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)

Joey: Next, I'll equip my Gearfried with Lightning Blade, raising his attack points by 800.

Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight (ATK: 1800 - 2600)

Joey: But he won't be staying that strong for long. I'll use his ability to send Lightning Blade to the graveyard so that I can summon a level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster from my graveyard. My Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon is back in the game.

Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight (ATK: 2600 - 1800)

Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (Dragon-type/Dark/Level 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)

Joey: Finally, I'll equip Black Metal Dragon to my Archfiend Black Skull Dragon to give it a 600 attack point boost.

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (ATK: 2500 - 3100)

Joey: Okay, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! Time to show old Blue-Eyes what cha made of. Attack!

Joey's monster fired three fireballs and destroyed Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Kaiba: Grrr...

Kaiba's Life Points: 5200 - 4600

Joey: Now it's your turn, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! Attack Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon with all your might!

Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon attacked and destroyed Kaiba's monster.

Kaiba's Life Points: 4600 - 2200

Kaiba: I'm afraid your Gearfried isn't touching my life points this turn, Wheeler.

Joey: And why's that?

Kaiba: Because by destroying my Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon...

He held up the last card in his hand.

Kaiba: You've allowed me to summon up this creature.

The monster came out of the ground and showed itself behind Kaiba.

Kaiba: Witness Deep-Eyes White Dragon.

The monster roared while being summoned.

Deep-Eyes White Dragon (Dragon-type/Light/Level 10/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

Kaiba: And for every different dragon in my graveyard, you take 600 points of damage.

Luster Dragon #2, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared. Alternative is treated as Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field and in the graveyard.

Kaiba: AND I HAVE THREE. SO TAKE THIS!

The dragons fired their attacks at Joey.

Joey: Don't think so.

Joey discarded a monster, and the spirit of that monster took the hit instead.

Kaiba: Hey, what's going on? Why haven't your life points changed?

Joey: Simple. I just discarded Hanewata from my hand and took no card effect damage this turn.

Hanewata (Fairy-type/Tuner/Light/Level 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 300)

Kaiba: HANEWATA?! BUT THAT'S A TUNER MONSTER!

Joey: I know, right? Didn't expect a Tuner Monster to be in my deck, did ya?

Kaiba's fist was shaking.

Kaiba: Grrr. I never expected a third-rate duelist like you to pull one over me.

He pointed at Joey.

Kaiba: You may have survived my dragon's effect this turn, but next turn, you will feel its wrath.

Joey: What wrath? Your monster only has zero attack points.

Kaiba: Not for much longer. After being summoned, Deep-Eyes becomes as strong as one of the dragons in my graveyard. And I choose Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon.

Deep-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 0 - 4000)

Joey sighed.

Joey: Just my luck. I'll place these three cards face down and end my turn.

Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (ATK: 3100 - 3800/DEF: 3200 - 2500)

**Status: Hand-01, Life-3600, Monsters-3, Face ups-1, Face downs-3, Graveyard-20, Deck-33, Banish-00**

Joey: (Thought) I sure hope this works.

He looked at his face down cards.

Joey: (Thought) As soon as he attacks with his Deep-Eyes, I'll activate my Roulette Spider. If I manage to roll a five or a six, I can either destroy his dragon or wipe out the rest of his life points. And if he summons a monster with 1500 or more attack points, my Bottomless Trap Hole will banish it. And if he manages to destroy all of my monsters, I'll have my trusty Scapegoat to protect me.

**(Turn 8)**

Kaiba: My move. I draw.

He looked at his card and grinned.

Kaiba: Perfect! I activate Dragon's Mirror.

Joey: Dragon's Mirror?

Kaiba: This Magic Card banishes monsters from my field and from my graveyard in order to Fusion Summon a Dragon-type Fusion Monster.

Joey: Uh-oh! I don't like where this is goin'.

Kaiba: But I do. I remove my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons from my graveyard along with Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon to Fusion Summon your demise. COME FORTH! BLUE-EYES ALTERNATIVE ULTIMATE DRAGON!

The three-headed beast roared as soon as it was summoned to the field.

Blue-Eyes Alternative Ultimate Dragon (Dragon-type/Light/Level 12/ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800)

Joey: Blue-Eyes Alternative Ultimate Dragon?

Kaiba: THAT'S RIGHT, WHEELER! My new dragon has 4500 attack points and 3800 defense points just like my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. But unlike my ordinary Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, this new and improved version has a special ability, an ability that let's me destroy one card on your field once per turn. But since it was summoned using Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, I get to destroy up to three of your cards instead.

Joey: THREE CARDS AT ONCE? Aw man, this is bad!

Kaiba: Indeed, it is. And there's just one more surprise my dragon has in store, Wheeler. Like my Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, my Blue-Eyes Alternative Ultimate Dragon can't be targeted or destroyed by your card effects.

Joey was completely stunned.

Joey: (Thought) Aw man! My Bottomless Trap Hole destroys the summoned monster before banishing it. And since his new dragon can't be destroyed by card effects, I can't activate my Trap.

Kaiba: Now I activate my Ultimate Dragon's special ability to destroy two of your face down cards and your Archfiend Black Skull Dragon.

The three dragon heads fired at two of Joey's face down cards and Archfiend Black Skull Dragon. Joey shielded himself as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, Bottomless Trap Hole, and Scapegoat were destroyed.

Joey: Now that my Black Metal Dragon was sent to the graveyard, I get to use its effect to add Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning to my hand.

After getting his monster to his hand, Joey shuffled his deck.

Kaiba: NOW IT'S YOUR TURN, DEEP-EYES! WIPE OUT HIS GEARFRIED!

Deep-Eyes began flying towards Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight.

Joey: Hold it right there. I play Roulette Spider.

Roulette Spider was flipped face up.

Kaiba: So you're relying on luck again, Wheeler?

Joey: Hey, it's just my style of dueling.

After another die appeared in Joey's hand, he launched it into the air and it landed on a six.

Joey: I was hoping for a five to deal damage equal to Deep-Eyes's attack points. But, oh well. At least now, I can destroy your monster.

Deep-Eyes was struck in the chest while Kaiba looked shock.

Kaiba: NO! When Deep-Eyes goes down by a card effect, it takes all your monsters down with it.

Joey: Say what?

Before getting destroyed, Deep-Eyes launched an attack and destroyed both of Joey's monsters. When the smoke cleared, Kaiba and Joey were catching their breath.

Kaiba: You're wide open, Wheeler! You don't have a single card out on your field to protect you.

Joey: Guess again, Kaiba! From my hand, I summon Red-Eyes Retro Dragon in defense mode.

Kaiba: What?!

Red-Eyes Retro Dragon (Dragon-type/Dark/Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600)

Joey: Whenever one or more of my level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monsters are destroyed, I get to summon them back to the field and summon Red-Eyes Retro Dragon in defense mode. My Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon are back.

Gearfried the Red-Eyes Iron Knight (Warrior-type/Dark/Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600)

Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (Dragon-type/Dark/Level 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)

Joey: You won't be takin' out my monsters that easily.

Kaiba: For once, I agree with you. Since I played my Ultimate Dragon's effect, it can't attack this turn. So there's nothing else that I can do for now. It's your move.

**Status: Hand-00, Life-2200, Monsters-1, Face ups-0, Face downs-4, Graveyard-14, Deck-36, Banish-06**

**(Turn 9)**

Joey: Very well then. It's my turn to draw. First, I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards.

He placed his fingers on top of his deck.

Joey: (Thought) Deck, don't fail me now.

He drew his two cards and looked at them.

Joey: Alright! This is just what I needed. First, I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Retro Dragon so that I can summon Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning to the field.

Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning (Fiend-type/Dark/Level 6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200)

Joey: Next, I'll send the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my hand to the graveyard so that I can summon Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon.

Joey's new dragon made the field with a mighty roar.

Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon (Dragon-type/Dark/Level 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)

Kaiba: Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon? I've never seen that card before.

Joey: Now go, Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon! Attack his Ultimate Dragon now.

Red-Eyes launched its attack on Blue-Eyes.

Kaiba: What do you think you're doing?

Blue-Eyes attacked and both of the dragon's attacks collided. In the end, Red-Eyes was defeated.

Joey's Life Points: 3600 - 1500

Kaiba: My monster was far stronger than yours, Wheeler. So why did you attack it?

Joey: Simple. I wanted my monster to be destroyed. That way, I can activate its special ability, letting me Special Summon a level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster from my graveyard, except itself. I'm bringin' Red-Eyes Black Dragon back to the duel.

Red-Eyes was summoned from the graveyard.

Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Dragon-type/Dark/Level 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)

Kaiba: I still don't see the point here, Wheeler. Why would you summon something that's just as strong as your last monster?

Joey: I will tell you. Since Red-Eyes Black Dragon was summoned by Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon's effect, its attack points double to 4800.

Kaiba: They what?

Joey: Go, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!

Red-Eyes prepared its attack.

Red-Eyes B. Dragon (ATK: 2400 - 4800)

Joey: Inferno Fire Blast!

Red-Eyes launched its attack.

Kaiba: No!

Blue-Eyes roared as it was struck by Red-Eyes's attack.

Kaiba: MY DRAGON!

Kaiba shielded himself as his monster was destroyed.

Kaiba's Life Points: 2200 - 1900

Joey: AW YEAH! I've waited a long time to do that. Heheheeee!

Kaiba: Wheeler, you're gonna regret taking down one of my most powerful dragons.

Joey: I'm gonna have to disagree, 'cuz you have no monsters left on your field to protect you. Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning, attack Kaiba directly and end this duel.

Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning launched itself towards Kaiba.

Kaiba: Not so fast, Wheeler. I activate my Trap Card, Counter Gate.

Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning stopped and went back to Joey.

Kaiba: It not only puts a stop to a monster's direct attack, but it also let's me draw one new card. And if it's a monster, I can immediately Normal Summon it to the field.

Kaiba drew his card and looked at it.

Joey: What's wrong? Not a Monster Card?

Kaiba held the card in his hand.

Kaiba: Actually, it is a Monster Card. I just can't summon it. (Thought) Not by a Normal Summon anyway.

Joey: Yeah, well it's too bad you'll never get the chance to summon it. Your turn, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon. ATTACK!

Red-Eyes fired it attack.

Kaiba: Bad news, Wheeler. I have another Counter Gate Trap Card.

Joey: You what?

Red-Eyes's attack backfired.

Kaiba: Your attack is negated, and I draw again.

After Kaiba drew his card, Joey was getting angry and yelled.

Joey: ATTACK HIM, GEARFRIED!

Gearfried started rushing towards Kaiba.

Kaiba: Hang on. I activate my final Counter Gate Trap Card.

Kaiba was safe once again, which made Joey even angrier.

Kaiba: So I draw again.

He drew his card.

Joey: AAAAAUUUGGH! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL NEXT TURN, KAIBA!

**Status: Hand-00, Life-1500, Monsters-4, Face ups-0, Face downs-0, Graveyard-28, Deck-29, Banish-00**

**(Turn 10)**

Kaiba smirked.

Kaiba: There isn't going to be a next turn for you, Wheeler, 'CUZ I'M ENDING THIS RIGHT NOW!

Kaiba drew his card.

Kaiba: First, I banish Kaibaman and Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon from my graveyard. COME FORTH! CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON - ENVOY OF THE END!

Chaos Emperor Dragon roared as it took to the field.

Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy Of The End (Dragon-type/Dark/Level 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

Joey: Aw no! Not that card!

Kaiba: YES! But don't worry too much, Wheeler. If you think I'm gonna activate my dragon's effect, think again. I activate my Trap Card, Return from the Different Dimmension! At a cost of half of my life points, I get to summon as many of my banished monsters.

Kaiba's Life Points: 1900 - 950

Kaiba: And by the end of this turn, they'll all be banished once again. I Special Summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon and all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons back to the field.

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon (Dragon-type/Light/Level 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Dragon-type/Light/Level 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Dragon-type/Light/Level 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Dragon-type/Light/Level 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)

Joey: This doesn't look good!

Kaiba: You bet it doesn't. I could probably end this duel now by attacking your three weaker monsters, but I have other plans.

Joey: What do you mean by "other plans?"

Kaiba: I'm going to wipe out the rest of your life points by attacking your Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Joey: Impossible. My dragon's got 4800 attack points, and your five dragons have 3000 each. My monster is way stronger.

Kaiba: Anything is possible, Wheeler. If a third-rate duelist like you can destroy a powerful dragon with one attack, then obviously a duelist of my skill can do the same.

Joey: Aw yeah? Prove it!

Kaiba: With pleasure! First, I activate my Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon's special ability. By not attacking with Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon this turn, I get to destroy one monster on your field. So say goodbye to your Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon was destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

Kaiba: Next, I activate my Upstart Goblin Magic Card. By giving you 1000 life points, I get to draw one card from my deck.

Joey's Life Points: 1500 - 2500

Kaiba drew his card.

Kaiba: Next, I activate... Fissure. This card destroys the weakest monster on your field. Your Gearfried is a goner.

Gearfried was also destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Joey was getting irritated.

Joey: What are you up to, Kaiba?

Kaiba: Patience, Wheeler. Now, I activate Foolish Burial. This card sends one monster from my deck to my graveyard. And the monster I choose is Deep of Blue-Eyes.

He sent Deep of Blue-Eyes to the graveyard.

Kaiba: Next, I activate Deep of Blue-Eyes's special ability. Since I have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon out on my field or in my graveyard, I can banish this monster from my graveyard and increase the attack points of all my level 8 or higher dragons by 1000.

Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy Of The End (ATK: 3000 - 4000)

Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon (ATK: 3000 - 4000)

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000 - 4000)

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000 - 4000)

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000 - 4000)

Joey: Big deal. My Red-Eyes is still stronger by 800 points.

Kaiba slowly grinned.

Kaiba: Have you forgotten about the last card in my hand, Wheeler?

Joey looked surprised.

Joey: The what now?

Kaiba held his last card up.

Kaiba: I activate Megamorph and equip it onto one of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons! As long as my life points are lower than yours, the attack points of my monster become double its original attack points.

Blue-Eyes roared as it gained strength.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 4000 - 6000)

Joey was seriously nervous.

Joey: This can't be good. Now it's stronger than my dragon.

Kaiba: I know. Chaos Emperor Dragon, wipe out Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning now!

Chaos Emperor Dragon's fiery attack gave Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning a one way trip to the graveyard.

Joey: Aw no!

Joey's Life Points: 2500 - 1000

Kaiba: Oh yes! Since my life points are still lower, my dragon is still more powerful. NOW TAKE IT AWAY, BLUE-EYES! WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!

Both Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon flew high up into the air. After growling, they launched their most powerful attacks. The White Lightning Attack and the Inferno Fire Blast collided with one another. Neither dragon was giving up, but Blue-Eyes's attack was much stronger and sent Red-Eyes straight down to the dueling field. The impact was so strong that it caused an explosion, which sent Joey flying straight through the air.

Joey: AAAAAAUUUUUGGHH!

Joey's Life Points: 1000 - 0

Kaiba Wins.

Kaiba: HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! VICTORY IS OURS! YOU'RE FINISHED, WHEELER!

Morning came and the sun was rising. With some minor scratches and bruises, Joey literally walked through Rainbow's bedroom door and yawned while stretching his arms out. He opened his eyes and found that Rainbow was gone.

Joey: Looks like she already left for school.

He walked to the window and stared up at the morning sky with a smile.

Joey: (Thought) I may have lost to Kaiba this time, but I'll definitely win the next duel... for you Rainbow.

After putting on her backpack, Twilight took a deep breath and left her room with a smile. After she left, Kaiba appeared with a smile and looked out the window.

Kaiba: (Thought) I suppose I should thank you, Wheeler. But just because I'm showing a little gratitude, doesn't mean you can beat me. I'll always be one step ahead of you.

Twilight made it to the front of the school and happily waved at her six best friends, who happily waved back at her. This chapter ends with a freeze-frame of Twilight running towards her friends.

**Author's Note: I am so happy for this chapter. I hope you guys find the duel between Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes an epic clash of dragons. And if somebody could re-enact this duel for Youtube as a scripted duel or find a way for the voice actors to do it for the next North American World Championship Qualifier, I would really appreciate it.**

**Next Episode: Duel Of Fates**


	17. Duel Of Fates

On Friday, the Rainbooms were hanging out in their band room. Pinkie Pie was sitting on the steps, playing on her laptop.

Twilight: So you see, it turns out Seto didn't risk his life just to make Yugi lose. He did it out of desperation so that "he" can have the chance of saving his brother, Mokuba!

Fluttershy was playing an animal-themed solitaire game on her phone.

Fluttershy: Well... as long as it was a good reason... I guess.

Rarity was polishing her keytar.

Rarity: Regardless of the reason, darling, it was very wrong of Kaiba to risk his very own life like that.

She let out a sniffle and placed her hand on her forehead dramatically.

Rarity: Not to mention he completely devastated poor little Yugi.

AJ walked up to Twilight and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Applejack: Ah agree with Rarity. Ain't no good can come out from doing something so dang foolish.

Twilight: I know that, Applejack. And I'm sure Seto has learned his lesson some time afterwards.

Rainbow Dash leaned her guitar against Pinkie Pie's drums.

Rainbow Dash: Okay, what's with you, Twilight?

Twilight: What do you mean?

Rainbow Dash: I heard most people refer to him as Kaiba, but you keep calling him by his first name.

Rainbow folded her arms.

Rainbow Dash: Not that there's anything wrong with that, but what's up?

Everyone stared at Twilight while Twilight immediately blushed.

Twilight: I-It's nothing. No big deal. It's just that we call everybody by their first names pretty much everyday. We're all used to it. I mean it's not like anybody here calls me Sparkle instead of Twilight, right?

After hearing a knocking sound, the girls turned to the door, where Sandalwood appeared.

Sandalwood: H-Hey Sparkle, still loving the pink highlight in your hair. Keep it up, dude.

After Sandalwood left, Twilight turned to her friends.

Twilight: I stand corrected.

Her friends giggled as they sat over by Pinkie Pie on the steps.

Rainbow Dash: Well? Come on, "Sparkle." You don't wanna miss the next episode, do ya?

Twilight happily sighed.

Twilight: Alright.

She started walking over to her friends.

Twilight: Just hope things'll go better than they were in the last video.

In the Library, Ms. Cheerilee was at her desk, resting. With her eyes closed and earphones on, she was listening to the sounds of the ocean. Meanwhile, the Crusaders were at the computers with Scootaloo typing up the next episode.

Sweetie Belle: Are you sure about this?

Scootaloo: Relax, Sweetie Belle. It'll be fine.

Sweetie Belle: Ms. Cheerilee said the school computers are for research purposes only. So why are we here of all places?

Scootaloo: Because the writers are very low on new ideas.

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom looked confused with raised eyebrows.

Apple Bloom: Come again, Scootaloo?

Scootaloo: Ha! I'm just messin' with ya.

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom shook their heads as the next episode was pulled up. Just when they were about to play it...

Derpy: Hi, girls!

The trio shrieked a little bit before turning around.

Sweetie Belle: Oh... Hey, Derpy!

Derpy looked at the screen.

Derpy: What are you guys doing?

Apple Bloom: We're just... watchin' a really funny show. It's called Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series.

Derpy: Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh? I loved that show.

Scootaloo: Yeeeaahh! But this isn't the same show as before. It's more of a... comedic parody.

Derpy: What do you mean?

Sweetie Belle: Um, maybe it'd be best if you watch it with us. You wanna?

Derpy: Oh. Okay.

In the Computer Lab, Micro Chips was typing on the computer.

Micro Chips: And now that my greatest invention is complete, I can finally watch my new favorite show.

Bulk Biceps entered the room with a thumb drive in his hand.

Bulk Biceps: Hey, Micro Chips! Here's that thumb drive you asked for.

Micro Chips: Thanks.

Micro Chips took the thumb drive and placed it in his pocket.

Bulk Biceps: Soooo what cha doin'?

Micro Chips: I'm getting ready to watch my new favorite show, Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series. Wanna watch it with me?

Bulk Biceps lightly gasped with excitement.

Bulk Biceps: YEEEAAAHH!

Micro Chips pulled out a cleaning cloth and used it to wipe the spit off of his glasses.

Micro Chips: Okay then. Let's get started.

And with that, everybody started playing episode fifteen.

**A long time ago on an island far, far away...**

Most of the reactors looked confused.

Sunset: Huh?

Scootaloo: What?

Micro Chips: Hold on. I think...

As soon as the Star Wars theme began playing, everybody started laughing.

Micro Chips: I knew it! I knew this was going to happen. Hahaha!

Pinkie Pie started reading the words that appeared on the screen.

Pinkie Pie: "Card Games! Episode fifteen. Duel of Fates."

Everyone was surprised when the music started speeding up and the words flying up the screen a lot faster.

Sunset: What the heck?!

Pinkie Pie: "It is a period of civil war. Yugi Moto, having lost a children's card game, has gone all emo."

Sweetie Belle: Slow it down!

Pinkie Pie: "Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba has infiltrated Pegasus' castle (again) in a desperate attempt to rescue his far more appealing younger brother."

Bulk Biceps had his hands on his head.

Bulk Biceps: I'm getting dizzy.

Pinkie Pie: "Unbeknownst to either of them, George Lucas is planning a Super Special Awesome Edition of Yu-Gi-Oh where they'll both be replaced by dancing CGI monkeys."

Pinkie was catching her breath very quickly.

Pinkie Pie: "In America."

While Pinkie Pie was catching her breath, her friends applauded for her.

Twilight: Thanks, Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie Pie: (Pant) (Pant) No problem. (Pant)

Pinkie wiped her forehead.

Pinkie Pie: Phew.

After the opening credits, the episode started off with Yugi being down on his knees.

Tea: Yugi hasn't said a word since he lost to Kaiba.

Fluttershy: You know, I still feel really bad for Yugi.

The others nodded in agreement.

Joey: Yug, answer me!

Joey held out a fist.

Joey: How many fingers am I holding up?

Yugi remained silent.

Joey: That's right, zero! Man, you're good at this game! Let's play something else!

Everybody chuckled.

Apple Bloom: Well, Yugi was kinda right, wasn't he?

Scootaloo: I guess so.

Bakura: Check his pulse, Joey!

Everybody laughed while Rarity smirked with her eyelids half closed.

Rarity: Something tells me this is going to become Bakura's catchphrase. Hmhmhm.

Joey: Listen, Yug. I lost a card game to Kaiba too, but I didn't get all mopey about it, even when I started having these really erotic dreams about him. I mean, I was in a dog suit and everything!

Everyone widened their eyes while Joey pulled up Yugi by his collar.

Joey: Wait a minute, have you been having dream sex with Kaiba behind my back? Answer me, you two-timing bastard!

Bulk Biceps and Micro Chips stared at the screen with their mouths open. Micro Chips's glasses nearly fell off his face until he readjusted them back on. Back in the Library, the Crusaders were feeling jittery.

Sweetie Belle: Okay... I reeeeally don't wanna be reminded of that.

Scootaloo: Who would?

Derpy looked at the girls.

Derpy: Am I missing something here?

Apple Bloom: It's just somethin' from episode twelve.

Apple Bloom began whispering in Derpy's ear.

Apple Bloom: It's really gross.

Meanwhile, the Rainbooms were trying to process what Joey just said.

Sunset: I'm starting to think LittleKuriboh ships Joey and Kaiba.

Rainbow shook her head.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I don't ship them.

Applejack: Neither do I.

Pinkie Pie: I'd give it a 3/10.

Rarity: Two.

Mai: Oh, please. Who hasn't had dream sex with Kaiba?

The Rainbooms widened their eyes and Rainbow held her hands up.

Rainbow Dash: I wouldn't dream of it.

Pinkie Pie: I wouldn't either.

Sunset: Don't even look at me.

Rarity scoffed and turned away.

Rarity: I would never.

Applejack: Ain't no way that's happenin' with me.

Fluttershy shook her head.

Fluttershy: Mm-Mmm!

Twilight's face turned red as she looked around like she was keeping a secret.

Twilight: Nnnnooooope...?

They returned to watching the show.

Tea: Look, everyone! It's Skankity Slut-Slut!

Mai: Actually, my name's Mai Valentine.

Tea: That's what I said. Skankity Slut-Slut.

The boys were shocked.

Micro Chips and Bulk Biceps: Wooow!

Micro Chips: That's something you don't hear everyday!

The Rainbooms deadpanned.

Rarity: That sounds rather offensive.

However, the girls at the Library were giggling.

Derpy: You were right. This is pretty funny. But are you sure we should be watching this here at school? It doesn't seem school appropriate.

Scootaloo: Relax. It's fine. Just so long as the teachers stay out of our way. What could possibly go wrong?

Apple Bloom facepalmed.

Apple Bloom: Famous last words you should never say out loud.

Scootaloo blushed and laughed embarassingly.

Scootaloo: Whoops. Sorry.

Mai: I heard Yugi had lost his will to live. That is such a turn-on for me. I just love broken men.

Micro Chips: Perhaps someone should see a therapist.

Bulk Biceps nodded in agreement.

Bulk Biceps: Uh-huh!

Tea: I'm sick of you flirting with my future husband. It's time we settled this like real women!

Tristan: Woo-hoo! Catfight!

Tea: No, not like that.

Tristan: Mud wrestling?

Tea: No.

Tristan: Naked pillow fight?

Tea and the Rainbooms: NO!

Bakura: Embroidery contest?

Everybody looked shocked while the reactors looked at each other with raised-eyebrow looks.

Bakura: What?

Nevertheless, the reactors all had a good laugh out of that.

Tea: Mai Skankentine, I challenge you to a card game! And once more, I'm gonna beat your bleached blonde butt right back to booby land!

Everybody chuckled after that line.

Sunset: That is the weirdest and corniest tongue twister I have ever heard in my life!

Joey: A woman winning a card game? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!

Tristan: Didn't she beat you in the second episode?

Joey: Do you wanna go back in the box?

Tristan: Please don't send me back there.

The reactors started cracking up after that. Of course, the ones in the Library had to be very quiet about it.

Derpy: What box were they talking about?

Sweetie Belle: Derpy, I have no idea.

Tea: (Thought) Hmm, which of my painfully adorable monsters should I use first?

As soon as everybody saw Tea's cards, they started laughing, except for Fluttershy. Twilight wiped a tear from her eye.

Twilight: Those aren't even real cards. HAHAHAAAA!

Fluttershy: (Thought) Mental Note: Create adorable cards with Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker.

Joey: Whatever you do, Tea, don't look directly at her cleavage! It's like a black hole! You'll get sucked in!

While everyone else was staring at their screens, the reactors in the Library giggled.

Bulk Biceps: (Thought) Try not to stare. Try not to stare.

Micro Chips: (Thought) Don't stare. Don't stare. Don't stare. Don't stare. Don't stare.

Mai: Face it, kid. You don't stand a chance against me. You're just a cheerleader who stumbled her way into the big leagues. If I were you, I'd quit right now.

Tea: I won't give up! I'm going to beat you, Mai. And when I do, it'll prove that women are equal to men!

A studio audience was heard laughing.

Tea: I'm serious!

Now everybody was in shock as they stared at their screens, except for Derpy who looked confused.

Tristan: Take off your clothes!

Girls: NO!

The two boys in the Computer Lab were becoming a little red.

Tea: I summon Shining Friendship! It symbolizes the bond I share with my friends! That's why it's so small and fragile. It has Joey's courage, Tristan's spirit, and Yugi's heart.

Bakura: Aren't you forgetting someone?

Tea: Who's that?

Bakura: You know. Long white hair? Dashing good looks? Slightest hint of an accent?

Tea: Pegasus?

Bakura: Me, you trollop!

Everybody giggled in a cute way.

Tea: Hey, stop groping my Yugi-muffin!

Bakura: Bugger off, you had your chance!

Everyone had a good chuckle while Rarity shook her head with a smile.

Rainbow Dash: Yugi-muffin?

Applejack: First time hearin' somethin' like that.

In the Library, Derpy had an idea.

Derpy: Yugi-muffin? Why didn't I think of that?

The Crusaders turned to Derpy.

Sweetie Belle: What do you mean?

Derpy: A dozen muffins with Yugi's face on them. Yugi-muffins!

The Crusaders smiled at the idea.

Apple Bloom: That's not a bad idea, Derpy. You go for it.

Derpy happily blushed. Back in the band room, Fluttershy was thinking about that nickname.

Fluttershy: (Thought) Yugi-muffin! Cute.

Fluttershy blushed and lightly giggled.

Mai: Go, Harpie Lady! Destroy Shining Friendship!

Tea: Nothing can destroy friendship!

Sunset: That's definitely something we can all agree on.

Tea: It's the most powerful force in the universe!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, you tell her, Tea!

Tea: It's even stronger than Chuck Norris!

With a record scratching sound, the girls stared at the screen with widened eyes.

Rainbow Dash: Okay, that's overkill.

Applejack: Eeyup!

Back with the boys, Bulk Biceps was feeling thirsty.

Bulk Biceps: Hey, Micro Chips? Do ya have any water?

Micro Chips: Why, yes, I do.

He handed Bulk Biceps a bottle.

Micro Chips: Here you go.

Bulk Biceps: Thanks!

The two boys began drinking their bottles of water.

Joey: Blasphemy!

Tristan: These are the worst strippers I've ever seen!

The two boys performed a spit-take. The girls at the Library covered their mouths as they were laughing so hard.

Scootaloo: Didn't see that one coming!

As for the Rainbooms, they were seriously cracking up. They were laughing so much, they resorted to rolling and laughing on the floor. While getting the last bit of laughter out of their systems, the Rainbooms pushed themselves off the floor, wiped off tears of joy, and sat back on the steps.

Twilight: Well, that was... really something.

Twilight fixed her glasses.

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah.

Applejack: Everyone okay?

They chatted in agreement.

Applejack: Okay.

Pinkie played the episode.

Mai: I surrender. My breasts can't withstand another friendship speech.

Tea: Victory is mine!

The Rainbooms applauded for Tea.

Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo!

Sunset: Way to go, Tea!

Yugi: This duel has given me newfound inspiration! After all, if someone as worthless as Tea can win a card game, this tournament should be a piece of cake!

Everyone covered their mouths while snickering.

Mai: Pegasus's Castle. You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious.

Yugi, Joey, and Mai entered the doorway before Kemo came by and stopped Tea, Tristan, and Bakura.

Kemo: Attention, Duelists! You guys are not duelists!

Everybody laughed.

Rarity: And the hair guy is back.

Kemo: I'll need to see your identification.

Tea: Me love you long time?

Sweetie Belle: Yeah, I don't think that's going to work.

Mai: You don't need to see their identification.

Kemo: I don't need to see their identification.

Mai: These aren't the breasts you're looking for.

Kemo: These aren't the breasts I'm looking for.

The reactors all chuckled.

Rarity: Of course she brings that up.

Mai: Move along.

Kemo: My hair is in love!

Everybody widened their eyes when Mai and Kemo stared at each other with romantic music playing.

Applejack: Okay, this is just gettin' weirder and weirder.

Mai surprised everyone by hitting Kemo in the face with her bag.

Mai: Rejected!

The Rainbooms were like, "OOOOHHHHH!" In the Computer Lab, Micro Chips was laughing while Bulk Biceps was cheering.

Bulk Biceps: YEEES!

Micro Chips: Nice one!

The two boys hi-fived.

In the Library, Derpy and the Crusaders were chuckling at the scene.

Kemo: Wait, come back. My hair wants to marry you.

The gang shut the door closed and Kemo runs right into it.

Kemo: Ow, my hair!

Everyone laughed once again.

Yugi: Come on, gang. Let's go rescue that old man who lives in my basement and eats all my food.

Everyone else giggled while Fluttershy sighed, but with a smile.

Joey: Bandit Keith, you no good son of a bitch! This is for trapping me inside a cave with Bakura!

Rarity folded her arms.

Rarity: Oh, come now. Bakura is not that bad!

Pinkie Pie: Unless Joey was talking about the Evil Bakura.

Twilight: But how could he? I'm sure the Evil Bakura won't be back for a very long time and Joey thought it was all a dream in the end.

Pinkie Pie: Oh yeah!

Bandit Keith dodged a few punches and grabbed one of Joey's fists.

Bandit Keith: You punch like somebody who isn't American.

Joey: How come you're so strong and agile?

Bandit Keith: I modeled myself after the greatest American hero of all time: Hulk Hogan!

Scootaloo: Yeah, I don't see it.

Apple Bloom crossed her arms and shook her head.

Apple Bloom: Neither do I, Scoots.

Yugi: Look! Kaiba's dueling Pegasus!

Joey: But they're both villains! Who're we supposed to root for?

Yugi: Well, Pegasus did kidnap my Grandpa, but Kaiba cheated in a card game, and that's unforgivable.

All: Whaaaat?!

Twilight: Cheating is way worse than kidnapping? I don't think so.

Sunset looked away and remembered how she got Snips and Snails to kidnap Princess Twilight's Spike. After shaking her head a little bit, she went back to watching the show.

Kaiba: The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now I am the master.

Pegasus: Only a master of card games, Kaiba-boy.

Derpy looked confused and tilted her head.

Tristan and Derpy: What's with all the Star Trek quotes?

Everyone but Derpy gasped in shock. Micro Chips was so light-headed, he fainted out of his chair.

Bulk Biceps: Augh!

Bulk Biceps kneeled down.

Bulk Biceps: Micro Chips! Are you okay?

The Crusaders turned to Derpy with widened eyes while Pinkie Pie moved her face closer to the screen.

Pinkie Pie and Scootaloo: He/You did not just confused Star Wars with Star Trek!

Derpy: Oh! Sorry.

She blinked a few times.

Derpy: What's Star Wars?

The Crusaders fell down anime style.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo: Over-the-top anime reaction!

Back in the Computer Lab, Bulk Biceps helped Micro Chips back into his seat.

Bulk Biceps: You okay, buddy?

Micro Chips began rubbing his head.

Micro Chips: Yeah, I think so.

Micro Chips took a deep breath.

Pegasus: I activate the magical Toon World!

Kaiba: A grown man who watches cartoons? That's almost as insane as a grown man playing a children's card game!

Everybody chuckled and got over what Tristan and Derpy had said.

Pegasus: Toon World allows me to change your monsters into cheap imitations! It's rather like what 4Kids did to this show.

The Rainbooms stared at the screen.

The Rainbooms: They did what?

Pegasus: Come forth, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon was summoned.

Bakura: That's no toon, that's a space station! No wait, you're right, it's a toon.

Everybody chuckled while Rarity giggled with her fingers covering her lips.

Kaiba: (Thought) Help me, Mokuba. You're my only hope.

Mokuba: Use the Force, big brother!

The reactors had a good laugh.

Micro Chips: If only the Force was real.

Yugi: Hey Kaiba, try threatening to kill yourself, that usually works! Only this time, really do it!

All: Whooaa!

Scootaloo: That was so dark.

Fluttershy: (Thought) Yugi would never say such a thing!

Kaiba: I'm placing all my faith in this one card, and my faith rewards me with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Kaiba summoned Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the field.

Kaiba: Now, it's time for the ultimate cartoon showdown. Japanese animation VS American animation!

Bandit Keith: Hey, you can't use that word! It belongs to America! Only Americans are allowed to-

Kaiba: Shut the (Bleep) up.

Everybody covered their mouths and tried not to laugh, but completely failed.

Rarity: Oh my! Hahaha!

Bandit Keith: ...In America.

Pegasus: You forgot one important detail, Kaiba-boy! Japanese cartoons tend to be a lot slower than their American counterparts!

Kaiba: His dragon dodged my attack! I haven't been this disappointed since I saw Reign of Fire.

Pegasus: Now, I'm going to remove your soul from your body, leaving you a shell of your former self.

Pegasus stole Kaiba's soul.

Pegasus: From now on, you'll just stand around with a blank look on your face all the time. So you... probably won't notice any difference. Oooh, I totally burned you!

The Rainbooms gasped.

Twilight: (Thought) Oh no! Pegasus stole Seto's soul too.

Joey: Man, that duel was really boring. It was like waiting for LittleKuriboh to make a new video.

Tristan: Let's complain about it!

Everyone grew smiles on their faces when they heard Looney Tunes music.

**[i think i just jumped the shark...]**

Apple Bloom: Hm. Ah never heard of "Jumped the Shark" before. What's it mean?

Scootaloo shrugged.

Scootaloo: No idea. I guess it means you literally jumped over a shark?

Apple Bloom: Eh, good enough for me!

Yami: Next week on Yu-Gi-Oh...

Kemo: Yugi never told you what happened to your father.

Tristan: He told me enough. He told me you killed him.

Kemo: No. My hair is your father!

All: His hair!?

They all had a good laugh.

Rarity: Well, their hairstyles do look rather similar.

Tristan: That's not true. That's impossible!

Kemo: Search your feelings, you know it to be true!

Tristan: Noooo!

The final scene shows Tea's phone ringing with the Crazy Frog ringtone. A Rare Hunter took the phone, dropped it onto the ground, and smashed it with his foot.

Rainbow Dash: Thank you! That was getting annoying.

The other girls agreed.

Rarity: Putting that aside, I think that was quite an enjoyable episode! Don't you all agree?

They chatted in agreement.

Twilight: Except for the fact that Seto had his soul taken away as well... and what Yugi said to Seto. But overall, it was a fun episode to watch.

Pinkie Pie: Yep.

Pinkie closed her laptop. Meanwhile, Micro Chips stretched his arms.

Micro Chips: This was fun. Wanna watch another episode sometime?

Bulk Biceps: YEEEAAAHH!

Once again, Micro Chips pulled out his cleaning cloth and wiped the spit off of his glasses.

Micro Chips: Great.

Back in the Library, the four girls were laughing until somebody turned off the speaker. The girls turned around and found an angry-looking Ms. Cheerilee with her fists on her hips.

Sweetie Belle: Uh... no Library computers for a week?

Ms. Cheerilee: How about a month?

With their heads down, the Crusaders awwed in disappointment before walking out of the Library. After they left, Ms. Cheerilee turned to cross-eyed Derpy.

Derpy: What's Star Trek?

Outside the Library, the trio's Derpy senses were tingling and they fell down anime style again.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo: Another over-the-top anime reaction!

After a sigh, Ms. Cheerilee placed a hand on Derpy's shoulder.

Ms. Cheerilee: Run along now.

Derpy smiled.

Derpy: Okay.

Derpy began singing as she skipped happily out of the Library.

Derpy:_ "I'm gonna go make some Yugi-muffins"_

Ms. Cheerilee sighed before looking at the computer screen.

Ms. Cheerilee: Huh. Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series!

She rubbed her finger under her chin.

Ms. Cheerilee: Hmmm? Interesting.

**Author's Note: Apologies if I kept anybody waiting too long for this new chapter. Coming up next is the episode "Fanservice." The Rainbooms will have a sleepover in Applejack's barn.**


	18. Fanservice

For the third time this week, the Rainbooms were having yet another sleepover. This time, inside Applejack's barn. The girls were getting their sleeping bags ready while Twilight looked around the barn.

Twilight: Uh, has anyone seen Pinkie Pie?

Applejack: Yep.

AJ pointed her thumb to the upper level of the barn.

Applejack: She's just movin' a couple of empty boxes up there.

Rainbow Dash: Huh. No wonder it's been too quiet down here.

AJ looked up at the ceiling.

Applejack: Hey, Pinkie Pie! You done up there?

Pinkie poked her head around the corner and looked down at her friends.

Pinkie Pie: Uh-huh. I just finished stacking these boxes. Should I do the same for all this hay?

Applejack: No, that's okay. I can do that tomorrow. You can come down now.

Pinkie saluted Applejack.

Pinkie Pie: Okie-dokie-lokie!

After tying one end of rope to something, Pinkie Pie dropped the other end to reach the bottom level. After she grabbed the rope, she looked down at her friends.

Pinkie Pie: Hey, girls. Watch this.

After the girls looked up, Pinkie held the rope while upside-down, which made her friends shriek.

Applejack: Pinkie Pie, be careful up there.

Pinkie Pie: Don't worry. I've got this.

Sunset: What is she doing?

Pinkie started climbing down the rope while staying upside-down.

_"Spider-Pie"_

_"Spider-Pie"_

_"Does whatever Spider-Pie does"_

The girls began giggling and chuckling.

_"Can she swing from a web"_

_"No, she can't. She's using rope"_

_"Look ooout"_

She landed right-side-up with her arms up.

_"There goes the Spider-Piiiiie"_

The girls laughed and applauded while Pinkie Pie took a bow.

Pinkie Pie: Thank you. Thank you. I'm here everyday.

Some time later, the girls formed an arc shape and laid on their stomachs in their sleeping bags while Pinkie Pie tried pulling up the next episode on her laptop.

Twilight: Alright, girls. Let's get this overwith. The weekend may have just started, but we've got lots of studying to do for our midterms next week.

Sunset: I agree.

Rarity: Indeed.

Fluttershy: Mhm.

Rainbow groaned a little.

Rainbow Dash: My brain is sooo going to hurt.

The abridged episode started by showing Pegasus's Castle with some dramatic music playing in the background.

**Castle of Maximillion Pegasus South Jersey Shore**

Pinkie Pie: Huh.

She started tapping her chin.

Pinkie Pie: This music sounds reeeeally familiar to me.

Croquet: Gentlemen, behold! In order to take part in the semi-finals, you will each need to hold one of these two cards.

Croquet held up the two cards.

Joey: (Thought) Man! I don't have either of those cards! How am I supposed to win the prize money now?

Yugi: Hey Joey, betcha wish you had one of these!

Yugi held up the card with the gold and jewels picture.

Joey: Yug! Are you giving me that card?

Yugi: Well I would, but then I remembered the time you stole a piece of my Millennium Puzzle. So I figured, no, you don't get my card. Instead, I'm just going to rub it in your face that you're such a loser.

Joey: I never knew you could be such an asshole!

Yugi: You know what they say, Joey. Payback's a bitch. _"I'm tormenting yooouu"_

Joey grabbed the card.

Joey: Gimme that freakin' card!

While the title sequence was playing, the girls widened their eyes after watching the opening scene. They slowly faced each other and then had a good laugh.

Sunset: Well, that's certainly one way to start an episode.

Bakura: Good night, everyone! I hope my evil alter-ego doesn't wake up in the middle of the night and molest any of you, because that tends to happen a lot!

Tea: Go to sleep, you limey pansy.

The girls widened their eyes again with their mouths open. Rarity even placed her hand over her chest while blushing.

Rarity: Oh my...

Joey: Guys, is it just me, or is Bandit Keith trying to stalk us?

Yugi: Oh, just ignore him.

Bandit Keith: This outfit is the perfect camouflage! I'm like a chameleon. An American chameleon.

The girls chuckled.

Rainbow Dash: Now where in American are there chameleons that look like you?

In Mai's room, her jacket was off.

Mai: I think it's time for some fanservice.

The girls raised their eyebrows.

Pinkie Pie: Oooohhh. No wonder the episode's titled "Fanservice." It was a bit on the nose.

In Joey's room, he was asleep.

Joey: Nyeh, nyeh, oh, oh Kaiba, ya dragon is so big! I'm a dog! Woof woof.

The girls were completely in shock after knowing that Joey was having dream sex with Kaiba.

The next shot showed the girls driving fast on the road in Applejack's car.

The next scene showed the girls by a river on their knees and splashing water in their faces over and over.

The Rainbooms: Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, GROSS!

Btw, this is a reference to the Brandy & Mr. Whiskers episode "You've got snail."

Later, the girls were back at the barn, shaking in their sleeping bags. While her hand was shaking, Pinkie Pie reached for the space bar and pressed it.

Yugi: (Thought) Man, what a night! I wonder if Tea's thinking about me right now.

Tea: (Thought) Man, what a night! I wonder if Yugi's sexy alter-ego is thinking about me right now.

The Rainbooms giggled in a cute way.

Rainbow Dash: Didn't see that one coming.

There was a knock on Tea's door.

Tea: (Thought) It's him! He's come for me. I knew he couldn't resist me for long.

She opened the door.

Tea: (Thought) Take me, oh card game master!

She realized it was Tristan and Bakura at her door.

Tea: Oh, it's just you two.

The girls laughed at Tea.

Sunset: Somebody must be disappointed.

Tristan: We had a bad dream. Can we sleep with you tonight?

Bakura: I don't want to sleep with a girl!

Tristan: Nobody cares about what you want!

Bakura: ...my mommy does.

The girls had a laugh out of that.

Rarity: (Thought) Don't feel too bad, Bakura. I too care for your personal needs.

Tristan: I've been thinking. I don't know about you two, but I'm not happy being just a minor character. We never get any screentime. All we do is stand in the background and watch people play card games. It's time we took matters into our own hands and made a name...

An arrow pointed to Bakura.

**(Bored out of his skull)**

Tristan: ...for ourselves as main characters.

Twilight: Bored out of his skull?

The Rainbooms couldn't help but laugh and wiped tears of joy from their eyes.

Twilight: Oh, geez! Whoo!

Tea: That's dangerous talk, Tristan. We can't risk upsetting the natural order. Who knows what could happen?

Tristan: I don't care. All I know is that we deserve to have our very own episode. So while the main characters are asleep, we're going to have an adventure. It'll be just like The Goonies!

Pinkie happily gasped.

Pinkie Pie: I love the Goonies!

Bakura: Can I be Corey Feldman?

Tristan: No. I'm Corey Feldman.

Bakura: But you're always Corey Feldman! When do I get to be Corey Feldman?

Tristan: Shut up. From now on, your name is Chunk.

The Rainbooms: Chunk?!

Rainbow Dash: What kind of name is Chunk?

Tea: Can I be River Phoenix?

The Rainbooms: River Phoenix?!

Sunset: What for?

Tristan: River Phoenix wasn't in The Goonies.

Tea: He wasn't? Then which was the movie where they all went to find a dead body?

Tristan: That's Stand By Me.

Tea: Oh... hey guys, can we go find a dead body?

Tristan: That sounds like an adventure to me!

The girls had chills up their spines while Fluttershy was shaking a little.

Fluttershy: That doesn't sound like an adventure to me at all.

Twilight: I'm right there with you, Fluttershy.

Bakura: (Thought) I'm surrounded by wankers.

The girls laughed and got over the adventure details.

In Yugi's room, he was asleep until his grandpa started calling to him.

Solomon: Yuuugiii... Yuuugiii... oh, just wake up, for God's sake!

The girls chuckled.

Applejack: So his grandpa's a spooky ghost now?

Rarity: I believe more of a... disembodied voice.

Yugi: Grandpa, is that you?

Solomon: Of course it's meee... Who else do you know who talks like thiiis...?

Applejack: Other than Pinkie Pie having a sugar hangover, nobody.

The girls turned to Pinkie Pie, who was smiling.

Pinkie Pie: I am loaded with sweets.

Yugi: Well, could you please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!

Solomon: Yuuugiii... follow my increasingly annoying voooice...

The girls began snickering.

Yugi: This had better be good, old man. I was dreaming about card games.

The girls tried covering their snickering while Yugi began running down the hall.

Solomon: Yuuugiii...

Yugi: And stop saying my name!

The girls released a big laugh before taking deep breaths.

Tea: Okay, it's been ten minutes and I haven't seen a single dead body. I'm starting to think this whole idea was stupid.

Rainbow Dash: And you just realized that now?

Tristan: Hey, we can use this rope to hang Bakura, then he'll be a dead body.

The Rainbooms: Say what?!

Bakura: That never happened in The Goonies!

Tristan: Well, it should've.

Rarity scoffed.

Rarity: Nobody is laying a single finger on my Bakura.

Rarity noticed her friends staring at her.

Rarity: Oh, don't act so surprised. You all know how much I care for limey boys.

Her friends shrugged.

Mai: More fanservice.

The Rainbooms: No.

Applejack: Pass.

Bandit Keith: (Thought) Now it's time for some Bandit Keith fanservice... in America!

Bandit Keith started lifting his legs up and down while Yello's "Oh Yeah" started playing. The scene ends with Keith sitting up on his bed.

**(he's single, ladies!)**

The girls were once again in complete shock before the scene cuts to the girls over by the river again.

The Rainbooms: Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, GROSS!

After returning to the barn, they played the video.

Yugi: Grandpa, where are you?

Solomon: I'm down here, you ungrateful little punk!

Solomon's soul card was seen on the ground.

Solomon: Hey, how's it going?

The girls gasped.

Sunset: This is how Pegasus trapped Mokuba!

Yugi: Gramps, are you okay?

Solomon: Of course I'm not okay. You put me in a home!

Yugi: What? No, I didn't!

Solomon: Yes, you did! You couldn't stand the sight of me anymore, so you had me sent away! I swear, kids these days, they have no respect for their elders.

Fluttershy: What? That's not true.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, we "all" treat each other with respect.

**(Flashback)**

Inside the girl's bathroom, Rainbow Dash noticed that her roll of toilet paper was missing.

Rainbow Dash: Huh? Hey, where did it...?

Outside the bathroom stall, Trixie Lulamoon was tossing a roll of toilet paper into the air with one hand.

Trixie: Ha! Looks like we're even. I told you you'd pay for what happened at the music shop.

**(Rainbow Rocks Animated Short - Guitar Centered)**

Trixie: Catcha on the flip side, Rainbow Dash!

Trixie laughed and headed out while Rainbow Dash growled. After exiting the bathroom, Trixie threw the toilet paper into the trash and walked away.

Rainbow Dash: TRIXIIIIE!

**(Reality)**

Rainbow Dash: Mmmost of us do, anyway.

Yugi: Grandpa, you're "not" in a home. You've been kidnapped.

Solomon: What?

Yugi: Pegasus put your soul into a card, and now he's forcing me to duel him in a tournament to rescue you.

Solomon: What?

Yugi: Grandpa, is your hearing aid switched on?

Solomon: What? Just a second, I think my hearing aid isn't switched on.

The girls chuckled while Fluttershy shook her head. Yugi then grunted and punched the ground.

Yugi: And now, my hand is broken.

The card flies out of Yugi's hand.

Solomon: Whoooa, Nelly!

The card flew up and attached itself to a pillar. Two more pillars had the Kaiba brother's soul cards too.

Yugi: My God, it's full of cards.

The girls had a bad feeling about the scene they're watching.

Fluttershy: Um... What's happening here?

Rarity: I... don't... know.

Solomon: _"Yugi, Yugi, give me your answer, do"_

Kaiba:_ "I'm half crazy, all for the love of you"_

Mokuba: By the way, this is a 2001 parody.

_"It won't be a stylish marriage, I can't afford a carriage"_

_"But you'll look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle built for two"_

The girls were looking nervous until Yugi suddenly woke up.

Yugi: Gah! This is a (Bleep)ing bizarre episode.

The girls had a nice laugh.

Sunset: Thank goodness that's over.

Bakura: Oh, my! Look!

The screen showed a picture of Cecelia.

The girls awwed.

Fluttershy: She's so pretty.

Tea: She's beautiful! Who do you suppose it is?

Bakura: Maybe she's Pegasus's wife!

Tea: No seriously, who do you suppose it is?

The Rainbooms widened their eyes.

Rarity: Oh, she did not just go there.

Pegasus: What are you three doing here? This room is for main characters only.

Tristan: Oh no, it's One-Eyed Willy! He's come to protect his treasure!

The girls tried covering their laughter.

Sunset: Wow! That's... really offensive.

Pegasus: I'm afraid you've all seen too much! I can't have people thinking I'm straight. So I'm just going to have to discipline you!

Using the power of his Millennium Eye, Pegasus caused the floor to melt and have the trio fall through it.

Bakura: I knew trying to be a main character was a bad idea.

Tristan: This is all your fault, Chunk!

Applejack: Says the guy who thought of the adventure first.

Bakura: Ugh, what happened?

Tea: Can you guys hear chanting?

Chanters: Ooga ooga ooga chaka, ooga ooga ooga chaka, ooga ooga ooga chaka...

Pinkie Pie: What kind of chanting is this?

Pegasus:_ "I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me"_

He raised his hand up.

Pegasus: Oooh! _"Girl you just don't realize, what you do to me"_

Tristan: Holy (Bleep) on a (Bleep) sandwich with (Bleep) on top!

The girls burst out laughing. Pinkie Pie resorted to pounding the floor as she laughs. Sunset wiped a tear of joy from her eye.

Sunset: Nice one, Tristan. You've got us again.

Bakura: This is the funkiest satanic ritual I've ever seen.

Pegasus: How dare you interrupt my big musical number. I'm so cross, I think I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!

Tristan: He wants a virgin sacrifice! Quick, Tea, have sex with me! It's the only way to stop him!

The girls went wide-eyed.

Twilight: Say what now?

Tea: Hell no, I'm saving myself for Yugi! I mean marriage.

The girls were red as tomatoes before shaking the thought out of their heads.

Fluttershy: Yugi's right! This is a bizarre episode.

Rarity: I agree.

Pegasus: It's useless to resist. After all, you're just minor characters, making you totally expendable!

He activates his Millennium Eye.

Pegasus: What's this?

Bakura's Millennium Ring activated as well.

Pegasus: I sense a main character inside Bakura's Millennium Ring!

The girls gasped in shock.

Rarity: It's the evil Bakura! He's back already!

Yami Bakura: That's right, Pegasus! And now, I'm going to use my powers to pretend this episode never even happened! That's just how evil I am!

Tristan woke up in his room.

Tristan: What a nightmare! I dreamed I spent the whole night putting up with Bakura!

Rarity: I'm going to pretend he's talking about the evil one.

Joey was snoring in his room.

Bandit Keith: (Thought) You snooze, you lose, dweeb. I claim this card in the name of America.

The girls gasped as they saw Keith stealing Joey's card from his jacket.

Applejack: I can't believe it. That no good varmit stole Joey's card.

Fluttershy: How could he do such a thing?

Twilight: Don't know. But I can say for certain that he's not gonna win this tournament. Cheaters like him don't deserve the title.

Mai: Faaanserviiice!

The Rainbooms: Still no.

Yami Bakura: Now it's time for some Bakura fanservice!

The title of the show appeared on the screen.

Yami Bakura: E- Oh, bugger. It's the credits already.

**[an episode without any card games? it's a sign of the apocalypse...]**

Yami Bakura: Oh well, maybe next time.

The girls, once again, giggled in a cute way.

Rarity: Not to worry. A girl can still dream.

Yami: I'm Egyptian!

Kaiba: Oh, no you're not.

Yami: Baaah!

The girls laughed as soon as the episode was over. Just then, Granny Smith showed up by the entrance.

Granny Smith: A-ha! Ah had a feelin' you giant worm people would be here. I told you whippersnappers to stay away from my apples.

Granny Smith had a closer look at them.

Granny Smith: Eh, Applejack? Why are you and your friends dressed like giant worms?

AJ stood up and removed her sleeping bag.

Applejack: Granny, these aren't worm costumes. They're sleeping bags.

Granny Smith: What?

Applejack: Mah friends and I are havin' a sleepover in the barn, in case you forgot.

Granny Smith: What?

Applejack: Granny Smith, is your hearing aid switched on?

Granny Smith: What? Just a second, Applejack. I think my hearing aid isn't switched on.

Applejack facepalmed while her friends laughed.

Granny Smith: Well, as long as y'all are here, would you mind doing me a little favor?

Applejack: Sure, Granny. What cha need?

Granny Smith: Well...

Granny Smith showed her bare foot to the girls.

Granny Smith: Would y'all mind rubbing my feet? Mah bunion's killing me.

The Rainbooms covered their mouths and their stomachs as they felt nauseous. AJ turned to her friends behind her.

Applejack: I'll get my keys after this.

We all know what happened next.

The Rainbooms: Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, GROSS!

**Author's Note: Another episode reaction complete. Coming up next is more dueling action, and it's gonna take place inside Fluttershy's dream. That's right, Fluttershy's Yu-Gi-Oh crush will be dueling next. Little Yugi Muto. As for who will be facing Yugi, the opponent's name will be in the title of the next chapter, of course.**

**Speaking of dueling, if you read Kaiba and Joey's duel, then you may or may not have noticed an error I made. Seto Kaiba summoned Deep-Eyes White Dragon after Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon was destroyed by Archfiend Black Skull Dragon's attack.**

**Sorry about that. That was an illegal move, which Kaiba shouldn't have made because of Archfiend Black Skull Dragon's effect. In other words, I literally made Kaiba "Screw The Rules" by accident. HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Not to worry. I fixed that error by having Joey equip Black Metal Dragon onto Archfiend Black Skull Dragon and have it attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon attacked the zero attack point Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon! Even with the error fixed, Kaiba's life points still dropped down to 2200 after those two attacks. See that? Problem solved.**

**Anyway, after Yugi's duel is over, there will be plenty more and more episode reactions, but only because it'll be a while before I can think of another duel. See ya in the next chapter.**


	19. The Supreme King VS Yugi

It was light's out inside Applejack's barn and the Rainbooms were asleep. They were really cozy inside their own sleeping bags. While most of them were snoring quietly, Rarity was whispering in her sleep and even let out a little giggle.

Rarity: Oh, Bakura, darling! I simply adore your lovely British accent. Hmhmhmhmhm!

However, Fluttershy wasn't feeling very well. She appeared to be shaking in fear inside her sleeping bag as if she was having a nightmare, and she was.

Fluttershy: No. No.

Inside Fluttershy's dream, she was wearing a pink princess dress, glass slippers, a gold crown, and had a few sky blue highlights in her hair. She then yawned and opened her eyes from her nap.

Fluttershy: Hello?

She widened her eyes once she noticed that she was trapped in a cage. She was freaking out and she began taking deep breaths.

Fluttershy: Hello?

She started looking around the cage.

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash? Sunset Shimmer? Pinkie Pie?

She went to grab the cage's bars.

Fluttershy: Is anyone there?

She gasped in shock as she looked down. Fluttershy realized that her cage was hanging above hot boiling lava by a steel chain.

Fluttershy: H-Hot L-l-l-lava!

Her face started to sweat, but not from the lava, because she's nervous and scared.

Fluttershy: HEEEELP! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!

Yugi: HANG ON! I'M COMING!

Fluttershy widened her eyes.

Fluttershy: Yugi?

She looked to her left and spotted Yugi sliding down a hill. He was wearing his hero outfit from the Legendary Heroes arc in season one. Fluttershy started waving her arm to get Yugi's attention.

Fluttershy: YUGI, I'M UP HERE!

Yugi made it to the bridge and looked right up at Fluttershy.

Yugi: Just hold on, Fluttershy. I'll get you down.

Fluttershy: Please hurry. I'm so scared.

Supreme King: Don't even try it, little Yugi.

Yugi and Fluttershy widened their eyes. Yugi then looked up ahead while Fluttershy turned to her right. They saw double doors of a castle opening by themselves. And while a smokey mist was coming out of the castle, so was a man in armor. The appearance of this man gave Fluttershy the shivers. Yugi grew an angry look and clenched his fist.

Yugi: Who are you?

Supreme King: Who am I? I am the Supreme King.

He lifted up his helmet's visor while his head was down.

Supreme King: And your precious Fluttershy...

He lifted his head up and revealed to have Jaden Yuki's face, but with golden eyes.

Supreme King: ...is now mine.

Fluttershy gasped while shivering.

Yugi: Let her go, Supreme King. She's not some prize you can just claim for yourself.

Supreme King: That's not going to happen.

He looked up at Fluttershy, which made her flinch.

Supreme King: I always get what I want.

Yugi: What do you want with her?

Supreme King: What do I want with her? Oh, that's an easy one. I'm simply going to make Fluttershy my very own queen.

Fluttershy and Yugi gasped in shock.

Fluttershy: No. I don't want to be your queen. I didn't ask for this.

Supreme King: Given your current situation, you don't have much of a choice in the matter.

He turned to Yugi.

Supreme King: As for you, little Yugi, I suggest you leave right now before I get really angry.

Yugi clenched his fist.

Yugi: No.

Supreme King: Hm?

Fluttershy: Huh?

Yugi: I'm not leaving without Fluttershy. If you want me to leave, then you're gonna have to force me.

Fluttershy stared in awe.

Fluttershy: Yugi...

Supreme King: I see. Since you refused to listen to me, then perhaps I'll make you listen with my cards.

Yugi: If you're suggesting we should duel, then bring it on, your majesty.

Supreme King: Very well then. This shouldn't take too long.

Yugi looked up at Fluttershy.

Yugi: Don't worry, Fluttershy. I'll defeat the Supreme King and save you from his evil clutches.

Fluttershy: Be careful, Yugi.

Yugi: Oh, I will.

Yugi looked down at the Supreme King and activated his Battle City duel disk. The Supreme King's five monster cards zones spun around the center of his duel disk before aligning horizontally. Both players drew a starting hand of five cards.

Supreme King: GET YOUR GAME ON!

Yugi: IT'S TIME TO DUEL!

**Supreme King VS Yugi**

Supreme King's Life Points: 8000

Yugi's Life Points: 8000

**(Turn 1)**

Supreme King: Since we're in my territory, I'll go first. I draw.

He looked at his drawn card and showed it to Yugi.

Supreme King: And I'll start by activating the Spell Card, Dark Fusion. With this, I combine Elemental Heroes Clayman and Burstinatrix in order to create... Evil HERO Infernal Sniper.

Infernal Sniper took to the field in defense mode.

Evil HERO Infernal Sniper (Fiend-type/Fire/Level 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500)

Supreme King: And due to Infernal Sniper's ability, it can't be destroyed by any Spell Cards.

Fluttershy was shaking in fear.

Fluttershy: That doesn't look very friendly.

Yugi: (Thought) So his Infernal Sniper's immune to destruction Magic Cards. Okay, I have to be on my guard.

**Status: Hand-03, Life-8000, Monsters-1, Face ups-0, Face downs-0, Graveyard-03, Deck-54, Banish-00**

**(Turn 2)**

Yugi: It's my turn now. I draw.

He looked at his drawn card.

Yugi: (Thought) I don't have anything to defeat his Infernal Sniper right now, but I can protect my life points.

Yugi looked at the Supreme King.

Yugi: First, I'll place a monster face down in defense mode. Then, I shall place two cards face down and end my turn.

**Status: Hand-03, Life-8000, Monsters-1, Face ups-0, Face downs-2, Graveyard-00, Deck-54, Banish-00**

**(Turn 3)**

Supreme King: What was that? You call that a move? If that's all you got, then let me show you a real turn. My draw.

He looked down at his drawn card.

Supreme King: And first up, the effect of my Infernal Sniper automatically activates. Now during my Standby Phase, my Infernal Sniper snipes away 1000 of your life points.

Fluttershy gasped.

Yugi: Say what?!

Supreme King: Go Infernal Sniper. Ready... aim... FIRE!

Infernal Sniper fired a powerful blast towards Yugi.

Yugi: AAAAUUUGGHH!

Yugi's Life Points: 8000 - 7000

Fluttershy: YUGI!

The cage lowered a little bit, causing Fluttershy to shriek.

Yugi: FLUTTERSHY!

Yugi turned to the Supreme King with an angry look.

Yugi: What have you done, Supreme King?

Supreme King: Guess I forgot to mention. For every life point that you lose, the closer Fluttershy gets to the lava below.

Yugi and Fluttershy were completely shocked.

Yugi: What... did you... just say?

Supreme King: Don't worry. It's not as bad as it sounds. See, once Fluttershy goes into the lava, she'll be completely unharmed. In fact, she will rise back out of the lava and be reborn... as my Supreme Queen.

Fluttershy was petrified as she looked down at the lava below. She even started to tear up.

Fluttershy: I don't like this!

Meanwhile, Yugi was angrily shaking his fist.

Yugi: That's not going to happen, Supreme King. Do you hear me?

He pointed at the king.

Yugi: I won't let you turn Fluttershy into your queen. After what I've seen, you don't deserve her. And as soon as I'm done with you, you'll never harm Fluttershy again.

Supreme King: I won't need to do that once she's officially mine. Now back to the duel. I activate Pot of Greed. It let's me draw two cards.

He drew two cards from his deck and revealed one of them.

Supreme King: And one of them so happens to be... my Evil HERO Adusted Gold.

Evil HERO Adusted Gold (Fiend-type/Light/Level 4/ATK: 2100/DEF: 800)

Supreme King: Now, by sending this monster from my hand to the graveyard, I get to activate its special effect, letting me move one "Dark Fusion" or a card with "Dark Fusion" in its text from my deck to my hand.

The king shuffled his deck after adding his card.

Supreme King: And now, I play the card that I just added straight to my hand. I activate the Field Spell Card, Supreme King's Castle!

After playing his Field Spell, sparkling lights spreaded around the area. Yugi and Fluttershy covered their eyes during a big flash of light. After the lights dimmed, Yugi uncovered his eyes and looked around. He realized that nothing has changed.

Yugi: (Thought) So that big castle of his isn't just his home, it's also a card.

Supreme King: With my giant castle in play, I don't need Dark Fusion to summon my Evil Heroes.

Yugi gasped.

Fluttershy: Oh no.

Supreme King: Oh yes. And now, I activate... the Dark Calling Spell Card. With this, I remove the Elemental HERO Sparkman in my hand and the Elemental HERO Clayman that's in my graveyard from play... to form... Evil HERO Lightning Golem!

A Thunder Giant imposter was summoned in attack mode.

Evil HERO Lightning Golem (Fiend-type/Light/Level 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500)

Fluttershy widened her eyes and moved her back against the bars with an "Eep!"

Yugi: That is one big monster!

Supreme King: One big monster with an ability that strikes hard and fast! You see, once a turn, he can wipe out any monster on the field. Go, Voltic Volley Assault!

Lightning Golem fired a black energy ball at Yugi's face down monster and destroyed it. The monster revealed to be Marshmacaron.

Marshmacaron (Fairy-type/Light/Level 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 200)

Yugi: That's much appreciative, Supreme King, because you just created double the trouble for yourself.

Yugi summoned two copies of Marshmacaron from his deck.

Marshmacaron (Fairy-type/Light/Level 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 200)

Marshmacaron (Fairy-type/Light/Level 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 200)

Supreme King: Hm? Hey! What is the meaning of this?

Yugi: Whenever Marshmacaron is destroyed once a turn, I can summon two more to take its place.

Supreme King: You've gotta be kidding me. You expect to beat me with a couple of dessert toppings? Don't make me laugh. Now, from my hand, I play the Equip Spell, Mist Body, and equip it onto my Infernal Sniper. Thanks to this card, you're not allowed to destroy my Infernal Sniper in battle.

Yugi groaned.

Yugi: (Thought) Not only I can't use Magic Cards to destroy his Infernal Sniper, I also can't defeat it in battle. Now that only leaves Trap Cards and Monster effects.

Supreme King: Go, Lightning Golem. Attack his Marshmacaron on the left.

Lightning Golem fired an attack at Yugi's Marshmacaron.

Yugi: Not so fast, Supreme King. I play my Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light.

Yugi's Continuous Trap Card flipped face up.

Yugi: With this Trap Card in play, I can give up 1000 life points to put a stop to your monster's attack.

Yugi used his spirit energy to activate the effect of his Trap Card.

Yugi: AAAAUUUUGH!

Yugi's Life Points: 7000 - 6000

Supreme King: Don't forget. With every life point you lose, Fluttershy gets closer to the lava.

Yugi gasped before turning to Fluttershy, who screamed as her cage moved closer to the lava.

Yugi: FLUTTERSHY! I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm such an idiot!

Fluttershy: No. It's okay. I'll be fine.

She grabbed the bars.

Fluttershy: You must keep going and do whatever it takes to win. I believe in you, Yugi!

Yugi puts on a brave face and nodded.

Supreme King: (Thought) There's only one reason Yugi gave up his own life points to protect that weak monster. He plans to sacrifice it for a stronger one.

The king looked at the only card in his hand.

Supreme King: (Thought) And when he does, I'll spring my trap on him.

He sets his card.

Supreme King: I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn.

**Status: Hand-00, Life-8000, Monsters-2, Face ups-2, Face downs-1, Graveyard-05, Deck-50, Banish-02**

**(Turn 4)**

Yugi: Then I'm up. I draw. And I'll start by activating the face down card, Card Destruction. Now we both must discard our hands and draw the same number of cards that we discarded. Since your hand is empty, you get no new cards.

The Supreme King squinted his eyes. Meanwhile, Yugi discarded Dark Magician Girl, Berfomet, Big Shield Gardna, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian before placing his fingers over his deck.

Yugi: (Thought) There's one card I need right now that can defeat both his monsters at once, and I need to draw it right now. Please. Heart of the Cards... guide me.

Yugi drew his four cards and looked at them.

Yugi: (Thought) Yes. This is just the card that I needed.

He turned to the Supreme King with a smirk.

Supreme King: (Thought) Just what is he smiling about?

Yugi: Alright, Supreme King. I sacrifice both of my monsters.

Both Marshmacarons were sent to the graveyard.

Yugi: Break free from your iron prison... GANDORA-X THE DRAGON OF DEMOLITION!

Yugi's dragon took to the field with a mighty roar.

Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition (Dragon-type/Dark/Level 8/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

Fluttershy was shivering.

Fluttershy: Th-Th-Th-Tha-at's a... scary dragon!

Yugi: Huh? Oh no! Don't worry, Fluttershy. He's fighting on my side to save you. He's completely harmless.

He turned to the king.

Yugi: But he won't be showing you any mercy, Supreme King! By summoning Gandora-X from my hand, his special ability destroys all other monsters on the field. Not only that, but you take damage equal to the attack points of your Lightning Golem.

The camera zooms in on Yugi's face.

Yugi: And Gandora-X gains Lightning Golem's attack points.

Gandora-X fired off red lasers from its body to destroy the king's monsters.

Supreme King: Not happening. I activate... the Trap Card, Fiendish Chain.

Fiendish Chain flipped face up and shot out a couple of chains to trap Yugi's dragon and stop the laser light show. Gandora-X roared and started struggling to break free.

Yugi: Hey! What's happening?

Supreme King: Thanks to my Fiendish Chain Trap, your Gandora-X can no longer attack or activate its effect!

Yugi groaned.

Fluttershy: Don't give up, Yugi. A duel isn't over until the last card is played.

Yugi: I know.

Yugi sets his remaining three cards.

Yugi: I'll place three cards face down. That ends my turn.

**Status: Hand-00, Life-6000, Monsters-1, Face ups-1, Face downs-3, Graveyard-08, Deck-47, Banish-00**

Yugi: (Thought) I hate to admit it, but I'm glad he negated my monster's abilities. Otherwise, Gandora-X would've cut my life points in half at the end of my turn, and that would've put Fluttershy in even more danger. I have got to be more careful.

**(Turn 5)**

Supreme King: My go!

He drew his card and looked at it.

Supreme King: And my Infernal Sniper's effect kicks in once again. So now, you take 1000 more points of damage.

Infernal Sniper fired at Yugi, causing him to grunt in pain.

Yugi's Life Points: 6000 - 5000

Yugi fell down on one knee and began breathing heavily. Fluttershy whimpered as her cage got even lower. She even began to tear up as she watched Yugi in pain.

Fluttershy: Yugi...

Yugi: Don't worry, Fluttershy. I'm not out of this duel yet.

He stared up at the Supreme King.

Yugi: As long as I have a single life point...

He stood back on his feet.

Yugi: This duel is far from over.

Supreme King: Hmph! We'll see about that, Yugi!

He revealed his drawn card.

Supreme King: I play this: Card of Sanctity! So now, we both get to draw until we each have six cards in our hands.

Yugi and the Supreme King each drew a total of six cards.

Supreme King: And now, I summon Elemental HERO Liquid Soldier in attack mode.

A new monster was summoned.

Elemental HERO Liquid Soldier (Warrior-type/Water/Level 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1300)

Supreme King: And when he's successfully summoned, he calls out an ally from the graveyard. Rise, Burstinatrix. Take to the field in defense mode.

Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (Warrior-type/Fire/Level 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800)

Supreme King: Now, it's time I give you a taste of the new summoning technique I've mastered.

Yugi and Fluttershy looked a bit surprised.

Fluttershy: A new summoning technique?

Yugi: What summoning technique?

Supreme King: Behold, you two.

A mist of darkness appeared around the Supreme King's right hand.

Supreme King: With Elemental Heroes Liquid Soldier and Burstinatrix, I shall create...

The king raised his right arm up.

Supreme King: MY CIRCUIT!

The darkness shot up into the air and then an Arrowhead portal appeared in the sky. Fluttershy and Yugi stared in awe.

Supreme King: Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are two "HERO" monsters. So I set Elemental HERO Liquid Soldier and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in the Link Arrows!

The two monsters turned into streaks of energy and entered two Link Arrows, which were both turned red. Burstinatrix took the Bottom one while Liquid Soldier took the Bottom-Left one.

Supreme King: AND NOW, I LINK SUMMON... LINK-2... XTRA HERO... INFERNAL DEVICER!

The Supreme King's new Link Monster was summoned in the Extra Monster Zone to his right. Infernal Devicer stood in front of the king's two Fusion Monsters.

Xtra HERO Infernal Devicer (Fiend-type/Dark/ATK: 1700/LINK-2/Bottom, Bottom-Left)

Yugi was in complete shock.

Yugi: I can't believe it! The Supreme King can Link Summon!

Supreme King: Believe it, Yugi. And Xtra HERO Infernal Devicer has a special ability. As soon as it's Link Summoned, I get to show you any "HERO" Fusion Monster that's in my Extra Deck and then I can add its Fusion Material monsters from my deck to my hand.

He picked out the card and showed it to Yugi.

Supreme King: I reveal... my Evil HERO Wild Cyclone! With that done, I can take Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Wildheart out of my deck and into my hand. Oh, and there's one more thing you should know. Infernal Devicer can give power to all Fiend monsters next to its Links.

Yugi: No way!

Supreme King: Yes way! With both my Fusion Monsters next to Infernal Devicer's Links, they both gain 100 attack and defense points for each of their own levels. Since they're both level 6, they each gain 600 attack and defense points.

Evil HERO Infernal Sniper (ATK: 2000 - 2600/DEF: 2500 - 3100)

Evil HERO Lightning Golem (ATK: 2400 - 3000/DEF: 1500 - 2100)

Fluttershy gasped.

Fluttershy: Oh no!

Supreme King: But wait, I'm not done! Remember what I said about my castle? I can Fusion Summon my Evil Heroes without Dark Fusion.

Yugi widened his eyes.

Yugi: No! You can't mean...

Supreme King: That's right, little Yugi! And to prove it, I activate... Polymerization. Thanks to the effect of my castle, I combine Elemental Heroes Avian and Wildheart in order to create... Evil HERO Wild Cyclone!

Wild Cyclone took to the field with his wings open.

Evil HERO Wild Cyclone (Fiend-type/Earth/Level 8/ATK: 1900/DEF: 2300)

Supreme King: And due to his ability, your face down cards can't activate as soon as he attacks.

Yugi: Yeah, but card effects that are face up are a different story. If you attack, I'll just use by Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light to stop you in your tracks.

Supreme King: Doesn't matter to me. Whether you stop my attack or not, you'll still lose life points, and Fluttershy becomes one step closer to becoming my queen.

Yugi gave a worried look.

Yugi: (Thought) He's right. What should I do?

He looked up at Fluttershy, who gave him a worried look. She then put on a brave face and nodded. Yugi smiled and nodded back at her before turning to the Supreme King.

Yugi: Alright, Supreme King. Bring it on! I'm ready!

Supreme King: Hmph! I switch Infernal Sniper into attack mode.

Infernal Sniper stood up on two feet.

Supreme King: Now go, Wild Cyclone! Attack his Gandora-X with Centrifugal Cyclone Slash!

Using his wings, Wild Cyclone sent wind attacks towards Gandora-X as Yugi's monster roared.

Yugi: Don't think so. I play my Trap's effect once again.

Yugi's body was surrounded by a yellow aura.

Yugi: AAAAAUUUUGGHH!

Yugi's Life Points: 5000 - 4000

Fluttershy took deep breaths as her cage got even lower to the lava again.

Fluttershy: Stay calm, Fluttershy! Yugi's got this. You know he can win.

Supreme King: Hmph! How cute. Fluttershy still believes you can win this duel. But that won't save you from this attack. Go, Lightning Golem! Attack now.

Lightning Golem launched his attack towards Gandora-X before Yugi smirked.

Yugi: Nope, but this will.

He raised his arm high up.

Yugi: I reveal my face down card: Mirror Force.

The Trap Card flipped face up and brightened up.

Supreme King: OH NO! NOT MIRROR FORCE!

Yugi: That's right! Thanks to this Trap Card, every single one of your monsters in attack mode are now... destroyed.

Supreme King: Augh!

Yugi: But first, I chain my face down card, Emergency Provisions. Now, by sending Mirror Force and my other face down card to the graveyard, I regain 1000 life points for each of them.

Yugi's Life Points: 4000 - 6000

Yugi smiled as he regained life points while the Supreme King's monsters got destroyed by Mirror Force. The Supreme King was in shock to see all his monsters gone.

Yugi: And here's the cherry on top, Supreme King. The face down card I just sent to the graveyard is my Magic Formula. Now that it's sent to my graveyard, I regain an extra 1000 life points.

Yugi's Life Points: 6000 - 7000

With Yugi's life points up, Fluttershy's cage rises.

Fluttershy: Yugi! You did it! You destroyed his monsters and regained your life points!

Yugi: That's because I have you supporting me, Fluttershy! I'm very grateful.

Fluttershy deeply blushed from Yugi's comment.

Yugi: How do you like that, Supreme King?

The Supreme King's face changed from "Surprised" to an ordinary straight face. His body was now releasing streams of darkness while he was being quiet. Yugi and Fluttershy wondered what was going on with the king.

Yugi: Um... Supreme King? Hello?

The Supreme King stared at Yugi for a second before placing two cards face down.

Supreme King: I'll end my turn by throwin' down a couple of face-downs. It's your move, Yugi!

**Status: Hand-02, Life-8000, Monsters-0, Face ups-2, Face downs-2, Graveyard-15, Deck-41, Banish-02**

Yugi: (Thought) That's strange. Just a second ago, he was freaking out about his monsters being destroyed. And now, he doesn't seem so worried anymore. Just what is he up to?

The Supreme King stood perfectly still.

Yugi: (Thought) Well, only one way to find out.

**(Turn 6)**

Yugi: It's my move!

Yugi drew his card.

Yugi: And I'll start by sending Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magnet Warriors in my hand to the graveyard. That let's me summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!

Yugi's monster was summoned in attack mode.

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (Rock-type/Earth/Level 8/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3850)

Supreme King: I play a face-down: Evil Blast! Since you Special Summoned a monster to your field, this Trap equips itself onto your monster, raising its attack points by 500.

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (ATK: 3500 - 4000)

Yugi: What? But why would you willingly raise my monster's strength? It doesn't make any sense!

Supreme King: Because Evil Blast also deals you 500 points of damage during your Standby Phase!

Yugi gasped while Fluttershy looked nervous.

Yugi: (Thought) So that's why he played that Trap Card! He wanted to deal more damage to my life points, thus putting Fluttershy in even more jeopardy. Hm. Maybe I can use that to my advantage and wipe out half his life points. I just hope that he doesn't use his face down card. I can't back down now.

Yugi pointed ahead.

Yugi: Go Valkyrion! Attack the Supreme King's life points directly!

Valkyrion went after the Supreme King with its sword.

Supreme King: Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card, Draining Shield.

A shield formed around the Supreme King and his cards. Valkyrion's sword landed a hit on the shield, leaving the Supreme King unfazed.

Supreme King: This card stops your monster's attack, and I gain life points equal to the attack points of your attacking monster. So that's 4000 extra life points for me.

Fluttershy gasped while Yugi looked stunned.

Yugi: No.

Supreme King's Life Points: 8000 - 12000

Supreme King: I should probably thank you for the life point boost, not that I ever needed extra life points.

Yugi: (Thought) Well... the good news is his life points finally changed. The bad news is they went up... to 12000!

Supreme King: You honestly think you can beat me? It's been six turns of the duel, and you haven't managed to damage me once. As far as I can tell, you've been nothing but a complete failure. How disappointing.

Yugi grew a little angry inside.

Fluttershy: Don't listen to this monster, Yugi!

Yugi looked up at Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: You're not a failure or a disappointment! You always pull through, no matter what odds are against you. And as long as you have a single life point, you still have a chance to turn this duel around!

Yugi saw the determination in Fluttershy's eyes before taking a deep breath. Yugi stayed calm and then smirked.

Yugi: Thanks for the pep talk, Fluttershy! I sacrifice my Valkyrion to summon the three Magnet Warriors from my graveyard. Alpha, Beta, Gamma... take to the field in attack mode.

The three Magnet Warriors replaced Valkyrion.

Alpha the Magnet Warrior (Rock-type/Earth/Level 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700)

Beta the Magnet Warrior (Rock-type/Earth/Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600)

Gamma the Magnet Warrior (Rock-type/Earth/Level 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1800)

Yugi: And with Valkyrion out of the way, your Evil Blast is gone!

The Evil Blast Trap Card shattered before going to the graveyard.

Yugi: Without that Trap Card, Fluttershy and my life points are safe!

Fluttershy smiled.

Fluttershy: (Thought) Keep fighting, Yugi. I believe in you.

Yugi: I shall place this card face down, and that's all for now.

**Status: Hand-02, Life-7000, Monsters-4, Face ups-1, Face downs-1, Graveyard-12, Deck-40, Banish-00**

**(Turn 7)**

Supreme King: Then I'm up. Ha!

He drew his card.

Supreme King: With no monsters out on my field, I can Special Summon Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy!

Infernal Prodigy was summoned in attack mode.

Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy (Fiend-type/Dark/Level 2/ATK: 300/DEF: 600)

Supreme King: And now that I have a Fiend monster out, I can activate the Spell Card, Evil Mind. This Spell Card allows me to activate one of its three effects... depending on the number of monsters in your graveyard. So how many do you have in your graveyard?

Yugi: I've got eight.

Supreme King: Very well then. I activate special effect number two. With four or more monsters in your graveyard, I can add any "HERO" monster from my deck to my hand.

The king shuffled his deck after adding his monster.

Supreme King: And now, I'm going to summon him right now. I sacrifice Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy in order to call forth Evil HERO Malicious Edge!

Malicious Edge took to the field in attack mode.

Evil HERO Malicious Edge (Fiend-type/Earth/Level 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800)

Yugi: Hey! You can't do that! You have to sacrifice two monsters to summon him!

Supreme King: Not unless he has a special ability. See, Malicious Edge can be summoned to the field with only "one" sacrifice, just so long as you have a monster out on your field. And last time I checked, you have a total of four monsters out on your field.

Yugi groaned a little bit.

Supreme King: Now where was I?

He looked at his cards.

Supreme King: Oh, that's right. I activate... the Magic Planter Spell Card. Now, by sacrificing my Fiendish Chain, I get to draw two more cards from my deck.

The Supreme King drew two cards after getting rid of his Trap Card. Gandora-X growled as it was free from the chains.

Supreme King: Next up, I activate my Graceful Charity Spell Card. Now, I get to draw three new cards as long as I discard two to my graveyard.

The king looked at the four cards in his hand.

Supreme King: I discard my Elemental HERO Neos and my Evil HERO Sinister Necrom.

He send Graceful Charity to the graveyard after using it.

Supreme King: And now, I play the special effect of my Evil HERO Sinister Necrom. By taking him out of my graveyard and removing him from play, I get to summon an "Evil HERO" from my deck or from my hand.

Yugi squinted his eyes.

Supreme King: And the one I'm choosing from my deck is none other than... Evil HERO... Infernal Gainer.

Infernal Gainer was summoned next to Malicious Edge.

Evil HERO Infernal Gainer (Fiend-type/Earth/Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 0)

Supreme King: And wait 'til you see his special ability. See, by banishing Infernal Gainer from the game, I can allow my Malicious Edge to attack you twice during each and every one of my Battle Phases.

Yugi and Fluttershy were in shock.

Fluttershy: Two attacks?

Yugi: Every Battle Phase?

Supreme King: Yep. That's right. And with 2600 attack points, my monster's strong enough to attack either one of your monsters. And since your Gandora-X has its abilities again, your life points will get cut in half every time your turn ends. And since that's the case, I'll spare your Gandora-X and attack your Alpha instead.

Malicious Edge went after Alpha.

Supreme King: Attack with Needle Burst!

Yugi: Hold on. Thanks to my Swords, I'll pay 1000 life points to save my monster.

Yugi's Life Points: 7000 - 6000

Fluttershy held on to the bars as her cage descended again.

Supreme King: Don't stop, Malicious Edge. Attack his Magnet Warrior again with Needle Burst!

Yugi: Then I play my Swords' effect again.

Yugi's Life Points: 6000 - 5000

Fluttershy whimpered as her cage went down.

Supreme King: Keep giving up life points, and Fluttershy will be all mine.

He looked at his last two cards.

Supreme King: I'll throw this face down and call it a turn. And now that we've reached the turn's End Phase, Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy's effect activates, allowing me to draw one new card from my deck.

The king drew his card. It was revealed to be the Equip Spell Card, Vicious Claw.

**Status: Hand-02, Life-12000, Monsters-1, Face ups-1, Face downs-1, Graveyard-23, Deck-32, Banish-4**

**(Turn 8)**

Yugi: Then it's my turn. I draw.

He looked at his card before showing it to the king.

Yugi: I activate my Graceful Charity. Now, I draw three new cards and discard Clear Kuriboh and Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight!

After the monsters were sent away, Graceful Charity went into the graveyard.

Yugi: Next, I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards.

After drawing his cards, Yugi faced the Supreme King with a smirk and chuckled.

Supreme King: Just what are you laughing at, Mortal?

Yugi: Supreme King, it's about time I take down your Malicious Edge with a brand new card.

The king's eyes lit up.

Supreme King: What new card?

Yugi: I'll show you. Just like you did earlier in this duel, I shall create...

Yugi raised his right arm up.

Yugi: MY CIRCUIT!

A bright yellow beam shot up into the air and then another Arrowhead portal appeared in the sky. Fluttershy and the Supreme King stared in awe.

Supreme King: WHAT!? NO WAY!

Fluttershy couldn't believe her eyes.

Fluttershy: Yugi... can Link Summon?

Yugi: Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are three different-named monsters. I set Alpha, Gamma, and Gandora-X in the Link Arrows!

The three monsters turned into streaks of energy and entered three Link Arrows, which were turned red. Alpha took the Bottom-Left, Gamma took the Bottom-Right, and Gandora-X took the Top one.

Yugi: I LINK SUMMON... LINK-3... BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER - SOLDIER OF CHAOS!

Yugi's new Link Monster was summoned in the Extra Monster Zone to his right. Beta was standing right behind Yugi's new monster.

Black Luster Soldier - Soldier of Chaos (Warrior-type/Earth/ATK: 3000/LINK-3/Bottom-Left, Top, Bottom-Right)

While her eyes sparkled, Fluttershy gasped with a smile.

Supreme King: I can't believe it. You Link Summoned a monster that's stronger than mine!

Yugi: Believe it, Supreme King. And now that I've used a level 7 or higher monster to Link Summon, Black Luster Soldier - Soldier of Chaos cannot be targeted or destroyed by your card effects.

Supreme King: Augh!

Yugi: And to increase my attack power, I activate... my Magnet Reverse Magic Card! This allows me to select one Rock or Machine monster that's in my graveyard and summon it back to the field. And I choose my Valkyrion!

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (Rock-type/Earth/Level 8/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3850)

Yugi: Now go, Black Luster Soldier! Attack his Malicious Edge!

Black Luster Soldier jumped into the air and prepared to attack with his sword.

Supreme King: DON'T THINK SO! IT'S SECRET WEAPON TIME!

Fluttershy and Yugi gasped.

Fluttershy: Secret weapon?

The Supreme King sent Vicious Claw to the graveyard.

Supreme King: YOU'VE BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF, YUGI! I SEND VICIOUS CLAW FROM MY HAND TO THE GRAVEYARD. THAT LET'S ME ACTIVATE...

His face down card flipped face up.

Supreme King: SUPER POLYMERIZATION!

Fluttershy and Yugi tried blocking away the powerful winds that Super Polymerization created.

Supreme King: WITH THIS, I COMBINE MALICIOUS EDGE WITH YOUR VALKYRION SO THAT I CAN SUMMON... EVIL HERO DARK GAIA!

The winds disappeared as soon as the monster was summoned.

Evil HERO Dark Gaia (Fiend-type/Earth/Level 8/ATK: ?/DEF: 0)

Yugi felt devastated after seeing that the Supreme King was another step ahead of him.

Yugi: No... My Magna Warrior...

Supreme King: Better call off your attack, Yugi, because Dark Gaia gains the combined original attack points of both of its Fusion Materials.

Evil HERO Dark Gaia (ATK: ? - 6100)

Fluttershy: 6100 attack points?!

Yugi sadly sighed.

Yugi: I'll place this card face down.

Yugi's card was set.

Yugi: And then I play the Continuous Magic Card, Dark Magical Circle. Once it's activated, I can check the top three cards of my deck. And if any of them is a "Dark Magician" or a card with "Dark Magician" in its text, I can add it to my hand, and place the other two cards back on top of my deck.

After looking at the top three cards of his deck, Yugi closed his eyes and placed his cards back on top.

**Status: Hand-01, Life-5000, Monsters-2, Face ups-2, Face downs-2, Graveyard-20, Deck-34, Banish-00**

**(Turn 9)**

Supreme King: That's all? How pathetic!

He drew his card.

Supreme King: I play... the Spell Card, Legacy of a HERO! By returning Evil Heroes Infernal Sniper and Lightning Golem to my Extra Deck, I get to draw three new cards.

His Fusion Monsters returned to his Extra Deck before he drew his cards.

Supreme King: Next, I play Dark Calling. And with it, I remove Malicious Edge and Wild Cyclone from my graveyard in order to call out Evil HERO Malicious Fiend!

Malicious Fiend stared Yugi down with its wings open.

Evil HERO Malicious Fiend (Fiend-type/Fire/Level 8/ATK: 3500/DEF: 2100)

Yugi stared in awe as his face was starting to sweat.

Supreme King: But I'm not done just yet. Next, I play Burial from a Different Dimension! And with it, I move Malicious Edge, Sinister Necrom, and Wild Cyclone from my Banished Zone and into my graveyard.

The three monsters returned to his graveyard.

Supreme King: Now I play... another Dark Calling Spell Card.

Yugi: (Thought) Just how many Fusion Monsters does this guy have?

Supreme King: I remove Evil HERO Malicious Edge and Elemental HERO Neos from my graveyard so that I can summon... Evil HERO Malicious Bane!

Evil HERO Malicious Bane (Fiend-type/Dark/Level 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000)

All three of the Supreme King's Fusion Monsters began staring Yugi down. Yugi stared in awe while Fluttershy gulped.

Supreme King: It's time I give you a taste of real power. Malicious Bane can destroy every single one of your monsters whose attack points are equal to or less than his.

Yugi: But my Black Luster Soldier is immune to your card effects.

Supreme King: True, but you can't say the same for your Magnet Warrior.

Malicious Bane used its effect to destroy Beta the Magnet Warrior.

Supreme King: And for each monster destroyed by this ability, Malicious Bane gains 200 attack points.

Evil HERO Malicious Bane (ATK: 3000 - 3200)

Supreme King: But that's not all. My Malicious Bane can't be destroyed in battle or by any card effects.

Yugi growled a little.

Supreme King: Now, before we do battle, I activate Evil HERO Sinister Necrom's special effect. I remove him from my graveyard to summon a second Infernal Gainer from my deck.

Evil HERO Infernal Gainer (Fiend-type/Earth/Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 0)

Supreme King: And now, I Normal Summon yet a third one from my hand.

Evil HERO Infernal Gainer (Fiend-type/Earth/Level 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 0)

Supreme King: And with these two Infernal Gainers, I remove both of them from the game.

The two Infernal Gainers were banished.

Supreme King: By doing so, Malicious Fiend and Dark Gaia can attack twice each Battle Phase. That gives me a total of five attacks this turn!

Fluttershy gasped loudly.

Yugi: Five attacks?!

Supreme King: Yes! Now go, Dark Gaia! Attack!

Dark Gaia attacked Black Luster Soldier, but Yugi stopped the attack by using the effect of his Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light.

Yugi's Life Points: 5000 - 4000

Dark Gaia attacked again and Yugi played his Spiritual Swords Trap again.

Yugi's Life Points: 4000 - 3000

Supreme King: Your turn, Malicious Fiend! Attack with Edge Stream!

While Malicious Fiend attacked, Yugi grunted as he paid more life points.

Yugi's Life Points: 3000 - 2000

Malicious Fiend attacked again and Yugi paid life points again.

Yugi's Life Points: 2000 - 1000

Yugi was breathing heavily before collapsing. Fluttershy tried reaching for Yugi.

Fluttershy: Yugi...

After losing 4000 life points, Fluttershy screamed as her cage dropped even faster. She was now a few inches away from the lava. She began catching her breath before looking up.

Fluttershy: YUGIIIIII...

Yugi opened his eyes halfway.

Yugi: Fl-Flutter... shy...

Supreme King: Farewell, Yugi. Malicious Bane, attack!

Malicious Bane launched its attack towards Black Luster Soldier. The attack landed, which caused an explosion, followed by a cloud of smoke.

Supreme King: Your Black Luster Soldier has been beaten.

The smoke uncovered Yugi's mouth.

Yugi: Don't count on it.

Supreme King: Hm?

The king saw Yugi's silhouette standing back up.

Yugi: My monster is safe... and it's all thanks to him.

The smoke uncovered Yugi's new monster.

Supreme King: What? Dark Magician?!

Dark Magician (Spellcaster-type/Dark/Level 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)

Supreme King: But how? How was he summoned to the field?

The smoke cleared from the entire field.

Yugi: He was summoned from my hand thanks to my Trap Card: Relay Soul. As long as he's on the field, I stay in the duel and I don't take any damage.

Supreme King: I see. So all I have to do is destroy him and I automatically win.

Yugi nodded.

Supreme King: But that still doesn't explain why your Link Monster is still around.

Yugi: It's simple. It's all thanks to my Dark Magical Circle. Whenever Dark Magician is summoned, my Dark Magical Circle strikes down any card on your field. And I choose your Malicious Bane!

Dark Magician launched his attack, hitting Malicious Bane in the chest.

Supreme King: You can't! Malicious Bane can't be destroyed by card effects.

Yugi: I'm not destroying him. I'm removing him from play.

Supreme King: What? NOOOO!

The king watched in horror as his Bane disappeared from the field.

Yugi: So much for your Malicious Bane!

The Supreme King looked angry before looking calm.

Supreme King: No matter. I still have two powerful monsters out on my field. And there's something else that you should know. The second you enter your Battle Phase, your monsters will be forced to attack Malicious Fiend thanks to his ability.

Yugi: What?

Supreme King: I'm done explaining things. Make your final move.

**Status: Hand-00, Life-12000, Monsters-2, Face ups-1, Face downs-0, Graveyard-26, Deck-27, Banish-9**

Yugi just stood with a worried look before looking at his deck.

Yugi: (Thought) Okay... this is it.

His hand was shaking as he was about to draw.

Yugi: (Thought) One final turn. One last chance to turn this duel around.

Down below, Fluttershy gasped as she sensed Yugi. She then looked up with a worried look.

Fluttershy: Yugi...

After putting on a brave face, Fluttershy closed her eyes, got on her knees, and put her hands together.

Fluttershy: (Thought) Yugi, I will give you my strength to help you win this duel. I know you can win. I believe in you.

Fluttershy had a yellow aura around her body. Meanwhile, Yugi touched his top card as it glowed, which surprised Yugi.

Yugi: Fluttershy?

Yugi drew his card and lightly gasped before putting on a brave face.

Yugi: (Thought) Thanks, Fluttershy. Let's do this together.

**(Turn 10)**

Yugi: I activate Card of Sanctity. So now, we both have to draw from our decks until each of us is holding six cards in our hands.

The moment Yugi touched his deck, we was sent to a black void, where he met images of Fluttershy's friends.

Yugi: Oh, um... hello.

Applejack: Howdy, pardner.

Yugi: Wait, hold on. Are you Fluttershy's friends? The Rainbooms?

Rainbow Dash: Yep. That's us.

Yugi: I thought so. What are you all doing here?

Rarity: Well, darling, we heard that our friend, Fluttershy, was in a wee bit of trouble.

Twilight: So we all came here to help you save her.

Pinkie Pie: Aaand to give you this when you win this duel.

Pinkie fired some confetti from her party cannon.

Yugi: So you know?

Sunset: Yes, Yugi. We do. The Supreme King's a pretty dangerous foe. It's nearly impossible to defeat him. But with us helping you out, you can win this.

The girls each held out one card.

Sunset: And we've got just the cards to do it.

Yugi smiled brightly as he received his cards one by one.

Applejack: Here, take this!

Rainbow Dash: Show him who's boss!

Rarity: You can do it!

Pinkie Pie: Take my card!

Twilight: Do your best!

Sunset: Now win this duel and save Fluttershy!

The girls began to disappear.

The Rainbooms: We believe in you, Yugi!

Back to the duel, Yugi stood with six cards in his hand.

Yugi: (Thought) The hearts and trust of the Rainbooms are in these six cards.

Yugi looked up at the Supreme King and revealed one card in his hand.

Yugi: I activate... my Premature Burial. By paying 800 life points, I get to summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode.

Yugi's Life Points: 1000 - 200

Yugi: Come forth, Dark Magician Girl.

The female magician was summoned while making a peace sign.

Dark Magician Girl (Spellcaster-type/Dark/Level 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700)

Yugi: Next, I play... The Eye of Timaeus!

The Dragon, Timaeus, flew above the field. The Supreme King widened his eyes.

Yugi: With Timaeus here, I can combine him with my Dark Magician Girl to form... Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!

Dark Magician Girl appeared in knights armor while riding Timaeus.

Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight (Dragon-type/Dark/Level 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1700)

Yugi: And thanks to her special ability, I send Mystical Elf from my hand to the graveyard to destroy your Dark Gaia.

The Supreme King groaned as his Dark Gaia was destroyed.

Yugi: I'm afraid there's more. I play Dark Magic Attack. With Dark Magician out on the field, this Magic Card destroys every Magic and Trap Card on your side of the field. So your Castle is gone.

The entire field shattered like glass, bringing them back in front of the king's real castle.

Yugi: Next, I activate the Magic Card, Excalibur. By equipping it onto my Black Luster Soldier, my Draw Phase is skipped each turn. However, the upside is that it doubles my monster's original strength.

Black Luster Soldier - Soldier of Chaos (ATK: 3000 - 6000)

Yugi: Now I play Pump Up! This Magic Card doubles my Black Luster Soldier's attack power until the end of the turn.

Black Luster Soldier - Soldier of Chaos (ATK: 6000 - 12000)

Yugi: And now, I play my final Trap Card.

Yugi's Trap Card flipped face up.

Yugi: Dark Spiral Force! And with Dark Magician on the field, I can select my Black Luster Soldier and... DOUBLE HIS ATTACK POINTS ONCE AGAIN!

Black Luster Soldier - Soldier of Chaos (ATK: 12000 - 24000)

Supreme King: 24000 ATTACK POINTS?! NO WAY!

Yugi: Yes way!

Yugi's three monsters flew right up into the air.

Yugi: DARK MAGICIAN! ATTACK!

Dark Magician released a war cry as he prepared to attack.

Yugi: DARK MAGICIAN GIRL THE DRAGON KNIGHT! ATTACK!

Dark Magician Girl and her dragon prepared to attack as well.

Yugi: And now, for the grand finale. GO, BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER - SOLDIER OF CHAOS! ATTACK!

Black Luster Soldier launched an X-shaped attack after slicing the air twice. Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight followed that up by launching a magical wave blast right behind the X-shaped attack. Finally, Dark Magician launched his attack, making balls of purple energy circle around Dark Magician Girl's attack.

Yugi: NOW MY MONSTERS! END THIS DUEL WITH DARK CHAOS BURST WAVE!

The Supreme King gasped.

Supreme King: NO!

The big massive attack managed to hit Malicious Fiend. Malicious Fiend screamed as he was destroyed. After Malicious Fiend, the attack went after the Supreme King's real castle. The castle began breaking apart before it was completely destroyed in a huge white explosion. The Supreme King tried blocking the impact while he too was caught in the explosion.

Supreme King: NO! THIS CANNOT BE! I AM THE ALMIGHTY SUPREME KING! I CANNOT LOSE! I NEVER LOSE! Grrr...

The king flew straight through the air inside the explosion while his armor began breaking apart.

Supreme King: AAAAAAAUUUUGGHH!

The Supreme King disappeared completely inside the explosion.

Supreme King's Life Points: 12000 - 0

Yugi Wins.

You guys know "Pokemon - I Choose You?" The first episode of Pokemon, not the movie. You know the music that played in the very last scene of the first episode? That same music started playing.

In the daytime, it was a bit windy and Fluttershy was laying on the grass with her hands over her heart.

Yugi: Fluttershy?

Fluttershy opened her eyes halfway and looked up.

Fluttershy: Yugi...!

Yugi: The Supreme King's gone now. I won.

Fluttershy smiled as Yugi helped her up.

Fluttershy: Thanks for saving me, Yugi! I knew you could do it!

Yugi: You're welcome, Fluttershy!

Fluttershy wiped a bit of grass off of her dress while Yugi held out Fluttershy's gold crown.

Yugi: And I believe this belongs to you.

Fluttershy blushed as Yugi placed the crown back on Fluttershy's head.

Fluttershy: Thanks.

A couple of pegasi came down with a chariot.

Yugi: Shall me go?

Fluttershy nodded before the two stepped onto the chariot. They took to the sky as the sun rises even higher. Yugi and Fluttershy stared at each other before Yugi started hugging her.

Yugi: I'll never let anything happen to you again, Fluttershy. I... I love you!

Fluttershy smiled and hugged Yugi back.

Fluttershy: I love you too... Yugi-muffin!

Yugi immediately blushed after hearing that nickname before smiling. The chariot flew even higher above the grasslands, the flowers, the tree, and the rivers.

Back in the real world, Fluttershy was still asleep. With that dream's happy ending, she smiled.

**Author's Note: Here's my three things like Yusaku Fujiki does.**

**1\. Fluttershy x Yugi is my favorite Equestria Girls/Yu-Gi-Oh ship.**

**2\. That OTK though! Yugi's final attack was similar to the one in Bonds Beyond Time. Impressive.**

**3\. June 20th will be the one year anniversary of Equestria Girls React To Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series. Even though it's not a big deal, Happy Anniversary to this fanfic!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this duel. I will see you in the next one.**


	20. Happy Anniversary

After reading the chapter's title, you know what it means. Happy [EFF!]ing Anniversary, Mutha [EFF!]ers!

That's right, folks. Today is June 20th, and that means it's the one year anniversary of this [EFF!]ing fanfic: Equestria Girls React To Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series!

I can't believe that after one year, I managed to finish only twenty [EFF!]ing chapters, including this one. I'm sure some of you expected more than twenty after one year, myself included, but the reason there's twenty is because I'm a bit slow. I get tired after finishing a chapter and decided to lay back and catch a break.

I was so tired of writing, I decided to retire from Fanfiction. I even posted a retirement note on this fanfic and all my other stories. But since this is my easiest story, I decided to get rid of it from this fanfic and replaced it with "When Yami Met Sally." My retirement note still exists on my other fanfics, but I'll keep this one going.

I'd like to start off this [EFF!]ing special day by commenting to six fanfic authors. The reason I chose six is because I have a thing for [EFF!]ing even numbers. Btw, if we celebrate this story's anniversary with a party, there will be no tacos. It's not that the tacos are a lie, it's just that I actually made some last night and decided not to share them. That's right. I ate the tacos for myself. _"I'm tormenting yooouu."_ Anyway, onto the [EFF!]ing comments.

**To GlitchWarrior**

Dbzfreak60: Thank you so much for the comments on my two duels. And you were right. I agree with you. "The Supreme King VS Yugi" duel did indeed trumped the "Kaiba VS Joey" duel. I was planning for the Supreme King to take no damage until the end and Yugi going for an OTK all along. That was the most epic duel I have ever thought of. And I'm looking forward to your next comment on my next duel... if I can think of one. Now here's what Marik has to say to you.

Marik: I beg you. Please tell Zorc to put some [EFF!]ing pants on. He's literally waving his [EFF!]ing dragon head penis around. I even suspect Pegasus is enjoying it too much. I don't even know why the [EFF!] I even bother inviting them to my evil council.

**To Revolver09**

Dbzfreak60: I apologize for having you read my retirement note. It's just that I had a lot going on in my mind and that I lost my inspiration to go on with my stories. But now, you don't have to worry anymore. I'm officially done with my other fanfics and will focus only on this one. Like I said, this is the easiest one for me to write. I will definitely keep this story going for you and everyone else. I just hope that you're still reading and not thinking that this story is over.

Marik: Revolver09? Hey, are you related to Revolver from Yu-Gi-Oh VRains? If so, would you like to join my evil council of doom? We have tacos... Okay, we don't have any [EFF!]ing tacos. That was a lie.

Dbzfreak60: My tacos weren't.

Marik: Shut up, Kitty!

**To andreas24olsen**

Dbzfreak60: Thanks for the funny comment on the Supreme King VS Yugi duel. I intended to make it very intense. Please let me know what you liked most about it in the comments. I'm sure it must've been Yugi defeating the Supreme King with an OTK. That moment was so awesome!

Marik: You know what else is awesome? My incredibly sexy tattoo on my back. Huh? Yeah, you [EFF!]ing love it, don't you?

Dbzfreak60: Marik, we don't know any of the author's genders. For all we know, they could be all guys.

Marik: That's okay.

Dbzfreak60: Ahem. Moving on.

**To dr-fanmai-lover**

Dbzfreak60: I have no idea what your comments are all about. They make no sense. They're not even real sentences. And your earlier comments were about Littlest Pet Shop and Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged. If you want, just do it yourself. I'm not interested and will only focus on the Equestria Girls. Marik?

Marik: All your comments are [EFF!]ed up. Just make sure your sentences make some actually sense for [EFF!] sake.

**To acaacko2000**

Dbzfreak60: All your comments are pretty much the same. But it doesn't bother me. I can tell that you love this story so much that you can't wait for the next chapter. I thank you very much for liking my story so much. For you, I'll definitely try to post more than twenty chapters before next year comes.

Yami Marik: That is... if you can survive to next year.

Dbzfreak60: Not now, Melvin. Nobody [EFF!]ing asked you to come here. Now transform back to Marik.

Yami Marik: Fine. But only because I want to... Ass.

**To aceman88**

Dbzfreak60: Here's a bit of a spoiler. I assure you the girls have not gone insane. The actual Yu-Gi-Oh characters came out of the fictional world and hopped into the real world. They were given the power to get inside the girls' heads and be like their imaginary boyfriends. And the girls can only see their own imaginary boyfriends... for now. As for the duel in Fluttershy's dream, the Supreme King invaded her dream until Yugi saved her. Little Yugi not Yami Yugi. As for how the fictional characters entered the real world, all will be revealed after the girls react to season four and Bonds Beyond Time... and possibly after Marik's Evil Council Of Doom.

Marik: Possibly? You mean you're not really sure?

Dbzfreak60: Yeah, that sounds about right.

Marik: Oh! [EFF!] you!

Dbzfreak60: No! [EFF!] YOU!

Marik: [EFF!] YOU!

Dbzfreak60: [EFF!] YOU!

Marik: [EFF!] YOU!

Dbzfreak60: [EFF!] YOU!

Marik: [EFF!] ME!

Dbzfreak60: WHAT?

Marik: Uh, I mean [EFF!] YOU!

That's all for today, guys. Happy one year Anniversary to this fanfic! I'll see ya when the girls go back to their episode reactions! Oh, and [EFF!] you!


	21. We Interrupt This Broadcast

**(Midterms; Day 1)**

Today is Monday, and it's been one full week since the Rainbooms had started watching Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series. Right now, they are about to spend less time watching the show and more time studying for their midterms.

It was lunchtime in the cafeteria, and the Rainbooms, except Rainbow Dash, were having lunch together. Rarity looked behind her and noticed a couple of kids walking a bit slower than usual.

Rarity: Girls, is it just me, or does everyone here seem a bit too... different?

Fluttershy: What do you mean, Rarity?

Rarity: Take a look around! All of our peers have been acting very strange lately.

The girls looked around and realized that Rarity was right.

Sunset: Huh. Now that you've mentioned it, most of the students I've seen in the hall were acting the same way. They've all had some major bags under their eyes.

Pinkie gasped in shock.

Pinkie Pie: It must be the start of a zombie apocalypse, 'cause everyone I met today sounded like, "Uuuuhhh..."

Twilight comforted Fluttershy, who was a little creeped out by Pinkie's imitation of a zombie.

Twilight: Stop it, Pinkie. I'm sure it's nothing too serious. Everyone's obviously too tired after all of the studying they've done for the midterms.

AJ pointed at someone.

Applejack: They're not the only ones, Sugarcube.

Rainbow Dash took a seat at the table and rested her chin on the tabletop.

Rainbow Dash: Uuuuhhh...

Pinkie Pie: Oh no! Rainbow's a zombie!

Everyone deadpanned.

Rainbow Dash: Not... a zombie.

Applejack: Rainbow Dash, are you okay?

Rainbow Dash: Um?

Applejack: You look like one of them sleepin' sloths, only a lot less slower.

Rainbow Dash: No, I'm not okay, Applejack. I am not okay at all.

Rarity: Then what is it, darling?

Rainbow Dash: That entire weekend studying is killing me. I said that much studying would hurt my brain, and it looks like I was right.

Twilight: Woman up, Rainbow Dash! That means you're getting smarter and smarter with each study session. That's a good thing!

Rainbow Dash: It may be no problem for you, Twilight, but it's definitely a problem for me.

Pinkie Pie: Come on, Rainbow Dash. How much of a problem can studying be?

Rainbow Dash: You have to ask, Pinkie Pie?

RD pointed at her own face.

Rainbow Dash: Look at my face.

The girls were taken back by the bags under Rainbow's eyes.

Sunset: I told you girls everyone had major bags under their eyes.

Rainbow Dash: I can't take this anymore. No person should live like this.

She raised her arms up like she was desperate.

Rainbow Dash: I... need... comedy... specifically Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged. I don't think I can make it.

She planted her face flat on the tabletop and started sobbing. While the girls exchanged some concerned looks, Twilight sighed and patted Rainbow's back.

Twilight: There, there. Listen up, I don't want too many distractions that will stop us from doing great on the midterms. So I suggest we watch one episode per day until our midterms are over.

Rainbow let out a sniffle.

Rainbow Dash: Really? You promise?

Twilight: I promise, but only on one condition, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow let out another sniffle.

Rainbow Dash: Okay. What's that?

Twilight: Do us all a favor and wipe the "fake" tears off your face.

Rainbow lifted her head up and wiped off the fake tears with a smile.

Rainbow Dash: Deal.

Rainbow's friends couldn't believe it while Pinkie Pie pulled up the next episode.

Applejack: You knew she was fake cryin'?

Twilight deadpanned.

Twilight: Yep!

Rarity: Are you going to blow your top?

Twilight shook her head.

Twilight: Nope!

Rainbow hugged Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: Thank you, Twilight! You are a saint!

Twilight sighed.

Pinkie Pie: Alright, girls. We've got plenty of time before lunch is over. So let's get this party started.

The girls gathered around Pinkie Pie as she played the next episode.

Yami: Last time, on Yu-Gi-Oh...

Sunset widened her eyes.

Sunset: (Thought) That's the Pharaoh's real voice!

The scene was cut to a commercial of an elephant ironing with its trunk.

Commercial 1 Announcer: Black & Decker's automatic shut-off iron.

The Rainbooms: Huh?!

Commercial 1 Announcer: Because even those with the best memories can forget to turn their irons off.

Applejack: Um, Pinkie? Is this the right episode?

Pinkie Pie: Let me see.

Static was shown and cuts to Alan Partridge.

Alan Partridge: In America!

Applejack: Never mind!

The girls giggled.

Victor Kiam: I was so impressed, I bought the company.

Next up, Space Ghost was tapping cards onto his desk.

Announcer: Yooou're watching the Card Game Channel, where we bring you all the hottest dueling action from across the globe. Tonight, we're bringing you live coverage of the Duelist Kingdom semifinals! I can barely contain my excitement! Who will be the next King of Games? We'll find out right after this commercial! Don't you go anywhere now.

All seven girls blinked a couple of times.

Twilight: Oh, I see what's going on. This whole episode must be one big television broadcast.

Sunset: Yeah, I think you're right, Twilight!

Rarity: Hmm. I am curious to see how this episode will play out in this... new style. Don't you girls agree?

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah! You better believe it. I've waited over 48 hours for this.

Pinkie Pie: Me too.

Pinkie played the video.

Commercial 2 Announcer: Have you been injured in an accident during a card game that wasn't your fault? Suffered damages at the hands of your opponent? Do you like to blame other people for your clumsiness? If so, give us a call at 1-800-DUELINSURANCE, and we'll fix the problem by throwing lots of money around. Duel Insurance, because nothing heals pain quite like money.

The girls stared at the screen.

Sunset: Healing injuries with money instead of medical equipmment?

Fluttershy: That doesn't sound very helpful at all.

Applejack: She's right. Nobody in their right mind would ever think off-

Rainbow Dash: Hello, Duel Insurance?

The girls turned to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I was playing a card game, and my opponent sprained my ankle. So I'm gonna need like 10,000 dollars?

The girls couldn't help but laugh.

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash...

Rainbow showed her phone screen to her friends.

Rainbow Dash: Just kidding. My phone's off.

Twilight: Okay. Okay.

Twilight wiped a tear of joy from her eye.

Twilight: Whew!

Announcer: We're back, and the Duelist Kingdom semifinals are already underway.

The scene cuts to the duel arena, where Yami Yugi and Mai are dueling each other.

Announcer: It looks like Yugi Muto is struggling to defeat Mai Valentine, and who can blame him? Mai Valentine is a seasoned competitor with a long list of victories. Let's take a look at her dueling history.

Pictures of Mai, Joey, Panik, and Tea are shown.

Announcer: First, she faced Joey Wheeler... and lost. Then, she went up against Panik... and lost. Her last match before entering the finals was against Tea Gardner, which, of course, she must have won. Oh, my mistake. She surrendered. I think I speak for everyone when I ask, "What's wrong with this picture?"

The girls couldn't help but chuckle.

Fluttershy: Now that I think about it, Mai didn't win a single duel on screen.

Sunset: I guess all her dueling victories happened off screen.

Pinkie Pie: You mean like the one where she dueled that boy in the bumble bee shirt in episode five?

Sunset: Exactly.

Mai: I summon Harpie's Pet Dragon!

Yami: You wanna play rough? Okay. Say hello to my little friend!

Yami Yugi summons Kuriboh while the girls laughed at what Yami said.

Applejack: I love that line.

Announcer: This could be a critical misjudgment on the part of the young up-and-comer with the ridiculous hairdo.

Applejack: Not gonna lie. His hair really is crazy.

Rainbow Dash: I don't think we're ones to talk. We have ridiculous-looking hairstyles ourselves.

The girls had another look at their hairstyles.

The Rainbooms: Yeeeaahh!

Announcer: Mai's dragon could destroy that Kuriboh with ease. I wonder what her next move will be.

Mai placed her hand over her deck.

Mai: I surrender.

Announcer: (Sarcasm) Yeah, that Mai Valentine. She's a great duelist, alright.

The girls failed to hold in their laughter.

Twilight: And once again, she lost.

Announcer: We take you now to a pre-recorded interview with one of the top players in the Duelist Kingdom tournament: Mako Tsunami.

Mako is shown in front of the ocean.

Reporter: Mr. Tsunami! Mr. Tsunami! Is there any truth to the rumor that Yugi Muto refused to duel with you because you're a freaky fish guy?

Mako: I am not a freaky fish guy!

Rarity: I beg to differ... Mr. Freaky Fish Guy!

While the girls laughed, Applejack rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile.

Mako: And for your information, I fed his Dark Magician to my Fiend Kraken! It was just like the ending to Pirates of the Caribbean 2, except this was actually satisfying!

The Rainbooms: Oooohh!

Pinkie Pie: Sick Burn!

Reporter: In that case, why is he entered into the finals while you're out here on the beach talking to yourself?

Mako: I'm not talking to myself. I'm talking to the ocean.

Reporter: Oh... Okay.

The Rainbooms looked confused.

Sunset: Why would he...?

Mako: The ocean and I are getting married. Isn't that right, ocean?

The girls stared at the screen before facing to each other.

Mako: The ocean says yes.

Pinkie Pie: The ocean said nothing. Nothing, I tell you. NOTHING!

The girls chuckled while Applejack's imaginary boyfriend appeared next to her.

Mako: Just my luck!

AJ turned to him while Mako facepalmed.

Mako: They just took "freaky fish guy" on a whole nother level. This is so humiliating.

Applejack: (Thought) Don't feel bad, Mako. It's just a little harmless fun.

Mako sighed.

Mako: I know, but I don't like it one bit.

Mako disappeared. Back in the show, the scene cuts back to the duel arena, where Joey faces Bandit Keith.

Announcer: We're back to live-action, and Bandit Keith's Barrel Dragon is causing Joey Wheeler big problems!

Joey: I summon Copycat! It gives me the power to copy your catchphrase... in America!

The girls widened their eyes and then smiled.

Rarity: Oh no, he did not.

Fluttershy: Oh yes, he did.

Rainbow Dash smirked.

Rainbow Dash: This oughta be good!

Bandit Keith: Hey, that's my joke! It only works when I say, "In America." It loses all meaning when you say it!

Joey: Nyeeeeh? What's that? I couldn't hear you. I was too busy being American.

The girls couldn't help but laugh. Applejack even pounded the table a few times while Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy wiped a few tears from her eyes.

Bandit Keith: You're not American! You're not even wearing a flag on your head!

Joey: You're right! I must've left it back home...

The Rainbooms smirked.

Joey and the Rainbooms: In America!

The Rainbooms laughed while two guards took Bandit Keith away while he sings the National Anthem.

Announcer: Uh-oh! It looks like Bandit Keith has snapped, and he's being forced to abandon the duel!

Bakura: Hooray! Joey won! Lashings of ginger beer for everyone!

The girls blinked.

Bakura: I'm British, you know.

The girls giggled while Rarity giggled and blushed.

Bandit Keith: I won't go down without a fight! Pegasus, I pledge allegiance to your death, you sorry excuse for an American!

Fluttershy gasped.

Fluttershy: Oh no! Invisible gun alert!

Pegasus: I learned this trick from watching Excel Saga.

Pegasus activated a trapdoor, causing Keith to fall through it.

Bandit Keith: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Twilight shook her head.

Rainbow Dash: Three...

Rarity: Two...

Fluttershy: One.

Bandit Keith: In America.

Keith fell into the water.

Announcer: And on that note, let's go to a commercial.

The girls giggled at Keith's scene.

Twilight: I definitely saw that coming!

Commercial 3 Announcer: Next week, on a very special episode of Zorc & Pals...

Yami Bakura: Zorc, what's wrong? Why haven't you destroyed the world?

Zorc: Because I have a terminal disease.

Yami Bakura: But you can't die! What about our adopted daughter? Who's going to take care of her when you're gone?

Zorc: She also has a terminal disease.

Commercial 3 Announcer: Don't miss this very special award-winning episode of Zorc & Pals, because we really need the ratings.

The girl's memories of Zorc & Pals came back to them.

Sunset: Yeah, um... I think we'll pass.

The girls muttered in agreement.

Announcer: You're watching the Card Game Channel. We show card games, and that's about it.

The girls rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Once again, the scene cuts to the duel arena, where Yami Yugi is dueling Joey.

Announcer: This match will decide everything! One of these men will return home with either three million dollars in prize money or the prestige of being the new King of Card Games. But no matter who wins this duel, in the end, they're both losers. I mean winners. Yeah, winners.

Rainbow Dash: You better believe they're winners. (Thought) Nobody gets away with calling Joey a loser.

Sunset: (Thought) My money's definitely on the Pharaoh. He'll win for sure.

Fluttershy: (Thought) My Yugi-muffin is not a loser.

Joey: This is it, Yug. Only one of us can win this tournament. And even though you're my best friend, I'm not gonna hold back. I'm gonna give it my all. And what's more, I'm gonna beat you!

Yami: Like Hell!

The girls were taken back.

Joey: Nyeh?

Yami: Face it, Joey, you're a terrible duelist! You only got this far because I've been telling you how to win all the time! I mean, come on, you've got Baby Dragon in your deck.

Baby Dragon is shown on screen.

Yami: Baby freaking Dragon!

Fluttershy: (Thought) Aww, he's so adorable! I hope the dragon Spike doesn't get jealous.

Yami: You probably don't even remember why you entered the tournament in the first place!

Joey: Sure I do! I entered because... uh... you told me to?

The girls laughed while Rainbow facepalmed with a chuckle.

Rainbow Dash: Seriously?

Yami: It was your sister, you silly little man! She needs an operation!

Joey: Why, is she sick?

Yami: No, but you will be. MIND CRUSH!

Joey: Nyeeeh!

Announcer: And now for a word from our sponsors.

The girls widened their eyes with their mouths open.

Sunset: Now I know for certain that wasn't even a real mind crush!

The girls nodded and chatted in agreement.

Twilight: Anyway, I wonder what this next commercial will be.

Kaiba: Your own personal deck, ten dollars. A brand spanking new Duel Disk system, thirty dollars. Bribing the school bully so he won't beat you up for playing card games, fifty dollars. Activating Swords of Revealing Light so your opponent is unable to attack your Life Points directly, leaving him wide open for a frontal assault on all his monsters, priceless. There are some things money can't buy. For everything else, there's KaibaCorp.

Twilight: I think this might be my favorite commercial so far.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah? Why's that, Twilight?

Twilight immediately blushed as she didn't know what to say.

Twilight: Because, uh... I'd like to see how I look wearing a Duel Disk? Hehehehe!

Twilight friends faced each other and shrugged.

Announcer: We now return to our live feed from the Duelist Kingdom, and it looks as though the finalists have something to say to each other.

Joey: Here, Yug. Since I lost the match, it's only right that you get the prize money.

Yugi: No, Joey. You take it. How else are you going to afford professional therapy after suffering such a humiliating defeat at my hands?

The girls tried covering their laughter.

Pinkie Pie: Don't hear details like that everyday.

Joey started sobbing.

Joey: Nyeeh... Nyeeh... This is the happiest moment of my life. (Sniff) Nyeh... If only my sister were alive to see me now.

The Rainbooms facepalmed and shook their heads.

Sunset: OMG!

Announcer: The semifinals are over, but the final round of the tournament is just around the corner! Don't touch that remote! We'll be right back with more card game action, right after this commercial!

Some static was shown once again before the show's logo appeared, which caused the girls to aww in disappointment.

Rainbow Dash: Show's over already? And right before the final round of the tournament?

Rarity: It would appear so.

Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, Rainbow Dash. We can watch the show again tomorrow. Same time, same place.

Rainbow Dash: Thanks, Pinkie Pie.

**[mai valentine... worst duelist ever]**

The Rainbooms couldn't help but giggle.

Sunset: Here's a thought. Start being really good at card games, Mai.

Yami Marik appeared on screen and started imitating the Hypnotoad from Futurama. The Rainbooms shrieked in fear before falling onto the floor. While the others grunted in pain, Fluttershy lifted her head above the tabletop.

Fluttershy: Is it over?

Sunset: I think so.

The girls stood right back up.

Twilight: Well... that was pretty scary!

Rarity: Indeed! What in the world did we just witness?

Rainbow Dash: Just another Futurama reference? That must've been that... Hypnotoad, right?

Applejack: Oh yes. LittleKuriboh done got us pretty good, didn't he?

The girls chatted in agreement while Pinkie Pie checked the video.

Pinkie Pie: Wait, hold on, girls. There's still some left.

Pinkie Pie pressed play.

Priest: Do you, Mako Tsunami, take the ocean to be your lawfully wedded wife, till death do you part?

Mako: I do!

Priest: And do you, ocean, take Mako Tsunami to be your lawfully wedded husband, till death do you part?

The wedding music stops, followed by a long pause of silence. The girls stared at the screen with widened eyes. Rainbow Dash even checked her watch before turning back to the screen.

Mako: The ocean says yes.

The Rainbooms had a nice laugh as the episode ended.

Pinkie Pie: That's not how it goes. Hahaha!

Rarity: Well, that was quite another enjoyable episode.

Rainbow Dash: You bet it was. I can't wait to see what happens next.

Twilight: Well, I'm afraid you have to, Rainbow Dash.

The school bell rang as Rainbow's friends gathered their things.

Twilight: Because we have to get back to class right now.

Applejack: And we've got our midterms to think about, remember?

Rainbow Dash: Oh, right. Sure.

Rainbow watched her friends and everyone else exiting the cafeteria.

Rainbow Dash: Same time, same place tomorrow, right?

Pinkie Pie: You know it!

After everybody left, Rainbow Dash looked around to make sure she was all alone. She then pulled out her phone and started dialing a number.

Caller: Hello, you have reached Duel Insurance! How may we be of service to you?

Rainbow Dash: Hello, Duel Insurance? Yeah, I was playing a card game, and my opponent sprained my ankle. So I'm gonna need like 10,000 dollars?

Caller: I'm sorry, but the motto "Nothing heals pain quite like money" was last month. This month's motto is, "Nothing heals pain quite like soft pillow cases."

Rainbow widened her eyes while her hands were shaking with her phone in her hands.

Caller: Would you like some soft pillow cases, ma'am? A few pillow cases should heal you right up.

Rainbow looked angry as she hung up.

Rainbow Dash: DANG IT!


	22. Turn Around, Bright Eyes

**(Midterms; Day 2)**

Today is Tuesday, and the second day of the midterms. Once again, the Rainbooms, except Rainbow Dash, were having lunch in the cafeteria. Rarity looked behind her and noticed a couple of kids walking a bit slower than usual... again.

Rarity: Girls? Are any of you getting the sense of deja vu?

Pinkie Pie: Nope.

Applejack: Uh-uh!

Twilight: Not me.

Fluttershy: Why do you ask, Rarity?

Rarity: Because it feels as though yesterday is repeating itself.

The girls looked around the cafeteria and noticed the tired students.

Sunset: I see what you mean, Rarity, but I can assure you that this is a new day.

AJ pointed at Rainbow Dash.

Applejack: Now there's some deja vu right there!

Rainbow Dash took a seat at the table, rested her chin onto the tabletop, and groaned. She moved her pupils to the left and looked at her friends.

Rainbow Dash: Heeeeeeeey!

Twilight rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile.

Twilight: Pinkie Pie, you know what to do.

Pinkie happily typed onto her laptop.

Pinkie Pie: Already on it, Twilight.

Rainbow raised her arms up with her chin still on the table.

Rainbow Dash: Yaaaaaaaay!

The girls chuckled.

Sunset: Alright, girls. That's enough lunch for today. Let's get the next episode overwith... for Rainbow's sake.

Rainbow happily teared up.

Rainbow Dash: Thank you, girls.

The girls gathered around Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Alright. Here we go.

After pressing play, the episode started with a purple silhouette of Yami Yugi while the classic Capcom sound played.

**"Fair play, Fair duel"**

The girls giggled.

Sunset: Well that's new.

Yugi: (Thought) My grandpa's deck has served me well. But if I'm going to beat Pegasus, I'm going to have to remember everything Gramps ever taught me about card games.

A flashback began.

Solomon: Playing card games is just like making love. You usually do it on a table, and you always feel deep shame when it's finished. Also, the older you get, the less fun it is. So remember, always wear a condom when playing card games.

The Rainbooms couldn't believe what they just heard. They were silent and stared at the screen with widened eyes and dropped jaws.

Yugi: (Thought) Hmm. I should probably wash my hands before using these.

Pinkie Pie paused the video, and with their mouths closed, the girls were looking red as tomatoes.

Sunset: Wow! I... did not... see that coming.

Applejack: When it comes to this show, we don't see a lot of things comin'.

Twilight: Do we really have to say "coming" at a time like this?

The girls thought about it and shuddered.

Rarity: Okay... let's all... try our best to move on from, eh... that!

The girls muttered and nodded in agreement before Pinkie played the video. Rammstein's song "Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen?" played during the title sequence.

Rainbow Dash: Aw yeah!

Rainbow started rockin' out while the others giggled.

Rainbow Dash: Now that was a good title sequence!

Croquet: The final round of the Duelist Kingdom tournament shall now commence. Will Yugi Muto please enter the duel arena?

Yami Yugi enters the arena.

_"You're the Best"_

_"Around"_

The girls happily gasped.

_"Nothing's gonna ever keep you down"_

_"You're the Best"_

_"Around"_

The girls couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

Applejack: Now that was mighty impressive!

Fluttershy: That was so... so awesome!

Sunset: I love how serious the Pharaoh looked while the music was playing.

Rainbow Dash: If only Twilight and the rest of Crystal Prep showed up to our school like this during the Friendship Games. Can you imagine if they did?

The Rainbooms thought long about it.

The Rainbooms: Yeeeaah!

They returned to watching the show after Pinkie pressed play.

Tristan: I'm bored.

Joey: Hush, Tristan. This crappy tournament will be over soon.

Tea: Hey, Joey, let's ditch Tristan and Bakura.

Joey: Duh, okay.

Joey and Tea walked away while the Rainbooms began snickering.

Bakura: I can't believe they just ditched us like that! I mean, you'd have to be a total jerk to walk out on someone when-

Tristan starts running away.

Bakura: Hey, where are you going?

Tristan: I'm ditching you too, because you smell. Bye!

The girls laughed while Rarity scoffed.

Rarity: He does not smell!

While her friends were busy laughing, Rarity sniffed herself a little.

Rarity: And it is a good thing I don't either.

Yami Bakura: (Thought) Run while you can, mortal. Soon, I will rule the world.

The girls gasped in shock.

Yami Bakura: (Thought) And then we'll see who smells... it'll be you.

Fluttershy was looking nervous.

Fluttershy: Oh no. It's... him!

Rainbow Dash: Figures he'd show up again.

Twilight: What do you think he's up to this time?

Sunset: Maybe we should keep watching to find out.

Pegasus starts entering the arena while "March & Fanfare" plays in the background.

Croquet: And now, introducing the creator of card games! Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus!

The girls shook their heads.

Pinkie Pie: Meh, I like the Pharaoh's enterance music better.

Rainbow Dash: Who doesn't?

Pegasus: Excellent. Soon, my evil plan to steal an object from a small child will be complete.

Yami: You mean you arranged this whole tournament just to steal my Millennium Puzzle?

Pegasus: Exactly.

Yami: Did you even consider just asking me for it?

The Rainbooms looked surprised.

Sunset: Say what now?

Rarity: Ask for it?

Yami: I mean, do you have any idea how much time and money you've wasted with this whole facade?

The Pharaoh pointed at Pegasus.

Yami: People have died because you wanted a necklace! I killed a gay clown, for Ra's sake!

Pegasus: Look, are you going to play a children's card game with me or not?

Yami: I suppose I might as well.

Sunset facepalmed and shook her head.

Sunset: Was he really willing to give up his puzzle just like that... even if Pegasus did ask?

She chuckled.

Sunset: I seriously doubt that.

Inside the dungeon, Tristan was wearing a knight's suit of armor.

Tristan: This heavy suit of armor is perfect for sneaking around!

Tristan was making some heavy clanking noises as he walks.

Guard 1: Did I hear something just now? Nah. Must've been the wind. Yeah, that's definitely the sound that wind makes.

The Rainbooms giggled.

Rainbow Dash: People do say that a lot on TV. Don't know why they even bother blaming the wind... when they should seize it instead.

The others turned to Rainbow Dash.

Applejack: Seizing the wind?

Pinkie Pie: What does that mean?

Rainbow Dash: No clue. I dunno why I even said that.

The girls shrugged.

Tristan: My voice gives me super strength!

He knocks the guard unconscious.

Tristan: But it also helps that I'm wearing a suit of armor.

Tristan discovered Mokuba in a nearby cell.

Tristan: Hey, it's Mokuba! If I rescue him, then I'll be a hero, and Joey's bootylicious sister will be all over me! Score!

The Rainbooms' eyes were bulging out of their heads as they stared at the computer screen.

Sunset: That was waaaaay too much information!

Pinkie Pie: (Thought) It's a good thing "my" Tristan cares about me.

The rest of the girls thought about the word "Bootylicious."

The Rainbooms: (Thought) I hate that word so much!

Croquet's cell phone was ringing in his front pocket.

Croquet: Yes, what is it?

Guard 2: There's been a breach! Mokuba Kaiba has escaped!

Croquet: I thought I told you never to call me at this number.

Sunset and Twilight raised their eyebrows.

Guard 2: But I miss you! It feels like we've grown so far apart!

The girls widened their eyes.

Croquet: That's because I don't love you anymore.

Now the Rainbooms had their jaws dropped.

Fluttershy: Out of all the things in this show that I didn't see coming, I think the opening scene takes the cake.

Pinkie shook her head.

Pinkie Pie: Hold on. Do you girls think Bakura's ring was pointing to this guy and not Pegasus in episode eleven?

The Rainbooms gave it some thought.

Twilight: I'd say it was pointing at both of them.

The girls nodded in agreement.

Yami Bakura: (Thought) Sounds like Tristan found Mokuba. I think I'll pay him a little visit.

The evil Bakura chuckles as he walks away.

Joey: Where do you think you're going, limey boy?

Yami Bakura: Um... I have to go do British things. Like... drink cups of tea and eat Bangers and Mash. That sort of thing... because I'm British.

Joey: Oh, okay.

The Rainbooms chuckled, epecially Rarity who blushed.

Tea: Look, I think something exciting is happening!

Yami: Blah blah, card games blah.

Pegasus: Blah blah blah, attack mode blah.

Yami: Blah blah blah?

Pegasus: Blaaahhh!

Tea: Oops. My mistake.

The girls chuckled yet again.

Rainbow Dash: What was that all about?

Rarity giggled.

Rarity: How droll!

Inside the Dungeon...

Guard 3: We've got you surrounded. Now give the boy to us.

Tristan: Over Mokuba's dead body!

The girls tried so hard to cover their laughter.

Yami Bakura: Lay one finger on the boy and you mortals will rue the day you were ever born.

Tristan: Bakura, don't be a hero! They have invisible guns!

The two guards pointed their "invisible guns" at Bakura.

Guard 4: And we're not afraid to use them!

Rainbow Dash: (Sarcasm) Oh nooo! The invisible guns are back! What ever shall we doooo?

The girls chuckled at Rainbow's sarcasm once again.

Yami Bakura: Well, I have something far more powerful than invisible guns.

Guard 4: There's no such thing.

Yami Bakura: Why don't you see for yourself then?

He magically activates a card to trap the two guards.

Guard 4: Well, whaddaya know? He was right.

Guard 3: Now I just feel silly.

Rarity: Yes, but what's even sillier is simply pointing at people and claiming you have an invisible gun in your hand.

Fluttershy nodded.

Fluttershy: Mhm.

Tristan looked back at Yami Bakura.

Tristan: Bakura! I had no idea you were Spider-Man!

The Rainbooms: Spider-Man!?

Pinkie Pie: Hehehe. It's funny! I just made a Spider-Man reference during our last sleepover.

The girls chatted in agreement.

Yami Bakura: That's because I'm not. Now, follow me. We have to get out of here.

Tristan: You mean... you're not Spider-Man?

Yami Bakura: No, I'm no... Okay, yes, I'm Spider-Man. Happy? Now will you just follow me?

Tristan: Hooray! I'm friends with Spider-Man!

The girls had a good laugh out of that.

Sunset: Just how does LittleKuriboh do it? How is it he keeps bringing the laughs?

Rainbow Dash: No idea. But one thing is for certain.

Twilight: What's that?

Rainbow Dash: The jokes in this show will never get old. I'm serious.

The girls agreed before playing the video.

Pegasus: Introducing the fabulous Toon Summoned Skull!

Pegasus's monster appears and winks at Yami while "You Make Me Feel" plays in the background.

Yami: It's like something out of HP Lovecraft... only gay!

The girls just stared at the screen again.

Rainbow Dash: I... have no comments at this time.

Fluttershy: Neither do I.

Applejack: Nnnope!

Tristan and Bakura were running up some stairs while Tristan was singing.

_"Is he strong? Listen, bud"_

Pinkie smiled and decided to sing along.

_"He's got radioactive blood"_

The rest of the girls joined in.

_"Look out"_

_"There goes the Spider-Man"_

Yami Bakura: Oh, stop it!

The girls quickly shut their mouths.

Pegasus: You can't possibly win, Yugi-boy. With my Millennium Eye, I can see into the very recesses of your mind, showing me every card in your deck.

Fluttershy: Wow! He really is a big stinky cheater.

The girls giggled.

Yugi: He's right. We can't win like this. Our only hope is to switch minds. That way, he won't be able to predict our strategy.

Yami: Couldn't I just Mind Crush him?

Yugi: You can't fix all your problems by Mind Crushing people.

Yami: Oh, come on. Just one little Mind Crush. It'll barely hurt him.

Yugi: No! Bad Pharaoh! No Mind Crush!

Yami: You never let me have my way, do you?

The Rainbooms laughed.

Sunset: So now he's treating the Pharaoh like some little puppy? Hehehe.

Pegasus: And now, I'm going to take this duel to the Shadow Realm!

Using the power of his Millennium Eye, Pegasus brought himself and the Yugi twins to the Shadow Realm.

Yami: See? This wouldn't be happening if I had just Mind Crushed him.

Yugi: Listen, mister. Do you need a time-out?

The girls had another good laugh.

Sunset: First Yugi treats the Pharaoh like a dog, and now he's treating him like some little kid? Hehehe! Just what has this show come to?

Yami Bakura: Hand over the boy, Tristan, or I'll swallow your soul!

Tristan: But... why?

Yami Bakura: Ever since Yugi defeated me in a duel, I've been looking for a new body. One without a soul. Mokuba's should do just fine.

The Rainbooms gasped in shock.

Rarity: Oh no, he is not! I know he is not thinking what I think he is thinking... I think.

Fluttershy: The Evil Bakura's trying to take little Mokuba's body!

Pinkie Pie: Well, there's no way my, uh, our hero, Tristan, will let that happen.

Pinkie played the video.

Tristan: But... why?

Yami Bakura: Because I'm evil!

Tristan: But... why?

Yami Bakura: I don't know. I'm just evil! What do you expect?

Tristan: But... why?

The girls snickered and smirked.

Yami Bakura: Well, I suppose my parents never loved me enough. They were always dressing me like a girl.

The girls widened their eyes and stared at the screen.

Yami Bakura: Do you know they wanted to call me Florence? Who names a boy Florence? Idiots, that's who! And I'll tell you another thing.

Tristan: Look out! Flying Mokuba!

He throws Mokuba at Bakura.

Yami Bakura: What the deuce?

Tristan struck Yami Bakura from behind.

Tristan: My voice knows kung fu!

Yami Bakura: Oh, bugger.

After the evil Bakura fell to the ground, the Rainbooms cheered for Tristan.

Rainbow Dash: Way to go, Tristan!

Twilight: Woo-hoo!

Pinkie Pie: (Thought) That's my Tristan!

Tristan: And now to defeat the evil villain once and for all by throwing him carelessly in a random direction. Go, Millennium Frisbee!

Tristan tossed the Millennium Ring into the forest.

Yami Bakura: Noooooooooooooo... twinkle.

Tristan: I'm bored again.

The girls laughed and applauded for Tristan.

Rainbow Dash: Nice.

Tea: My nipples are sensing that Yugi is in great peril.

Joey: Mine too!

The girls felt uneasy and cringed.

Tristan: Hey guys, you'll never guess what I've been doing!

Joey: We don't care.

Rarity scoffed.

Rarity: Talk about rude.

Twilight nodded.

Pegasus: Your mind shuffle strategy won't work against me here, Yugi-boy. That weak body of yours can't survive in the Shadow Realm.

Yugi: He's right. I can feel my life force being drained away. It's like I'm watching an Uwe Boll movie. Spirit, you have to take over for me. I'm too weak.

The Rainbooms looked very worried for Yugi, mostly Fluttershy.

Yami: Oh, come on. You can take him.

Yugi: No, really. I think I might be dying here.

Yami: Don't be such a drama queen.

Yugi: Spirit... tell Tea... I love her...

The Rainbooms gasped and shed a few tears as Yugi collapsed.

The Rainbooms: Yugi!

Fluttershy clenched a fist over her heart.

Fluttershy: No...

Yami: No! Yugi! You can't be dead! If you were dead, then 4Kids would've censored it! Yugi! Yugi!

The song "Bright Eyes" by Art Garfunkel plays along with a montage of Yugi. The girls showed more tears as they felt their hearts. Fluttershy released even more tears as she closed her eyes shut.

Fluttershy: Yugi...

The montage suddenly stopped.

Tea: Holy crap!

Joey: Nyeh!

Tristan: I'm hungry!

The Rainbooms fell down anime style. They soon got back up and wiped their tears.

Sunset: Way to ruin the moment, Tristan!

Joey: I felt a disturbance. As if Yugi cried out in terror, and was suddenly silenced.

Tea: He needs our help! Remember the friendship pact we made in the first episode?

Tristan: How could we forget? It took weeks to get that stuff off my hand.

The girls giggled before putting their hands in like Yugi's friends.

Tea: Yugi, wherever you are, we believe in you!

Fluttershy: Yes, we do!

Joey: Never give up, no matter what happens!

Rainbow Dash: That's telling him!

Tristan: And could you possibly bring me something to eat? Maybe some French fried potatoes.

Twilight and Applejack: Not helping, Tristan!

Pegasus: (Thought) Poor Pharaoh-boy. Without Yugi, your mind is an open book. Now, let's see what card you're holding.

The Rainbooms pretended to be there for Yugi along with Yugi's friends.

Pegasus: (Thought) What in the name of Liberace is happening? Yugi's friends! They're stopping me from reading his mind! This is inconceivable, not to mention extremely cheesy!

Tea: Pegasus! You'll never understand the importance of friendship!

Twilight: The magic of friendship is more powerful than you could ever understand.

Joey: As long as Yugi has us, he'll always have the strength to fight!

Sunset: And he'll never give up on what he fights for!

Tristan: I'm just here for the food!

Pinkie Pie giggled as the girls retreated their hands.

Rarity: Aaand the moment's ruined... again.

Yami: And now, I summon LittleKuriboh Impostors!

Pinkie Pie: LittleKuriboh Impostors?

The girls chuckled.

Applejack: Now that was mighty clever!

Pegasus: No! There's so many of them! I can't tell which one is the original.

Yami: And that means you'll never be able to watch the abridged series ever again.

Rainbow Dash: Say what!?

The girls laughed again.

Pegasus: No! I can't live without Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series. It's so important to me.

Yami: Don't worry, Pegasus. There's always Naruto The Abridged Series. But as everyone knows, that's just not quite as good.

Pegasus: Oh, noooooooooooooo!

The girls cheered for Yugi and Yami's victory over Pegasus.

Twilight: So wait. There's a Naruto Abridged Series?

Pinkie Pie: Of course, Twilight. I found a lot of abridged parodies on the internet. There's Dragon Ball Z abridged, My Hero Academia abridged, and even an unfinished Powerpuff Girls Z abridged.

Rainbow Dash: As interesting as these shows sound, I think we'll stick with Yu-Gi-Oh... at least for now.

The girls agreed before returning to the show.

Joey: Yug, you won! I mean, you really-

Tea: Back off, he's mine!

The girls had a good laugh while Fluttershy looked away with a pout look.

Fluttershy: Hmph!

Tea: Um, Yugi, I just have this one thing to say._ "Did you ever know that you re my heeerooo"_

Yugi: Yeah, thanks, Tea. Anyway, we should probably go-

Tea: _"'Cause you are the wind beneath my wiiings"_

There was a short pause.

Tea: Okay, I'm done.

Yugi: Let's go rescue Grandpa!

The girls had a good laugh after that.

Bakura: Hey! How the bloody Hell did I get up here? And what in the name of buggery happened to my Millennium Ring?

Tristan: I threw it away because it was evil.

Bakura: That was a prized family heirloom, you giant wanker!

The girls couldn't help but laugh.

Rarity: I so love it when he says that.

Tristan: But it was evil! If Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees got married and had a baby, your ring would be the baby!

The Rainbooms cringed at the thought about Freddy and Jason.

Rainbow Dash: No, no, no! Uh-uh! We do not need that visual.

Joey: Freddy would never marry Jason! Besides, Freddy's already married... to his job.

Pinkie Pie: Soooo... his job's the bride, or...

The girls chuckled and shook their heads.

Yami Bakura: (Thought) Now that Pegasus is weakened by his duel with Yugi, it'll be the perfect opportunity to steal his Millennium Eye!

The Rainbooms gasped in shock.

Rarity: The evil Bakura is back once again. And he's taken over my precious Bakura!

Applejack: And lookie there. He's wearin' that darn ring again.

Sunset: But how? We clearly saw Tristan getting rid of it.

Yami Bakura: (Thought) By the way, if you're wondering how I managed to get my ring back, then I'm just as confused as you are!

Twilight: Great. Not even he knows how he got his ring back.

Rarity: Oh, darlings. The answer is quite simple.

Applejack: What's that, Rarity?

Rarity: Anime!

The Rainbooms: Oooohhh! Riiiiight!

Pinkie Pie: I don't believe you!

Yami Bakura: (Thought) Watch out, Pegasus! Florence is back!

The girls giggled.

Sunset: I thought he didn't like the name Florence!

Rainbow Dash: Things change, I guess.

The Spider-Man theme plays as the episode ends, which caused the girls to smirk.

**[that's the last time you'll ever see tristan do anything]**

Pinkie Pie: Hey! Tristan can be very useful! He beat an evil spirit all by himself.

The other girls chuckled.

Priest Seto: You threaten my people with slavery and death!

Guard: This is madness!

Rainbow Dash turned to her friends and nodded.

Priest Seto: Madness?

The girls nodded at Rainbow Dash before turning back to the computer screen.

Priest Seto and the Rainbooms: THIS... IS... SPARTA!

The girls had a good laugh out of that.

Twilight: Thanks for pointing that out, Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash: You're welcome.

RD shrugged.

Rainbow Dash: I just couldn't resist!

Guard 3: I told you we should've used the visible guns, but noooooo! You had to have the invisible guns because they're magical and oooohhh...

Guard 4: Yeah, way to kick a guy while he's down, Greg. Maybe if we had an invisible tank...

Guard 3: Oh, shut up! Just shut up!

As the episode ended, the Rainbooms laughed and applauded.

Twilight: Another episode finished.

Applejack: Ah can't believe we shouted, "This... is... Sparta." Hehehehe!

Pinkie Pie: I liked the part where we sung the Spider-Man song.

Fluttershy wiped a bit of a tear from her eye.

Fluttershy: I'm just so happy that Yugi was okay in the end.

Rarity: We all are, Fluttershy!

Rainbow Dash: And I can't wait to see what happens next. Play the next episode, will ya?

Sunset: Uh, Rainbow?

Rainbow deadpanned with a smile.

Rainbow Dash: I know. I know.

After the students finished the second half of the school day, the final bell rung and everybody exited the building and started going home.

Rainbow Dash: (Sigh) Two midterm days down, three more to go. See ya girls tomorrow!

After saying their goodbyes, the Rainbooms went their separate ways. Fluttershy stopped walking and looked up at the sky with a smile.

Fluttershy: (Thought) I'm glad you're okay, Yugi.

Fluttershy happily skipped her way home while humming a song.

Down below, in Hell, Freddy Krueger was growling in anger.

Freddy: Rainbooms! You may have forgotten about me already, but soon everybody will fear me, and I will return to the surface world. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Freddy's phone started ringing.

Freddy: Huh. Who this?

He took out his phone and answered it.

Freddy: Hello?

It was Jason Voorhees on the other line. As a zombie, he can't speak. So he's tapping his machete on something to speak morse code.

Jason: (Hello, Freddy. Long time, no see.)

Freddy: Dammit, Jason. I thought I told you to never call me at this number again.

Jason: (But I can't help it. I miss you! It feels like we've grown so far apart!)

Freddy: That's because I don't love you. I never loved you. That one night stand was a mistake and I'm not gay. And another thing. That one time. That ONE time when I told you that our fight in our crossover movie was a turn-on for me: I WAS LYING!

Freddy hung up by throwing his phone onto the floor. He then picked up his phone right off the floor.

Freddy: MOSTLY!

He threw his phone onto the floor again. Freddy went over to his window, placed his hand over the glass, and started crying.

**Author's Note: Apologies if I took so long with this new chapter. I've been busy. I have some news to break down to you all. The next duel will be after the episode "Dirty Dueling." It's gonna take place inside Applejack's dream, which means Mako Tsunami will be dueling.**

**I know Mako is a minor character, but he can be a great duelist if he had an awesome Water/Umi deck. If anybody has an awesome Umi deck for Mako that'll up his game, insert it in the comments please. You can even add WATER-attribute Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz's Monsters to his Extra Deck.**

**As for which Yu-Gi-Oh character will be dueling Mako, here's a hint: Applejack.**


	23. Jagshamesh!

**andreas24olsen: I've seen Freddy VS Jason as well. I know those two were enemies. I thought it would be hilarious to let them have a relationship similar to abridged Marik and Bakura's. Also, your idea of the Rainbooms reacting to Dbz Abridged? I think someone's doing that on Wattpad.**

**acaacko2000: Sry, pal. I've already mentioned that Mako's duel is after the episode "Dirty Dueling". Plus, I still need a good water deck for Mako to use.**

**aceman88: If you really want to know that badly of why the girls have imaginary boyfriends, who have the same personalities and voices from the first Yu-Gi-Oh show, fine. I'll tell you. There is a villain who has been messing with them. He'll be revealed at the end of this chapter.**

**If you want to know why this villain is doing this to them, be patient. I told you already that everything will make sense after the girls react to Bonds Beyond Time abridged and Marik's Evil Council of Doom. Until then, just go along with the story and go with the flow. And at least enjoy the fun epic duels I put out for you guys. It can't hurt.**

**Eva (Guest): After some thinking, I decided to continue with only this fanfic because it's super easy like I said. Despite admitting that I get tired after finishing a chapter, it's still easy to write. The only thing hard about making this story are the epic duels I make up. Still pretty fun though.**

**(Midterms; Day 3)**

Today is now Wednesday, and the third day of the midterms. Once again, the Rainbooms we're having lunch in the cafeteria without Rainbow Dash.

Rarity: Ahh! Now that's what I like to see?

Sunset: See what, Rarity?

Rarity: Take a look around, girls!

The girls did what Rarity said.

Rarity: All of our fellow students appear to be normal again.

The students looked happy as they chatted with one another.

Twilight: You're right! I guess they've already gotten used to all of the hard studying.

Fluttershy: So does this mean Rainbow Dash is feeling a lot better too?

Sunset: You bet, Fluttershy! She's feeling a whole lot better now!

Applejack: You sure about that, Sunset? How do we know she won't slouch like she's been doin' for the past two days?

Sunset: You'll see what I mean. Right about...

Sunset's phone was vibrating. She took out her phone and read her text from Rainbow Dash.

Sunset: Now.

After putting her phone away, Sunset stood up and cleared her throat.

Sunset: Ladies and gentlemen!

Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to Sunset.

Sunset: Lunchtime in the cafeteria shall now commence. Will Rainbow Dash please enter the cafeteria?

Rainbow Dash smirked as she enters the cafeteria. Scootaloo walked behind Rainbow while holding up a boombox.

_"You're the Best"_

_"Around"_

_"Nothing's gonna ever keep you down"_

_"You're the Best"_

_"Around"_

The students laughed like crazy and applauded for Rainbow Dash.

_"Nothing's gonna ever keep you down"_

_"You're the Best"_

Rainbow's friends smiled and clapped for her.

_"Around"_

_"Nothing's gonna ever keep you doooowwwnn"_

Rainbow sat down with her friends while Scootaloo hit the stop button. Rainbow Dash then gave Scootaloo fifty bucks.

Rainbow Dash: Thanks, kid.

Scootaloo gladly accepted the money.

Scootaloo: Sweet!

Scootaloo ran off with a grin on her face. Rainbow Dash turned to her friends and they all had a nice laugh.

Sunset: I had a feeling you would do that when I said, "Lunchtime in the cafeteria shall now commence."

Pinkie Pie: Did you really plan that, Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: Sure did. I thought it was kinda cool and funny the way Yami did it yesterday. I just couldn't resist.

Twilight: Well, I'm glad to see you in a good mood again, Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: Thanks, Twilight. But you know what'll make me even happier?

Pinkie opened her laptop.

Pinkie Pie: Is it watching the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged?

Rainbow Dash: I was going to say we start a Food Fight right now and get detention so that way, we could be like The Breakfast Club!

The girls stared at Rainbow Dash with shocking/blank expressions.

Rainbow Dash: But I like your idea better, Pinkie. Let's do this.

Pinkie Pie: Okay.

The girls gathered around Pinkie Pie as Pinkie uploaded the next video.

Fluttershy: Um, Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah?

Fluttershy: Were you serious about the whole... Food Fight thing?

Rainbow Dash: Nah, I wasn't serious at all.

Fluttershy closed her eyes and smiled.

Rainbow Dash: I was only "half" serious.

Fluttershy widened her eyes.

Pinkie Pie: And awaaay we go!

Pinkie pressed play and started the episode.

**Yami: Yu-Gi-Oh! is filmed on location with the men and women of the Domino City Police Department.**

The Rainbooms: Huuuh?

Sunset: What?

Rainbow Dash: I'm pretty sure it's not.

Rainbow shrugged.

Rainbow Dash: They're too young to be cops anyway.

**Pegasus: I can't believe I failed. All I wanted to do was steal an ancient Egyptian artifact, seize control of a billion-dollar company, and resurrect my dead wife. And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those meddling-**

**Yami Bakura: Don't you even think about making a Scooby-Doo reference!**

The girls giggled in a cute way.

Applejack: So much for that?

**Pegasus: What do you want, Bakura? Can't you see I'm feeling distinctly unfabulous?**

**Yami Bakura: I want your Millennium Eye, so I'm challenging you to a Shadow Game.**

**Pegasus: But I don't have any cards!**

**Yami Bakura: Cards? Where we're dueling, we don't need cards. We're going to do battle with ancient Egyptian laser beams!**

Twilight: Laser what now?

**The laser beams from the Millennium items collided with one another.**

**THIS ISN'T A JOKE - IT REALLY HAPPENS**

The girls stared in silence until Rainbow Dash spoke.

Rainbow Dash: Wow! I'm not gonna lie, but that actually looks pretty cool. This is making me wanna play Laser Tag.

Applejack: Oh no! Not again, Rainbow Dash! Last time, you went a little overboard.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, a girl sometimes gotta do a victory dance after winning, right?

Twilight: Yes, but you didn't need to do it "literally" in our faces.

While Pinkie Pie still kept her smile, she and Fluttershy looked petrified.

Pinkie Pie: That was a very uncomfortable experience for me.

Fluttershy: Same here.

Rainbow folded her arms.

Rainbow Dash: Pssh! Wimps.

**Yami Bakura defeated Pegasus.**

**Yami Bakura: Hey, Pegasus, remember how I said I was going to kill you last?**

**Pegasus: That's right, Bakura. You did.**

**Yami Bakura: I lied!**

**Pegasus: No! Don't take my Millennium Eye! It goes so well with my outfit!**

**After the screen went black, a popping noise was heard.**

**Pegasus: Ahh! That's the wrong eyeball, you fool!**

The Rainbooms screamed.

Rainbow Dash: Oh my God!

Sunset clenched her stomach.

Sunset: I think I'm gonna be sick.

**Yami Bakura: Oh... sorry.**

**Another popping noise was heard.**

**Pegasus: That's much better.**

The seven girls fainted as the title sequence played.

**_"Kawaitaaa"_**

**_"Sakebigaaa"_**

**_"Todoke"_**

**_"Fly at higher gaaaaaame"_**

Pinkie reached for the pause button and pressed it. After the show was paused, the girls slowly began getting back up.

Pinkie Pie: That was the second most uncomfortable experience for me.

Rarity: The third in my case.

They turned to Rarity.

Rarity: Don't ask.

Rainbow sighed.

Rainbow Dash: Well... it could've been worse.

They turned to Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: LittleKuriboh could've used a more realistic sound effect.

The girls deadpanned Rainbow. Rainbow Dash embarrassingly blushed.

Rainbow Dash: I'm not helping, am I?

Applejack: You think?

Sunset took a deep breath.

Sunset: Alright, let's move on, okay?

The girls agreed before playing the video.

**Yugi: Hey, Croquet. What happened to Pegasus?**

**Croquet: Mr. Pegasus is feeling under the weather.**

**Yugi: He looks kinda dead.**

**Croquet: Well, he's not!**

The girls sighed in relief.

Pinkie Pie: Thank goodness!

**Croquet: Now excuse me, I have to go sandpaper my throat.**

The girls widened their eyes while holding their throats.

Fluttershy: Oh... my!

Sunset: I actually felt that one.

**Joey: I can't believe Pegasus is dead!**

**Tristan: He died as he lived: draped in the arms of another man.**

The girls giggled.

**Tea: Let's go snoop through his things.**

Twilight: And there it is. Kleptomaniac Tea is back.

The girls chuckled.

**Joey: Man, that is one girl I'd like to play card games with. And by play card games, I mean have sex.**

**Tristan: Pretty!**

The girls widened their eyes and their faces were as red as tomatoes.

Twilight: Uh... did Joey seriously compare card games with, eh... that?

Rarity: I believe he already did, Twilight.

The girls shook it off and stopped blushing.

Rainbow Dash: Let's just move on, okay?

The girls agreed before resuming the video.

**Tea: Look, it's Pegasus's blog! Reading this should allow the writers to fill in a bunch of plot holes!**

Rainbow Dash: Plot holes, eh? This next scene oughta be good.

**Tea: January 12th. Mood: fabulous. Darling Cecelia, I still remember the first day...**

**Pegasus: ...the first day we met. You were the second most beautiful person I'd ever laid eyes on. The first was me of course.**

The girls laughed into the palm of their hands.

The Rainbooms: Of course he says something like that!

**Pegasus: We fell in love instantly and decided to get married. Then, when we were standing at the altar, something very unexpected happened. You exploded.**

The Rainbooms looked surprised and gasped as Cecelia "exploded."

**Pegasus: Yeah... that was kinda weird.**

Twilight: I'll say. How does something like that even happen?

The girls just shrugged.

**Pegasus: In my grief, I took a trip to Egypt, because that's what people do when they're grieving. They go to Egypt.**

Applejack: Not always, Pegasus.

**Pegasus: Little did I know, my destiny was waiting for me right around the corner.**

**Shadi: Jagshamesh! My name is Shadi.**

The girls sputtered before they started cracking up.

Sunset: What is with that voice?

Rainbow Dash: Hehe! That is gold!

The girls then took a breather.

**Shadi: And in my country of Egypt, we no longer use slave to build pyramid. Now, we make women do it instead. Is nice.**

Rarity scoffed and flipped her hair.

Rarity: It is most certainly not.

She looked away with crossed arms.

Rarity: And anybody who makes this woman work like a slave will truly be sorry.

She had this feeling that a bunch of dogs made her pony counterpart work like a slave in the past.

**Shadi: If you come with me, I will show you why I hang doughnuts from my ears.**

The girls couldn't help but chuckle.

Rainbow Dash: Pretty sure those aren't actual doughnuts.

Fluttershy: Ooh, but doughnuts sound reeeally yummy right now.

Pinkie Pie: Don't worry. We can get some doughnuts after school. My treat.

The girls happily chatted in agreement.

**Pegasus: I followed him into an underground chamber filled with ancient artifacts.**

**Shadi: Jewish peoples are always trying to come in here and steal my Millennium Items. Since you are not Jew, I will let you have this one.**

Twilight: So now he's making fun of Jewish people? That sounds a little offensive, doesn't it?

The girls nodded.

**Shadi: It will grant you the power to see into people's minds. Is nice.**

The girls shrieked and covered their eyes as Shadi placed the Millennium Eye over Pegasus's left eye.

Rainbow Dash: We really don't need to see that?

**Pegasus: The Millennium Eye gave me the power to see into the world beyond. At long last, I was reunited with you, my love. I thought my dreams had finally come true.**

The Rainbooms: Aaaaawwwww!

**Pegasus: But then, you exploded again.**

The Rainbooms widened their eyes as Cecelia "exploded." Again.

**Pegasus: You really need to stop doing that.**

Twilight: Seriously! How does this keep happening?

**Tea: It says here that Pegasus found a way to bring Cecelia back from the dead using the Millennium Items and KaibaCorp's virtual technology. Man, I've read fanfics that made more sense than this crap!**

The Rainbooms couldn't help but laugh.

**Yugi: Look, Pegasus must've released Grandpa's soul. This is super special awes-**

**Joey: Would you stop saying "super special awesome?" It stopped being funny fifteen episodes ago.**

The girls happily gasped.

**Yugi: Oh, you did not just say that. Get back here! Nobody disses my catchphrase.**

The girls laughed after that.

Rainbow Dash: Go show him who's boss, Yugi!

**Yugi: Huh? What the Hell's going on?**

**Shadi appeared in front of Yugi.**

**Shadi: (Thought) There has been a great disturbance. Someone has stolen a Millennium Item. It was probably this little Jew boy. He must be hiding his horns underneath all that hair.**

Fluttershy: Yugi is not a thief! He doesn't have horns. And he is also not Jewish!

The girls turned to Fluttershy with raised eyebrows.

Fluttershy: Respectfully speaking.

**Shadi: (Thought) I will use my Millennium Key to probe his mind.**

The girls started laughing when Yugi's forehead started making an engine sound.

**Shadi: (Thought) Just give me a minute.**

Sunset: Hehehehehe. I don't know if Yugi should go to a doctor or a mechanic.

**Shadi started wandering around inside Yugi's mind.**

**Shadi: (Thought) Wah-wah-wee-wah! The Jew's mind has been divided into two separate chambers. One looks like it belongs to a little boy, a very untidy little boy. If he lived in my homeland of Egypt, he would be stoned to death for his insolence.**

The girls looked shocked as they felt their hearts.

Fluttershy: Well... it's a good thing Yugi doesn't live in Egypt. And I'm sure he always keeps his room clean.

Twilight: And it's a good thing we keep our rooms tidy as well.

Rainbow Dash: Uh... yeah, sure.

Applejack rolled her eyes.

**Shadi: This other room is very mysterious. It gives me funny feeling in my khram.**

Applejack: Khram? What in the hay is a khram?

Pinkie Pie: I think it's another word for brain. What do you think, Twilight?

Twilight shrugged.

Twilight: Even I don't know what a khram is.

Pinkie Pie: Oh well.

**Yami: Who the devil are you supposed to be?**

**Shadi: Jagshamesh! My name is Shadi. I am here to persecute those who would steal my Millennium Items.**

**Yami: Um... ok.**

Sunset: Um... ok.

The girls laughed after Sunset imitated Yami.

**Shadi: I like you. Do you like me?**

**Yami: No. Look, I didn't steal anything. But if it'll set your mind at ease, then have a look around. By the way, have you ever seen Labyrinth?**

**Shadi: No, why?**

**Yami: No reason.**

The girls began chuckling as Shadi explored the whole maze while "Magic Dance" played.

Sunset: So classic.

**Yugi grabbed Shadi's hand.**

**Yugi: Don't worry, I'll save you!**

**Shadi: (Thought) This little boy has saved me. Perhaps he is not as Jewish as I had first suspected.**

Fluttershy slapped her forehead.

Fluttershy: Still not Jewish.

**Yugi: What is this place?**

**Shadi: Five thousand years ago, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. These shadow games were played with real monsters and real magic. But these games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the world. And so, all the monsters were locked away inside these stone tablets.**

**Yugi: Are you trying to tell me this show actually has a plot?**

The girls laughed. In the show, the Dark Magician appears before Shadi and Yugi.

**Shadi: Oh no! You have angered the Dark Magician! Our only hope is to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!**

**Yugi: No, don't!**

**Shadi: Why not?**

**Yugi: That's Kaiba's monster! I'm not gonna let myself get saved by that.**

The girls started laughing again.

Rarity: Either that, or you just love your Dark Magician!

**Yugi: Dark Magician! You are not a gun! You are who you choose to be! Now choose!**

The Rainbooms began laughing once again.

Applejack: So now he's using The Iron Giant references? That LittleKuriboh! What a genius!

**Shadi: (Thought) Wah-wah-wee-wah. This little boy and his obscure movie reference has saved us both! He must be the one the prophecy spoke of.**

**The two returned to Pegasus's room.**

**Shadi: I apologize for screwing with your head. It turns out that you are the chosen one. Now I must return to Egypt, even though I have not found the one who stole my item. Remember, the fate of the world rests on your tiny little shoulders. Dziekuje!**

Sunset: I'm thinking Shadi's just making up words now.

**Bakura: Mokuba. Can you hear me? Wake up!**

**Mokuba: Uh... Who the Hell are you? Are you the angel of death?**

The Rainbooms: The angel of death?

**Yugi: Aw, isn't that cute? Mokuba thinks he's dead**.

The girls scoffed.

Fluttershy: That isn't cute! That's not cute at all!

**Croquet: Yugi Muto. You are now officially King of Card Games. As winner of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, I bestow upon you this extremely girly card. Also, here's three million dollars.**

**Joey: Yoink!**

The girls giggled.

**Tristan: Now you can pay for your sister's operation!**

**Joey: Screw my sister, I have money!**

The Rainbooms all sputtered before they began laughing uncontrollably. They fell onto the floor and held their stomachs as they laughed. Rainbow Dash even pounded the floor.

Rainbow Dash: I CAN'T BELIEVE HE GOT US AGAIN!

Rarity and Pinkie Pie: CURSE YOU, LITTLEKURIBOOOHH!

The girls were getting back up as they tried getting a few last laughs out of their system. They even wiped tears from their eyes before looking at everyone else in the cafeteria. All that laughing caught everybody's attention.

Rainbow Dash: Eh, sorry guys. Just watching a really funny video over here. Our bad.

Everybody shrugged before minding their own business again. The Rainbooms sighed in relief.

Twilight: I didn't expect LittleKuriboh to make us laugh this hard today.

Rainbow Dash: This is LittleKuriboh we're talkin' 'bout. When it comes to this show, the unexpected always catches us by surprise.

Pinkie Pie: We've got about two minutes before the show's over. Let's finish this.

Applejack: Right.

Pinkie played the video.

**Croquet: You each have five minutes to get off the island before we release the hounds.**

Rarity: Little Yugi just won the tournament, and this is how you say goodbye to him? How disappointing.

**Mokuba: Big brother! Where are you? I'm starting to develop abandonment issues!**

**Yugi: Oh face it kid, Kaiba never loved you.**

Twilight: Of course he loves Mokuba. Seto isn't that cruel.

**Kaiba appears at a doorway.**

**Mokuba: Uh... Seto! It's you! And you're smiling!**

The Rainbooms: HE'S SMILING!?

**Mokuba cried and he ran up to his brother.**

**Mokuba: Stop smiling, big brother. It's really creepy!**

**Joey: Kaiba's smiling? That's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen.**

**Yugi: Whenever Kaiba smiles, a puppy dies.**

The girls looked shocked and frozen for a moment.

Sunset: Glad that's not a real thing. Otherwise...

Fluttershy almost began making tears.

Fluttershy: Um... can we move on, please?

Pinkie Pie: Okay, Fluttershy. Just stay calm.

**Kaiba: Yugi, because of the circumstances, our last duel was not conclusive. Perhaps the next time we duel, we will finally learn which of us is truly superior.**

**Yugi: In case you haven't noticed, I'm the King of Card Games. And besides, I already beat you in the first episode.**

**Kaiba: What's your point?**

**Yugi: My point is you're never going to beat me. So just get over it.**

**Kaiba: I hate you so much.**

The girls chuckled which made Fluttershy a lot better.

Sunset: Looks like their rivalry is far from over.

**Kaiba: Come on, Mokuba. We're going to have our own tournament, with blackjack, and hookers. In fact, forget the tournament.**

The girls just stared at the screen.

Twilight: I'd rather not see that tournament.

The Rainbooms: Same here.

**Yami: Well done, Yugi. We saved the world. And more importantly, we rubbed it in Kaiba's face.**

**Yugi: Yeah, by the way, who the Hell are you?**

**Yami: I have had many names. Once, I was known as Pharaoh. Then, I was known as the artist formerly known as Pharaoh. But you can call me Yami.**

**Yugi: I thought your name was Ate-**

**Yami: Shhh. Don't spoil it now!**

The Rainbooms: Huuuh?!

Sunset: So Yami isn't the Pharaoh's real name?

Twilight: If it's not, then what is it?

Fluttershy: No idea, but I guess we'll have to wait to find out.

Rainbow pulled out her phone.

Rainbow Dash: Or we could just look it up online.

The others pointed at Rainbow.

The Rainbooms: NO SPOILERS!

Rainbow Dash: Okay. Okay. I was just kidding. Geez.

They resumed the episode while Rainbow puts her phone away.

**Joey: I just realized! Now that the tournament's over, we have to go back to school!**

**Tristan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

The girls couldn't help but laugh as Tristan was interrupted by "Magic Dance" playing with the title of the show appearing.

**[say g'bye to duelist kingdom]**

Pinkie Pie: Goodbye, Duelist Kingdom!

Sunset: Adios!

Rarity: Au revoir!

Rainbow Dash: Sayonara!

Twilight: Avidazen!

Applejack: Happy trails!

Fluttershy: Farewell!

**Part of the Yu-Gi-Oh theme song played.**

**Yami: It's time to du-du-du-du-dudududududududududududududu-**

The girls dropped their jaws.

**Yugi: STOP!**

Crickets were chirping as the girls laughed.

Rainbow Dash: He even messed with the theme song too? Nice.

**Solomon woke up at the hospital.**

**Solomon: Quick! Someone fetch a bed pan! Oh, too late.**

Fluttershy slapped her forehead again as the episode ended.

Fluttershy: Well... at least he got his soul back.

Rainbow Dash: Ya know, I gotta say. Putting the whole part with Kaiba smiling aside... this was actually a pretty good episode.

Rarity: I absolutely agree with you, Rainbow Dash. Watching this episode was quite fun.

Pinkie Pie: And it was hilarious too.

The girls had one nice chuckle together. A few hours later, school was over and the students began exiting the building.

Fluttershy: So there was a small chance of us starting a Food Fight in there?

Rainbow Dash: Nah, I was just pulling your leg, Fluttershy.

Rainbow placed her arm around Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash: I would never risk getting my best friends into trouble.

Fluttershy smiled.

Pinkie Pie: Speaking of food, let's go get us some delicious doughnuts, on me!

The Rainbooms cheered as they all walked away together. Little did they know, someone or something was watching them from the rooftop of the school. It was none other than the Light Ignis himself: Lightning.

Lightning: Enjoy your little show while you can, Rainbooms. Because once you've reached the current end, the war... will begin.

**Author's Note: I have three things to mention like Yusaku. Again.**

**1\. Now it's gonna be harder for me since my mouse broke.**

**2\. I'm still gonna need a good Water/Umi deck for Mako for his upcoming duel after Dirty Dueling.**

**3\. Remember the hint from the last chapter? Applejack? Apple "Jack?" The answer is Jack Atlas.**

**That's right. Mako Tsunami will be facing off against Jack Atlas, the Master of Faster, in his upcoming duel in Applejack's dream. I'll be combining all of Jack's cards into one deck. The cards he used in 5D's, in the 5D's manga, and his counterpart's cards from Arc-V. I can't wait for this duel.**


	24. The Rebexorcist

**acaacko2000: Patience, my friend. I've already confirmed more than once that Mako Tsunami VS Jack Atlas will be "after" the episode Dirty Dueling. Just five more episodes and "then" the next duel.**

**(Midterms; Day 4)**

It was Thursday and the girls were having lunch once again in the afternoon. Rainbow Dash was breathing heavily as she dragged herself towards the table with all her friends. Rainbow Dash picked herself up, sat down at the table, and rested her chin on the tabletop. AJ deadpanned Rainbow Dash.

Applejack: Really? We're back to this again?

Rainbow smiled and sat up.

Rainbow Dash: Nah, I was just kidding.

The girls laughed while Applejack shook her head.

Twilight: Now that you're here, Rainbow Dash, we can watch the show. Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie was happily typing onto her laptop.

Pinkie Pie: Waaay ahead of you!

The girls gathered around Pinkie Pie as she played the episode.

**The episode began with the song "Up Where We Belong" playing while Yugi and his pals visited Solomon at the hospital.**

**Yugi: Grandpa! You're okay!**

**Solomon: Yugi! Come give your grandpa a big hug!**

The Rainbooms were so happy to see Yugi reuniting with his grandpa.

**Tea: (Sniffle) It's so emotional!**

Pinkie Pie also let out a sniffle.

Pinkie Pie: It sure is.

She and Fluttershy wiped tears from their eyes.

**Yugi: Gramps, you don't blame me for everything that happened to you, do you?**

**Solomon: Yes.**

The girls widened their eyes as the opening sequence plays. Even Fluttershy couldn't help but laugh along with her friends.

Rainbow Dash: Another nice moment ruined. Thanks a lot, LittleKuriboh.

**Solomon: I'm so proud of you, Yugi. You rescued my soul, and you became the King of Card Games! By the way, what happened to Bakura?**

**Joey: Oh, we left him back on the island. Nyehehehehe!**

The girls stared at the screen.

Rarity: They did what to my Bakura?

**Bakura: Hello? Anybody? I want to go home!**

Rarity breathed in, smiled, and hummed to keep her anger inside.

Fluttershy: Um, Rarity? Are you okay? You seem upset.

Rarity: Upset? Oh no, darling. I assure you I am not upset about anything.

Fluttershy: Oh, okay.

**Yugi: Now that you're out of the hospital, you can go back to running that worthless card game shop that nobody ever visits. The basement just seems so empty without you.**

The girls laughed while Fluttershy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

**Rebecca: Hello!**

**Yugi: Who's that?**

**The camera pans up to reveal Rebecca Hawkins holding a teddy bear while The Exorcist music played.**

**Rebecca: Ahehe. My name's Rebecca. I'm eight years old, and I'm the number one ranked duelist in America!**

The girls dropped their jaws and gasped in some air.

Applejack: Are y'all hearin' what ah'm hearin'?

The other girls nodded their heads.

The Rainbooms: Mm-hmm!

Twilight: This new character's voiced by an actual girl!

Rarity: Oooh, this seems quite "rare" in these videos. I never thought LittleKuriboh would hire a female voice actress for his show.

Rainbow Dash: Do you think he'll ever let us voice characters in his show too?

Pinkie Pie: Probably, if we ask him politely. After all, he hasn't done season five just yet.

**Joey: That's impossible! Only grown-ups are allowed to play children's card games.**

The girls chuckled.

**Rebecca: I'm looking for Solomon Muto.**

**Yugi: Who the Hell is Solomon Muto?**

**Tea: Yugi, that's your grandpa.**

**Yugi: He has a name?!**

The girls tried covering their laughter but failed.

**Solomon: Hello, little girl. If you're trying to get into my will, you'd better hurry up. I could drop dead at any second... with any luck.**

Fluttershy facepalmed.

Pinkie Pie: With any luck? How would that make you lucky in any way?

**Rebecca: You stole my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!**

**Tristan: Aww, she's so cute!**

**Teddy: She wasn't talking to you!**

The girls widened their eyes.

The Rainbooms and Joey: Nyeh!

**Joey: The bear is possessed!**

**Rebecca: Hehe. Don't be silly. It's just a regular teddy bear.**

**Yugi: Well, okay, but it did seem kinda like-**

**Teddy: You'll be the first to die!**

The girls stared at the screen with shocked expressions.

Rarity: So scary.

Sunset: I can't believe I'm becoming scared of a teddy bear. And to think I once transformed into a raging she-demon.

Twilight: I have that feeling where I want to go home and hide under the covers.

Fluttershy: Me too. Can someone hold me?

AJ wrapped her arms around Fluttershy.

Applejack: I gotcha, Sugarcube.

Fluttershy: Thank you.

**Rebecca: I want you to return the card you stole from me.**

**Solomon: You'll never get it back! It's mine! Mine, I tell you!**

**Yugi: What my grandpa's trying to say is that he would never steal a card from another duelist. You must be mistaken.**

**Solomon: It's mine! All mine!**

Rainbow Dash: Or not.

The girls chuckled.

**Rebecca: I don't believe you. I challenge you to a duel, old man. And if I win, I get back the Blue-Eyes you stole from me!**

**Solomon: Bring it on, you little bi-**

**Yugi: Grandpa, no!**

The girls sputtered before laughing out loud.

Rainbow Dash: Aw man. Hahahaha!

Rarity: Let this be a lesson. Never, and I mean never, speak to a young lady like that.

**Yugi: You just got out of the hospital. You're in no fit state to play a harmless children's card game. I'll duel her in your place.**

**Rebecca: Fine by me. I'll win either way. Isn't that right, teddy?**

**Teddy: Your mother plays card games in Hell!**

**Yugi and the others were completely frozen.**

**Yugi: O... kay...**

The Rainbooms had their jaws dropped.

Rarity: Well... that was... quite a statement you don't hear everyday.

Rainbow Dash: I hope that's the last time we ever hear from that bear.

Applejack: Please don't jinx it, Rainbow.

**Child #1: Look, Daddy! It's a Blue-Eyes! A real one!**

**Father: It's just a statue, you ignorant child. By the way, the Easter Bunny isn't real either, and I'm not even your real father.**

**The child started crying.**

Rarity: O.M.G. This is absurd.

Sunset: I know. Who says things like that to a child?

**Child #2: Oh, wow! A theme park based around a children's card game! This is the most absurd concept ever!**

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I second that one.

**Yugi: Hey, Mokuba. Do you mind if we play a card game here?**

**Mokuba: Sorry, Yugi. We're fully booked. But since you saved my immortal soul from the clutches of an evil mastermind, I suppose I can allow it just this once.**

**Yugi: Wow, you can do that?**

**Mokuba: My brother is Seto Kaiba. I can decide who lives and who dies.**

The girls widened their eyes.

Applejack: He's bluffin'.

The others muttered in agreement but were also nervous.

**Rebecca and Yugi began dueling already.**

**Rebecca: I summon Witch of the Black Forest!**

**Yugi: I summon Disgruntled Celtic Guardian!**

**Solomon: (Thought) That's strange. This card game seems awfully familiar. (Talking) Rebecca, what's your last name?**

**Rebecca: If you must know, it's Hawkins. And yes, my grandfather is Professor Arthur Hawkins, the man you betrayed!**

**Tristan: Holy (Bleep) on a (Bleep) sandwich with (Bleep) on top! ...and a side helping of (Bleep).**

The girls began laughing their heads off. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack held onto their stomachs while Twilight and Pinkie Pie wiped tears from their eyes.

Rarity: And once again, Tristan has gotten us. Hahahahaha!

The Rainbooms: Whoo!

**Yugi: My grandpa would never do something like that.**

**Rebecca: It's the truth! The voices in my head told me so! Isn't that right, teddy?**

**Teddy: Hail Satan!**

The Rainbooms: Nyeh!

Pinkie Pie: Thanks a lot, Rainbow Dash. You jinxed it.

Rainbow Dash: Sorry. I gotta remember to keep my mouth shut.

**Solomon: Rebecca, please! Your grandfather and I were very close.**

**A flashback began.**

**Solomon: We met in Egypt on an archaeological dig, where we bonded over our mutual hatred of young people.**

The girls felt taken back from that statement.

Rarity: Well, that was rather rude.

**Solomon: He also shared with me some very controversial theories.**

**Past Arthur: I believe that the ancient Egyptians used to play Yu-Gi-Oh in their spare time.**

**Past Solomon: Pull the other one!**

**Past Arthur: No, really. I mean it.**

**Past Solomon: Next, you'll be telling me that the Romans played Pokemon!**

The Rainbooms: Pokemon?!

Twilight: Yeah, I don't think the Romans did that.

Fluttershy: (Thought) Oh, I love those little Pokemon creatures, especially that cute little Togepi.

**Past Arthur: Look at this card, Solomon.**

**Arthur showed Solomon a Giant Soldier of Stone card.**

**Past Arthur: See how it barely resembles these ancient heiroglyphs.**

**Past Solomon: My God, you're right! This could revolutionize the field of Egyptology... somehow.**

**Solomon: Just then, the tomb collapsed around us. We had been trapped inside a cold and desolate place far from human contact, but since we were both very old, we were used to that sort of thing.**

Some of the girls laughed while the others shook their heads.

**Past Arthur: I say, Solomon, let's have a card game to decide which one of us gets to live.**

**Past Solomon: That's the sickest thing I've ever heard. Let's do it!**

The girls couldn't help but laugh after that.

Rainbow Dash: I know that was extreme, but I...

She couldn't help but chuckle.

**Rebecca: I am so sick of your lying lies, you big fat liar!**

**Tea: Shut up, you hussy! Yugi's grandpa would never lie! He's the wisest man I've ever met!**

**Solomon: Where am I? What day is it? I like pudding!**

The girls snickered while shaking their heads.

Pinkie Pie: Now I want some pudding! Ooh, and with tiny little cookies on the side. Ooh, and, and...

AJ placed a hand on Pinkie Pie's shoulder.

Applejack: How 'bout we just wait to get some after school?

Pinkie Pie: Okay.

Applejack happily shook her head.

**Rebecca: I sacrifice all my monsters in order to power up my Shadow Ghoul!**

**Solomon: Hmm.**

**A flashback showed Solomon surrendering.**

**Past Solomon: I surrender, Arthur.**

**The flashback ended.**

**Yugi: You win, Rebecca. I surrender.**

**Joey, Tristan, and Tea: Nyeh!**

The Rainbooms: Super Special Awesome Plot Twist!

Rarity: I simply did not expect Yugi to surrender a duel.

Fluttershy: Neither... did I.

**Rebecca: I won. Now hand over my card!**

**Solomon: If you insist.**

**He showed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card halves taped together.**

**Rebecca: You tore it! You ruined the collector's value! How am I going to sell it on eBay now? Satan will be very angry!**

The girls fell down anime style.

Applejack: Really? She was gonna sell it online?

Sunset: Unbelievable.

**Arthur: Rebecca, behave yourself!**

**Rebecca: Grandpa!**

**Solomon: Arthur, is that really you?**

**Arthur: Yes. I've decided to show up at the last minute in order to tie up all the loose ends. Rebecca, did you know that Yugi actually won the duel?**

**Rebecca: Grandpa, I won!**

**Arthur: Take a look at this card. It's called Soul Release. If Yugi had played this, you would have lost.**

**Rebecca: But he didn't play it! He surrendered!**

**Arthur: Yes, but he could have won. Therefore, he was the winner.**

**Rebecca: But Yugi lost!**

**Arthur: And that is why he won.**

**Rebecca: What?!**

The Rainbooms: What?!

Twilight: Okay, how exactly does that make any sense in any way?

**Arthur: Allow me to make things even more confusing for you. You see, when Solomon lost the duel, he did so in order to save my life!**

**Past Arthur: Solomon, you shouldn't have surrendered.**

**Past Solomon: I wish I knew how to quit you!**

The girls chuckled after that line.

**Arthur: Even though I sacrificed monsters during my duel with Solomon, I never failed to honor their sacrifice. You see, Rebecca, with great cards comes great responsibility.**

Pinkie Pie: Is that another Spider-Man reference?

Rarity: It would appear so.

Rarity giggled.

**Rebecca: I'm sorry, Yugi.**

**Yugi: That's okay. Here, take this card that I won. I didn't even want it anyway.**

**Yugi gave Rebecca The Ties of Friendship.**

**Rebecca: Does this make me the King of Card Games?**

**Yugi: Hell no!**

The girls laughed.

Sunset: You got that right, Yugi. That would technically make her the "Queen" of Card Games.

**Tristan: Isn't anybody else worried about the evil teddy bear?**

**Arthur: What evil teddy bear?**

Psycho music plays as the screen focuses on Rebecca's teddy bear, causing the Rainbooms to hold each other in fear.

**[this episode guest starred safty as rebecca]**

**Robot Monkey Tristan: Put down your weapons! You have twenty seconds to comply!**

The girls laughed until Pinkie Pie gasped.

Pinkie Pie: Wait a minute. I just remembered something from episode five.

Sunset: What is it, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Tea said something about Tristan being a Robot Monkey. That was him we just saw.

The girls looked surprised.

Rarity: I think you're right! I thought the hair looked familiar. What could've happened to him?

Rainbow Dash: Guess we'll have to keep watching to find out.

Twilight: Yes, but for now, it seems this episode isn't over yet.

Pinkie pressed play.

**Bakura: Hello? Is there anybody out there? I'm still stuck on this bloody island! Why doesn't anybody answer?**

**Bakura encounter a big cat.**

**Bakura: Oh, look! A kitty cat. Hello there, kitty! Oh, no! Don't do that! Bugger off, kitty!**

After the episode was over, The girls but Rarity laughed. Rarity tried holding in her anger by holding a fake smile on her face.

After school was over, the students happily exited the building.

Rainbow Dash: Bye, girls. See ya tomorrow for the next episode.

The girls said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways. Just like yesterday, Lightning was watching them from the school's rooftop, only he wasn't alone this time. Harlin and Bohman were with him.

(Note: Harlin is Haru's name in the English Dub of Yu-Gi-Oh VRains.)

Lightning: It would seem that everything is running smoothly. Those Rainbooms still haven't managed to suspect a thing.

Bohman: That's correct, Lightning. As you already know, we've gathered what we needed after Joey and Seto Kaiba's duel... and after the duel that took place in Fluttershy's dream.

Lightning: Excellent. That's one Rainboom down, and only six more to go. Now who shall be next? Hmmm?

He spotted Applejack.

Lightning: Ah, yes. The farm girl... Applejack. Harlin.

Harlin: Yes, Lightning.

Lightning: You know what to do. The next duel shall take place inside Applejack's dream.

Harlin: Of course.

And with that, the three villains disappeared.

**Author's Note: As you guys might already know, I've decided to answer your comments from now on. And I promise, I'll try even harder to post more chapters quicker**.


End file.
